


This Is How Life Strikes

by GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Breasts, Bullies, Childhood Trauma, Dinner Parties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Facetime, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, It's good to have friends, Kylo's shit-eating-grin is a thing, Making Out, Meddling, Physical Abuse, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Snark, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Witty Banter, everyone deserves love, give love a chance, hand holding, nonprofit, taking a risk is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 102,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser
Summary: Rey Smith has a vision and passion to reform the foster care system. She endured a dark childhood and wants to make sure other children don't have to suffer the way she did. Abandoned and hurt, she keeps her heart tightly guarded.Kylo Ren has climbed the corporate ladder, not caring about the consequences on his way to get there. He has prestige, wealth, and is a renowned master at his craft for First Order Consulting. He has everything he’s ever wanted, so he thinks.When Kylo begins working for Rey to help launch her nonprofit organization, the two adversaries are drawn to each other, even if both resist the connection. As their interactions progress, they are forced to look at the lives they are living and figure out if they are in fact, living life.





	1. A Battle Of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Please be gentle!
> 
> I've had a lot of help getting this fic off the ground. Special thanks to my good friend [@cosmogonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmogonika/pseuds/Cosmogonika) for helping to inspire me and give me guidance.
> 
> I was lucky enough to get help from [@pandora_spocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) with the first chapter.
> 
> I was lucky to also have [@SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae) with a huge assist as well with the chapter, plus gifting me some divine moodboards!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

“ _ What an asshole _ !” Rey vented to Chewie Langston, manager of The Millennium Restaurant and Lounge. “Can you believe this guy? He hassles  _ me _ because the bartender tried to pull one over on him giving him the cheap whiskey! It’s not my fucking fault Jimmy is an idiot!”

 

“Bad move. I’ll warn Jimmy this isn’t a nightclub for drunk 20-somethings who can’t tell the difference between Jack Daniels and Johnnie Walker Special Reserve,” Chewie replied calmly. “We’re not saving any money if the customer never comes back because we gave him the cheap stuff when he paid for top shelf.”

 

“Next time I’m just pouring it myself!” Rey exclaimed, as she exited the kitchen and stomped towards the bar. She slipped easily behind the counter to get the Johnnie Walker originally requested by the customer. She poured the amber liquor smoothly over ice. Rey ignored Jimmy giving her a dirty look for coming into his domain. She frequently tended bar at The Millennium, more so than waitressing, and was more than comfortable preparing her own table’s drinks. Rey knew what he was really pissed off about. If she was pouring her own drinks, it meant he didn’t get a piece of her tip money from the table.  _ Too bad _ , Rey thought to herself.  _ Next time get the drink order right, dumbass. _

 

Rey put the glass on a tray and quickly walked to the table in question, “My apologies, sir. I can assure you, this is the Johnnie Walker you requested. I poured it myself,” Rey said in her most professional and apologetic voice to the tall dark-haired man.

 

“We’ll see,” the man replied, unconvincing.  

 

Rey held her cool as she looked at the man, who was glaring at her as if she had just murdered his dog instead of replacing a drink order.  _ This guy needs to lighten up _ , she mused. She pushed a smile onto face, as she placed his drink on the table in front of him.

 

“Would you like to try a sip to make sure it’s correct? I’d really like to make sure you are absolutely happy after the tragic mix up of your drink order,” she responded, as sweetly condescending as possible.

 

She noticed a twitch under his eye, as he sipped the whiskey and looked up at her. “Yes miss, I do believe you were able to pour out of the correct bottle this time. Thank you so much for your thoroughness,” he snarked right back at her.

 

Rey smiled her brightest smile possible and chirped "Oh, well thank goodness for that. I'd hate to find out I can't read the bottle labels correctly and created another catastrophe!" 

 

She strolled away from the table back to the kitchen, resuming her duties to other tables.

 

As the evening went on, it seemed every time Rey passed by the patron’s table, either he or his red-haired companion needed something. Rey was starting to get pissed. And the barbs she was sending his way were getting less veiled with smiles the further the evening progressed. This man seemed to have decided she was going to pay all night for Jimmy being stupid with his first drink.   

 

When he ordered his second drink, she decidedly put the bottle of whiskey on the tray with a glass of ice and delivered it to his table.  

 

“I think it might be easier for you to watch me pour your drink if I do it right at your table,” she informed him with her waning smile and testy tone. “That way you won’t strain your neck watching me pour it all the way over at the bar.”

 

She poured the drink in front of him, as he observed with a smirk on his face.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to put you out. I certainly don’t mind watching you walk away.” As he finished the quip, he leaned back as if he was trying to eye her backside. Rey flushed, both with his insinuation and with anger.

 

His comeback was so blatant she could not think of a retort fast enough. This guy clearly had a lot of nerve. She gave him a severely forced half-smile and sped away so he could  _ absolutely  _ not watch her ass. Unless he turned his whole body around in his chair, which Rey realized with indignation he did when she stole a glance at him.

 

Rey chose to take the long way to the kitchen, fuming and muttering to herself the entire way.  _ What an entitled pompous ass! _

 

Rey waited to drop off the bill, until the man had just taken a bite of his food. As soon as she placed the black folder down, she scooted off to finish clearing a nearby table. She normally wouldn’t drop the check off this soon, but she was hoping he would take the hint that his presence was no longer welcome. Rey was not about to take his behavior laying down.

 

Apparently, the man had a different plan altogether. He had the audacity to ask another server to get Rey for him! Rey sauntered over with a smile plastered on her face.

 

“Is there something you need?” she inquired, as politely as she could, even though she wanted to wipe the smirk off his handsome face. The instant she thought it, she became annoyed with herself for thinking he was handsome.

 

“Yes, there is. You’ve given us the bill, but it’s a little early.  We’re not done yet,” he crooned, smoothly. “Could you bring us the dessert menu please?”

 

The Millennium Restaurant and Lounge did not have a dessert menu. Instead, they had different desserts daily, whatever the chef was in the mood for making.  Hence there was no menu to hand the increasingly annoying man and his companion. Rey was forced to recite the daily specials.

 

"We don't actually carry a menu for dessert; we have different specials daily. Today we have one, a white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake on a hand-made graham cracker crust topped with homemade whipped cream and fresh raspberries. It's my absolute favorite dessert the chef makes. Could I interest either of you in a piece?" Rey said, professionally with a well-practiced tone.

 

“Oh yes, I would very much like a piece,” the man returned, suggestively. As he spoke, he bore into Rey’s eyes intensely but with a hint of mischief. He paused for a bit, still holding her gaze. “Of cheesecake,” he added, continuing to smirk knowingly at her.

 

Rey flushed again at his double entendre, flustered for a moment, while she felt heat rising up her chest and neck.

 

“Ahh… and for you, sir?” she eventually remembered to ask the companion if he wanted dessert, trying to compose herself. The companion shook his head in refusal. Rey grabbed the check folder to add dessert onto the bill and left the table. 

 

She went to the kitchen to put in their order and tried to cool off for a minute before having to go back. The man was definitely getting to her, but Rey had plenty of practice giving as good as she got. She had half a mind to return to the table and say they were out of cheesecake, just to spite him. But she wasn’t about to admit defeat in this battle of wills.

 

Rey delivered food to another table before she went back to the kitchen to retrieve the cheesecake. As she arrived at the table, she tried to put on a bright smile and to remain calm, cool and collected. She set the cheesecake down in front of him and took his dinner plate that had been pushed off to the side away.

 

"Here is your cheesecake.  I made sure to give you the most delicious piece," Rey announced, confidently, meeting his gaze straight on. And after a heartbeat or two, she added: "of cheesecake". It was the man's turn to flush, as he smirked back at her.

 

“How thoughtful of you,” he replied.

 

“I’ve adjusted the bill to include your dessert order. Would now be an appropriate time to leave it for you or did you need something else?” Rey questioned, daring him.

 

“Now is fine. Although you never know, I might change my mind about my needs later.”

 

“Hmm,” Rey flashed another forced smile at him, placing the folder on the table. She began to walk away, muttering quietly, “well, good luck with that.”

 

Well, he had lightened up from his almost temper tantrum at the beginning of his meal, but he was still able to one-up her on the witty comments. Rey racked her brain to think how she could put him in his place for good.

 

She stopped by his table to pick up the black folder with his credit card peeking out.  As she retrieved it, she said agreeably, “I’ll get this right back to you so you can be on your way,”  _ and out of my hair _ , Rey added, silently.

 

"Take your time," the man responded with amusement, His eyes narrowed in on Rey's apron with her name tag. "We are very much enjoying the view...Rey."

 

“How kind of you to say. The decor and ambiance is truly impeccable,” she agreed, scanning the room before landing her sights back on him. “Usually.” She smiled brightly again and took the long way around the restaurant to run his credit card through the register, feeling quite pleased about getting the last word in.

 

Rey ran the card, printed the receipt copies and put them in the folder before heading back. She placed the folder on the table and spoke to both men with her signature smile, “Thank you and have a wonderful evening.” She turned and began to walk away when she heard the man chuckle, “Oh, I already have.”  

 

She smirked to herself, heading towards the kitchen to bring out the next order.

The rest of the evening went by without insult and Rey was happy when it was finally quitting time. She finished closing out her checks and put her tips in her purse before hanging up her apron and putting on her coat.

 

“I’ve gotta run, Chewie! I have that big presentation tomorrow and I need to get some sleep,” Rey called out behind her, as she rushed towards the front door.

 

“Good luck tomorrow, sweetie,” Chewie yelled out to her, as the door slowly swung closed behind her retreating form.

 

********

 

Rey woke up the next morning late and in a panic. Today was the  _ Women in Development  _ luncheon at the Imperial Hotel in Coruscant. She was scheduled to present her story and her vision. She had been dreaming of helping kids like herself for as long as she could remember, but the idea really began to take flight when she was fourteen. At the time she had been living with her foster father, a man by the name of Unkar Plutt.  

 

She wanted to help orphaned and abandoned children to be paired with families that loved them.  And she aimed to do this completely outside of the current foster system. The idea grew in scope as she matured. While she was at college, she worked with several professors on the idea, highlighting what she wanted the end result to be. As her professors pointed out, what did “help” mean? What did Rey want to accomplish for these kids?  

 

After four years of college working on her Nonprofit Management degree at the University of Coruscant, Rey had flushed out all the details. She had outlined what helping orphaned and abandoned children meant to her and what she wanted to accomplish.  Rey knew without a doubt what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to make a difference. 

 

She wanted to start her own nonprofit organization dedicated to finding permanent homes for orphaned and abandoned children.  She wanted to create something brand new, a new order, a new way of connecting loving families to children who needed loving. Rey had spent so many years in the broken foster system to know that it was a system beyond repair. She  _ needed  _ to create something new. And from everything she learned at Coruscant, she knew she was going to need a lot of money to accomplish it.

 

Rey had been working hard, scouring the papers, the internet, and anywhere else she could possibly think of to help her get started. She had such big ideas about how things would go once she got her nonprofit off the ground, but she was stuck in a holding pattern until she could get some funding to back her. That’s when she found  _ Women in Development _ on the internet.  

 

It was a whole organization dedicated to women professionals in the field of fundraising; women who did fundraising and who needed fundraising. Rey knew it was a long shot she would find someone to help her _today._ Still, she was hopeful that if she did enough of these presentations, she would eventually find a champion for her cause. Someone who would believe in her vision and help her get started.

 

Rey dressed hurriedly for the event. She put on her only suit, plaid red pants with a matching plaid and black jacket. She packed up her laptop and ran through a mental checklist of everything she wanted to bring. With one final look in the mirror, she smoothed her hair down over the back of her neck and then let herself out the door of her apartment.  

 

After she made it down to street level and out the security door to the sidewalk, Rey walked briskly to the bus stop up the street. The swiftest method into downtown Coruscant was the express bus, which wasn’t exactly express, but it was definitely faster than the non-express bus, and definitely cheaper than taking an Uber or taxi. And cheaper was always the way Rey did things.

 

As Rey breezed through the lobby of the Imperial Hotel to the check-in desk, she was rehearsing part of the presentation in her head.

 

"I'm here for the  _ Women In Development _ luncheon," she said to the receptionist at the desk.

 

“Oh, yes, mam. Down that hall and the  Galaxy Ballroom  is the third door on the left.”

 

Rey thanked the receptionist and made her way down to the ballroom. She was excited to meet the hostess of this luncheon, Leia Organa-Solo. She made sure to do her homework and researched Leia’s past work in nonprofits. If there was one thing Rey’s professors stressed to her it was that when you are looking for funders, you need to make sure you know everything you can about them before you go in.  

 

Having been an admirer of Leia’s work for a long time, Rey’s research hadn’t turned up much she didn’t already know from her college studies. Truth be told, Rey was actually feeling a bit intimidated meeting someone who was so well known and well respected in the nonprofit world.

 

She entered the ballroom, surveying the attendees to see if she could recognize Leia. She spotted her talking in a circle of women and started walking over. When she was halfway there, Leia turned and saw Rey striding towards her purposefully and excused herself from the group to greet her.   

 

“You must be Rey Smith?” Leia called out graciously.

 

“Yes, Ms. Organa-Solo. I’m Rey Smith. Such an honor to meet you,” she replied, as she held out her hand for a handshake. Leia took her hand and gave it a firm grip.

 

"What a pleasure to meet you, Rey," Leia said warmly, releasing Rey's hand.  "I'm very excited to hear what you have for us today. Let's get you set up for your presentation."

 

Leia helped her take care of all the logistics for her visual and audio presentation with her laptop. Once it was set-up, the hostess led Rey to a table near the front of the room to wait for the rest of the remaining luncheon's attendees. 

 

Although the meeting was classified as a luncheon, Rey wouldn't be eating. Her job was to present, while the women in attendance ate. Secretly, she was hoping she would be able to grab a little something when her presentation was over. She hadn't been to the grocery store in a week and there wasn't much to eat back at her apartment. 

 

They were expecting about sixty people to attend today's event. Rey was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach from the anticipation of presenting in front of so many powerful women in one place.  

 

By this point, Rey had presented dozens of time to get her idea out there. However, this was by far the most exciting opportunity, considering all the women in attendance were involved in fundraising professionally in one capacity or another.  

 

She did some deep breathing meditation to center herself while the room filled up. The attendees got their food and settled in for the presentation. Rey knew she had to project as much enthusiasm and passion as she could, if she was to get anyone interested in either actually funding her or connecting her to a potential funder. After Leia introduced her, she was ready to take center stage to wow the crowd.

 

Rey’s presentation lasted about twenty minutes. Her topic generated several questions from audience members, which she was only too eager to answer. She noticed a few people writing down notes throughout the presentation and during the Q&A, which got her excited. 

 

She spoke with as much passion as she could, which was never hard because this cause was so near and dear to her heart. Being a child who had been abandoned and orphaned, then bumped around the broken foster system for years, she knew first hand just how badly a new system was needed. And that’s what Rey’s vision and story were all about.

 

Too many foster parents were never really interested in their charges.  What they were interested in were the state checks they would get every month. Many foster parents, like Unkar Plutt, would take on several foster children at the same time to increase the amount of funding they would get from the state. And too often, that money was never used for the foster child.  

 

The checks and balances of the foster system were abysmal. The only time the state ever knew about a misuse of funds or of neglect and abuse is when something truly horrible happened and it made it into the news. Rey believed there had to be a better way.  She was determined to make her vision happen so that other kids would not have to grow up abandoned, neglected, unloved and lonely as she had.

 

When the Q&A concluded, Rey was rewarded with a boisterous round of applause. It was probably the best response she’d had yet. She was full of enthusiasm, while she made herself readily available to talk to the women privately or answer any additional questions. She had made sure to bring enough business cards for everyone to take one on their way out. She had gotten them made up for free on VistaPrint and found the leave-behinds came in handy. 

 

Once most of the women had left and the luncheon was winding down, Leia helped unplug Rey’s laptop, so she could pack up and head out.

 

“Rey, I have to say, I was very impressed with you today. Not only is your vision unique and groundbreaking, but you as a presenter were really amazing. You have such energy and devotion in the way you speak” Leia remarked to Rey, as she zipped up her laptop bag.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Organa-Solo – “ she replied with a smile, but Leia cut her off mid-sentence.

 

“Leia, please call me Leia.”

 

“Leia, thank you so much for having me here today. It was really a wonderful audience,” she gushed.

 

“Rey, do you have any backers yet for your cause?” Leia asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

"No, unfortunately, I am still looking for my first champion. I need someone to not only back my vision, but assist me with launching my nonprofit so I can get the program started," Rey replied with a bit of sadness in her voice.

 

"Well, I know someone I think could help you with getting your nonprofit off the ground, so you can focus on finding the money you'll need. And with what you're proposing, you will need a lot of it. The person I want to connect you with is an old friend of mine, who happens to be a philanthropist looking for a new project.  Her name is Maz Kanata. Would it be okay if I have her give you a call so you two can meet? Just to warn you, she does like to be very involved with the ventures she backs," said Leia with a knowing look.

 

“Yes! That would be wonderful, Leia! Thank you so much!” Rey beamed. She handed Leia a business card, “that number is my cell and she is welcome to use it any time.”  

 

"Excellent!  I will get in touch with Maz tonight and you should hear from her office soon. I really am impressed with what you presented today. It's obvious this is something very important to you and you have already done a lot of legwork on the finer details to figure out how it would work. That passion and enthusiasm are going to get you places, Rey." 

 

She thanked Leia again and left the ballroom practically skipping into the lobby. Rey smiled the entire bus ride home. This was exactly the break she was hoping to get today! A connection that might lead to bigger things. 

 

Rey knew that connections were the name of the game in this business. It was who you knew more than what you knew that led to success. Networking had become such a powerful tool in the nonprofit world and she felt like she was finally benefiting from it.

  
  


*******

Kylo Ren was in a foul mood as he marched down the corridor. It had been two days since he and Hux had dined at The Millennium. He’d just been summoned into his boss’s office and anytime he had to meet with the man, it put him in a foul mood.  

 

Kylo Ren was the Creative Director for First Order Consulting. The big idea man. The man with the plan. The storyteller. The genius. Yes, Kylo Ren was often called a genius for the work he did coming up with ideas and compelling stories that could make anything look good enough to buy. Kylo was often called the “Don Draper” of the real world.  While Don Draper on AMC’s  _ Mad Men _ TV show was an out of control alcoholic philandering and destructive creative genius, the only thing Kylo had in common with the character was the raw talent.  

 

He ran a tight ship both with himself and with his creative team. He was very orderly and methodical in his work. It was the same in his private life. He was always in control. Personal lives and complications never interfered with the work he did at the First Order. 

 

Kylo made sure he set that example himself for all his staff from the outset. Kylo didn’t tell anyone anything about his personal life, and he sure as hell didn’t care to know anything about anyone else’s. Everyone was there to work, not gossip or cry on each other’s shoulders. If one had problems, they got a therapist.

 

He had worked his way up the corporate ladder from when he graduated with his MBA, an untested and unknown Marketing Associate to being one of the top executives in the First Order in less than ten years. His boss had taken a chance on him right out of graduate school and Kylo vowed he would never be sorry he had.  

 

Kylo was now making big money and was living a luxurious lifestyle, with his cars, his apartment at the expensive and coveted Supremacy Point Luxury Apartments, and his Armani designer suits. 

 

He had enough money to do whatever he wanted and had garnered a reputation for himself in his field that made working with the First Order a high priority for any company who could afford it. He’d been the feature of many articles in Newsweek, Time, Business Insider and other publications which sang his praise as a top dog in the advertising business.  

 

There were also some articles that were less favorable about him, notably about the "less ethical" clients the First Order chose to do business with. Given Kylo did some of his best-noted work on those types of clients, he had a reputation as a heartless corporate man. People considered him to be only out for making the rich richer and not worrying about anyone or anything else. Kylo believed someone would eventually take the business, put the advertising out there and be paid for it. So why not him and the First Order?

 

When Kylo’s personal assistant, Doph Mitaka, buzzed him to inform him that the head of the First Order wanted to see him, Kylo huffed and stalked towards the executive’s office. Kylo’s foul mood was no better when he knocked on the door a moment later. He anxiously waited to hear a reply, before entering.

 

Richard Snoke was reading at his desk when Kylo entered. He closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair opposite his boss. As usual, Snoke made Kylo wait a few minutes, sitting across from him silently so he could flex his authority over his protege and remind him who was in charge.

 

Finally, Snoke looked up at Kylo and gave him an appraising look. The older man leaned back in his chair as he spoke.

 

"I've just heard back from Vaporfi and they were very impressed with the marketing presentation yesterday afternoon. They were especially fascinated with the ideas you provided during the Q&A at the conclusion.  My question is why weren't those ideas included in the original proposal?" Snoke asked Kylo in a haughty tone.

 

“Sometimes I hold back one or two ideas for the Q&A, depending on the client” Kylo replied smoothly. “That way it keeps smug bastards like Philip Altman from asking too many dumb questions about things he knows nothing about. A seemingly brilliant idea while on my feet puts them back in their place, reminding them to let us do our job and they can stick to theirs.”

 

"Hmm," Snoke dismissed the topic from further discussion. "Contracts for the new business will be drawn up by legal and available for signature by the end of the day. You can go." Snoke pulled himself back up to his desk and began reading again before Kylo even got out of his chair.

 

Kylo got up wordlessly, no improvement in his mood as he left Snoke’s office and returned to his own. 

 

Once Kylo was back at his desk, he looked at the reminder on his phone to call The Millennium. He hovered his thumb over it for a moment and decided to snooze it until tomorrow. He knew he was not going to be able to get out of tonight’s plans at the Imperial Hotel restaurant. 

 

He’d gotten a call from Maz Kanata this morning about a side project she wanted him to work on for her. True to form, Maz had not given him the chance to say no. She also hadn’t given him any of the details yet, except for a name: Ray Smith, who apparently had a great idea.

 

********

  
  



	2. You Know What They Say About Assuming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's POV from The Millenium. Rey meets Maz. Kylo meets Maz. Rey meets Kylo. Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [@sagemcmae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683643/chapters/36439632) for so much help and guidance.
> 
> I've made my first mood board. It's a lot harder than you think!
> 
> Alfre Woodard is my Maz.

Chapter 2: You Know What They Say About Assuming

 

Kylo arrived at his apartment a bit after 11:00 pm on Monday night. He set his keys on the counter by the door and took a quick gander through the mail he’d picked up on the way. With nothing of even remote interest, he carelessly tossed the envelopes onto the counter.

 

He loosened his tie as he strolled into his bedroom, thinking about the last few hours. He and Hux had decided to discuss the newest marketing pitch while they dined. Hux suggested The Millennium Restaurant and Lounge by reputation, but Kylo had never been there before. He supposed the food had been good enough, but what remained on his mind was the perky little waitress who had given him a run for his money. A smile grew and he shook his head while he recalled the first time he saw her, _Rey_.

 

_Soon after he and Hux were seated she appeared, smiling warmly at him._

 

_“Welcome to The Millennium. May I bring you a drink or would you like more time to read the menu?” she queried brightly. Kylo saw her smile and actually froze for a moment staring at her. She had the most engaging grin with adorable dimples in her cheeks._

 

_He quickly recovered and ordered his standard Johnnie Walker Blue on the rocks, while Hux ordered some expensive glass of white wine._

 

_“Perfect,” she replied. “I’ll get your drinks from the bar and give you a chance to peruse our entrees.” She smiled brightly again and turned to head towards the bar._

 

_Kylo was preoccupied from the menu, his focus on the woman strolling away from the table._

 

_“See anything interesting, Ren?” Hux taunted, watching Kylo’s sightline follow her with an attentiveness that was unusual to Kylo Ren, especially for someone in such a low station as a waitress._

 

_“Shut up, Hux,” he sneered back, moving his attention back to the dinner menu._

 

_She came back a few minutes later and delivered their drinks. “Are you ready to order?”_

_Kylo and Hux gave their meal orders. After she left and Kylo was done watching her ass, he took a sip of his drink._

 

_“What. The. Fuck!” he exclaimed, his lips curling and eyelids narrowing sharply. He pulled the lowball glass away quickly from his mouth. “This is not Johnnie Walker. They fucking gave me the cheap shit!”_

 

_Kylo impatiently waved their server over, from where she was working a nearby table. He did not appreciate that he ordered top shelf but was served the lowest quality shit they had on hand. And he made it well known how unhappy he was._

 

_“Miss, I ordered Johnnie Walker, and this is not Johnnie Walker. I expect that when I order top shelf from the bar, I’ll get top shelf. I know it’s in there, and now you’ll give it to me,” Kylo explained in his most arrogant and condescending voice, his orbs cold as they bore into hers._

 

_Her breath hitched and she jerked her head back. “I’m so sorry, sir. I absolutely put Johnnie Walker Blue Label on the order to the bar. I’ll make sure to pour it myself this time.”_

 

_“See that you do,” Kylo dismissed her with a nod, his mouth set in a hard line._

 

_He watched her take away the glass of cheap whiskey. Kylo could tell by her gait she was upset, most likely at the young man tending the bar. He chuckled darkly to himself thinking she was probably muttering profanities about him as she moved, her back to him. He knew he could be over the top with his demands, but frankly, he really didn’t care. He always took what he wanted._

 

_He continued to observe her as she went through the motions of pouring his drink. He eventually shifted his focal point so that he was not staring at her directly, but could see her approach the table in his peripheral vision._  


_She spoke to him with a deeply apologetic tone, sympathy in her countenance, “My apologies, sir. I can assure you this is the whiskey you requested. I poured it myself.” She was doing her best to make up for the bait and switch, but the damage was already done. Kylo had already decided he wasn’t coming back to this restaurant ever again. He had a strict policy about these types of shortcomings._

 

_“We’ll see,” Kylo scoffed shooting her a look filled with disgust and anger._

 

_He watched as she stiffened, her nose wrinkling as she put down the drink. She stood unwaveringly, her chin jutting chin and head slightly tilted, her presence radiating superiority._

 

_“Would you like to try a sip of your drink to make sure it’s correct? I’d really like to make sure you are absolutely happy after the tragic mix up of your drink order,” he heard her say haughtily._

 

_He blinked at her. He was completely taken aback and gave her an incredulous gape. No one had ever spoken to him like this. He slowly lifted the glass to his mouth, staring her down as he sipped ever so slowly. While he drank, he collected himself against the flush of adrenaline tingling through his body. Once fully recovered, he moved the glass away from his lips and taunted her._

 

_“Yes miss, I do believe you were able to pour out of the correct bottle this time. Thank you so much for your thoroughness,” he cocked his head to the side and smirked, provoking her with a devilish gleam._

 

_She graced him with a brilliant smile which lit up her whole face, showing off those adorable dimples._

 

_"Oh, well thank goodness for that. I'd hate to find out I can't read the bottle labels correctly and created another catastrophe!” She scoffed with a furrowed brow and tight mouth before she fled the table._

 

_Her retort had him shaking his head while he let a laugh escape. For the rest of the evening, he and Hux stopped her almost every time she passed their table, and sometimes even called her over when she wasn’t near their table at all._

 

_He very much enjoyed when she brought the whiskey bottle over and poured his drink in front of him, if only because it created an additional interaction with her. He wasn’t used to someone engaging with him in a battle of wits. She matched him with every remark and it most certainly intrigued him. Each time they bantered he went a bit further within the boundaries of polite conversation, needling her endlessly._

 

_When Kylo told her he didn't mind watching her leave their table, he noticed a pink flush spread across the waitress’s neck and face, her lips pressed tightly together and her fingers white-knuckling as she held onto to her tray. He had to stifle a laugh when she left the table without being able to conjure a come back and in the complete opposite direction. He proved his previous point by turning in his chair to ogle her. When he saw her sneak a quick glance his way, only to catch him leering at her, she breathed out an annoyed huff. Kylo turned back to Hux bursting out in laughter._

 

_"Having fun are we, Ren?" Hux jeered at him._

 

_In fact, Kylo had found such pleasure in tormenting this woman, he’d barely paid attention to Hux blathering on about work. He was supposed to have prepped Hux for the big meeting the next afternoon. Kylo hadn’t been interested in work when he was trading barbs with Rey. He recalled thinking while he was sitting at the table that he might have to change his “never coming back” policy._

 

_He smiled again as he recalled they weren’t even done their meal when she stealthily dropped off a black folder with their check inside. He had food in his mouth as she did so he couldn’t reply._ She’s not getting rid of me that easily _, Kylo thought to himself. Kylo got another server to summon his. She arrived at the table with a rigid body and her voice dripping with sarcasm as she inquired if he needed something._ Oh yes, he definitely needed something.

 

_She recited the dessert offering with aplomb using a cool and practiced tone, her shoulders relaxing somewhat. When she innocently asked him if “he wanted a piece”, he couldn’t resist the bait. The set-up was just too good._

 

_“Oh yes, I would very much like a piece,”  he emphasized the word, his molten expression locking with hers. He made sure to pause while holding her gaze, smirking at her before finishing, “of cheesecake.” He noted the flush rising up her chest into her neck and cheeks and was delighted by her reaction. Yes, this intelligent woman had been immensely fun to engage with all evening._

 

_She got one final jibe at him about the impeccable ambiance of the restaurant, except for him of course, which he thought was adorable and well played._

 

_When she told them to have a wonderful evening, Kylo decided dinner at The Millennium had been the most enjoyment he’d had in a quite a while. He felt a bit lighter as he and Hux vacated the restaurant._

 

After replaying the events of the evening and his interactions with _Rey_ in his mind, he picked up his phone and added a reminder to call The Millennium tomorrow. He wanted to find out when she was working again in order to plan his next visit. He had definitely changed his mind about never going back. He finished preparing for bed and turned out the light, attempting to not think about a gorgeous dimpled smile as he drifted off.

 

********

The day following her presentation, Rey got the phone call she was hoping for.

 

“May I speak with Rey Smith please?” a voice inquired politely, that Wednesday morning around 10am.

 

“This is Rey Smith.”

 

“This is Kaydel from Maz Kanata’s office. Maz would like to meet with you about your presentation from the _Women In Development_ luncheon. Would you be available at 10:00 am tomorrow morning to meet with Maz in her office?”

 

“Oh! Um… hi,” Rey stuttered, surprised to hear from Leia’s friend so soon from her presentation. _Leia works fast,_ she smiled. “Yes, I absolutely would be available to meet with Maz tomorrow morning.” She usually worked nights at The Millennium and wasn’t due to work until much later in the afternoon, leaving daytime available for her project work.

 

“Wonderful,” Kaydel crooned. “I have your email here and will send you the address.  Maz asked that you bring your presentation. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow at 10:00 am.”

 

“Oh yes, I’ll bring it. Thank you so much!  See you then! Bye!” Rey exclaimed. She hung up and opened her email, hitting refresh a few times until the message from Kaydel came through. Switching over to iMessage, she sent her roommates and best friends, Finn and Rose, a group text.

 

Rey

<OMG! Presentation yesterday paid off!>

<mtg w/ potential $$$ tomorrow!>

 

Finn

<Yes! I knew you could do it!>

 

Rose

<Awesome!  Can’t w8 to hear the dets!>

 

Several texts of various emojis came through from both friends; smiley faces, fist bumps, strong arm muscles, party hats and confetti. Rey smiled uncontrollably as the emoji’s lit up her phone.

 

Rey hugged her phone to her chest and closed her eyes. “I have a good feeling about this,” Rey whispered.

 

*******

“Maz, so nice to hear from you,” Kylo grinned into his cell phone.

 

"How are you, my boy? It's been too long. How is old man Snoke treating you these days? Is he still as nasty as ever?" Maz probed with affection and humor in her voice.

 

“Yes, still nasty as always, Maz. Some things never change,” Kylo quipped, still grinning.  “To what do I owe the pleasure of your call? I hope everything is okay?” Most of Maz’s calls were pleasant but it occurred to him that she was getting on in years and maybe something _wasn’t_ okay.

 

"Oh yes, yes. Everything is just fine. I'm not dead yet if that's what you're worried about," she replied. "I still have lots of fight left in me yet, my boy. Are you free for dinner tonight? I have some business I'd like to discuss with you. I met someone today that I think could really benefit from your expertise."

 

“Is this a lead for the First Order or are you asking me for a favor?” Kylo frowned, beginning to get suspicious. “You know how Snoke hates it when I take on side projects that are not making money for his company,” he admonished.

 

“Oh, Snoke can shove it up his arse for all I care!” Maz scoffed. “This would be more of a side project, but it would definitely be worth your time. I heard a wonderful proposal today, and Rey Smith seems like just the kind of visionary you like to work with.” Maz finished excitedly. Kylo could almost hear the smile in her voice.

 

"Oh yeah? What did he propose?" Kylo was a bit more interested now she called the proposer, Ray Smith, a "visionary." He thrived working with people who were on the cutting edge of creating new things, whatever the new thing may be. Something innovative and groundbreaking was when Kylo did his best work, if he did say so himself.

 

“Listen, I have to run. I’ll fill you in on all the details when we meet; the usual spot at 8:00 pm. I’ll have Kaydel make a reservation. See you then, my boy!” Maz rushed off, ending the call.

 

Kylo pulled the cell phone back from his ear and glared at it with a furrowed brow and downturned lips. Maz was always enigmatic, but this was a bit more mysterious than usual. At a minimum, she normally gave him a taste of the topic. He thought a moment more about her cryptic end to the call, then his lips turned up. He had a bemused smile thinking of his recent comment to Maz that some things never change; Maz certainly never did.

 

_I guess I’ll find out about Ray Smith and his wonderful idea tonight_ , he sighed to himself, placing his phone off to the side on his desk.

 

He peered at his cell where he laid it and reflected on Maz still refusing to address him as Kylo. She always referred to him as “my boy”, “boy” or “son” or some other term to avoid calling him Kylo.

 

He’d known Maz since he was child, when his name was still Ben Solo. He had changed his name to Kylo Ren when he took his job at the First Order, deciding to start over after abandoning ties with his family. Ever since, his life became much easier, smoother, and orderly. Without the family drama, it was less complicated and _significantly_ less emotional. He jumped at the opportunity Richard Snoke had given him right out of college and he never looked back. He simply let his past die, along with all the pain and distractions that went with it.

 

Kylo Ren was a successful businessman now. He was everything Ben Solo never could be. Kylo was strong and confident; he was independent and self-sufficient in all aspects of his life. No one took advantage of him or bullied him. On the contrary, Kylo now had the ability to intimidate those around him with his height and the muscles he'd built up in the weight room at college. He'd learned how to use the pitch of his deep voice properly to project authority and fear when he needed it. No, Kylo Ren was not the pathetic emotional weakling Ben Solo had been. And he would never allow himself to be that again.

********

Rey stepped into the Takodana Office Building at 9:45 am on Thursday. She was so nervous she hadn’t been able to eat breakfast. And Rey _never_ missed a meal. She got off the elevator on the twenty fifth floor and followed the directions Kaydel had given her to the main entrance of Maz’s suite.

“Hi, my name is Rey Smith. I’m here to meet with Maz Kanata at 10:00 am,” Rey rushed out breathlessly when she arrived at the reception area.

"Good morning Ms. Smith. We've been expecting you. Let me get Kaydel to come pick you up," the receptionist replied graciously.

Rey smiled as an impeccably dressed blonde woman sauntered towards the waiting room where she sat bouncing her knee and touching the hair on her neck. The woman had a welcoming smile and approached Rey holding out her hand.

“Ms. Smith, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kaydel Connix.I am Maz Kanata’s personal assistant. Won’t you follow me this way, please?” Still smiling, Kaydel shook Rey’s hand and then turned to head back the way she came.

“The pleasure is all mine Kaydel.” Rey followed the blonde down the corridor. She repositioned the strap of her laptop case on her shoulder and smoothed the hair on her neck as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She put her lashes together and took a cleansing breath through her nose, organizing her thoughts.

Kaydel opened a set of double doors into a huge office with giant ceiling to floor windows on the back wall overlooking Coruscant City. Near the window was a giant desk with a rather tiny woman sitting behind it.

“Ah, you must be Rey Smith?  Thank you Kaydel,” Maz nodded to Kaydel as Rey was led into her office. She took a seat in the little area of the room where two couches had been arranged around an rectangular coffee table. Maz rose from her desk and made her way over to the area as well. “Would you care for some coffee, Rey?”

"Oh no, thank you, Ms. Kanata, I'm fine," Rey replied, licking her lips. "I would like a glass of water though, if it's not too much trouble".

Maz shook Rey’s hand quickly before motioning for Rey to sit down. Kaydel moved to the table next to the sitting area and poured Rey a glass of water from the pitcher stationed there. After handing Rey the glass, Kaydel turned and left the office, closing the door softly behind her.

“Pfft, call me Maz. I _hate_ being called Ms. Kanata! Even though I know people are just trying to be polite,” Maz waved a hand in the air and snickered to Rey.

Rey took a wobbly sip of the water, refreshing her dry mouth and lips. “Of course, thank you Maz.”

“So...Leia had some wonderful things to say about you when I spoke with her. She was downright giddy about you!” Maz smiled at Rey.

"Oh, wow. That's...um…that's really great," stammered Rey, feeling ill-equipped to reply to a compliment like that.

“Well now, why don’t you open up your computer and give me the highlights of the presentation you did the other day. It excited Leia so much. Then we’ll have a chat. Does that sound alright to you?”

“Yes, yes that sounds great,” Rey fumbled with getting her laptop out of the case.

“No need to be nervous with me, my dear,” Maz crooned. “We’re all friends here.”

Rey smiled at Maz while she booted up the laptop. When she started in on her presentation, her shoulders loosened and her mouth was no longer pasty dry. She fell into the relaxing groove of a familiar script as she went through the slides. As usual, she became excited and passionate about the subject, almost completely lost in it. She soon noticed Maz was watching her more than the carefully constructed and colorful slides.

In fact, Maz was watching Rey with rapt attention, a still demeanor to aid in her observation. The older woman posed a few hypothetical questions here and there to suss out how far into the project Rey had considered. Rey leaned in several times as she answered questions, reveling in the interest Maz was showing her. Whenever she talked about her vision, Rey was in her element.

“Well, Rey, it certainly seems like you’ve thought through just about everything here,” Maz remarked with a satisfied nod. “I’m impressed. I don’t know if Leia told you, but I am usually quite hard to impress. And here you’ve managed to sell me on your idea hook, line and sinker,” she chuckled as she crossed her legs relaxing further into her seat.

“Thank you, Maz. That really means a lot to me,” Rey closed up her laptop waiting to see what else Maz might say, not sure what to say or do next.

“And do you know what really sold me on the idea?”

“No, what?”

“You, my dear. How you talked about it, your expressions as you spoke, how you seemed to shine. How your body came alive with emotion. Passion and enthusiasm were coming off you so powerfully, I could practically touch it...taste it in my mouth! You, Rey...you are the reason your idea is going to work,” Maz raved with a knowing grin that seemed to convey secret knowledge.

“Thank you. I-I don’t know what to say,” Rey gushed, shaking her head and grinning.

“Rey, I’m going to back you. I’m going to be your champion and help you get the whole thing off the ground by donating seed money to create your non-profit. Fundraising, as you know, is synonymous with nonprofit and you will have to acquire lots of it to get the money needed to accomplish what you propose.”

“Oh my God. I can’t believe it,” Rey croaked, as she became blurry with tears. “Thank you so much, Maz. I promise you won’t be sorry.”

“Rey, I just have one final question to ask you, although I think I already know the answer. Why is this so important to you?” Maz inquired softly.

“I-I grew up in the foster system. I was bounced from family to family until finally one held on to me. But he was never family, never a _parent_. He never did anything for me. I want that to change. I don’t want kids to grow up like I had to. It wasn’t my fault I was alone,” Rey’s voice cracked towards the end and Maz reached out to grab her hand tightly.

“I know dear, I know. We will do our best to try to make things better. It’s not often I admire the people I work with, but after listening to you, you are clearly someone to be admired. You have great inner strength, Rey. I can see it, and I’ve only known you since you walked into my office. You’re special Rey. You’ve probably never had anyone tell you that, but I see it; I see you,” Maz praised, squeezing Rey’s hand.

Rey shook her head in wonder as she explained, “I’ve been asked the question why before, but you’re the first person I’ve ever told the real reason. I somehow feel very comfortable with you, even though we’ve just met. I’m usually more guarded around strangers.”

"Well then, I guess we aren't strangers anymore, are we?" Maz announced joyfully as she squeezed Rey's hand one more time. She then proceeded to bounce up from her seat and traveled to her desk. She pressed a button on her intercom before speaking, "Kaydel, could you come in here, please? We have a bank account to set up and the usual nonprofit start-up work." She released the button and turned to Rey.

“Rey, do you have time to stick around for a while? We have so much talk about and a lot of paperwork to fill out. By the way, are you currently working?”

“Oh. Yes, but only as a server or bartender in the evenings. I’m not due to The Millennium until 4:00 pm,” Rey assured Maz.

"The Millennium, eh? Isn't the owner Chewie Langston? I like that man," Maz suddenly had a faraway glint in her eyes.

“Yes, Chewie. I’ve been working there for years. He’s been wonderful to me. He always lets me take first pick of shifts so that I can keep working on...well, this.” She waved her hand over her laptop.

“Well, your waitressing days are coming to an end, dear. Once I transfer money into the new account and we set up a salary for you, you’ll be able to devote all your time to your idea. And when I say all, I really mean all,” she replied with a knowing glance. “You know especially during the start-up phase, this project...this nonprofit, _will_ be your entire life. Are you ready for that?”

“Yes, I do. And yes I am ready. I’ve been waiting for so long,” Rey confirmed with determination on her face.

“I’m glad to hear that. It might be about a week or so for us to get pay set up for you.  And you’ll need some help, new staff.”

“I have an idea about that,” Rey replied, thinking of Finn and Rose.

Kaydel came into the office with an iPad and a folder thick with documents inside. She brought them to an area of Maz’s large office that was set up with an oval table and chairs surrounding it.

“Rey, why don’t you go sit with Kaydel and she will guide you through the paperwork we need you to  fill out. I have a few phone calls to make. I need to get in touch with an old friend. I’d like you two to meet tomorrow.”

********

Kylo strode into the Imperial hotel, his legs moving quickly. He whisked by the doorman with his sight staying straight ahead as headed directly for the restaurant. He'd come directly from work to meet Maz for dinner. Snoke had been his annoying self today, trying to imply that Kylo had not done his job during his prep work for the big Vaporfi presentation on Tuesday. He was so sick of the condescending way Snoke treated him. Although, Snoke treated pretty much everyone as lesser beings than himself. On some occasions, he was harsher to Kylo than others, but Kylo was used to it by now.

 

Richard “Dick” Snoke was the longtime CEO of First Order Consulting, one of the leading consulting firms for advertising and marketing in the country. They were a multi-billion-dollar corporation with a reputation for making companies very wealthy with the advertising work they did.  

 

Of course, the companies the First Order did work for were sometimes controversial in their business ethics or the types of products they sold. The current client they were pursuing, Vaporfi, was an electronic vape manufacturer who was starting to make vapes shaped like pens. This was a popular trend among vaping products because they could be used just about anywhere surreptitiously. The media reported high school students all over the country were getting away with vaping in school in increasingly high numbers because of the pen look-alike feature, despite the age restriction on vaping being eighteen. Essentially, these companies were purposefully marketing vapes to children, and Vaporfi wanted in on the action. After the successful pitch the day before, they were going to get the First Order’s help doing just that.

 

Kylo stopped himself before reaching the restaurant, closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. As he tried to clear his mind of the annoyances of work, he tried to think of something to balance him and his thoughts wandered to _Rey_ , the waitress from Monday night with the magnificent smile and mind full of witty retorts. He felt himself calming as his lips turned up at the corners.

 

He approached the host and announced he was there to meet with Maz. The host told him he was expected and escorted him to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. There, Maz sat reviewing some papers with her big round glasses at the end of her nose. She pulled her spectacles off as Kylo reached the table and beamed at him.

 

"Ah, there he is! Hello, my boy, it's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed, a hand over her chest.

 

Kylo went to Maz’s side of the table and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Maz, it’s nice to see you, too.” After he sat down, he continued with a smirk on his lips and a raised brow, “when are you going to finally call me Kylo?”

 

“Probably never, my boy, since that’s not your name. But enough about that, tell me what you’ve been doing to get all those muscles on you.”

 

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh at Maz’s easy way, and the speed with which she changed the subject. It was a tired old path between them; he’d ask when she would call him Kylo and she’d say never and then change the subject. He was right in believing Maz would never change.

 

“The usual, working out and lifting weights at the gym. Nothing too interesting.”

 

A server came to their table to take their drink orders, and Kylo ordered his usual. This server’s smile did nothing for him. He shook that thought away immediately and focused on Maz.

 

“So what is this project you wanted to tell me about. You mentioned something about a Ray Smith being a visionary?” his eyebrows raised and a slight tilt to his head as he spoke.

 

“Yes, Rey Smith. Wonderful presentation today. The idea has merit and it is definitely groundbreaking. It’s a nonprofit venture,” Maz replied, forming her hands into a steeple in front of her, as she connected with Kylo’s emerging glare.

 

Kylo snorted and shook his head, waving his hand in dismissal, “You can stop right there, Maz, you _know_ I don’t do nonprofits.”

 

"Now hold on just a second, boy, I haven't finished yet. Rey Smith is someone you're going to want to make an exception for. I spent the better part of the day on this initiative, and there's no question in my mind that Rey is going to attract money hand over fist. The presentation I sat through was professionally done, well detailed, all the I's dotted and T's crossed. But Rey...Rey's passion and enthusiasm practically set the office on fire."

 

“What’s the project, Maz?” he grilled with his lips pressed together creating a hard line, his voice devoid of emotion.

 

“Creating a new system to match abandoned and orphaned children to families, completely outside of the foster system using networking systems and wealthy families as the base. Strict vetting processes, case monitors ongoing after placement, counseling for the child and families, subsidies to the families to help with adoption costs. All privately run with checks and balances at every step. You name it, Rey has thought of it.  It’s really quite impressive.”

 

“I’m sure it is. Not interested,” his voice still lacking emotion, his expression now blank. “This would be a complete waste of my time. I don’t begrudge your bleeding heart Maz, but don’t expect me to have one too. I don’t.”

 

“The vision is inventive and resourceful. There’s no question it will make a huge difference in kids lives. All that aside, I’m telling you, once you meet Rey, you will want to take the project.”

 

“I’m sorry, Maz, my fondness for you doesn’t trump my good business sense. And nonprofits are not good business,” he asserted, shaking his head, the downturn of his lips still expressing his displeasure.

 

Maz paused, her eyes narrowing as she considered the man in front of her.

 

“Well, that could’ve gone better,” she mused darkly.

 

After a few tense moments of a silent battle of wills, Maz rested both forearms across the table in front of her and leaned in towards Kylo, staring him down.

 

“Blackmail it is then. If you don’t help me with this project, I will tell your mother where you live. Give her your phone number, the works.”

 

Kylo’s nostrils flared, as he huffed sharply out of his nose, that hard line of his lips coming back in full force. He glared back at her, “Really, Maz? You’ll use my mother against me in order to get me to agree to work on your precious project?”  

 

“Yes, I will,” she confirmed.

 

“You’re a liar. You got me here under false pretenses knowing I wouldn’t agree to the project, only to hold my mother over me.” His voice was sharp and his countenance closed.

 

After a few moments passed, Maz offered a compromise, "Just meet with Rey tomorrow in my office. If after that you still refuse, I won't pester you any more about this project. That’s how confident I am.”

 

He rubbed his chin, his head slightly tilted and his scowl softening as he considered her suggestion. “Fine,” he stated simply. “I’ll meet Ray tomorrow and hear what he has to say. But I wouldn’t tell him to get his hopes up. It would take a miracle to get me to work with a nonprofit.”

 

“I know. And I think I’ve found it.”

 

********

Rey arrived at Maz’s office early on Friday to continue on paperwork with Kaydel. She was still in shock from the previous day. Actually finding her champion and filling out paperwork for nonprofit status, creating bylaws, charter documents, filing articles of incorporation... it was all familiar to her from her studies, but it was new and overwhelming to think she was doing this for real.

 

Kaydel told Rey a friend of Maz’s was coming to the office to meet her at 1:00 pm. Maz was out of the office, but she was expected to return in time for their meeting.  

 

Rey was still sorting through some documents at the table with her back towards the door. She was putting them into a file box when the door opened behind her. Thinking it was Kaydel, she kept on reading and sorting, not turning around.

 

“Excuse me, I was told Ray Smith was here waiting for me,” she heard a deep male voice behind her say.

 

“Oh!” Papers went flying out of her hands, smattering in a mess onto the floor when she tried to turn too fast. “Oh yes, of course. Just let me pick these up,” Rey stammered as she crouched down to hastily grab the pages, her back still towards the door.

 

“I take it you’re his secretary? Will he be back soon? I don’t have all day. I’m a very busy man,” the voice demanded with undisguised impatience.

 

Rey gathered up all the papers before whipping her body around towards the voice, a sneer on her face. “You presumed Rey Smith was a man and that a woman just had to be his secreta-,” she halted her tirade as a flutter began in her ribcage, her eyes widened and her mouth parted as recognition washed through her.

 

Kylo stopped his advance into the office mid-stride as he stared incredulously at the woman in front of him. His pulse began to race and a tingling spread out from his chest. He gawked at who he now knew was Ray Smith, his eyebrows reaching up to his hairline and his lips parting, speechless for the moment.

 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” she stiffened and shook her head. The heat that had risen inside, however, remained.

 

“You’re Ray Smith?” he cocked his head to the side, the tingling in his body continuing while a half-smile began forming on his lips.

 

“Yes, and it’s Rey with an ‘e’, not an ‘a’,” she spelled out for him, her tone contentious and her arms crossing in front of her chest. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

 

“Apparently, I’m here to meet you. When Maz told me I was meeting Ray Smith, I assumed it was a man and she did nothing to reverse that assumption. I didn’t know it was you!” Kylo retorted, in disbelief of what a small fucking world it was.

 

“At least you left me a decent tip after all the shit you put me through the other night,” she snorted. “Some of your comments were a bit suggestive. I didn’t appreciate that.”

 

“As I recall, you gave as good as you got,” his head tilted and his smirk bloomed in full force on his lips. “You didn’t shy away from it. You seemed to enjoy... _our conversation_ just as much as I did.” At that Rey’s face turned scarlet.

 

Maz finally waltzed into the office, oblivious to the conversation going on and announced, “Oh good, you’re here. And I see you’ve already met Rey.”

 

Rey was thankful for the interruption. Then thought to ask of the man in front of her, “Who are you?” Her voice wavered as she licked her lips quickly in anticipation of his reply.

 

Kylo focused on the question, definitely _not_ Rey licking her lips, and closed the distance offering his hand to her. “Kylo Ren. I’m the Creative Director at First Order Consulting.”

 

Rey kept her arms crossed in front of her. “You’re Kylo Ren?” she gaped disbelievingly. Then she turned towards Maz who was now sitting behind her desk, “Maz, you want Kylo Ren from First Order Consulting to help with my project?” she questioned skeptically.

 

“Yes, dear, I do. He is the best at what he does, and we need the best,” Maz explained, her hands folded together in front of her, her voice clear and strong.

 

“I’m well aware of the work he has done in advertising. The First Order was a frequent topic of discussion in my ethics class. Or should I say, the fact that they don’t seem to have any,” Rey’s voice was flat, her lip curling up slightly and her vision hard. She turned her attention back to the man standing across from her. “Your reputation precedes you.”

 

Kylo responded to her with a glint of humor at her clear disgust, “Well if you know my work then you know-”

 

“I know everything I need to know about you,” Rey cut him off, her voice lowered, her face in a scowl, cold and tight.

 

“You do?” he questioned, stepping that much closer to her and lowering his head to meet her glare better. “Ah, you do,” his voice deep as he spoke softly to her.

 

Rey felt a fluttering again with the lowering of his voice, his intense gaze and how close he was standing to her. Surely he shouldn't be standing this close? She would be damned before she would back away as if she was afraid of him. They stared at each other, neither one giving in for several heart-stopping moments until Maz finally broke the spell.

 

“Rey, I understand you may have some reservations about working with the First Order. They do have a checkered past; checkered, but successful. I can assure you, there is nobody better at creating a compelling visual story than him,” Maz pointed and nodded towards Kylo as she asserted with a firm voice. “And when we combine your passion and enthusiasm with his storytelling, there will be no stopping this project from accomplishing its goal.”

 

“But what about the public association with the First Order and... _him_?” she countered, nodding her head to the side, gesturing towards Kylo. “Won’t that be damaging to what we’re trying to do?”

 

“You might think so, but no. It won’t hurt us at all because the story he’s going to create for us will speak for itself. Who helped us create it will disappear into the background in the nonprofit world. Of course in the advertising world, this will be a big feather in my boy’s cap, when we are successful,” Maz glanced at Kylo when she used the words ‘my boy’s’, a smirk on her lips.

 

“I don’t know Maz,” Rey chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, her brow furrowing as she considered her options. Of which there were disappointingly few. In truth there was only one option, whether she liked it or not.

 

Kylo had been remarkably silent while the two women debated whether or not he should be brought into the project. He observed Rey carefully throughout the exchange, noticing the rapidly changing emotions cross her face. His sight was inexorably drawn to her mouth, when she began chewing on her plush bottom lip.

 

“If you want my help Rey, he stays,” Maz announced with finality.  

 

Rey continued to assess Kylo for several more moments, trying to think frantically of another reason why working with the man in front of her was a bad idea. Unfortunately, she knew she’d have to give in.

 

“Okay,” Rey finally let out in a resigned sigh, breaking the intense eye contact with him and turning to put her papers into the file box.

 

Kylo chuckled to himself as he considered the predicament he and Rey found themselves in. Both were forced into this situation by Maz, who always seemed to have the leverage to get what she wanted. His chuckling stopped when he realized that at some point during the time he’d walked into the office and now, he’d begun rooting for himself to be _allowed_ work with Rey. When the hell had that happened?

 

“Good. Now that that’s settled, let’s get to work,” Maz stood up and motioned to her sitting area. “Rey, get your laptop and let’s get my boy up to speed.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Rey was eyeing Kylo and fidgeting with the hair on the back of her neck, having just given another passionate performance. Kylo interrupted her only a few times with clarifying questions which were completely different from the usual ones she fielded. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

 

“Well, my boy? What do you think?” Maz questioned, turning her head towards Kylo. “Did you see what I saw?”

 

“Yes, I did. And I understand why you said Rey would change my mind about working with a nonprofit. She’s very... _persuasive_ ,” he explained as he held Rey’s gaze.

 

“Change your mind? You mean, you didn’t want to hear my proposal? Why are you even here then?” Rey’s shoulders tightened and a pinched expression overtook her.

 

“Same reason you just agreed to let me work on your project, sweetheart. Maz has leverage on me,” Kylo drawled, his head tilted down and a small consoling smile on his lips. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

 

“Now let’s get to work,” announced Maz, as she got up from her seat and returned to her desk. “Kaydel, could you come in here, please with your iPad?” she commanded through the intercom.

 

Rey was still reeling that the man from the restaurant was Kylo Ren, and that _he_ was going to help _her_ achieve her vision. They spent another thirty minutes arranging schedules for Rey and Kylo to work together, as well as the time Rey would need to work with Kaydel to finish the business aspects of getting the nonprofit officially established. Once they had a few weeks worth of scheduling flushed out, Kylo declared he had to get back to his office.

 

“I’m arranging for some office space in the building to be available for Rey’s nonprofit. Kaydel will email you when we know the floor and suite number,” Maz informed Kylo as he prepared to leave. “Oh, and we still need a name for the nonprofit to finish all the filings, so think on that before the two of you meet again.”

 

Kylo nodded at Maz he before turned his attention to Rey, still sitting in the same spot. “We’re scheduled to meet on Monday, isn’t that right, Rey?” he called her attention to him again.

 

"Oh, um...yes. We're meeting on Monday," she replied meeting his stare, fumbling with her words.

 

Kylo smiled at her, a hint of mischief in his voice. “I’m looking forward to it.”

********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story, please leave kudos or a comment! 
> 
> If you _really_ like the story, subscribe, bookmark or reblog on [Tumblr](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/post/177081951156/this-is-how-life-strikes-thanks-so-much-to).
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr! [@greyforceuser](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/)


	3. Conversations and Libations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and her roommates talk. Rey talks to Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae) for your support, advice and encouragement. It means the world to me.
> 
> I am telling you, moodboards are WAY harder than they look!
> 
> I've created a Spotify playlist for this fic, which has been inspirational as I am writing and keeps me motivated. It has a wide variety of genres, but I will warn you it is Muse heavy, since I am completely into Muse right now. I may be adding to it as I continue the fic. I hope you enjoy it and if you have suggestions for adds, please let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> [TIHLS Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=jXaobUViSymMXS9iyq7y_Q)

Chapter 3 - Conversations and Libations

Sunlight streamed into the room forcing Rey to drag her arm up over her eyes and groan, as she lay in bed. She reached blindly for her phone on the nightstand and pried open an eyelid to read the time. Rey groaned again. It was Saturday morning but Rey had a lot of work to do to prepare for her meeting on Monday with Kylo Ren.

She sauntered into the kitchen and started the coffee. Her roommates were still asleep since the weekend was their time off work. Rey couldn’t wait for them to wake up. She was eager to share all her latest news and the identity of her backer. Finn and Rose worked daytime shifts while Rey worked during the evening so they often had to wait until the weekends to catch up on what was going on with each other. Sometimes Rose or Finn would come into The Millenium if they knew Rey was tending bar. That way they could hang a bit, and maybe get one or two free drinks.

Rey decided she would make breakfast for herself and her roommates. She went to the cupboard and began getting out the ingredients for pancakes, Rose's favorite. She and Rose became roommates at university after Rey was approved for a new housing assignment for the second semester of freshman year.

Although triples weren’t incredibly common on campus, Rey was initially ascribed two roommates, who proved to be incompatible with her. Incompatible in this instance meant completely rude, obnoxious and just overall bitches. Rey was on scholarship thus very invested in doing her school work to get good grades, while her roommates were interested in partying and bringing boys back to their room to have sex. Yeah, that was a  _ really _ fun semester.

Fortunately, Rey’s roommate assignment for the second semester was Rose. The two hit it off immediately and the rest was history. Rose Tico was several things Rey was not. Where Rey could be quiet and reserved, Rose was full of piss and vinegar. Rose had sass down to a science and the longer Rey was around her, the more of that trait she picked up. Rose was also a social butterfly, always comfortable talking to people in any situation, which for Rey was both a blessing and a curse. However, if it wasn’t for Rose’s affability, Rey never would have become friends with Finn.

Finn Trooper became a staple in Rey’s life after his bicycle broke down on campus one day. The girls had just left the library when they found Finn fiddling with the chains and gears, scratching his head as he tried to diagnose the problem. Rose took pity on him, volunteering Rey to take a look at it. She was able to fix the problem right away. From then on the trio were together as often as possible, eventually deciding to find an apartment together after graduation. Splitting all the expenses three ways allowed the group to get an apartment much nicer than any of them would be able to afford on their own.

As Rey’s best friends, Finn and Rose had been supporting Rey with her vision since the beginning. Rose studied graphic arts while Finn majored in English. Both used their respective talents to help Rey when she needed to come up with her presentations, helping her edit and update over the years as the project evolved. They all had made a pact while at university that if Rey was ever able to get financial backing to get the nonprofit started, Rose and Finn would work for her to help her achieve the vision. That was of course if she could even afford to have any staff.

Finn was the first to enter the kitchen, sniffing loudly. “Does anyone else smell that?”

“Uh...yes. I’m making breakfast sleepyhead,” Rey answered with a smile. “Can you get the plates out?”

“If you’re cooking, absolutely!”

“When you’re done with that, can you go wake up Rose? I am dying to tell you guys about my last few crazy days! So much has happened!”

Rey finished making the pancakes and scrambled eggs and set them on the table. She could hear a loud groan coming from the vicinity of Rose’s bedroom. Sitting at the table sipping her tea, Finn came bounding into the kitchen, dragging a half-asleep Rose behind him.

“Ugh, I can’t talk to you until I’ve had some coffee,” Rose grumbled, as she entered the kitchen.

Rey went to Rose and grabbed her by the shoulders, guiding her to a seat at the table. 

“Just sit right here Rosie, and I’ll get you your coffee so you can eat your pancakes.”

“Rey, you made us breakfast? You are the best roommate ever!” Rose grabbed Rey by the neck and pulled her down for a hug. 

Giggling, Rey patted Rose’s arms around her. “Okay, okay! Sit down so I can tell you about the craziness that is becoming my life. I can’t hold it in any longer!” she squealed.

The three roommates took their seats at the table and helped themselves to the veritable feast Rey prepared for them.

“So spill already!” Finn instructed.

“You know I had that meeting on Tuesday, the  _ Women in Development _ thing? Well, there I met Leia-Organa Solo. She’s a big-wig in the nonprofit world. Apparently, she really liked my presentation. After everyone else left she said she had someone she wanted me to meet, a woman named Maz Kanata."

“Who’s that?” inquired Rose.

“I had no idea, initially. But then I did some research on her and she is apparently a major philanthropist and has been around the nonprofit world for a long time. Like, a really long time. She was once a board member of Leia’s organization, Republic Charities, which hasn’t been around in years. So anyway, she seems to be involved in some very high profile projects and the ones I looked up, her name and picture were all over the place."

“Wow, that’s awesome, Rey!” Finn congratulated her. “We got your text about your big meeting that might get you money. Was this the woman who you met with?”

"Yes. She was really nice when I got there. The building her office is in is beautiful and huge. She has an offices which overlooks the city with giant floor to ceiling windows that are one whole wall!” Rey gushed, as her two companions widened their eyes and shook their heads.

“So yeah, impressive to say the least. When I finished giving her the presentation, she said she wanted to give me seed money to start the nonprofit!”

Rose screeched and Finn yelped and raised his fists in the air victoriously. Rey was smiling ear to ear, bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly.

“Oh honey, I’m so happy for you!” Rose said sweetly.

“Yeah, that’s really amazing Rey. You’ve worked so hard on this. I’m really proud of you girl,” echoed Finn, reaching across the table and squeezing Rey’s hand.

“That’s not even all, there’s more.”

“More? How can there be more?” Rose’s eyebrows arched up almost to her hairline.

“Maz said I was probably going to need...staff,” Rey looked from Rose to Finn and back again as she let them process what that could mean.

“Wait...staff? Does that mean-”

“Yes!” Rey squealed, interrupting Finn. “We are finally going to be a team!”

At this all three jumped out of their chairs and began a three-way group hug, jumping, spinning and screaming around the small kitchen.

Once they settled back down in their seats, Rey let them in on the most controversial piece of news.

“There is a catch. Maz wants me to work with a very specific person to help create the story, the case for support, for the nonprofit. You will never believe who it is.”

“Who?” asked Finn.

“Kylo Ren from First Order Consulting,” Rey told them with a grimace.

“No way,” replied Rose dropping her fork onto her plate. “Isn’t that the guy who did the big advertising gig on those energy drinks that have alcohol in them?”

“And they all made a ton of money until they had to discontinue them because of a  drunk driving lawsuit? Yeah, that’s the one,” Rey nodded.

“Have you meet him yet?” questioned Rose.

“Yes, I met him yesterday officially, but I’d actually met him earlier in the week when he ate at The Millennium. He was a total asshole!”

“Why, what did he do?” Finn asked just before he shoveled a huge bite of pancake into his mouth.

"He ordered a top-shelf whiskey and the bartender gave him something cheap instead. He could tell and was really rude to me about it. He was so mad it looked like he was going to spit on me! I told him I was sorry about the  _ terrible tragedy _ ,” Rey explained as the group laughed.

“Nice,” Finn chuckled with a smile.

“Then he and the guy with him stopped me like every five seconds to get them something. I know they did it on purpose, just to get under my skin. The only saving grace was that I was flinging snarky comments right back at him. That and they left a really good tip. Thank God.”

“Oh, you poor thing! And now you have to work with him?" Rose had a sympathetic look on her face as she spoke.

“Yes, Maz insisted on it. She said he is the best at what he does. I’m not happy about it, but Maz has been doing this type of work for much longer than me and she had zero reservations about their reputation. Plus it seemed like she knew him personally, the way she interacted with him.”

The group continued to go over the finer details of the nonprofit set-up while they finished up their breakfast together.

 

********

 

Kylo was not a big fan of weekends. It left him with too much idle time on his hands. He liked to be kept busy around the clock. That was one of the reasons he’d taken up running and working out in the gym. While he engaged in both minimally during the work week, he went for long runs on the weekend. He found pushing his body physically helped with being able to push his mind creatively.

 

It was during his Saturday morning run he contemplated his meeting the day before in Maz’s office. He had been utterly shocked to see Rey the waitress there. Then finding out that  _ she  _ was actually the Rey Smith he was meant to meet rendered him practically speechless. 

 

He was a bit miffed Maz had never corrected him in his assumption that he was meeting a man. As he reviewed his two previous conversations with her, he realized she never indicated male or female. It was literally just his own assumption he had been working from. Wasn’t it a bit odd that she would let him think it was a man when she  _ knew  _ it was a woman?

 

The look in Rey’s eyes when he’d given her his name bothered him. She looked at Kylo like he was a monster. It’s what prompted him to step in close to her and try to rattle her. Rey, however, as he’d learned previously, was rather unflappable. Most people he was able to intimidate easily with his large presence, but not Rey. She stood her ground, which intrigued him immensely.

 

He’d walked into the office planning to tell Maz to go to hell with her nonprofit genius, and ended up  _ wanting  _ to work with Rey. And that was  _ before  _ she gave him the presentation! After the presentation? Well, after she finished he could barely contain his own excitement about the project. The way her face and body lit up as she told him about her vision enthralled him. Kylo was mesmerized and pulled into her orbit like a magnet. He felt like she was the sun gracing him with her rays of sunshine, lighting up everything around her.

 

The visual of her being the center of their solar system gave him inspiration as he continued to jog. Maz mentioned they didn’t have a name for the nonprofit yet. He considered the concept a little longer along with the uniqueness of her name’s spelling. And then it hit him: Rey of Light. As Maz had told him, Rey was absolutely the key to the organization being successful. 

 

Now having witnessed the light and passion flowing out of Rey as she spoke, putting her at the forefront of the nonprofit made perfect sense. Yes, Rey was literally a “Rey of Light”. The play on words and the intention of the nonprofit all lined up from a marketing perspective. Kylo stopped jogging for a moment to send off a quick email to Maz with his creative revelation.

 

When Kylo finally arrived back at Supremacy Point to his luxury apartment, he showered and dressed. After having lunch, he began catching up on the week’s work. He had some adjustments to make on the Vaporfi advertising campaign. As he worked, he found his thoughts drifting to his little Rey of Light. Which was absolutely what he now thought of her as. 

 

He knew she hadn’t been happy about him working on her project. She also expressed displeasure at his baiting her at the restaurant. He had no plans for the evening and thought perhaps he should see if she was working at The Millenium. Maybe he could stop by for a drink and clear the air with her before their meeting on Monday. At least, that's what he told himself, as he dialed the restaurant and asked if Rey was working. To his delight, she was scheduled to tend the bar until closing. 

 

********

 

"Hey, Chewie!" Rey called out to her boss as she got behind the bar around 5:15 pm.

 

“Rey, how are you?” he replied, pouring a draught beer from the tap and put it on the bar next to the order slip.

 

"A bit crazy, but good. Sorry, I'm a few minutes late. The stupid bus got stuck in some accident traffic down by the overpass,” Rey informed him, as she tied on her apron, preparing for her shift.

 

“No worries, sweetie. I knew you’d be here.”

 

Chewie let himself out from behind the counter and headed up to the hostess podium to check on guest reservations for the evening.

 

The Saturday night dinner rush started and Rey hustled to fill drink orders for patrons in the dining room as well as those few in the lounge area. Rey didn’t mind when it got busy because it made the time go by faster and she made more in tips. They didn’t get nearly as many customers in the lounge area as they did in the dining room due to the time of day.  

 

As the dinner crowd lessened around 9:00 pm, things slowed down behind the bar. It usually gave Rey a chance to converse a bit with customers , or to catch up with Chewie.

 

Rey had been working for Chewie for six years since she first started college, and he was always looking out for her when it came to her schedule. Rey got the first choice of shifts each week and more than once other waitstaff and bartenders complained to Chewie of favoritism. He would just smile and say ‘Yup’, and that was the end of it.  

 

Rey wasn’t sure where the nickname Chewie had come from. She didn’t know his real name. She helped with shipments of liquor and sometimes with invoices, so she knew his last name was Langston, but everything was always labeled Chewie Langston. It didn’t seem to matter what his first name was, because Chewie fit him perfectly.

 

Chewie knew the details of Rey’s past and her big vision of helping kids live better childhoods than the one she had. It was one of the reasons he let her pick shifts, allowing her to have the time during the regular workday to pursue her dream. He recognized that determined spark in Rey and knew if anyone had the ability to make her vision become a reality, it would definitely be her.

 

Chewie was at The Millennium just about every evening so he’d heard all about the phenomenal week Rey had. The previous night she told him the guy who had been rude to her earlier in the week turned out to be one of her new business partners. Rey informed him she was none too happy about it either. He’d laughed and told her the man might be the first person she wasn’t happy about having to work with, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

 

It was just a bit after 10:00 pm, when the main dining room was closing down for the evening, Rey spotted a familiar face at the bar. She hadn't noticed him come in but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the flawlessly coiffed raven hair and pale skin. After she composed herself, she pulled the Johnnie Walker from the top shelf and poured the liquor over ice, her back to him. She turned around and placed the glass in front of Kylo Ren, meeting his gaze dead on.

 

“Your Johnnie Walker, Mr. Ren,” she deadpanned.

 

"Thank you, Miss Smith," Kylo replied with a smirk. 

 

Rey spoke while Kylo took a sip of his drink. “What brings you into our fine establishment this evening, Mr. Ren? Surely we can’t be the only bar serving Johnnie Walker?”

 

“Of course not, Miss Smith. I was simply in the neighborhood and knew I’d get excellent service here,” he countered with a raised brow and mischievous gleam in his eyes.

 

Rey snorted as she shook her head and made her way to take care of another customer. As she prepared the order, she stole glances at Kylo and was flustered to see he was staring back at her each time. Once she delivered the drink, she returned to where he was sitting. He never tore his eyes away from her.

 

Standing in front of him, Rey tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Ren?"

 

“Certainly, Miss Smith? What is it you wish to know?” he crooned smoothly.

 

“How do you know Maz Kanata? She said I would be meeting an old friend of hers and you’re...not old.”

 

“Well, thank you for noticing Miss Smith,” Kylo chuckled before taking another sip of his whiskey. “Maz and I have known each other for the better part of twenty years, which makes us  _ old _ friends. Even if half that time I was just a kid.”

 

“You’ve known Maz since you were a kid, huh? How did that happen, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“Maz has known my family for a long time. I met her when I was young and we stayed in touch through the years. We occasionally work together when our goals align.”

 

“I didn’t think the First Order worked with nonprofits,” Rey mused.

 

“We don’t. Not all of the work I do with Maz is for the First Order and most of it is unrelated to nonprofit work.”

 

“You said yesterday Maz had leverage on you and that’s why you agreed to work on this project. What leverage does she have?”

 

“Incorrect. I merely agreed to meet with you. I had no intention of working with a nonprofit since they are generally a waste of time and energy on everyone’s part. The reason I agreed to work with you is  _ because  _ of you, Miss Smith,” Kylo explained,  staring at Rey in such a way she felt he was boring into her very soul.

 

“Oh,” she squeaked, surprise mixed with confusion gracing her features before she returned his intense gaze.

 

“But...why?” she puzzled. Rey was truly confused how she could be the one who completely changed his mind. Kylo leaned forward on both arms.

 

"Maz told me your idea had merit, but that it was you yourself that would be the reason it would succeed. After your presentation, I concur. Your enthusiasm and passion came through so strongly, I couldn’t  _ not  _ say yes to working with you on this project,” he clarified.

 

“Wow. That is...unexpected. I guess I should say thank you then, Mr. Ren,” she answered with a smile.

 

"No thanks are necessary, Miss Smith. Maz was right that a successful project for you adds to the breadth of my portfolio, opening potential new opportunities for me. And of course, I'll be getting paid," Kylo responded haughtily.

 

Rey’s softer feelings about Kylo left as quickly as they had come. Her gaze hardened towards him.

 

“I’m certainly glad you’ll be getting something out of working with me then, Mr. Ren. I’d hate to think that you were merely  _ wasting time _ ,” she replied with a sneer.

 

Rey turned on her heel and marched to the other end of the bar, polishing and replacing wine glasses on the stemware rack, ignoring the infuriating man at the opposite end. 

Rey tried to do everything she could to avoid having to talk to him again. She evaded by making two separate trips into the kitchen with dirty glasses and waiting on tables in the lounge, which was not part of her bartender duties. It only lasted about 20 minutes before Kylo finished his drink.

 

Begrudgingly, she made her way towards him.

 

“I’d hate to assume you are finished and give you the check before you’re ready. Would you like another, Mr. Ren?” Rey inquired cooly, her eyebrows raised.

 

“It seems I’ve upset you again, Miss Smith. You didn’t believe I would be working for free, did you? You must realize nothing is for free," his arrogant reply belied his heated stare.

 

“Of course nothing is free. I simply didn’t expect you to label my life’s ambition as a ‘waste of time’,” Rey used air quotes to emphasize his insult before folding her arms across her chest.

 

Kylo had the good sense to appear remorseful, as he watched Rey take up a defiant stance.

 

“You’re right. That was rude of me. You obviously care very deeply about what you are trying to accomplish. My apologies for my cynicism, Miss Smith. And for what it is worth, I  _ am  _ looking forward to working with you,” his expression softened and a grin graced his mouth.

 

Rey studied him for a moment. He was certainly a complicated man, ping-ponging between being flirtatious, arrogant and then apologetic. 

 

“Okay. Apology accepted, Mr. Ren,” she grinned, relaxing once again.

 

“In the spirit of working together, perhaps we could dispense with the formalities?”

 

“Sure,” she replied, and after a pregnant pause, “ _ Kylo _ .”

 

“Thank you... _ Rey _ . And I’ll take another whiskey,” he smirked, holding her stare.  

 

After Rey served Kylo, she became occupied with a group of late night revelers who were doing numerous rounds of shots. While she handled the drunken customers, Kylo scrolled through his phone, stealing peeks at her every once in a while. Occasionally their sights aligned, Rey would always look away hastily, feeling heat creeping up her neck.

 

When the urgent need of shots dissipated from the boisterous group, Rey checked on Kylo. He had been nursing his beverage for quite some time and his glass was just about empty.

 

“So...Rey, I’ve told you my affiliation with Maz but you have yet to tell me yours. How did you two meet?”

 

“So, funny story…” Rey began with a wistful smile on her face, as she recalled. “I did a presentation to a professional women’s group on Tuesday, and the hostess of the event, Leia Organa-Solo was impressed. She referred me to Maz. She works really fast. Maz’s office called me the next day. Thursday I went to Maz's office and spent the whole afternoon getting started with all the nonprofit paperwork and then Friday I met you. It's been a whirlwind of a week for me."

 

Rey saw Kylo’s demeanor completely change as she relayed the sequence of events. His eyes hardened, his lips pressed together to form a thin line and his shoulders stiffened.

 

“Leia Organa-Solo, huh? Figures,” he scoffed.

 

“You know her?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“What, you two don’t get along?”

 

“Understatement of the year. And on that note, I should probably head home,” Kylo deadpanned, pulling out his wallet and leaving a $100 bill on the bar. He stood, still peering at Rey.

 

“Thank you for the drinks, Rey. I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

“Yeah, right. See you Monday.”

 

Kylo gave her a nod and strode away from the bar and out of the restaurant, not looking back. 

 

Rey observed him as he left, wondering what about Leia Organa-Solo bothered him so much. She was definitely going to have to ask Maz about it. From her interactions with Leia, Rey recognized her as one of the nicest people on Earth.

 

Once again she contemplated what her working relationship with Kylo would be like, given his penchant for abrupt mood swings. Rey decided she should give him credit for coming in and trying to get to know her a little bit. After all,  he had apologized for his rudeness. He might be cynical about what she wanted to achieve, but maybe he wouldn’t be so bad to work with. A _ nd he has really soulful eyes when he stares at me.  _ Rey immediately banished the treacherous thought from her mind. 

 

There was absolutely no way she was going to have  _ those  _ kinds of thoughts about Kylo Ren.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you like this fic, leave kudos, make a comment or subscribe for updates! Comments, kudos and subscriptions are the lifeblood of authors. It keeps us motivated and certain that people out there like what we are doing!
> 
> Come find me on Tumbler [@GreyForceUser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser)
> 
> If you want to be notified on Tumblr when I update the story, let me know your Tumblr user name in the comments and I will tag you when I update.


	4. Your Hand Touching Mine, This Is How Galaxies Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have their first meeting together. Let the fun begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here reading, thank you for sticking with this story! This being my first fanfic, I am so thrilled with the reception my story is receiving. Thank you to those leaving kudos and comments! It really is MAJOR encouragement for me as an author. Every time I get to read a new comment, I feel like it is opening a present!
> 
> My update schedule will be once every 2 weeks. I'd love to do once a week, but I just don't write that fast. Like this week, it might be slightly sooner than a full 2 weeks.
> 
> I have this entire story outlined from beginning to end. I know where everything is going! I recently worked for a fundraising consultant, so all the fundraising aspects are accurate.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta [@SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae) whose turn around of my chapters is lickety-split and always with great suggestions to improve the chapter! If you click on her name, you can see all the stories she's completed or is currently writing.

Chapter 4

Your Hand Touching Mine, This Is How Galaxies Collide

 

Kylo hated driving in downtown Coruscant in the mornings. There was always a traffic tie-up near the overpass, which he found particularly aggravating. Those employed at the executive level at the First Order were allowed a car service to and from work, and Kylo took full advantage of the perk. He brought his laptop with him daily and utilized the time in the black Lincoln Sedan to get started on his day, checking email, calendar, and voicemail. He worked during his off-hours’ so there was hardly ever a backlog to go through.

His routine of regular monitoring helped keep his anxieties in check. He did not like showing up to work and being hit with unexpected messes.

 

Which is why when Hux got in his face immediately upon Kylo entering the office, his calm face transformed into a scowl.

 

“Thank God you’re finally here! Snoke’s been on my ass for the last 45 minutes about the edits for Vaporfi,” Hux huffed with relief. Kylo glanced at his watch and noted the time, 7:45.

 

“The office doesn’t even open until 8:30 and it’s 7:45. What the hell were you doing here so early?” Kylo scoffed, his disdain for the greeting he received clear in his voice.

 

“After the push for Vaporfi, I needed to catch up on some other projects, but Snoke has been calling me since I logged on at 7:00 am! Did you make the changes we talked about over the weekend?”

 

"Hux, calm down. Yes, of course, I made the edits. What else would I be doing on the weekend besides working?" Kylo answered with a sigh. "I assume you made the edits to the copy?"

 

“Yes, I stayed late on Friday night.”

 

“Good, let’s go-”

 

Kylo was cut off by Hux’s phone ringing. “It’s Snoke again, what should I tell him?” he whispered.

 

“Why are you whispering, you haven’t even answered yet?” Kylo snorted, then sighed. “Tell him I will call him back in 5 minutes,” he said, his voice trailing behind him as he marched down the corridor to his office.

As promised, five minutes later, Kylo was on the phone with the CEO.

 

“Good Morning Mr. Snoke. Hux informed me you wanted the status on the Vaporfi campaign?”

 

“I do, and I don’t like to be kept waiting, boy,” Snoke sneered through the phone.

 

“No, of course not, sir. I worked on it over the weekend. I have a couple things I want Phasma to fix on the visuals. Hux has taken care of the copy-” Kylo was explaining the status but was abruptly interrupted by Snoke.

 

“I don’t want the details, _boy_ , I want results. Vaporfi wants the changes completed by tomorrow and I want to give it to them today. Will it be done or not?” the contempt in his voice was practically palpable.

 

“Yes sir, it should be complete by this afternoon.”

 

“Should or _will_?”

 

“It _will_ be complete no later 1:00 pm. Is that satisfactory sir?” Kylo did his best to keep his tone calm and even, even though he was clenching his fist at his side.

 

“See that it is,” was Snoke’s final command before ending the call.

 

Kylo pulled the phone away from his head and just looked at it shaking his head and gritting his teeth. He sat at his desk, just taking a deep breath before pressing the intercom.

 

“Mitaka, send Phasma into my office as soon as she arrives.”

 

"Yes, sir." Although the First Order's offices didn't officially open until 8:30 am, the ever efficient Doph Mitaka, Kylo's personal assistant, arrived early as well.

 

He made sure Kylo's schedule was ready on his desk when Kylo arrived at 7:45 am. Kylo wasn't sure what time Mitaka arrived, but he was very pleased with the man's organization and timeliness. His previous personal assistant he'd made cry on several occasions until he finally determined he would be better served with a male PA. For the last 4 years, Mitaka had become so attuned to Kylo, he barely had to tell him what to do anymore.

 

********

Rey was realizing she was going to need to buy some new clothes if she was going to be working in an office every day. As a college student and a waitress, she didn’t really need to have a closet full of fancy heels or office appropriate clothing.

 

She’d taken to going to thrift stores fairly regularly over the last year to pick up bits and pieces of a more professional wardrobe, knowing she would be doing numerous presentations. Her favorite one was a small place named Ahch-to, named after a supposed spiritual island in the Pacific. It’s where she had purchased her one and only suit, which she decided was up again in the rotation of her limited office wear. She knew the owner of Ahch-to well, Aayla, as she’d been shopping there for years. She would have to ask her to keep an eye out for more professional wear for Rey.

 

Rey finished getting ready and made her way into downtown.

 

The Takodana office building was a well-known building in downtown Coruscant. There were plenty of high rise buildings, but they weren't all crammed together like in New York City or Los Angeles. Things were a bit more sprawling in Coruscant, a metropolitan city yes, but smaller and less congested. It was a decent walk from where the bus let off to the Takodana.

 

Rey walked into Maz's office and only had to wait a few moments before Kaydel came out to greet her.

 

"Good afternoon, Rey. Won't you follow me please?" was Kaydel's warm greeting.

 

"Maz isn't here today, but she said to set you up in her office until your office space is ready. I put in the order for the building management company on Friday. I should be hearing from them shortly. I'll send Mr. Ren in when he arrives," Kaydel explained as she led Rey into Maz's office.

 

"Thank you, Kaydel," Rey replied with a awe in how fast Maz was able to get things done.

 

Kaydel closed the doors as she left. Rey pondered her upcoming meeting with Kylo. She was feeling nervous because she honestly didn't know what he would be doing. Truth be told, she wasn't really sure what _she_ would be doing.

 

Events happened so fast last week that she hadn't fully processed everything. She'd basically let Maz be in the driver seat and so today with her not present, Rey was now feeling very unprepared. She didn't relish the thought of not knowing what to do when she met with Kylo. He was arrogant enough as it was, she certainly didn't want him to think he was in charge. This endeavor was _her_ baby, she was going to have to make sure that was clearly understood.

 

Rey opened up her laptop and went through some documents Kaydel had sent her earlier in the morning which she needed to review to add her personal information. Quite a bit of the information needed was her personal biographical data. Questions like the names of your parents, where you were born, your mother's maiden name. All of which Rey had no idea the answer to. Rey had never known her parents.

 

All she remembered about them was how they left her at the fire station when she was 5 and never came back. Rey didn't even know what her last name was. When the immediate search for her parents or family information had turned up nothing, she was awarded the last name of Smith. Many times over the years Rey thanked her lucky stars they'd given her the name "Smith" over "Doe". With Smith, at least it wasn't as obvious to everyone that she was an orphan. Well, at least outside of Jakku people didn't know. Rey had never been so happy to leave Jakku and the newfound anonymity that came with it.

 

There was a knock on the door just before it opened and Kaydel walked in, with Kylo trailing behind her.

 

"Rey, Mr. Ren has arrived. I just got a call from building management and your office setup has been completed," Kaydel announced kindly. "Just give me 15 minutes to finish up and I'll take you down. Does that sound alright?"

 

"Yes, of course. Thank you Kaydel," Rey agreed as she shifted her line of vision to the man behind her.

 

Kylo waited off to the side until Kaydel exited the office and closed the door, then stepped towards Rey at the table.

 

"Hello, Rey," he greeted her with a small smile.

 

"Hello, Kylo," she repeated back to him with a grin of her own.

 

He took a seat opposite her at the table and placed his brief-bag on the chair next to him. Rey closed the lid of her laptop so they were face to face.

 

"When do you think you'll be able to submit to the IRS for your tax ID?" Kylo started the conversation.

 

Rey had to center herself before answering. While she came in unsure about what Kylo would be doing for the campaign, with one question it was clear he knew more about the nonprofit process than she expected. She thought she would at least be the expert in nonprofits when it came to the two of them, leveling the power balance. She was beginning to feel that she was probably the least knowledgeable about everything, which fed into her already heightened insecurities.

 

"I have to finish some background data and we still need a name for the organization, so until we do that, we can't actually file anything."

 

"I came up with a name over the weekend. Maz approved it. Did she share it with you yet?" Kyo asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

"No, she didn't. What is it?" Rey's voice was higher pitched than usual and she smoothed the hair on the back of her neck as she spoke, taking a few quick breaths.

 

"Rey of Light Foundation," he answered with a smirk as her lips parted in surprise. "And that's Rey with an 'e'. It's clear that you will be the focal point of the organization. It's not always the case that an organization is named after its founder, but it just so happens you have a name that elicits a beautiful visual imagery for people. And given your lofty goals, that imagery is very apropos.

 

"After observing you during your presentation, the way you lit up with your enthusiasm and passion, it was clear to me that you will be a key visual element in the case for support." He watched her carefully for her reaction.

 

Rey looked at him, stupefied after his revelation of the name and his justification of why. She never anticipated being a _visual_ focal point and she never once thought of naming the organization after herself. She knew she would be a key element, but in the background, not in the forefront. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with the idea.

 

"I'm flattered, but this isn't about me, it's about children and families and...futures," she countered emphatically, furrowing her brow at him.

 

"You're right, it's not about you. But every organization and product has to take advantage of its inherent advantages. With your name, your face and personality in the case for support, donors will want to donate because of _you_. It will be clear to them you are fully invested in this project; your name is on it. People will be drawn in by your enthusiasm and dedication, your light and your beauty. They will trust you with their money. And they will give you large sums of it," Kylo leaned back in his seat smiling at her, keeping his eyes trained on hers.

 

Rey tried to stop the flutter in her chest when he said "your beauty". _He thinks I'm beautiful?_ she thought to herself and immediately shoved the idea away. It didn't matter if he thought she was beautiful. He was an arrogant ass and they were now working together. And beginning the grueling work on this major venture was not the time to be thinking about _anything_ else.

 

"Um, okay. I'd like to talk to Maz about it before making a final decision," she attempted to put firmness in her voice but wasn't sure if she actually accomplished it.

 

"Of course, Rey. Whatever you want. Though, don't be surprised when she agrees with me," he deadpanned.

 

Any flustering she felt about the beauty remark went out the window after his haughty statement.

 

"Huh. So you really _are_ like that all the time, then. Good to know," Rey's lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes became hardened.

 

"Like what?" his eyes narrowed into a puzzled expression.

 

"An arrogant know-it-all."

 

Kylo smirked at her, "It's not arrogance. I just know I'm good at what I do."

 

"Of course you do," Rey replied, sickeningly sweet with a fake smile plastered on her face, like how she had treated him at the Millenium. She quickly changed the subject.

 

"Maybe we should get started on what we were going to work on today. Maz isn't here, so I'm not really sure how to proceed."

 

"We don't need Maz to get started. Today I want to understand the specifics about the project; your motivation, the kind of change something like this will bring, who benefits the most, the big why of why people should donate, the type of emotions we want to evoke in donors to compel them to act.

 

"Emotional branding is a significant part of selling anything, and though you're a nonprofit, you will be selling your idea to people. What is it they get in return for their money?"

 

"Well all of that is in my presentation-" Rey started, but Kylo interrupted her.

 

"It is to a degree. We are going to delve deeper than the overview. Knowing what personally motivated you to pursue this will help with that."

 

"The foster system is broken and kids are suffering. What other motivation would there be?" she furrowed her brow as if defending against an accusation.

 

"That can't be the only reason this is important to you," he countered. "Millions of people know about systems that are broken, but none of them take the time and energy you have taken to come up with a new way of doing things and pursued it the way you have."

 

Rey stared at him pensively. She had no intention of getting into any of the details of why this was so important to her, especially with Kylo. Her personal struggles were _not_ part of this story. It appeared there were going to be power struggles between them as they worked together and there was no way she was going to give him _any_ ammunition over her emotionally. She would not allow herself to be viewed as weak or damaged in his eyes.

 

As Rey considered her response, the door opened and she was never so glad to see Kaydel in her life. She smiled and immediately stood, thrilled for the interruption in the conversation with Kylo.

 

"I can bring you down to your office now. Shall we head down?" Kaydel invited politely.

 

"Absolutely!" Rey packed away her laptop and followed Kaydel out of Maz's office all the way to the elevator in the hall, Kylo closely behind.

 

As they walked and waited for the elevator to take them down, Kaydel went over the arrangements.

 

"Maz asked for furniture, a printer, and printer supplies. A phone was set up as well. She didn't do a computer because she knows you already have a laptop, at least for now. She said she would go over other equipment needs with you when you are ready to hire staff."

 

"How in the world was she able to get open office space in this building so fast?" Rey questioned incredulously.

 

"Maz owns the building as well as the building management company. The space is one of the smaller office suites and it's been open for a while, so your startup is a perfect fit. A reduced rental fee will come out of start-up money once we get everything set up, so it's also helpful to Maz to have the space filled. Plus the proximity of being in the same building will help her to be as involved as she can."

 

After Kaydel's explanation, the elevator arrived at the 8th floor. Kylo remained quiet as he listened to Rey and Kaydel converse about the office accommodations. He analyzed Rey's reaction when he asked about her personal motivation. She not only avoided answering him but seemed almost defensive. It piqued his curiosity as to why she would be so reluctant to tell him. Standing next to her in the elevator, her attention was turned to Kaydel, giving him the freedom to study her surreptitiously.

 

Rey was a complicated woman. She was obviously brilliant, given the way she impressed both Leia and Maz in the same week, not to mention himself. Her idea was well thought out, thorough and concise. Clearly, a lot of research and background work had been done before getting to this point. The way she held herself spoke of great confidence and drive with very little concern of failure like she wasn't afraid of anything.

 

Yet she recoiled when he asked her a basic question about personal motivation. She was clearly uncomfortable with being the "face" of the organization or case for support, suggesting she was doubtful of her own importance. Despite that timidity, she matched wits with him and spoke to him in a way no one had ever done before. At least not without being on the receiving end of his very loud ire. Unexpectedly, her comments which challenged him did not evoke that particular emotion in him. Rather, it made him want to keep her talking to see what else she might say.

 

Yes, she was complicated, but maybe puzzling would be the better word to describe her. She was a series of mismatched puzzle pieces that didn't quite fit together. His interactions with her just a few minutes ago were evidence of it. She was full of conflicting statements and emotions. However, Kylo had always been good at solving puzzles, and he decided that Rey Smith was a puzzle he definitely wanted to work on solving. He would get that personal motivation story out of her one way or the other. He smiled to himself with that goal as they strolled out of the elevator towards the new office.

 

As the three entered the suite, Rey's jaw dropped immediately. She walked through a glass entrance into the white marble-floored lobby with black couches on either side. Her eyes widened as she took in the minimalist design and the polished splendor of the arrangement.

 

"You're kidding me," she smoothed the hair on the back of her neck and shook her head in disbelief. "This is all for me?"

 

"Yes, let me show you to your office," Kaydel replied smoothly, unaffected by Rey's skepticism. "You'll be courting donors both individually and in groups, so Maz wanted to make sure you had a private executive office and a conference room."

 

Kylo observed Rey's demeanor as she took in her surroundings. She was wide-eyed and full of awe as she carefully inspected every tiny detail. They entered Rey's private office and he heard her exclaim once again.

 

"Oh my God, I cannot believe this is my office," she had a huge smile on her face when she turned to Kaydel and Kylo, both behind her now. She had that same brilliant smile he'd seen that first night at the restaurant. It was so beguiling, he couldn't help but return it and chuckle softly at her reaction.

 

The office had a floor to ceiling window with the bright sun shining in, a modern thin desk and chair, and like any executive office, a sitting area on one side of the office for more intimate meetings.

 

"Maz felt it was important for you to have an office with the window and the sitting area for the image of the nonprofit. In her words, something that says we mean business," Kaydel smiled. "This door here leads directly into the conference room, which she also wanted to be impressive."

 

They entered the space which was fully equipped with a large oval table and chairs, the table parallel to a wall with floor to ceiling windows from one end of the room to the other, similar to Maz's office.

 

"Wow, this is incredible," Rey smoothed her hair again as she gazed out the large windows at the city below. "I'm just...stunned."

 

"Don't worry, the novelty will wear off after you've been working here all day and night for a few weeks," Kylo finally spoke with a bemused grin. "Then it will just be an office again and you won't even notice the windows. Trust me."

 

Rey turned away from the window and looked at Kylo, her mouth agape. "I think you just said an oxymoron," she quipped. Kaydel turned to go out the main conference room door, Rey leaving before Kylo could answer.

 

"In here is the copy and utility room," Kaydel said as they ran into two men with coveralls, the name Kanata Management Company embroidered on their chests. "Oh wonderful, do you have the key cards for us?"

 

"Yes Miss Connix, we've programmed these four key cards. Just let us know when you need more by opening another maintenance ticket and we will get those done for you right away."

 

"Fantastic. Thank you so much," Kaydel took the four cards and dismissed the two men with a nod. As the men began to walk away, she handed one key to Rey, one to Kylo and kept two.

 

"I'll keep these two for myself and Maz. I'll send you an email with the phone number for the office. When you come in tomorrow, you can just come here to work. The door will be locked at all times since there is no receptionist, so you'll need your key card to access the space. Let me know if you need anything else," she finished.

 

"Right! Thank you for everything Kaydel," Rey smiled at the efficient blonde, who gave them a nod before exiting.

 

"I gotta go see my office again," Rey mumbled, turning and striding out of the copy room. Kylo trailed behind.

 

Rey went to her desk and ran her hand over it, smiling and shaking her head.

"I can't believe this is really happening," she murmured to herself, her head bowed.

 

"Well, it's really happening because you've made it happen, Rey. You've earned it," Kylo stated gently, dropping his brief bag on a chair before making his way over to Rey's desk, standing on the opposite side of her.

 

She looked up at Kylo with eyes bright from unshed tears, her lips parted. When she noticed he was smiling, she gave him a small half smile of her own.

 

His smile fell slightly and breath hitched. Seeing Rey with tears in her eyes did something to him. He felt a tingling in his chest and for once, he was speechless.

 

After several long seconds of staring at each other, Kylo broke the silence.

 

"Rey, are you okay?" he questioned, his voice deep and low.

 

Her grin widened, forcing the tears to be released and she turned away, wiping her cheeks quickly and putting down her bag and pulling out her laptop.

 

"Of course," her voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat to try to cover it up. "I don't know what came over me. You must think I'm ridiculous."

 

"No, I do not think you are ridiculous, Rey. I think you just reached a huge milestone and you took a moment to take it in," he replied in the same compassionate voice from a moment ago. "There's nothing ridiculous about that."

 

Time seemed to slow down around them. She turned her head and peered into Kylo's chocolate brown orbs as her mouth slackened, suddenly dry. A heat spread through her chest from the intensity of his gaze. A feeling of gratitude washed over her and a slow smile began to take shape.

 

"Thank you, Kylo," she uttered in a low, soft voice. They continued to stare at each other while Rey let out a shaky breath. The noise refocusing Kylo's attention to her lips, triggering an adrenaline rush in her. The discomfort of it brought Rey back to reality and she abruptly looked away. She busied herself with setting up her laptop, as she tried out her chair.

 

Kylo cleared his throat, retrieving his tablet from his bag on the chair and then sitting across from her. They both remained silent as they turned on their devices. After about a minute of each of them typing on their devices, Rey spoke.

 

"Before we came down here, you said you wanted more details for the case for support. Do you have specific questions you want to ask me? I have all my research here so I can look up anything you need," she stated without looking at him.

 

"Actually, I like to have more of a conversation to get a feel for the emotions. The questions present themselves the more we talk."

 

"Okay,” she thought about it before speaking "The emotions I want people to feel are duty, compassion, empathy, kindness, optimism, courage, hope..those types of emotions," she answered with confidence in her voice.

 

Kylo typed away as she spoke, capturing the necessary notes. They continued to discuss emotions for a while. He explained some ways he had used images or stories to generate those emotions on past projects to gauge Rey's reaction to the implementation.

 

"Did you conduct interviews with people who experienced the foster system as part of your research?"

 

"Yes, of course. Everything I've done has been based on people's real-life experiences," she replied somewhat sharply.

 

"I think it might be helpful to do some additional stakeholder interviews with kids or teens currently in the system, foster parents including some who have left to find out why, and adults who went through it. It will be most helpful to speak to adults who have had troubled lives after they aged out," he suggested thoughtfully.

 

"I've already done all of this. I'm not sure why we need to do it again," her irritation was clear. "It's wasting time."

 

"I'm sure you have, but I would like to be present this time. I will be listening for answers that may not have been relevant to you at the time, watching their body language. I might ask questions which may be significantly different from the ones you asked. I may also target other people you didn't interview to help with the story creation."

 

Rey pressed her lips together and her brow furrowed.

 

"Rey, your skin is going to have to get a lot thicker if you are going to get this foundation off the ground. I'm on your side and already you are taking my constructive criticism to heart. You can't let feedback cause you to get your hackles up," his lips turning up on one side.

 

"My hackles are not up," she glared at him. "You're insinuating I wasn't thorough in my research and it needs to be done over."

 

"Actually, I said no such thing. Your research was sound, based on what I saw in your presentation," he responded smoothly, pausing before speaking again.

 

"I'm not looking to re-recreate your presentation, Rey. I'm looking to generate an emotional branding campaign for your organization, and that is very different than explaining the project itself," he countered calmly. "It's a common misconception, but I promise you, what I suggested is part of the creative process of developing an emotionally compelling case for support."

 

Rey's features softened as she listened, watching him carefully for any evidence that he was acting condescending again. He continued to sit calmly and let her process what he'd said. Seeing no evidence of mal intent, she relaxed in her chair.

 

"Fine. You're right, I am new at this and you have tons of experience," she offered. "I'm just very protective of this. I've worked really hard for a long time. I'm sorry I was...testy."

 

"You don't need to apologize, Rey. I don't want you to take offense at every question I ask you. I'm not here to sabotage your project or make you look bad. I'm here to build on what you've already done, that's all," he convinced her further of his genuineness.

 

Rey nodded at him.

 

"You wouldn't be here, in an office Maz set up for you only days after hearing your presentation if you hadn't worked really hard for a long time," he gave her a smirk showing his dimples.

 

Sensing she was finally comfortable, he began to engage her again on stakeholder interviews. They worked together for the next two hours, listening to some of the audio Rey had on her laptop of interviews she'd done. Kylo was impressed she had the wherewithal to record her interviews and keep the recordings. They discussed other elements of what he might need or want to do to help create the case for support.

 

Given her earlier rebuff of his question about her personal motivation, he decided to save that particular line of questioning for a future discussion. He didn't want to spike her temper again, and he briefly wondered if this is what it was like for his coworkers when they were trying to navigate working with him. He frowned at the thought.

 

Their meeting was nearing the scheduled end time, but Kylo found himself reticent to stop for the day. They'd finally eased into a comfortable flow of conversation with one another and he was enjoying it. Once he assured her of his intentions, she calmed and they began working rather easily together. As they talked, he found her to have a very quick mind and followed his lines of thinking easily. She'd even told a couple of amusing stories about the people she interviewed and some of the situations she had found herself in, making them both laugh. He decided she had a delightful giggle which he would like to hear again.

 

Unfortunately, Kylo had a meeting with Snoke to report on Vaporfi.

 

"I'm sorry we have to end here, but I have a meeting back at my office," he apologized as he packed up his tablet into his brief bag.

 

Rey began packing up her own device. "I have to get going too. I'm working at the restaurant tonight."

 

"Waitressing or tending bar?"

 

"Waitressing, I think, which is fine; the tips are much better," she smiled as she settled her strap over her shoulder.

 

They left the office together, heading towards the elevator. They both reached for the down button at the same time, their fingers brushing unexpectedly.

 

Heat seared into Kylo's skin at the contact. It was almost like an electrical current had run through him. Adrenaline rushed through his system causing him to be lightheaded. He was shocked enough, he pulled his hand away immediately and tried to cover his reaction to the contact. When he stole a glance at Rey, she seemed to have a similar confused expression, her cheeks flushing lightly.

 

He reached back to press the button while she stood still, her vision focused firmly on the elevator doors. Neither spoke while they waited.

 

After what seemed an eternity, they entered the elevator and Kylo pressed the button for the lobby. As they rode down in silence, he lifted his hand slightly, looking at it as if it was a foreign object. _What the hell was that?_ he thought to himself. The tingling sensation in his fingers remained as the adrenaline slowly began to recede, helping his heartbeat begin to slow. He glanced at Rey again and she continued to avoid his gaze.

 

When they exited the Takodana, Kylo held the door for Rey. Outside on the sidewalk, he saw the black sedan waiting for him. They turned to face each other.

 

"Thank you for today. You were unexpectedly...kind," Rey smoothed the hair on her neck as she lifted her hazel orbs to his.

 

"You're welcome. But don't worry, the arrogant bastard persona is always lurking close to the surface," he joked, pleased he got a giggle out of her.

 

"I'm sure it is," she responded, still with a smile on her face.

 

"My ride's here, I'll see you on Wednesday for our next meeting?" he gestured his thumb over his shoulder behind him.

 

"Yeah, see you then, Kylo. Bye."

 

"Goodbye, Rey," he watched her turn and walk away. He looked down at his hand again then back to her, shaking his head.

 

Today had gone better than he expected. He kept his cool when she got angry with him and was able to keep the arrogant bastard at bay. Kylo strolled to the Lincoln, and once the driver pulled away from the curb, he found his thoughts were not on his upcoming meeting with Snoke, but of his prior meeting with Rey.  

 

Witnessing her excited and wondrous reactions to the new space and getting an office of her own brought him a joy he hadn't expected. Kylo was glad he kept quiet and merely observed her taking it all in. What he was most astonished about was how he felt when he saw her well up with tears. It touched something protective yet tender inside him. It was a feeling he couldn't remember ever having before. Then when she looked at him so fondly and thanked him, he felt like he couldn't breathe. That was equally surprising.

 

He glanced down at his hand resting in his lap, still perplexed by what happened when their fingers brushed outside the elevator. The other moments were unpredictable and startling, but the feeling of her skin on his was...well, he didn't really have the words to describe it. As unsettling as the contact with her was, what concerned him, even more, was the absolute knowledge he wanted to experience it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my life!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser)
> 
> Spotify playlist (inspiration) [TIHLS - A Reylo Fanfiction](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=qbQrUL48RLmcCKu7H_5OhQ)


	5. Headstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey does some thinking. Maz makes a phone call. Kylo does some thinking. Rey and Kylo work together. Dinner ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, I hope you like it.
> 
> The chapter title of "Headstrong" is from a song by Trapt, which is also on the Official Star Wars Kylo Ren Playlist on spotify. [Kylo Ren](https://open.spotify.com/user/official_star_wars/playlist/0mJWJsZTz0I1iXFFeyRzcS?si=9qaBWYHlTD-RiFzXqrQp1Q). Finding out there was an official Kylo Ren and Rey Playlist was mindblowing to me. You'll notice a lot of songs on my playlist come from them.
> 
> Thanks to my friend and beta [@SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae). She is an absolute angel for her work on this chapter!

Running was a reprieve for Rey. An escape from everything that was on her mind and causing her stress. Even good things could cause stress for her. A good thing like finally getting someone to believe in her vision and help her get started on making it a reality. She knew that at only 24 years old, she was damn lucky to be in the situation she was in. It didn't mean that it wasn't stressful though. Particularly working with Kylo Ren. That was proving to be extremely stressful, in multiple ways.

Rey turned up the volume on her phone as she listened to Muse through her earbuds, running the route that would take her near the beach. It was a beautiful morning and she wanted to escape all the thoughts in her mind about the previous day's session with Kylo. Especially what happened when they were outside the elevator.

Before heading out on her run, Rey contacted Kaydel to ask Maz to call her about the name of the foundation Kylo came up with. She was still feeling embarrassed to name the organization after herself. She would much rather have a name which focused on what the organization was going to do rather than the visualization he'd come up with. It wasn't uncommon for Rey's friends to call her a ‘ray of sunshine’ or other similar labels, but it was completely another thing to title an organization that. Especially one she was supposed to head. That was something only really conceited people did, wasn't it?

Without her consent, her thoughts strayed to other parts of the conversation she'd had with Kylo. She didn't quite know what to do with him being nice to her. Most of their previous interactions had all been rather strained with sharp comments to each other. The fact he was kind was just so unexpected if she was being honest. And somehow, after he assured her that he was not trying to undermine her work, they'd settled into an easy rapport with each other. Even more startling, she'd actually enjoyed it. 

Rey had relaxed so much while they worked. She shared with him the interview she'd done when someone's spouse answered the door with no clothes on. It was one of the more "interesting" interviews she'd conducted and was a story she'd laughed about incessantly with Finn and Rose for weeks after it happened. 

After she relayed the story to Kylo, they both laughed for several minutes and Kylo asked why the guy had answered the door nude in the first place. Her answer led to more laughing and jokes. How had she gotten comfortable enough to tell him a story like that? She felt a flush in her cheeks just remembering it.

Finally, at the beach, she changed direction and headed back towards her apartment at a steady pace. Rey remembered when Kylo laughed at the story, she realized she hadn't seen an actual genuine smile on him before. Sure, she'd seen him smirk and half-smile at her when he was being cocky, but the full smile went all the way up to his eyes. And he had dimples! Big shot Kylo Ren actually had dimples! 

She smiled at the memory. His huge smile made him look years younger than the stern and controlled countenance he usually wore. The sight of his smile had actually caused a flutter in her chest, which led to great confusion since she was absolutely not interested in him that way. How could she be? He was a total pompous ass.

Then she thought about the elevator button fiasco for about the millionth time since it happened. She ruminated on it the entire ride home the day before, scrutinizing her hand, turning it to and fro, recalling the sensations which overran her body. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but there had to be a logical explanation for what she'd felt.

When their fingers brushed against each other unexpectedly, the feelings were unlike anything she'd felt before. First, she felt a scalding heat where their fingers touched. Then she felt a warm rush in her chest that caused a shiver through her whole body. Even after she pulled her hand back with a quiet gasp, the tingling sensation which raced up her arm remained. Rey was so embarrassed with what she felt and the noise she made, she couldn't do anything but stare straight ahead at the elevator doors and focus on controlling her breathing, which had somehow gone very shallow.

Kylo said nothing. It was obvious she was the only one of them who experienced the strange sensations and feelings when they touched. He just reached out again to calmly pressed the button, although she could feel his eyes on her. She just tried to ignore him. She certainly wasn't going to ask him if he felt what she had!

They'd ridden down to the lobby in silence, which was not unusual on its own. The strained stillness in this ride, however, was awkward, to say the least. Rey used that time to compose herself. Kylo had acted perfectly normal when they said goodbye on the sidewalk, so Rey knew it was just her own traitorous body that had responded to that touch. After the gasp she couldn't control, she made damn sure she appeared as normal as possible when they had to part ways. 

She vowed to herself that she would be on guard around Kylo to make sure an accidental touch didn't happen again. She really couldn't be taking any chances around him. Working with him and his superior attitude was already stressful enough. Rey couldn't allow herself to view him in any way beyond a professional capacity. Her foundation was too important to gamble on a pair of pretty dark eyes. 

Sure Kylo was handsome and he had shown he could be kind, but they were colleagues. Not to mention, Rey didn't "do" relationships in the first place. She didn't have the time nor the inclination to get mixed up in romance and open herself up to the inevitable heartache that she saw her friends go through time and time again. 

Moving from foster home to foster home had taught Rey many lessons, one of which was that opening herself up to emotions like love, affection, and trust eventually lead to pain. At the young age of fourteen, after being assigned her final foster parent, Unkar Plutt, she had come to the conclusion that the only person she would ever be able to rely on with absolute certainty was herself.

It became Rey’s motto for life: Rely on yourself, and you'll never get hurt and you'll never be let down. After meeting Rose, she opened her heart slightly because Rose had proven worthy of her affection and trust. It had taken considerably longer for Finn to win that. The more pieces Rey told them about her past in Jakku, the more they understood why their friend was so guarded and why she always held a part of herself back. She didn't like talking about her past, they could easily tell, and so never pressed her when she backed off the subject. 

There were fragments of Rey's past she would never tell another living soul about. She couldn't risk revealing such frightening secrets to anyone. Some things were best left buried in the past. However, the longer the three roommates maintained their friendship, the more Rey was able to open her heart to her friends and feel the pleasure of having two people she cared for that she could rely on and that could rely on her.

There was no way Kylo Ren would ever be allowed into such a small, exclusive group. No matter how genuine, talented, or handsome he was, it just wasn't going to happen. Rey kept a tight lid on her heart, making sure it stayed outside of striking distance for anyone who might have the potential to hurt her.

Rey was about a half mile from home when her song was interrupted by her phone ringing. Rey stopped running and answered the call. It was Maz.

"Rey, my dear. Kaydel mentioned you had some reservations about the name of the nonprofit. What are you concerned about?"

Rey worked on controlling her breathing from her exertion while Maz spoke.

"Well, truth be told Maz, I'm a little uncomfortable with the nonprofit being named after me," she got out while exhaling her lungs forcefully. "I was hoping the name would be more about what the organization's goals are."

"Oh nonsense, Rey. Yes, it is named after you. You are going to be the heart of the organization!" Maz exclaimed. "The minute you open your mouth about this project, everyone is going to know how important it is to you. You are literally providing a ray of light to people who need it. That's why it all works so beautifully."

"But I really think-"

"Hush, now. Kaydel's already submitted the paperwork to the IRS. This is no time to be humble, Rey! Everything we do now is for the benefit of the organization and project. And that includes putting you front and center. It's not about ego, it's about succeeding," Maz interrupted gently, but firmly.

"I guess that's that, then."

"It is, dear. Don't worry, Rey. Everything is going to work out exactly the way it should. Now how did the rest of your session with Kylo go yesterday?"

"It was fine. We went over some additional information he wants to work on for the case for support. We listened to the audio of some of the stakeholder interviews I'd already done, but he wants to do more. And possibly conduct a few repeat interviews," Rey responded as her breathing started to level out.

"Of course he does. Rey, don't be worried if some work seems repeated or he wants to do things a different way. He'll be looking at it from a marketing and storytelling standpoint, which is not always about the need you are trying to meet. He is good at what he does. I wouldn't have brought him in otherwise," Maz explained. 

"I should be there when you meet tomorrow afternoon. I have a friend at the IRS who can help us get the tax id and 501(c)3 status quickly. I'd say by the end of next week you will be the proud executive director of the Rey of Light Foundation!"

"That's just amazing, Maz. I can't thank you enough for all your help," Rey said

"I know a winner when I see one, Rey. Trust me, your organization is going to take the nonprofit world by storm. I'll see you tomorrow at your office. Oh, that reminds me, did you like the space we have for you?"

"Oh my God, yes! It is amazing! The view from the windows is just…" Rey gushed.

"Well, we want to make sure any donors who come in know you're being officially backed and that if they want to make a name as a philanthropist, they need to get on board early.

"Now, I've got to run. See you tomorrow, dear."

Rey was about to respond when the line went dead. Maz was quite the whirlwind. Whether meeting with her in person or speaking to her on the phone, the older woman had a commanding presence. Rey secretly hoped Maz would boss Kylo around at the next meeting. He could use a taste of his own medicine.

********

Kylo was finishing up with Phasma on a drawing for one of their existing advertising clients Friday morning.

"Phasma, remind me the name of your photographer friend. You know, the one we used on the project last year with the dog pictures?"

"Oh, you mean DJ? What do you need him for?" she replied astutely. Gwendoline Phasma was an artist on Kylo's creative team and one of the few peers in the office he had a semi-decent relationship with.

"I may need him for a photo shoot. Can you send me his contact info?"

"Sure thing," she agreed.

"Thanks. Also, I may need you for a side project I'm working on. Interested?" 

Phasma tilted her head to the side before asking, "What's the timeframe?"

"Not sure yet; I should know by next week." 

"What's the work?" 

"A logo...for a nonprofit," he added sheepishly.

"Really? Well, that is surprising. I thought you hated the nonprofit world?" Phasma taunted.

"I do,” he replied. “It's a favor. I will admit this one has an exceptional visionary”.

"Mhmm. She must be exceptionally beautiful...because that smile on your face says your interested in much more than her vision," she teased, using air quotes to emphasize the word before exiting Kylo's office.

Kylo peeked at his phone to see if he had any new messages from Maz. After finding none, he put it down on his desk and returned to his meeting notes from the day before when he had worked with Rey.

They actually had a very productive meeting after Rey's walls came down. The more he thought about his reactions to her, the more he realized he needed to get better control of himself. He didn't need any complications in his life. And getting intimately involved with a client always created complications, if not outright problems. Things were going well for him professionally and he didn't need any drama in his life.

Rey had a beautiful smile and had finally shown some vulnerability yesterday, but that didn't mean anything to Kylo. It didn't matter that he experienced some unusual feelings and physical responses to her tears. Or that the touch of her hand had practically scalded him. Having an affair with a beautiful client was a specific cliche he wanted to avoid at all costs. 

There certainly had been times over the years in which beautiful, and interested, women crossed his path. However, Kylo was never one to mix business with pleasure, much to the prospect’s chagrin. One client up and reneged on their contract when Kylo rebuffed the advances of their CEO. Snoke erupted in anger, screaming Kylo should have just given her what she wanted and fucked her. In this one instance, Kylo was willing to take the ire of his boss. Snoke may be willing to cross any and all lines if it accomplished his goal. Kylo was not.

Truth be told, he'd never been interested in having a relationship with a woman. Even one night stands were fraught with complications he wanted to avoid. A few times on business trips he had indulged in casual sex with a woman he found physically attractive. But he'd never experienced any of the things he felt when he'd briefly touched Rey's skin, nor any of the other reactions he had around her. However, Kylo was nothing if not disciplined.

He understood Rey was a guarded person, which worked in his favor. It would aid him in keeping things professional. She definitely didn’t see him in the same light as he saw her. He could admire her brilliance and drive without getting involved, as he'd done countless times before.

********

Maz sat in her office reviewing the submitted foundation’s paperwork while she dialed her longtime friend. After three rings, the call was answered by a familiar voice.

"Maz, so good to hear from you."

"Hello, Leia. How are things?" Maz responded with a smile on her face and in her voice.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Did you meet with the girl yet?" Leia inquired anxiously.

"Rey? Yes, I met with her last week. We are in the middle of filing paperwork to start her nonprofit," Maz replied.

"Really? That didn't take long! I take it you saw exactly what I did?"

"Oh yeah, no brainer. She's so full of life, light, and verve. And very green. That will make parts of this easier and other parts harder. But we'll get her up to speed in no time," Maz's response filled with confidence.

"Well, she couldn't be in better hands. That's why I sent her your way," Leia's voice full of certainty.

"And you'll never guess who else I've got working on the project."

"Who?'

"Your son. I brought him in to complete the case for support," Maz replied pointedly.

"Really? And he agreed to work on a nonprofit? How ever did you manage that?" Leia laughed nervously.

"I blackmailed him, how else? I told him I would tell you where he lives," Maz confirmed with amusement.

"You know where he lives?" Leia asked, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"No, but he doesn't know that," Maz burst out laughing, as did Leia at the white lie.

"It also doesn't hurt that Rey is who she is. I noticed a connection between them when they met in my office last week. After he heard her pitch, he was practically begging to work on the project."

Leia laughed again. "Well, that is surprising."

"So do you want to be on the board?" Maz inquired abruptly.

"If Ben is working on it, I’m not sure I should," Leia responded cautiously.

"That's all the more reason to be on the board, Leia! Listen, Rey needs a strong and reputable board to back her and attract the wealthiest philanthropists. In order to do that, we need people like yourself."

"Maz, has anybody ever told you that you are very good at what you do?" Leia exclaimed with another laugh.

"You, my dear, you are the one who tells me that! Who else do you have in the wings looking to join a board of directors?" Maz followed up.

"Let me look through my lists to see who is up. I definitely will have a few names for you," Leia replied.

"Great, send them to me and I will start making calls to get the board set up," Maz stated with conviction. "I have a few people in mind as well. Between you and I, we should be able to fill out the board nicely."

"So you mentioned something about a connection between the girl and Ben?" Leia questioned in a high tone.

"Suffice to say, I think your son may have met his match. I've only seen them interact once, but from what I know about each of them, I'm expecting some fireworks," Maz mused with a smile.

"Wouldn't that be nice."

"Send me your list and I'll be in touch, Leia."

"Will do, Maz," Leia promised, ending the call.

********

The Friday afternoon express bus arrived early at its usual stop in the downtown area of Coruscant. Rey walked with purpose to the Takodana building, mentally preparing herself to control her emotions with Kylo and remain strong in front of Maz. The whole start-up process was hard enough on its own. With Maz and Kylo making Rey feel like a little girl on a field trip for the first time, it was even more difficult. At least in Maz’s case, she knew, it wasn't purposeful, but it didn't make it any less true.

Rey arrived on the eighth floor and used her keycard to let herself into her office. She was still giddy about having her own designated space which yielded such an awesome view out the window. She intentionally took an earlier bus so she would have plenty of time to settle in and compose herself for her meeting. She reviewed all the filing emails Kaydel had CC’d her on. With the details fresh in her mind, Rey organized her notes and took a moment to lean back in her chair and survey her office.

Despite being very emotional when she first arrived, the initial shock had ebbed. Rey could take the time to simply enjoy where she was. She glanced at her empty desk and realized she could probably bring some things in to personalize it. Kaydel said Maz would speak with her about supplies for the office. Until then, Rey was uncertain what type of items would be considered a business expense versus a personal expense. Rey supposed she would probably be asking a lot of questions about the specifics of day-to-day operations as she learned her way around.

As Rey observed the constant flow of foot traffic on the sidewalks below, she noticed a black sedan pull up and a tall dark-haired man exit. Her pulse raced as she recognized Kylo and she immediately berated herself for the reaction. She swiftly passed it off as just being nervous about the meeting. Rey grabbed the water bottle out of her shoulder bag and took a long pull to center herself.

She closed her eyes and did some deep breathing to further calm herself, knowing Kylo had a keycard to the office and would be able to let himself in. She needed to behave as the executive director of a nonprofit organization — one who was in control of her emotions and professional enough to work with whomever she needed to. Her sole focus now was getting this organization off the ground. Nothing else mattered.

A few minutes later, Rey heard Kylo enter the office. He stopped and knocked, viewing her from the doorway with a half-smile on his face. Rey turned from her laptop when she heard the knock as if she hadn’t been anticipating his arrival.

"Okay if I come in?" he requested with what sounded like friendliness in his voice.

"Of course," she replied with her own small grin before turning back to her screen, trying to ignore the little flutter she felt after making eye contact with him."I'm just checking to see if Maz or Kaydel has sent me anything new."

He took a seat across from her desk and remained quiet. Allowing her to read her messages, he put his bag down and pulled out his tablet.

"Is Maz going to be joining us today?" Kylo inquired conversationally.

"She's supposed to. At least, Kaydel hasn't told me differently yet."

"And did she get back to you about the name of the organization," he queried, keeping the same tone in his voice.

Rey swallowed and stopped typing glance briefly towards him, noting he was watching her carefully for her reaction.

"Yes, and it was as you said. She loved it and had already started the IRS filings," Rey responded firmly. "So, we're good."

"Don't take it too hard, Rey. I'm not the 'I told you so type'." Rey stared at him. He was trying rather unsuccessfully to hold back a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him, frowning.

"Sure you're not," her voice dripped with sarcasm as Kylo finally lost his battle and a chuckle leaked out of him, "but yet you are."

"Well, it is a good name, Rey. Donors are going to love the play on words. Trust me."

Rey faced him, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side as she spoke.

"You know, that's the second time you've said 'trust me'. That's going to be hard to do since I'm still stunned that I am working with someone like you."

“Someone like me?” Kylo quizzed, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, First Order Consulting is pretty sketchy. The clients they take. And everything about you screams 'powerful rich guy who doesn’t worry about stepping on the little people to get what he wants,'” she explained dryly.

“Who said I step on the little people or get what I want?” Kylo returned, somewhat defensively.

“Your attitude? Bossing around waitresses and coming in here and just taking over!” Rey threw out sharply.

“My attitude?" he grilled incredulously. "First of all, I was given the wrong drink and was upset. And Maz agreeing with me about the fact I came up with a great name for your nonprofit is not me 'taking over'."

Rey froze. She realized he was right. She was quiet for a moment, digesting what she had said and his response.

"And as far as the clients of First Order, that's not really in my control. They don't ask me if I like the client or agree with their ethics. They tell me to create a story and that's what I do," he defended himself evenly.

"Surely someone high up enough in the First Order to have a driver cart you around town has some say in not taking clients who market alcohol to children?" Rey's tone was full of scorn.

"What?"

"You know, the energy drink targeted at teenagers which had alcohol in it. A seventeen-year-old boy was killed driving drunk after ingesting it. The lawsuit which followed put the company out of business," she sneered.

"And where exactly did you hear that?" he demanded, deceivingly calm.

"In my ethics class at University. Funny, First Order Consulting and the name Kylo Ren came up several times in that class," she finished smugly.

"Ah...now I know why you think you know everything about me. Let me guess, it was our fault the boy died, right?" Kylo surmised, pinning her with his penetrating stare.

"Yes, that's what we read about and discussed in class…" she responded hesitantly. She kept her sight on Kylo's face, however, his reaction was starting to make her second guess herself.

"And from one class you decided that I'm a 'powerful rich guy who steps on anyone to get what he wants'. What I want being money, I assume." His guise hardened further.

Rey felt like she had stepped in something she was going to have a hard time getting out of. She was having trouble coming up with a reply because what he just said was exactly how she had come to her conclusion about him. Before she could formulate some kind of intelligent response, Maz entered the office.

Taking in Rey's face, she went to the side of Rey's desk study the expression on Kylo's. Maz glanced back and forth between the both of them before speaking.

"Am I interrupting?" Maz asked cautiously, waiting for one of them to answer. It was Kylo who did.

"No, of course not, Maz. Rey here was just telling me all about what she learned in her ethics classes about me and the First Order," he stated coolly.

"Really? What did you learn about, Rey?"

Rey scanned back and forth between Kylo and Maz, unsure what was going on. She suddenly felt as though she was back at University as green as a freshman on campus for the first time.

"Um...well, we read some articles about an energy drink the First Order did advertising for which resulted in a boy killed in a drunk driving accident," Rey tried to put some confidence in her voice, but Kylo still had that expression on his face that made her feel very unsure of herself.

"Oh, that mess! Yes, it was quite a news story. Did your class read any of the transcripts from the court case?" Maz observed Rey in a way which told her she already knew the answer.

"Not exactly, we read articles from some ethics magazines-"

"Oh goodness, ethics magazines! If only they practiced what they preached: ethics! If that's your only source of information then you probably don't know that the First Order was cleared of any wrongdoing." Rey's eyes widened and focused back on Kylo while Maz revealed the truth. 

"The company lied about the ingredients in the energy drink. Yes, there was alcohol in the energy drink, but not enough to cause blood alcohol levels over the legal limit, even if someone drank ten of them. Tox screens on the boy showed the blood alcohol level well above the legal limit, meaning the boy got drunk off of something other than just an energy drink.

"If I remember correctly, the First Order wasn't found responsible for anything." 

Rey's lips parted open at this information and a flush grew up from her chest to take over her neck and face.

"One thing you'll learn quickly when it comes to so-called ethics magazines and ethics courses is that they don't tell you the whole story; only what they want to tell you. Usually the inflammatory juicy stuff," Maz finished her story, pivoted on her heel and headed to the conference room.

"Let's work in here," her voice trailed after her.

Rey and Kylo stared at each other mutely without moving, Rey feeling ashamed over the judgment she'd made. She noticed the grim expression he wore was slowly wearing off the longer the silence between them expanded. 

"Kylo, I'm so sorry," Rey pleaded. "I should never have assumed…"

"It's fine," his voice was tight.

"No, no it's not fine. I feel terrible. I'm sorry about what I said. Truly."

"Let's just forget about it, shall we?" Kylo's voice was lighter as he rose from his chair.

They both collected their devices and followed Maz into the conference room. The trio worked together talking about the stakeholder interviews and ideas for the written narrative of the case for support. Kylo shared some of his initial thoughts about the visual aspect, leading them to review various pictures and videos Rey had accumulated on her laptop.

Rey emotions settled down the longer they all worked together. If Kylo was still angry with her, he certainly didn't show signs of it. As they talked, Rey noticed Maz and Kylo fell into an effortless flow. Maz would mention something and Kylo seemed to instantly know what she meant. Rey found she was a bit jealous of how easily Kylo and Maz worked together. She reminded herself she worked with him equally well. As Rey observed, she discovered Kylo didn't treat Maz any differently than he treated Rey. She fully realized just how wrong about Kylo she had been. He wasn't taking over, he was doing his job. And, though she was loath to admit it, Kylo was doing his job extremely well. 

The change in her opinion must have shown on her face because Kylo spoke directly to her. 

"Everything okay, Rey? Looks like we lost you there for a minute." 

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, I was thinking about the narrative. Please, continue," she affirmed to get the attention off her.

They discussed the written narrative for the next two hours. Maz was a wealth of knowledge about what the donors would want to see. She stressed the importance of Rey and Kylo needing to visualize being in their donors’ shoes to aid in their understanding. Kylo seemed to grasp the concept easily. Rey was not so sure.

Abruptly, Maz closed her folders and inspected Rey and Kylo with a smile.

"Okay, I have some good news. I've arranged for a gathering at my home in two weeks to meet some potential donors and board members. We will need to have a finished written narrative and revised presentation for Rey by then."

"You're giving us a whole two weeks. How generous of you! You realize I have a full-time job don't you?" Kylo's remark was full of ridicule. He took a glimpse at Rey to see her reaction, but she appeared like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm sure the two of you will be able to figure it out. Rey's going to be quitting her waitressing job in a week. And you don't do anything but work anyway, so it should all turn out fine," Maz assured them both.

"Right," Kylo replied, not impressed with Maz's solution.

Maz took her leave shortly after, citing another dinner meeting. Rey wondered if the woman ever took a break.

"Rey?"

"Mhm?" she answered, peering over her laptop at Kylo.

"You were very quiet during Maz's news. And you look like someone just stole your puppy," he smiled gently.

Rey let out a nervous huff of a laugh, then lowered her head, debating on whether or not to tell him the truth on how she was feeling. Learning her assumptions about him were incorrect led her to think she had been completely unfair. She raised her eyes to his again, distress in her hazel orbs and on her face.

"Everything's happening so fast. One minute I think I know what I am doing and the next I feel like know nothing."

"Rey, you do know what you are doing. This project is yours. You created it. You knew all the steps to take to get your champion. You impressed the right people. And now you are following the advice of one of the most respected people in the nonprofit world. That doesn't happen to someone who doesn't know what they are doing," he assuaged her with understanding in his voice.

"I know, I know. I know I should be thankful-"

"I'm not talking about being thankful, Rey. I'm talking about you and the work you've done to get here. I've worked with clients with far less drive and determination than you. Some with significantly less intelligence, too," he grinned at her and she let out another huff of laughter as unshed tears glistened. 

"You are being far too hard on yourself. But if Maz is going to fast, or I'm going to fast, or you need to disagree, you can't be afraid to stop us," Kylo urged. 

"I know Maz. She can be overbearing and even bossier than me, if you can believe it," he got a chuckle out of Rey then. "You may need to push back on her and remind her you need to be included in the decision-making process —things like what to name the organization, or when to schedule a meeting with potential donors," Kylo concluded his pep talk to Rey.

"I hope you know, I am really sorry about what I said earlier," she repeated, contrition in her visage. "I could tell it upset you. I'm a bit embarrassed, to be honest. I let my insecurity get the best of me."

"Thank you, Rey," he accepted her heartfelt apology. They stared at one another for a few quiet moments before he broke the silence.

"It's getting late. You probably need to get going."

"Actually I'm not working tonight. A rare Friday night off," she replied happily. "I think I may stay here for a while. Kaydel sent me some reading Maz wanted me to do."

"Well, I don't have to rush out of here either. I was going to begin work on the narrative case for support this weekend. If you don't mind, it might actually be helpful for me to work on it while you're here, in case I need to run something by you."

"Yeah, sure. That's fine." She met his gaze and smiled. "I'm going to go read at my desk so you can work in peace." 

Rey saw his grin broaden at her reply, and she could feel him watch her leave the room. The gleam in his eye just before she fully turned caused a heat to rise in her. When she got back to her desk, she needed another long pull from her water bottle to steady herself.

********

Kylo enjoyed the view as Rey strode out of the conference room. 

She left the door to her office open rather than closing it this time, and when she turned out of view, he let out the breath he'd been holding. He smiled while shaking his head and considered the gamut of emotions their conversations ran in the course of a day. It was enough to make his head spin if he spent too much time analyzing it. But that was exactly what he did.

He remembered his promise to himself to keep things professional between them, but damn, if she didn't make it a challenge. When she'd confessed about her insecurity, lowering her eyelids to hide the tears glistening; he instantly wanted to gather her into his arms and comfort her. And that was not a feeling he had about anyone. Ever. 

She surprised Kylo with her preconceived notions about him. It certainly wasn't the first time he had been put in the category of an unfeeling monster with no regard for anyone but himself. He was fairly certain that was the category his parents had put him in when he joined the First Order. Even the Business Insider feature which had been written about him had elements hinting he was a corporate shark.

He was absolutely pissed when she revealed her judgment of him to be based on a couple of articles that didn't even provide all the facts. Then the disbelief and regret on her face stunned him into silence. Rey's face was nothing if not expressive. After Maz sauntered into the conference room leaving them alone, Kylo did his damndest to keep the arrogant bastard side of himself locked down and not let loose a nasty comment. Of which several were ready to be launched.

And then she apologized! 

If he was stunned by her initial insult, he was doubly so by Rey's genuine apology. Admitting she made some poor judgments about him and not taking his "it's fine" for an answer. She even made a point to ensure he knew she was truly sorry. That series of comments set off a heat in his chest he did not have time to examine at the time, so he'd let her off the hook as swiftly as possible. Reflecting on it now, he chalked up the feeling of thankfulness. He wasn't one to be on the receiving end of an apology too often.

Kylo’s attention went to Rey's semi-breakdown. He was surprised to be in the role of mentor to her. Sure, various employees at the First Order admired him, but acting as a mentor wasn't a role he’d ever been asked to fill. Frankly, he expected Maz would be the one mentoring Rey, but it somehow had fallen to him this week. He found he didn't mind at all. 

He wasn't exactly sure what made him ask to stay in her office, but he'd acted on impulse. Kylo convinced himself he would have more free time to relax over the weekend if he was able to get most of it done tonight. Especially if he had questions for Rey or needed her input. It was definitely more convenient to do it this way since she was in the next room. It was absolutely not because he wanted to spend more time with her.

********

For the next hour or so, Rey and Kylo worked independently. Rey spent her time reading articles highlighting the importance of an emotionally compelling case for support. She was surprised she’d never read any of them during her college education because they were chock full of great ideas and insights from people who worked in the field. The content gave her a much better idea of what Kylo was trying to achieve.

One article was a Fundraising Roadmap, which laid out all the sequential steps when beginning a campaign. Rey sighed in relief when she realized this was the information she desperately needed to know so she could recognize where they were in the process and what came next. 

Kylo, meanwhile, was furiously writing. At one point, he called her in and asked her a few questions. Once he was done, she returned to her office only to be called back when he came up with more queries. Rey ended up going back and forth so many times, she decided to move her work into the conference room for the remainder of the evening.

While Rey was researching some example cases for support that some of the articles had referenced, she recognized how quiet the office had become. The silence was deafening.

Suddenly she realized Kylo was no longer typing on his tablet but was completely still across the table. She raised her eyes and found him watching her with a small smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your face is just very expressive while you're concentrating," he replied, continuing to smile.

"Why, what was I doing?" apprehension in Rey's voice.

"Your eyebrows alternated between going up and down, and you were biting your lip."

"Well, I'm glad I could provide some entertainment for you," she remarked with a sardonic grin.

Kylo threw his head back and laughed before stating, mostly to himself, "You have no idea."

Rey turned back to her screen before Kylo spoke again.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's order in some food. I know a good place for Chinese."

"Oh, okay. I'm actually really hungry," she admitted self-consciously.

They decided what to order and he pulled out his phone to call it in. Thirty minutes later the delivery driver called Kylo from the lobby. After hours, the building management did not allow deliveries past the lobby, so Kylo had to go down to retrieve the food.

When he arrived back in the conference room, Rey put her work aside to make room for the food and all the essential which came with it. 

"I should probably make a note to bring in kitchen supplies for this type of occasion. There could be a lot of meals eaten in this conference room," she commented as she served herself.

"Just order what you need. Having meals in the office is considered a business expense. I'm sure Kaydel can tell you where she orders supplies like that for Maz. I guarantee Maz is not bringing in kitchen supplies from home," Kylo chuckled as he scooped food onto his paper plate.

As they ate, they fell into easy conversation, Kylo asking questions about Rey's schooling. Occasionally he tried to steer the conversation to further in her past, but Rey was nothing if not adept at redirecting topics away from the subject she was uncomfortable discussing.

Rey asked him some additional details about the energy drink case, which led to some discourse over Snoke as Kylo's boss. Rey burst out laughing when he told her Snoke was of the generation in which "Dick" was a nickname for Richard, but no one in the office could keep a straight face to address him as such.

"Well, from how you describe him, he really is a Dick! It doesn't sound like he could have been named anymore perfectly!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

Kylo stopped eating for a moment to take in her full brilliant smile with the dimples while she giggled.

"Oh! I forgot! What do I owe you for the food?" 

"Dinner's on me," he waved his hand looking back at his food.

"No, no, no. I can't let you do that," Rey countered.

"You're not letting me do anything. This was much better than eating alone in my apartment. So actually, you did me a favor," he smiled.

"Okay, next time is on me," she declared.

Kylo didn't respond. Of course, she wasn't paying next time. She was apparently living on a waitresses' salary and from what he gathered took the bus everywhere. He was pretty sure he could handle paying for any take out they ate. What really caught his attention though, was how she said "next time". He thought it had a nice ring to it. 

What happened to keeping his distance?

Once they had finished eating and removed the remnants of their meal, they went back to work, until Rey started yawning. 

"Why don't we call it a night. You should get to enjoy at least a couple of hours of your night off," he suggested. He pulled out his phone and typed on it for a few seconds before looking back up at her.

"I'll be working more on this over the weekend. How should I reach you if I have any questions?"

"Tell me your number and I'll send you a text," she proposed. He rattled off his number, and a few seconds later his phone alerted him of a new text message.

"If I'm working, I might not be able to get right back to you, but I will as soon as I can. If it's complicated and I need to explain something, just let me know you need me to call you and I'll make time."

Rey closed her laptop and went back into her office, Kylo following behind. They both packed up their belongings in their respective bags and made their way to the elevator.

"You'll have to give me the name of the Chinese restaurant. The food was really good," Rey commented as the elevator went down. 

Rey remained as far away from the elevator controls as possible. In her mind, Kylo was now the designated button presser. If he noticed anything strange about her behavior, he didn't say anything.

"Sure. We order from them pretty frequently late nights at the office. It's one of the few cuisines everyone can agree on," he continued, making casual conversation.

As they walked through the lobby, Kylo addressed her.

"The car service should be here any minute. Can I give you a lift home?" he knew she would refuse, but he wanted to see how she would worm her way out of it.

"Oh, no. Thank you. I'm sure I live pretty far out of your way."

"The car service is hired by the First Order, so it's no bother at all. Plus it's getting too late to walk to the bus station, don't you think?" he countered.

"I'll be fine. On Fridays, there are always tons of people out for the night. Believe me, I am quite used to walking at night," she insisted.

"Well, tonight you can get a ride instead."

She huffed a laugh. "Well, I don't want one. I'm a big girl and I've been taking care of myself for a long time. I'm quite capable of getting home on my own."

He contemplated his next statement, noticing her guard going up the more he tried to press her. Said ride was not only safer but significantly faster than taking the bus.

"Alright, you're off the hook tonight Smith, but one of these days, I won't take no for an answer," he chastised her with a half grin.

"I'll take that under advisement, Ren," she responded similarly. Just as Rey finished talking, the black Lincoln pulled to the curb.

"There's my ride. I'll let you know if I need you," he said as he opened the car door and threw his bag in the backseat before turning back to her, seeing her nod in response.

"Goodnight, Rey," his voice lowered an octave or two before he waited for her reply.

"Goodnight, Kylo," she smiled and turned her body, striding away down the sidewalk, wondering what the hell he meant by 'I'll let you know if I need you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, s l o w b u r n !! I wonder what excitement the gathering at Maz's house in 2 weeks is going to bring??
> 
> Music for inspiration: [TIHLS - A Reylo Fanifiction](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=IT_K9ilhQe6EfftZuSU0uw) Some songs are inspiring very specific chapters, especially ones to come later. I will call those out in the beginning notes when I do, like this chapter. If you have a song to suggest, let me know in the comments!


	6. Slight Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo pines. Rey pines. Snoke's pissed. Kylo and Rey work together. Some progress is made, but the River DeNial continues its journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the title. Some of you may recognize the title of this story as a lyric from the song ["It's OK" by Frida Sundemo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVAO0gYAKcA). I have always been struck by the lyrics of this song; simple and few yet so poignant. Life strikes when you least expect it and sometimes in the most unexpected of places and ways. It's 100% Reylo.
> 
> Oh, it's ok  
> This is what it feels like  
> And it’s ok to tear down what’s been a wall  
> It’s been a wait  
> Now this is how life strikes  
> And this is what it feels like
> 
> To be alive  
> To be alive  
> To be alive  
> Yeah, this is what it feels like  
> This is how life strikes  
> This is what it feels like
> 
> You’ll be just fine  
> No matter if it takes time  
> And it’s alright if dreams shift along the way  
> It took a while but this is when life strikes  
> And this is what it feels like
> 
> To be alive  
> To be alive  
> To be alive  
> Yeah, this is what it feels like  
> This is how life strikes

Kylo’s thumb wavered back and forth over the contact name for probably the tenth time in the last hour on his phone. He groaned and laid the phone back down on his desk. He knew he was just looking for an excuse to send a text to her and he berated himself.

He was able to resist the temptation for most of Saturday, but now as day waned into night, the power of that three letter name in his contacts was wreaking havoc on his resolve. Kylo did not want to abuse the fact that Rey had willingly given him her phone number. And he didn't really need her input, everything was there in front of him because her work was so thorough, to begin with. Yet he was having trouble resisting the urge to message her.

Why was this girl so under his skin? 

From their conversation the day before, she had harbored some less than attractive opinions about him. She certainly alluded to those when he first met her in Maz's office. If she had such negative sentiments about him, why was he working with her in the first place? He hated nonprofits. His experience was that they were a waste of time and talent. He watched how much effort and time his parents put into Republic Charities when he was growing up, all for nothing. At the end of the day, his father got screwed just like his grandfather. 

Rey's comments the day before had rankled him to no end. Why did he care what she thought of him? He never cared about what clients thought of him. He just came in, did his job, and then left. But something was different about this particular client. Maybe it had something to do with how badly he wanted to text her.

********

The Millennium was busier than usual on this Saturday night. Rey was tending bar for the evening. She didn't have a chance to talk to Chewie about the newest developments with her nonprofit until after the main dinner rush was over. 

"That's wonderful, Rey," Chewie smiled. "I'm so happy that it's all finally coming together for you."

"I know. It's surreal sometimes," she giggled. "I walk into this beautiful office with giant windows and a ridiculous view and it's mine. Crazy."

"Well, when things finally start rolling enough for you to work full-time there, you have to promise to come to visit us."

"Well, it's not happening yet, Chewie. I promise you'll be the first to know. Maz said it might be at the end of this week that the payroll starts running, so we'll see. I am feeling guilty about leaving you in the lurch, though."

"Don't you worry about that, Rey. Young women in college don't get into waitressing as a career. I never expected you to be here as long as you have been. You'll be missed and hard to replace, but you have your life to live," he assured Rey with a pat on the shoulder and twinkling eyes. "You just drop in and see an old geezer like me from time to time and brag about how many lives you're changing for the better."

Rey's phone buzzed in her pocket. 

"Oh, I have to check this. The guy I'm working with on the story said he might need to reach me over the weekend," Rey offered as she read her phone.

"Ugh, he says he needs to talk to me," she whined.

"Is this the same guy who had you running around here that one night?"

"Yes, that's him. His name is Kylo and he is a pompous ass," Rey informed him.

"Sounds like a joy to work with," Chewie snickered.

"Oh, he is. He likes to act all high and mighty," she confirmed with her lips drawn tight, then a little louder, "And he always seems to know something I don't. It's really annoying!" 

"Well, if anyone can put him in his place, it's you, darlin'."

"Oh, believe me, I do," the ire in her voice almost tangible.

"So what does he do that's so bad?"

"He's so smug and sure of himself. He has a comeback for everything," she complained sourly.

"Uh huh."

"And he's such a know-it-all!" Chewie didn't respond, instead, narrowed his eyes and assessed her closely. "Every time we work together he has some smarmy comment and then turns anything I say into some kind of innuendo," she grumbled as her eyes looked away, her breathing slowing as she seemingly got lost in a memory.

"Right," he snorted with a knowing smirk.

Rey's vision refocused on her boss and a puzzled expression came on her face. "What?"

Chewie smiled and nodded his head. "Methinks she doth protest too much," he winked at her then went to take a customer order at the bar. Rey gawked at his back with a horrified look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she called but received no answer.

********

She escaped out the back of the kitchen into the alley for some privacy. Rey would be lying if she said she hadn't gotten an adrenaline rush of excitement when she'd felt her phone vibrate in her apron. However, she had never spoken to Kylo on the phone before and it made her nervous. She could have just texted him back that it wasn't a good time to talk, but she couldn't deny that she liked the fact that he wanted her input on the story. It made her feel as though he valued her input and that she was, in a way, important to him. 

Why was it she wanted to be important to him?

She shook her head to clear away her musings and pressed the number to call him back. He picked up after the first ring.

"Rey," he greeted.

"Hi. Sorry, it took me a few minutes to call you back. I had to get coverage for the bar," she rushed out rather breathlessly, much to her chagrin.

"Oh, I'm sorry I bothered you while you are working. I knew you said you had a shift today but I wasn't sure if it was in the day or the evening," he replied apologetically.

"I'm at the restaurant almost exclusively at night. I only work day shifts if Chewie really needs me."

"Chewie?" he questioned.

"Oh!" she laughed. "Yes, my boss's name is Chewie. I have no idea what it stands for, but the name suits him." She heard him huff out a laugh.

"What I wanted to talk to you about is not urgent enough to bother you while you are working. It can wait until tomorrow…"

"No, no," she hurried. "I mean, it's fine to talk now. I'm on a break," she cursed herself for sounding like a giddy school girl. "What is it?"

"As I was using a couple of the interviews you've done to incorporate into the narrative, I realized we didn't schedule any new interviews yet. With the party Maz is having in two weeks, it would help the story to get a few scheduled this week or next week," he explained. 

"Okay, I can make some calls to see what we can get this week. Is there anyone specific you wanted to talk to first?" Rey asked cautiously.

"Interviewing a family who stopped fostering is a good place to start. Then maybe we can revisit one of the kids you spoke to a few years ago to see where they are at now," he suggested.

"I will see what I can dig up. What if we can't get interviews in the next two weeks?"

"The story won't need to be one hundred percent done by the time of Maz's party since it will really just be the first test of it. It's only final when we send it to the printer," he pointed out.

"Okay. That makes sense." There was a pause in the conversation. "What else?"

"Uh, that was it," he admitted lamely.

"Oh." Another lull. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you need me for?" 

She heard distant coughing in her ear before Kylo spoke again. 

"Sorry about that; tickle in my throat." He cleared his throat. "Um, no, there isn't anything else I needed you for right now. If there is any way you can get the interviews during the times we already have scheduled to be together, that would be ideal. If you can't, we'll work around it."

"Sounds like a plan," she responded, her heart skipping a beat with the words 'be together' in that deep voice. "I'll plan to see you on Monday, then?"

"Yes, Monday. Goodnight, Rey," his voice softening on her name.

"Goodnight, Kylo." Rey felt a tinge of regret as she ended the call, then groaned. She shoved the phone back into her apron pocket and stormed back into the restaurant to resume her duties.

********

Rey was typing away on her laptop in her office on Monday afternoon when her phone rang. It was Kylo. He was due to meet with her any minute.

"Kylo?" she answered.

"Hello, Rey. I'm afraid I have to miss our meeting today. Something's come up at work and I can't get away," he sounded irritated.

"Oh. Um, okay." She tried to keep her disappointment from her voice.

"I have a favor to ask," he entreated after a few moments of stillness. "I know you work in the evenings, but is there any way you could switch your hours his week? I can't make our scheduled times, but I could meet with you in the evenings after work."

"Sure, I can check with Chewie about switching shifts. He is usually great about flexibility with me. Even if I have to miss a shift or two it wouldn't be the end of the world. I'll still be able to cover my rent with what I have saved up," Rey assured him.

There was a long pause before Kylo spoke again.

"I apologize if you have to miss a shift because of me, Rey," he responded in a clipped tone.

"No, really, it's fine, Kylo. There are a couple of girls who owe me favors so I'm sure I'll be able to switch. Can you do tomorrow night? I probably can't find anyone for today on such short notice."

"Yes, tomorrow night works for me. But if we are going to work late at your office, you're going to let the First Order pick up the tab for bringing you home. Agreed?" he commanded emphatically.

"Kylo, it's really not nec-"

Kylo interrupted forcefully, "It's non-negotiable, Rey. If we are working late, you're not taking the bus. I will not have you risk your safety because of me"."

"Fine!" she relented. "I'll take a ride home in your company car."

"Good. Thank you," he replied, letting out an audible breath. "I can meet you at your office at 6:30 pm if that works for you? And I'm buying dinner. No arguments."

"Well, you're exceptionally bossy today!" Rey griped.

"It's me who is causing the inconvenience for you, so I am merely trying to make things easier. I wouldn't have to be bossy if you weren't so quick to say no to everything," he countered, exasperated.

"I'm very independent," Rey conceded. "I've had to be my whole life. I don't like accepting charity or being made to feel like I owe anyone," she stated decisively.

"Someone wanting to do something nice for you does not mean it's charity or that you owe them something. It might be because they actually want to do something nice for you."

Another uncomfortable lapse occurred as Rey pondered how to answer.

"Haven't you ever given someone a gift before? Do they owe you something because you gave them a gift?" he asked.

"Of course not," she replied indignantly.

"Same concept. I want to do something nice to make up for the fact I've forced you to switch your shifts. I'll feel better if I know you've gotten home safe and you’ve eaten dinner," he clarified adamantly.

"Well, in that case, thank you," her voice sounded like it cost her something to say it out loud.

"You're welcome. Now if you're done arguing with me, I have to deal with this work issue. I'll see you tomorrow night, alright?"

"See you tomorrow night," she agreed submissively.

*******

Kylo ended the call and stared at it with a furrowed brow, as he shook his head. Damn that woman is difficult. Then a smirk took over his face when he considered he didn't let her get away with rebuffing him and in response, she finally acquiesced to what he wanted. He felt a small thrill of pleasure at that.

What made her so fiercely independent that accepting any type of kind gesture made her feel weak and obligated? Combining this new information about Rey with the fact she steered any and all conversation away from her personally made him start to wonder. There clearly was more to her zest for her nonprofit endeavor than just recognition of a broken system. She was particularly tight-lipped about that subject. He was going to have to work harder to get her to open up to him.

He had no time to dwell on it at the moment though. He had been reprimanded by Snoke as he was leaving his office to meet with Rey.

"And where do you think you're going?" Snoke demanded, stopping Kylo from advancing down the hall.

"I have an appointment," Kylo answered calmly.

"Well, you'll need to cancel or reschedule. We are at the critical point on Vaporfi for the ad layout and I want it completed by the end of the week. I want all hands on deck so eliminate any other appointments. Your presence is required here," his boss commanded with a scowl.

"The layout is well in hand, Mr. Snoke. The creative team is poised to finish on time," Kylo countered smoothly, as he turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks as Snoke's voice went dangerously low and venomous behind him.

"Now you listen here, boy. Don't think I haven't noticed your absences as of late. I don't know where you've been running off to, but it ends now. You work here. For me. And you do what I tell you to do, do you understand? Without me, you are nothing Kylo Ren. Nothing. You owe me, boy. And I expect you to deliver," the old man sneered.

Kylo turned to face him with a blank expression. He'd learned over the years that the ridiculing stopped if he kept his emotions in check, presented a neutral expression and just agreed with whatever was said. Any other approach only escalated Snoke's viciousness. The old man could be extremely vicious when anyone dared to challenge his demands.

"Yes, Mr. Snoke. I will cancel all my appointments for the week," Kylo kept his voice indifferent.

"Don't disappoint me, Ren."

Kylo returned to his office agitated. After he calmed down, he had called Rey to ask her about switching their meeting times. 

Snoke might be able to dominate and command Kylo's time during the day, but he couldn't keep him from being with Rey outside of his designated hours with the First Order. He would just have to make do with that for now. Plus it wasn't like he would be consulting with her for that much longer. They only had to work this intensively together while they compiled the initial case for support. Once they had a solid first draft, Kylo's presence would be reduced and they wouldn't have to meet in person nearly as much. Then once the case for support was finalized, Kylo's role would be complete.

Kylo stiffened at the thought. He really hadn't considered how his work on the project would eventually end until now. And he decidedly did not like the prospect. At all.

 

********

The black sedan wove easily through the busy streets of Coruscant making its way to Supremacy Point Luxury Apartments. He'd stayed in the office until around 7:00, which he felt was a time his decrepit taskmaster would find palatable. Kylo worked with the rest of the creative team the remainder of the afternoon at Snoke's behest, but neither his presence nor expertise was needed. Hux and Phasma had everything under control, as he knew they would. Snoke was merely flexing his muscles, reminding him and everyone else who the alpha was.

He stared out the window blindly, reflecting on his phone conversation with Rey from Saturday night. He tried so hard not to contact her but ultimately caved with the desire to hear her voice. She said he should let her know if he needed to talk to her, so that's exactly what he did when he sent the text message; he simply asked her to call him.

Kylo noticed her breathlessness when she first spoke but decided not comment on it. Though, it had stirred something in him to hear her sound like that in his ear. That something being both in his chest and in his pants. Then when she innocently asked if he needed her for anything else, his dick instantly became hard. That he did not expect. He certainly felt physical attraction in all their previous interactions, but the inflection in her voice asking him that question just pushed him over the edge. He had to pull the phone away and cough to try and calm himself. She seemed to have a penchant for asking double-entendre questions with a sweet little angelic tone as if she was trying to tease him when he knew that she absolutely was not. He'd needed a cold shower after their phone conversation.

He swelled with pride knowing he had coaxed her into letting him give her a ride home and buy her dinner. He realized his plan to keep his distance from her was not working particularly well. First, he thought about her all day on Saturday, then he couldn't keep himself from contacting her, he got a massive hard-on just from her voice on the phone, and now he wanted to make sure she got home safe and had a reasonably healthy dinner. And now thinking about her again! What was happening to him? 

********

Rey was able to switch her evening shifts for the rest of the week in order to work with Kylo. When he arrived at her office on Tuesday evening, she felt a surprising jolt of excitement at seeing him. She quickly squelched the reaction.

"You made it," Rey greeted him, her lips curved in a smile.

"Yes. You were able to switch your shifts okay?" his eyebrows were raised, his lips parted as his dark orbs bore into hers.

"Yeah, it was no problem," she assured him easily. 

"And you didn't have to give up any shifts?" he interrogated.

"No, everything was a straight swap. Why?" her brows furrowed and her head tilted.

Kylo put his bag down as he flopped into a chair and let out a huge breath.

"Good. I didn't want you to miss a shift at the job that is actually paying you right now," he confessed with a slow smile.

"Oh," she breathed with a faint voice, her head drawing back stiffly. Her countenance mellowed as she was met with sincerity from the man across from her.

They stared at each other in tranquility for several heartbeats.

"I thought we could eat first if that's alright with you?" he proposed.

"Sure. That sounds good," she answered, shifting back to her computer.

"How does Italian sound?"

"Oh, whatever you want. I brought something from home," she informed him without meeting his gaze.

"Of course you did," he snorted.

At the sound, Rey turned her head to peer at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Just a feeling I had that you would insist on bringing in your own dinner," he enlightened. "Luckily I'm bossy, as someone noted to me recently and I've already arranged for meals to be delivered for the week. It should arrive any minute," he finished with a smug look as he glanced down at his expensive watch.

Rey gaped at him, momentarily speechless.

"And if you even think of attempting to eat your Ramen Noodles or whatever it is that you packed, I'll tie your hands to your chair and feed you myself," Kylo smirked at her with a mischievous gleam.

Instantly, Rey's mouth went dry, her heart fluttered and a warmth began to rise from her belly all the way up to her face. She knew her cheeks must have reddened when Kylo's smirk grew into a wide smile. 

"You wouldn't dare," she croaked, licking her lips and swallowing.

"Try me," his voice seemed to have dropped five octaves in Rey's ears.

She couldn't think of a single thing to say. She was dumbfounded how talking about dinner had turned sexual so quickly. The fact that she'd begun tightly pressing her thighs together now was not lost on her either.

"Fine, you win," she surrendered with a husky tone, her body still reeling from his words.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "So I'm tying you up?" he teased, that wicked gleam still apparent.

"No!" An electric surge went straight to her core and her face was positively burning. "I meant you win, I'll eat the food you ordered!" 

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to be clear on what I won," his smile was so wide those adorable dimples appeared.

"Although, having you tied up at my mercy is appealing…" he provoked in the same low tone, his chocolate brown irises ablaze.

Rey gasped with eyes wide as saucers as she admonished him, "Kylo!"

He laughed, turning and picking up his bag before he stood. "Relax, Rey. I'm just teasing you. It's really hard not to. You have the most adorable reactions," his voice returned to a normal modulation as he started towards the conference room.

"You're a monster," she chided him, shaking her head. 

He stopped his eyes like burning coals as they bore into hers. "Yes, I am," he replied, his lips slightly curled in amusement.

After Kylo disappeared into the conference room, Rey let out the ragged breath she didn't realize she was holding and put her hands to her cheeks, feeling the heat that still burned there.

Oh my God!

She pressed her lids closed and did some deep breathing; in through her nose and out her mouth to calm her racing heart. Astonished by the reactions her traitorous body exhibited at Kylo's innuendos, her mind tried to block out the hunger she thought she saw in his gaze as he goaded her. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. The memory caused another rush of heat. She reached for her water and gulped as much as she could. Knowing he was waiting for her in the other room, Rey took one final deep breath, smoothed her hair and gathered her things to join him.

Just as she placed her laptop on the table, a loud knocking from a distance broke the silence.

"There's the food," Kylo looked up from his tablet at her. "I'll let them in."

He left the conference room only to return a moment later with the delivery man who was carrying a large case, much larger than Rey would expect for takeout food.

Rey sat soundlessly as the stranger began opening the carrying case and pulling out what lay inside. To her surprise, there were multiple plates with warming covers inside the bag, along with silverware. The man set out everything quickly and efficiently.

Once drinks were poured, the server began removing all the covers. In front of her lay a veritable feast. There was a steaming plate of a delicious looking chicken dish, a garden salad, a small plate in between her and Kylo with a sphere-shaped item, and an individual cheesecake with fresh raspberries on top. Rey examined the sumptuous meal. 

"This looks amazing," she said in admiration. "I can't believe you did this!" she cried.

The multi-purpose delivery man packed all the covers back into the case before preparing to leave.

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Ren?"

"No, thank you, Samuele. Please tell Diego he outdid himself," Kylo responded.

"Benissimo. Buon appetito!" Samuele replied before bowing and exiting.

"Grazie."

Rey observed Samuele as he left the room, before veering her attention to Kylo.

"You know the delivery guy and the chef?"

"I know pretty much everyone at Diego's. I work late a lot and don't feel much like cooking when I get home, so I pick up meals regularly. Keeps me from getting too much fast food."

"So what are we eating here?" Rey inquired with a smile taking in the chicken in front of her.

"Chicken Piccata," he answered. "I knew from the Chinese food that you liked chicken so I thought this was a safe dish to start with," he smiled spreading his napkin and picking up his fork.

"And cheesecake with fresh raspberries?" she dimpled at him.

"You did say it was your favorite if I recall correctly," he noted, a quirk to his eyebrow.

"You recall correctly. It is," she affirmed sweetly. Then, after a few seconds, "Thank you for this. It looks wonderful."

"You're welcome," he returned, his voice low and tender.

"What is that?" she pointed at the plate between them with ball-shaped food.

"It's called 'Arancini di Riso'; Risotto balls," he took one onto his plate and cut into it. "It's risotto battered and fried. It's one of my favorites." He pulled the two pieces apart to show Rey what was inside.

She took one onto her plate and tried a bite, letting out a blissful moan.

"Oh my God, that's amazing!" she exclaimed closing her eyes and lifting her chin to savor the taste.

After she finished her bite, she dug and took another one and let out another satisfied grunt. As she finished chewing she looked at Kylo and froze mid-chew.

He was motionless and openly staring at her mouth beneath hooded lids, his own lips parted. Rey hastily swallowed and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Sorry," she mumbled, digging into her chicken quietly.

Kylo cleared his throat and began digging into his own meal. They ate in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"How's the chicken?" he inquired conversationally without looking up.

"Delicious!" she declared, happy to veer away from the awkwardness. "How did Samuele get up here? I thought deliveries couldn't be made at night?"

"I may have bribed one of the guards in the lobby. He walked Samuele up and waited for him in the hall. Turns out the guard has a weakness for Diego's cannolis," Kylo confessed with a grin. 

"And just how did you know that?"

"I have my ways," he teased.

"I was right about you, you know," she stated with an arched eyebrow, pointing her fork at him.

"About?"

"You seem to always get what you want."

"Hmph," he sniggered. "I certainly hope so."

Rey laughed, shaking her head while resuming eating. "What was the emergency at work? You never did say."

"Snoke was pissed I haven't been at his beck and call lately so he reasserted himself as Lord and Master. Nothing I'm not used to," he informed her casually.

"Lord and Master?" she huffed out a laugh.

"He likes to think of himself that way, yes," Kylo chortled. "I've learned to deal with it over the years. But he's been particularly demanding about our current client."

"Oh, and who is that?"

"Vaporfi."

Rey stilled and put down her fork to pin him with her glare. "Please tell me they make vaporizers and humidifiers and not vapes," she implored.

"Vapes," his one-word answer, his own gaze hardening as he maintained eye contact.

The tension that took over the conversation was almost palpable as they scrutinized each other.

"It seems like you have something to say," Kylo prodded.

"I don't understand you. Just when I start to think you have a heart, you're promoting another dangerous product that's marketed to kids. How can you do that? Doesn't it bother you that you are helping kids become addicted?" she appealed, slumping in her seat and her expression stony.

"Please tell me you're not that naive, Rey. Someone was going to help Vaporfi advertise. If it wasn't the First Order, it would be another advertising company. And smoking is not going anywhere. It's been around for generations, whatever form it ends up in," he rationalized calmly.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you have to have a hand in proliferating it. Especially to children," her voice dropped as she dipped her head towards her food and pressed her lips together. She poked at her meal listlessly. 

A lull fell in the conversation. Rey could feel Kylo's eyes on her but refused to look up.

"I'm just doing my job, Rey. I don't-"

Rey interrupted, glancing up. "Are you though? If you're the story guy, how can they tell the story without you? What if you refused to work with clients that are morally bankrupt?" she beseeched.

"Who said they were morally bankrupt? Vaping and smoking are legal. Vape products are legal. Consumers want them. Why shouldn't a company provide a legal product that there is demand for?" he contended, ire now reflected his tone.

"Legal does not mean ethical or moral, Kylo. I'm sure you had to learn that somewhere in your business classes. It's a choice you make."

"So because you're working on a nonprofit, that gives you the moral high ground to judge everyone else I suppose?" he taunted.

"No, but at least I'm not cynical like you. You just do your job as if there are no consequences to what your work puts out into the world. Brilliant stories, yes, but they also have the power to damage," her voice cracking.

"Well not all of us have the desire to give away our talents for peanuts, only to be left depleted when we find out the world is not as savable as we thought. Naive indeed," he countercharged.

"I'm doing what I'm passionate about, that's not being naive. When I look back on what I've done with my life, I know I'll be proud that I at least tried to leave the world better than when I got here. Can you say the same?" she argued.

"Yes, Rey, that is naive. I certainly admire your passion for your project, but I can guarantee you at the end of the day, no matter how much you put into this project, you'll be left disappointed. And the effort will not equal the reward. You'll give up far more than you get," he voiced bitterly.

"Where does your attitude come from? I know you hate nonprofits, but did you work at one or something? What made you this cynical?"

Kylo looked at her contemplating his answer, flexing his jaw.

"A subject for another day perhaps," he finally replied, then returned his focus on his meal. He quickly changed the subject. "What's the status on the stakeholder interviews. Were you able to make any progress in scheduling them?"

Following Kylo's lead, she moved to the safer topic of the project they had in common and filled him on what she'd accomplished in the last two days. The tone of the conversation began steadying the longer they talked. After several minutes of back and forth, they were able to resume their previously established comfortable rhythm. 

It was around 10:00 pm when they agreed to call it quits. Kylo and Rey had disposed of the leftover food and returned all the dishes to the carrying case. Apparently, when Samuele delivered the next evening's meal, he would retrieve the dirty dishes.

Rey put up no argument about accepting a ride home from the car service. Rey gave the driver her address. After the man input the coordinates into his GPS and pulled from the curb, Kylo resumed the conversation.

"When did you start working on this project?" he asked.

"While I was at University. I had already chosen the nonprofit route as a career path and figuring out how to bring a project like this to life gave me a focus to apply what I was learning," she elaborated. Of course, the idea to fix the broken foster system had occurred to her well before college, but he didn't need to know that. This was the story she always told when asked where her inspiration came from.

"Why did you pick the foster system to focus on?" he pressed.

"I'd met a few people who had been in the system and what they had to say about it was less than impressive. No one else seemed to be finding alternatives, so I thought, why not me?" she shrugged in the darkness of the backseat.

"Meeting a couple people who told you their stories doesn't account for the degree of passion you show for this project, Rey."

"Of course it does! The more I researched and learned, the more I knew someone needed to do something about it. That change was possible," she rebuked, her tone like simmering embers.

"No. No, this feels personal," he murmured delicately, keeping his vision trained on her face.

"It is! It is personal! Some of those people were my friends!" the embers now fanning into flames.

The conversation died there; Kylo's silence effectively dousing the flames of fury that erupted from Rey. The sounds of passing traffic transcended the hush which had fallen over the two of them as they journeyed closer to their destination. 

Finally, the car pulled into an empty space on the curb, a short distance from the entrance to her building. Kylo rapidly exited the car, puzzling Rey until he appeared at her door. 

Kylo silently offered his hand to help her out of the vehicle. She looked at it briefly before shooting her eyes to his. His head nodded in consent. She focused back on his fingers and slowly lifted hers as she anticipated the touch of their skin together.

His large hand enveloped hers and Rey felt a rush of nervous energy diffuse through her chest and shoulders. Her heart began to pound furiously. His hand was so incredibly soft and warm as it tightened around hers, gently urging her up from her seat. Kylo took a step back onto the sidewalk to help her up and over the curb, but did not let go of her hand. The rush of blood to other areas of her body was making her feel lightheaded. She was perplexed by how suddenly her reaction to him changed, considering only moments ago she had been so infuriated with him.

He leaned into her slightly. Rey held her breath until she heard the car door close behind her and he resumed his earlier position. Kylo finally dropped her hand, taking another step back and gestured for her to advance forward.

"Lead the way."

As she headed towards her building, Rey felt Kylo's hand rest on the small of her back guiding her forward. That set off a whole new set of heated sensations which she tried desperately to ignore. They strolled in silence until Rey reached the entrance and turned towards him, forcing his hand to fall from her back. She immediately missed the warmth.

Kylo spoke first, his hands at his side and a pleading tone, "I didn't mean to upset you, Rey. I shouldn't have pushed so hard."

"It's fine," she waved. "Forget it." 

The night had turned out to be a bizarre series of events accompanied by a plethora of conflicting and distressing emotions. She longed to get into her apartment so she could decompress.

Rey started to turn towards the door when Kylo's voice stopped her.

"I know it's none of my business but any motivations you have, other than your friends, could be the difference in turning a good case for support into an exceptional one. And that means helping more kids in the long run. Just something to think about," he informed her before ending with a closed mouth smile and what looked like affection in his eyes.

"Too bad there's nothing else to tell," she remarked crisply.

"Right. Goodnight, Rey."

"Goodnight, Kylo."

He watched her until she was safely inside the building before striding back to the sedan.

Rey waited until she was in the elevator to breathe a heavy sigh of relief, sagging back against the wall. Considering the way things had gone tonight, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to take four more days of being alone with Kylo. Between his teasing, his prodding and his thoughtfulness, she was a wreck. She wasn't supposed to like him because he was the epitome of the type of people she was working against: callous, greedy, unscrupulous.

The only problem with that supposition is the more she got to know him, the more she realized that he was none of those things. Tonight alone, he'd been remorseful, playful, thoughtful, helpful, and concerned for her safety. Yes, he was bossy and knowledgeable, but his superiority was only a facade. He played at being cynical yet when she prodded him to tell her why earlier, he completely shut her down. 

Perhaps she wasn't the only one with a story that they were unwilling to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my fabulous beta [@SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae) who turns around chapters like nobody's business and keeps me on track!  
> I highly recommend her Reylo Crossover story [This Is Where You Left Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778305/chapters/36708570)
> 
> Comments are my life!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser)
> 
> Spotify playlist (inspiration) [TIHLS - A Reylo Fanfiction](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=qbQrUL48RLmcCKu7H_5OhQ)


	7. Looks Like A Girl, But She's A Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo work together. Rey talks to Maz. Dinner party prep. Progress made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a ton of fun with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The title is a lyric from [Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J91ti_MpdHA) I just love the idea of this song and Rey being such a determined, strong woman going out in the world and setting it on fire. Which is what Rey is just about to do. But also that element of loneliness. And perhaps how Kylo is feeling about her in general. Maybe?
> 
> Thank you to the ladies of the Writing Den for helping me sprint this puppy out!
> 
> And special thanks to my incredibly talented beta, [@Sage McMae.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae) She has a slew of completed and WIP fictions, all Reylo. I recommend you check them out!

 

  


"Wow, things must be going really well at the office for you to have  _ that  _ big of a smile on your face," Finn greeted Rey as she entered the apartment. She was seemingly lost in thought but with a grin the size of Texas. 

 

It was Thursday night and she had just arrived home after the third evening in a row of working late with Kylo. 

 

"Oh, yeah. Work has been very productive this week," she glanced up closing the door behind her as she walked into the living room.

 

"Uh, huh. I'm sure your smile has  _ nothing  _ to do with a certain man providing you gourmet meals every night  _ and  _ giving you a ride home!" Rose leered at her.

 

"What? No! No way. We just work together," her brow furrowed and her voice sharpened.

 

"Right, whatever you say, Rey," responded Finn, turning back to the TV show he and Rose were watching.

 

"You two are being ridiculous," Rey declared firmly.

 

"Sorry, Rey, you've been all smiles this week. I mean, I guess it could be from actually eating well for once. But I think it's  _ definitely  _ more than that," Rose advised. "If you think about it, you're practically going on a date with the guy every night."

 

"I am not! We are  _ working _ , Rose. They are not dates! We have to finish the story in time for the party next week!" Rey scowled.

 

"So the guy buys you a dinner, gives you a ride home and you...wait, does he walk you to the door?"

 

"No! Of course not! He...only walks me to the lobby door," Rey admitted sheepishly.

 

"Yeah, sounds like a date to me. How about you Finn?"

 

"I'm staying out of this one!" Finn wisely kept his attention directed at the television.

 

"He walks me to the lobby door only because the driver can never get a spot in front of the building this late. He's only being courteous," Rey groused.

 

"What are you so worried about, Rey? It's okay if he likes you and you like him. When was the last time you even went on a date? I'm not sure you'd recognize one if it hit you over the head!"

 

"My meetings are  _ working  _ session, Rose, not  _ dates _ . And yes, I know the difference."

 

"Well, it's been nice to see you smiling more this week, whatever the reason," Rose concluded warmly. She walked to Rey and pulled her into a loving embrace. "I wasn't trying to give you a hard time, you know. You deserve to be happy." Rey let out a deep sigh.

 

"I know, thank you, Rose. I'm sorry I was defensive. Office romance is a cliché I want nothing to do with. Working with Kylo hasn't been nearly as abhorrent as I expected. And I have  _ really  _ enjoyed the fast ride home instead of it taking forever with the bus," Rey concedes. "But there is definitely nothing going on between me and him. I'm sure the women he's interested in dating are much posher and upper crust than me. I’m certain they don't buy their clothes from a thrift shop."

 

"Oh pish posh," crooned Rose. "It doesn't matter where you get your clothes, just that you look beautiful in them." 

 

Rey pulled out of the comforting hug from her friend and changed the subject.

 

"Speaking of dress clothes, I'm going to need a dress to wear to the dinner party at Maz's house. Care to help me shop this weekend?"

 

"Shopping? Definitely!" Rose squealed. "When do we leave?"

 

********

 

It turned out Rey was unable to schedule any stakeholder interviews before Maz's party; she and Kylo would have to make do with what they already had. The fact he had less availability did not help matters in that regard, however, she was pleased with the progress they had made so far. Going into the weekend, they decided the story was sufficient to take a break and pick up again on Monday. 

 

On Friday, Maz notified her the tax identification number was not issued yet, but she was going to pay Rey as a consultant due to the unexpected delay in getting payroll set up.

 

"I insist, Rey. I promised you would be able to be full-time next week, and I am keeping my promise," Maz assured in the no-nonsense tone of voice Rey was becoming accustomed to.

 

"Thank you, Maz. I really appreciate it. I don't know how to ever repay you for helping me so much with getting this nonprofit off the ground."

 

"The way to repay me is to keep that passion and drive I've seen in you and have lots of it on hand at the dinner party next weekend," proclaimed Maz. "Speaking of the dinner party, it will be a formal affair so you'll have to wear a dress, alright?"

 

"Yes, I did assume that. I'm going shopping this weekend to find something."

 

"Good, good. And how have things been going with our boy? The story is coming along well?"

 

"Yes, the story is coming along nicely. Working with Kylo has gone better than I expected," Rey mused. "He had to change our meeting times this week because of his boss. So we've worked in the evenings. We will probably be doing the same next week."

 

"Interesting. Old man Snoke sounds like he's worried; wrapping his tendrils of control to pull our boy tighter into his grasp. That's how he operates; keeping talent subdued and subjugated."

 

"I don't know how Kylo can stand to work for him. He sounds awful," Rey stated, sadly.

 

"Snoke's been whispering lies in his ears all these years, that's how! Making our boy think he is worthless without him, that he would never be successful anywhere else," Maz chafed. "He plucked him right out of college. Found a lost boy, took his talent and molded and shaped him in his own image. Turned him into a weapon of sorts. He warps, maligns, and manipulates. I've seen it before." 

 

"Oh my God, he sounds like a sociopath," Rey cried, her empathy for what Kylo must have endured from Snoke coming through.

 

"I've stayed in contact with him all these years, waiting for when I might be able to help him; when he might be willing to  _ accept  _ help. It's why I offer him side projects. He's not rejected one of them yet. I'm trying to help him see he doesn't need Snoke for jack shit.

 

"It's only a matter of time before our boy finally sees the light and tells Snoke to go to hell. I have a feeling he's closer than he knows. If he is disobeying Snoke by working with you after hours, that's a very good sign."

 

"Oh," Rey replied apprehensively, not knowing what to make of Maz's last statement. Then reflecting on a prior comment, "What did you mean when you said Snoke found a lost boy?"

 

"That's a tale for another day, my dear" Maz groaned. "I've probably said more than I should have to begin with. It's not really my story to tell I'm afraid."

 

"Oh, okay."

 

"Listen, I have to run, but I will have Kaydel send you the details for the dinner party and the attendee list. You'll want to research those people to make sure you know where you can make a connection. I'll want to see a run through of your presentation at the end of next week so we can make any adjustments we need to. And let me know if you need anything, okay dear?" instructed Maz.

 

"Absolutely. Thank you, Maz."

 

********

 

Friday evening went the same for Rey as all the previous evenings, starting with a delectable meal from Diego's, working for a few hours with Kylo, then being driven home by the car service's driver. During the drive, they discussed working arrangements for the following week.

 

"Are you done at the Millennium next week?" Kylo asked.

 

"Yes. I forgot to mention it to you! Maz and I talked this afternoon. The tax identification number is delayed, but we've worked it out so I can devote myself full-time next week. I apparently have a lot of research to do before the dinner party."

 

"On the attendees I assume?" Kylo replied astutely. 

 

Rey nodded in agreement. "Mhmm."

 

"It's definitely important to know whatever you can about your audience, especially if you get good face time, which you will at Maz's house. Let me know if you need any help, I may actually know some of the people she's invited."

 

"Really? How?' she inquired incredulously. "I find it hard to believe you'd know a lot of philanthropists working in the corporate sector. Besides, I thought you hated nonprofits?"

 

Kylo's brow furrowed and his lips pressed together, hesitating before he spoke. 

 

"My...parents were involved with nonprofits when I was a kid. I may recognize some names," was all he was willing to say before changing the subject abruptly.

 

"I think we may need to work in the evenings again next week. Is that alright with you?" he asked with uneasiness.

 

"Yes, that will be fine."

 

"Good," he let out an exhale as he said the word. "We probably won't need to work on the story every night, but I can coach you on the pertinent information you will want to know on the donors there. If you want me to, that is."

 

"Yeah, to be honest, I think I can use all the help I can get. You'll be at the dinner party, right?" she turned to look at him pleadingly.

 

He smiled. "I wouldn't miss it," he answered softly, holding her eyes with an intense stare.

 

Rey returned his smile but felt a heat rise on her face and looked away out the window. They soon reached her building and Kylo performed the same ritual he'd done every night the past week. She felt the same heat and stirring each time he took her hand to help her out of the car. Then more flitting in her abdomen when he put his hand on the small of her back.

 

Rose's comment about these working nights with Kylo as dates suddenly sprang into her mind and Rey's mouth went dry, an adrenaline rush flowing up through her chest and shoulders.

 

As usual, when they got to the lobby door, Kylo removed his hand from her back and she turned to face him to say goodnight. Typically, it was a quick and perfunctory exchange; they both said goodnight and she turned to enter her building and he turned to walk away. Tonight though, neither said a word while they both just stared at each other. Kylo resumed the intense dark look he had given her in the car minutes earlier. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears as she gazed up at him.

 

Then his sight lowered to her lips and it felt like a kaleidoscope of butterflies were fluttering fiercely in her belly as her irises observed his expression, anticipation buzzing through her entire being. 

 

As quickly as the moment came upon them, it was over. Kylo cleared his throat and glanced back up. 

 

"See you Monday evening at your office?" he asked sedately.

 

"Yes," she croaked.

 

He veered his sight away from her for a moment before bringing it back.

 

"Goodnight, Rey," he crooned lightly.

 

"Goodnight, Kylo," she answered with only slightly more strength in her voice. She turned to enter the building, her hands trembling as she pushed the door open.

 

********

 

As the driver pulled away from the curb, Kylo looked out the window shaking his head, a small grin gracing his face.  _ What are you doing Kylo? _   he asked himself harshly.  _ You almost kissed her! Get a hold of yourself, man! _

 

It had felt like she was  _ waiting  _ for him to kiss her, with those enticing hazel eyes opened wide and staring at him like that. When he dropped his gaze to her lips, they parted beautifully as if inviting him in. Luckily, he caught himself in time before doing something stupid. He could admit to himself he was attracted to her, but he could absolutely not act on it. 

 

Office romance was taboo for him. He wasn't interested in getting into a messy affair, which of course it would be for the two of them working with each other. Not to mention they could fight like cats and dogs just as easily as they could get along. She was much too young for him. Idealistic, inexperienced and totally not his type. His attraction was completely a passing fancy; a product of proximity and nothing more. And maybe the result of not getting laid in a long time. He was absolutely not interested in a relationship with  _ anyone _ , and definitely not  _ Rey _ . 

 

Right?

 

What he had a harder time with was explaining away his physical reactions to her. Like the tingling warmth he felt when she smiled at him. It felt like he had earned a gold medal every time he saw her brilliant white teeth appear under her luscious lips. He could tell himself he was merely being courteous by offering his hand to help her out of the car each night, but the increase in his heart rate told another story entirely. Placing his hand on the small of her back; he  _ never  _ did that. But for some reason, when he was with Rey he felt  _ compelled  _ to do it. As if he just couldn't  _ help  _ himself. He actually started doing it when they left the elevator of the Takodana building as well. It was almost as if he was looking for excuses to touch her. 

 

_ Was  _ he?

 

As he lay in bed that night, he thought back on the week. They'd had a lot of opportunities to talk and get to know each other during dinner. He knew that the narrative story was in excellent shape. They probably didn't  _ need  _ to work together every night next week. But he recognized he had looked forward to their evenings each day, almost counting the hours until he could leave his office and meet her. When she wasn't spouting ethical drivel at him, Rey was actually very pleasant company. She was extremely intelligent, had a great sense of humor and an adorable giggle. She loved the food he had delivered and clearly had a healthy appetite, which he found both amusing and refreshing.

 

She'd told him about her boss Chewie and her college friends whom she lived with now. Rey explained how her friends had helped her with her vision since the beginning. They planned on quitting their current jobs to work at the nonprofit once everything was up and running. 

 

It turned out that Rey was also a runner, like him. It sounded like she worked so much she didn't have time to engage socially. That didn't necessarily disappoint him because she couldn't be going on too many dates. He couldn't help notice she never mentioned anything about a boyfriend, which pleased him to no end. She also never alluded to any family, although he tried to stay away from that topic himself. 

 

Kylo steered clear from the motivation question that she vehemently did not want to discuss. He thought after they got to know each other better, maybe she would open up to him. But that could wait. They would have revisions to make to the case for support, as well as the visual case for support to complete. There would still be time to incorporate her personal motivation when he was finally able to pull it out of her.

 

He was surprised to find he really enjoyed having dinner with another person. He was so used to eating alone, that having an enjoyable conversation every evening had raised his spirits tremendously. He hadn't griped as much at work that week, having something pleasurable to look forward to at the end of the day.  There was no way he was going to pass the opportunity up for the next week if he didn't have to.

 

_ Stop thinking about Rey and go to sleep!  _ he admonished himself sharply.  _ She's off limits. _ His last thought before drifting off was, _ Does she  _ have  _ to be off limits? _

 

********

 

The week leading up to the dinner party went by fast. Rose and Rey had gone on their shopping spree, visiting Rey's favorite thrift store, Ahch-To. Ayala the owner had been keeping watch for any professional clothes she came by and had several things put aside for Rey. She purchased a number of them but there was, unfortunately, nothing suitable for the formal dinner party. Rey had success at a boutique dress shop downtown, for much more than she wanted to pay. Rose assured her the dress was absolutely gorgeous on her and there would be plenty of other events Rey would need a dress like this for. 

 

During the work week, Rey completed an enormous amount of research on the attendees. She used a variety of research tools Maz had access to. She found out each person's financial profile, what their philanthropic interests were, how much they'd donated in the past, what nonprofit board of directors they served on currently or the past, what their propensity to give was, among many other measures and personal information. When you paid for the right tools, it was fairly easy to learn everything you needed to know to target and tailor your efforts.

 

She used a format Kaydel provided to create a profile for each invitee. Even if an attendee didn’t make it, if Maz had identified them as a potential, the in-depth information would be valuable for approaching them at a later date. 

 

Rey and Kylo met together in the evenings after he finished up at the First Order. Samuele continued to deliver meals from Diego's. Rey had never eaten so well in her entire life as she had these two weeks. Since the narrative story was solid, the meals they shared were actually more relaxed than they had been the previous week. It wasn't long before Rey realized she genuinely looked forward to spending time with him. 

 

And that's when she decided she was in big trouble.

 

Somehow in the course of a few weeks, Kylo had gone from being an aggravating pompous ass into a man whose company she enjoyed beyond professional necessity. It was difficult to ignore her feeling when he stared at her with a fiery intensity which sparked warmth to flare through her body. Her face would flush and she would try to ignore the whirl of sensations in her gut. Rey denied how she was feeling, constantly making excuses for everything. She eventually was left with the disturbing conclusion that she was irreversibly attracted to Kylo. And she was not particularly happy about it.

 

********

 

It was on the Friday evening before the dinner party while she and Kylo were eating their chicken braciolettini that he asked about transportation for the weekend.

 

"Have you thought about how are you getting to Maz's tomorrow? I doubt there's a bus that takes you close enough to her house," he inquired smoothly.

 

"I'm planning to take an Uber. Even if there was a bus, which there isn't, I don't think I want to be walking that far in the heels I have to wear. My feet will be killing me all night as it is," she replied before taking another bite of her chicken.

 

"I'd be happy to pick you up if you like," he offered. "I'm taking my own car to Maz's."

 

"Oh, that's so kind of you to offer, but I wouldn't want you to go out of your way," she rushed out after swallowing quickly.

 

"It's no trouble. We're both going to the same place, there's no need for you to pay for an Uber when I can easily pick you up. I already know where you live."

 

"Really, it's not-" she tried to rebuff but Kylo interrupted her.

 

"You're arguing with me again, Rey," he deadpanned.

 

Rey chuckled nervously before putting down her fork and grabbing her napkin to wipe her mouth. The way his dark orbs were burning into hers forced her to take a calming breath before speaking once more. 

 

"Okay, fine. I graciously accept your offer. Maz wants me to arrive at 5:00 pm so I can give her a run through of the presentation before the guests arrive. I hope that's not too early?" she replied.

 

"No, that's fine. It will take about a half hour to get to Maz's so I'll pick you up around 4:30 pm. Does that sound okay?" he questioned politely and gently.

 

"Yes, that should be fine. Thank you," she answered softly.

 

"You're welcome, Rey.".

 

********

 

While Rey got ready for the party, butterflies started to flutter riotously at the many things she was apprehensive about. Of course, she was nervous about her presentation and understandably so; a lot was on the line. It was the first test of the case for support, but it was also the first time she was putting herself and her vision in front of donors who might become part of her board of directors. Not only did she have to convince them the idea was a good one, but Rey had to gain their trust. She needed to prove she was able to lead the nonprofit competently.

 

She was also worried over the fact she was going to be alone with Kylo in his car. For some reason, this seemed more intimate than being in the back seat of a Lincoln Continental with a driver. Frankly, she wasn't sure which she was more anxious about, the presentation or being alone with Kylo.

 

As the time drew nearer to his arrival, Rey put the finishing touches on her makeup and scanned herself long and hard in the mirror. 

 

_ Rey, you can do this. The presentation is going to be awesome and you are going to get what you deserve. You are  _ not _ going to let Kylo Ren distract you from reaching your dream. You're going to go out there and knock them all on their asses. _

 

Just as Rey was finishing her pep talk, she heard the apartment's buzzer. Against her will, her heart skipped a beat. She growled in irritation as she walked to the intercom.  _ Stupid body! Control yourself! _

 

She pressed the intercom, "I'll be right down." The buzzer went off again. "Just a second I said!" One more buzz. "What is it?" This time she pressed the listen button.

 

"Let me in. And don't argue," Kylo ordered.

 

"Fine," Rey grumbled as she begrudgingly pressed the door release button.  _ God, he's so bossy! _

 

She went into the bathroom to check her appearance one more time and closed her eyelids to take a few deep breaths. She stayed there until she heard the expected knock on her door.

 

Rey opened the door to a spiffy but slightly uneasy looking Kylo. Standing off to the side of the door, she bid him come in. He wordlessly entered the apartment before pivoting around to greet her. Rey closed the door and turned around to see a startled look on Kylo's face.

 

"What? Do I look okay?" Rey worried, glancing down at herself gesturing with her hands. "Rose said it would definitely be appropriate for a fancy dinner party."

 

Kylo merely stood there frozen, his lips slightly parted. He surveyed her from head to toe, his eyes brushing over her curves like a caress. When he finally met her gaze, his pupils were dilated making his eyes appear almost black, and that same intensity he regarded her with sometimes was back. Rey felt the familiar tingling feeling expand throughout her body again while heat spread up her cheeks.

 

As he openly gaped, he finally seemed to remember himself. She noticed his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Kylo let out a breath he apparently had been holding.

 

"Rey...yeah, uh, the dress is fine. More than fine," he rushed and then cleared his throat. "You look amazing." He was now trying to look anywhere but at her. He shifted away from her to walk further into the apartment.

 

"So this is your place? It's nice," he commented as he strolled around a bit, checking out the decor. He honed in on the shelf with photographs, leaning down to examine them.

 

"Yeah, this is my humble abode. I'm sure it's not as luxurious as Supremacy Point, but I'm pretty happy here," replied Rey, having gained better control over herself after the tension of a moment ago.

 

"These are your roommates in this picture with you?"

 

Rey walked over to where Kylo was standing to look at a photo of she, Rose and Finn all with drinks in their hands, smiling at a bar.

 

"Oh yeah, that was us celebrating Finn's new job last year," she supplied with a wide grin thinking on the fond memory.

 

He turned to look at her and Rey realized when she leaned in to see what photo he was talking about she had gotten exceptionally close to him. She immediately backed away.

 

"I'm ready to go. Let me just get my coat." Rey walked into her room to retrieve her coat and purse off her bed. She shrugged on her jacket and stood there a moment taking another deep breath before picking up her purse and slinging it on her shoulder. She stopped suddenly when she saw Kylo standing leaning against the door jam with his hands in his pants pockets.

 

"Roommates are out I take it?" he questioned with a smug grin.

 

"Uh, yeah. They knew I was busy tonight so they've already gone out." Rey watched as his gaze flickered around her room with interest, taking it all in. She tilted her head and arched an eyebrow as a slow grin bloomed on her face.

 

"Are you done checking out my room or do you want a guided tour?" she teased.

 

Kylo laughed. "I don't think we have time for that right now, sweetheart," he retorted with a smirk before heading towards the door. "Let's go."

 

"Do you always have to turn everything into an innuendo?" Rey griped at Kylo's back, trying to escape the sensations his comment thrust upon her.

 

"You do it to yourself, Rey. I'm just working with the material in front of me," he taunted playfully as he opened the door for her.

 

"Haha," was her eloquent reply. Rey stepped out into the hallway and after Kylo joined her pulling the door closed, she used her key to secure the deadbolt.

 

As they made their way towards the elevator, Rey felt a familiar warm hand at her back, something she was getting used to. And liking it.

 

Exiting the building together, Kylo directed her towards a black Tesla Roadster parked at the curb. He opened the door to let her in and offered his hand to assist.

 

"Be careful, it's a bit low," he instructed firmly.

 

"Thank you," Rey responded as she took his hand and lowered herself into the vehicle. Kylo closed the door and went around to get in the driver's seat.

 

He started up the car and turned on the heat as there was a slight chill in the air as the sun was beginning to set in the sky.

 

"What kind of music do you like?" he wanted to know as his large hands moved deftly across the control panels.

 

"You pick. I'm fine with whatever," Rey responded as she tried not to notice how large of a man he was, sitting so close to her in the small but luxurious vehicle. Kylo selected instrumental music on a low volume before pulling out into traffic.

 

"This is a beautiful car. I was surprised you have a one since the First Order provides a company car," Rey stated, steering conversation to a safe neutral topic.

 

"I like driving, but I hate sitting in traffic. I take advantage of the company car and work during the drive. Keeps my temper in check before getting to the office. My co-workers seem to appreciate it," he remarked.

 

Rey watched as his hands easily maneuvered the stick shift and the steering wheel. She eventually noticed she was focused on the hand placed on the stick shift. Quickly, she averted her sight to outside the window as the vehicle wove easily in and out of traffic.

 

"You have a temper? I haven't noticed that about you. You always seem so cool and collected," she stated.

 

"There's an easy answer to that: it's the company. You are very easy to work with," he smiled as he glanced her way, meeting her hazel irises before turning back to the road.

 

"Oh," was her soft answer. "So the people at the First Order are not easy to work with?"

 

"Some are okay. My creative team is pretty good. But Snoke just puts everyone on edge. He's very demanding."

 

Rey thought about what Maz disclosed to her the day before. 

 

"If Snoke is so nasty, why do you still work there?" she inquired cautiously.

 

"Well I'm under contract for one, but I owe my whole career to Snoke. Without him, I would never have been as successful as I've been. He took a risk hiring me right out of college. I vowed back then I would never make him regret it." Kylo expounded, his hands tightening on the steering wheel until his knuckles went white and his body stiffened.

 

"You know none of that is true, right?" Rey dared to ask.

 

"What do you mean it's not true? Of course, it is," his voice lowered and his brow furrowed as he took another glimpse her way.

 

"He may have hired you out of college and given you a start, but the only person responsible for your success is you, Kylo." When he didn't reply, she became emboldened to go on. "You're the one creating the stories and advertising campaigns, not Snoke. You're the one with the talent. You were going to be successful no matter where you worked, regardless of what he's told you. Even I can see how gifted you are at what you do."

 

He looked at her for a moment again thoughtfully before turning back to the windshield. Silence filled the car while Rey watched the scenery pass by. Kylo turned up the music as they both disappeared into their thoughts.

 

After a time, the city faded into the suburbs.

 

"I haven't been this far out of the city in a while," Rey mused. "Do you know how much further to Maz's?"

 

"Not too much further; five or ten minutes," he peered at her again briefly as he navigated a turn.

 

"Are you nervous?" he probed after she took a couple of deep breaths. She turned her head to regard him.

 

"Yeah, a little," she confessed as her hands fidgeted and her knee bounced in her seat. She smoothed the hair on the back of her neck.

 

"There's no need to be nervous. You'll do great tonight. Everyone there will see exactly what I see; a brilliant, beautiful woman with a great passion for a unique idea," his smile warm and genuine.

 

"Wow, that's quite a compliment, coming from you." Rey tried to sound composed and unaffected by his description when she was neither.  _ Calm down body, he's just pumping you up! _

 

He shrugged. "It's the truth. There's no question this will be a successful night for you."

 

Kylo made a few more turns in an upscale neighborhood before pulling into a long drive.

 

"Here we are," he declared as the Tesla slowly crept up the drive. As he brought the car to a halt and turned off the engine, he turned to her.

 

"Ready?"

 

She let out a nervous breath and gave a tremulous smile, "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

"Don't worry, Rey. You're not alone," he assured her in a low, soft voice; his gaze boring into hers with that dark intensity once again.

 

She looked at him as if she could feel his words wrapping around her in a comforting embrace.

 

"Neither are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make an author’s world go ‘round!
> 
> Get Ready! Dinner Party is up next...dun dun dun!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser)
> 
> Spotify playlist (inspiration) [TIHLS - A Reylo Fanfiction](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=qbQrUL48RLmcCKu7H_5OhQ)


	8. Force of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner party is here! Rey gives a presentation. Dinner is served. Things are learned. Then dessert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the dinner party... I have been dying to write this chapter and started on it early, but real life really got in my way! Kids are so _**needy**_ sometimes!
> 
> Title of this chapter is from [Force of Nature by Bea Miller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynw0fGVZcU0). It's on the [Rey Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/official_star_wars/playlist/73HvUgDzKT1AmLDIjOWjVj?si=h2V1OPi_T3WiCmzu-rjrUQ) and of course on the [TIHLS playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=rvrZW4tnScaqFDYqvGM0uw). I feel like the lyrics of the song are very much about this chapter. For Rey, she is a Force of Nature in the world and as well as a Force Kylo cannot resist. And Kylo is absolutely a Force of Nature for Rey.
> 
> Some interesting developments happen, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed _finally_ writing it!

 

Chapter 8 - Force of Nature

Several servers walked around the living room and foyer, balancing trays of hors-d'oeuvres and champagne. The invited guests were arriving at Maz's home and Rey's nerves were fried. She hardly ever drank alcohol and with an important night like tonight, she planned to absolutely abstain.

 

Rey paced in the dining room, rehearsing pieces of her upcoming presentation in her mind. She had gone through the entire thing in front of Maz and Kylo as a practice run. Maz had several suggestions for her; however, Kylo's only recommendations were "try not to be nervous" and "speak from the heart."  _ Yeah, super helpful Kylo _ .

 

She was mumbling to herself when she suddenly heard Kylo's voice, startling her.

 

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. In his hands were two champagne flutes, half filled. He offered her one.

 

"Oh, no. I really shouldn't," she declared, waving him off.

 

"It might help to calm your nerves. Plus we should do at least one toast; for good luck," he suggested.

 

"Okay," she reluctantly accepted the glass. Kylo raised his glass higher, offering a salute.

 

"To you: you've worked hard and tonight is your time to shine. You'll 'wow' them; just like you've wowed Maz...and me," he finished softly.

 

Rey's cheeks reddened at his words. She touched her drink to his and drank down the liquid in two giant gulps. Kylo chuckled and took back the now empty crystal.

 

"Ready?" he queried.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

 

"Alright then, let's go meet your guests."

 

Just as they walked through the dining room door into the foyer, a petite woman turned towards them. She was wearing a long blue dress and her hair was brown-gray put up in an elaborate bun. Leia's eyes were on Kylo first before drifting to Rey. She tilted her head and gave the younger woman a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hello Rey, dear," she remarked in a friendly voice as she took one of Rey's hands in both her own. "I'm so happy things have been going well for you. I think you'll be getting a lot of support tonight for your cause."

 

"Thank you, Leia," Rey returned, her surprise at Leia's presence obvious. "Maz didn't have your name on the guest list so I didn't realize you were coming. But I'm happy you are here."

 

"Not to worry, dear. I'm sure it's because you didn't need to do any research on me like you probably did on everyone else," responded Leia as she let go of Rey's hand. Her attention turned to the tall man beside Rey.

 

"Ben. You're looking well. How are you doing?" Leia's voice sounded slightly less sure.

 

_ Ben? Who the hell is Ben? _ thought Rey.

 

"Mom," was his one-word answer.

 

_ Mom? Leia is Kylo's mom? And she called him 'Ben'? What is going on here? _ Rey remained silent.

 

"Is that all you have to say to your mother?" Leia queried.

 

"I shouldn't be surprised you're here and that Maz never told us," Kylo answered. 

 

If he planned to say anything else, he didn't get a chance to. Just as he finished speaking, Maz came breezing into the foyer, a glass of champagne in her hand.

 

"Leia!" Maz exclaimed as she joined the group. "So glad you could make it." Leia and Maz exchanged a friendly hug.

 

Maz turned and tapped Kylo on his chest with the back of her hand. 

 

"You, why don't you take your mother into the living room and get her some champagne?" she instructed before moving towards Rey. 

 

"Rey, come with me, I'll start introducing you around so we can schmooze." Maz hooked her arm through Rey's and began to walk away. 

 

Rey and Kylo's eyes met as they turned from each other, confusion filling hers and irritation evident in his. Rey refocused her attention to Maz telling her which guests had arrived already.

 

Leia hooked her arm in Kylo's as they walked towards the dining room. His height dwarfed his tiny mother and he slowed his strides to accommodate her shorter ones.

 

"So you didn't answer me, Ben; how have you been doing? I haven't heard from you in quite a while," Leia requested.

 

"I'm fine," he replied curtly. "Let me guess, it was your idea not to put your name on the guest list? Did you think I wouldn't be here if I'd known you were coming?"

 

"Ben, I have no control over what Maz does. You should know that by now; no one does," she refuted.

 

"Right," he looked down at his mother and studied her a moment. 

 

"And I suppose you're here to volunteer for the board of directors for Rey?" it was more a statement than a question.

 

"Yes; Maz thought it would help garner support for the foundation. An excellent name by the way. Maz told me you came up with it. In fact, she said you and Rey have worked very closely together the last few weeks. She's quite a girl," Leia observed.

 

"Rey is a woman, not a girl; yes we have been working together, and whatever you think  _ might  _ be happening is not. We work together; our relationship is strictly professional," Kylo declared firmly, his rising annoyance apparent.

 

"Okay, Ben! A mother can only hope her son finds someone to make him happy. From what I've seen she seems like she could keep up with you, and she is an absolute beauty," rejoined Leia.

 

"Can we please not do this?" he groaned. "Here, have some champagne." He swiped a drink from a nearby server and handed it to his mother, then abruptly walked away.

 

********

 

Kylo found a quiet area off to the side of the room where he could observe the event undisturbed. His eyes sought Rey's location in the room, and he spied her with Maz speaking to an older gentleman he didn't know. He sipped his champagne slowly, more to have something to do than for any other reason. He knew he couldn't afford to get tipsy in case Rey needed any assistance in talking with the guests or answering questions. He knew he had been playing the schmoozing game far longer than she had, and she was much too honest.

 

He let his sight rest on Rey as she smiled and laughed in response to whatever the older man said.  _ God, her laugh was gorgeous _ . He had enjoyed those moments of making her laugh during their working dinners the past week. As they became more comfortable with each other, the encounters evolved into more friendly repartee as they shared bits and pieces of their lives with each other. 

 

As he stood watching from the shadows, he realized he hadn't gotten as good a look at Rey in her dress as he thought he had. When her apartment door opened and he saw her in the tight shiny golden sheath dress, he swore his heart skipped a beat. Her hair was down like it usually was but had more curls and bounce to it. Her face had light makeup to enhance her alluring hazel orbs and her luscious pink lips. He had to concentrate on trying to be calm and actually speak when he picked her up. Thus he'd put off truly appreciating her appearance until this very moment.

 

He'd seen a lot of beautiful women at events like these in the past. Women dressed up in designer formal wear, fancy hair, and makeup, parading around to garner attention to themselves. Not Rey. No, she acted the same as she always did; friendly, optimistic and naive. It was refreshing, really. To observe her like this: Rey being Rey, not putting on a performance for anyone. That and finally getting a good look at her profile. She had never worn anything so clingy before and now being able to witness all her curves was breathtaking. The effect she had on him was undeniable. 

 

Maz and Rey left the gray-haired man and walked away to greet another guest. Kylo's gaze followed Rey, whose back was now to him and he internally groaned at noticing bare skin showing on her back and the round shapeliness of her ass. He stared only a moment longer before downing the rest of his champagne and stomping off in the opposite direction.

 

********

 

Rey's nerves were still on high alert as Maz led her around the living room and introduced her to various visitors. Thank goodness she had spent the week getting to know the attendee list! She was able to converse knowledgeably to everyone, even if it was only for a few sentences before moving on to the next person.

 

"You're doing wonderfully, my dear," Maz complimented Rey, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

 

Rey gave her a stilted smile and took a deep breath to help settle the butterflies.

 

"We have just a few more guest to wait on and then we'll get going on the presentation," Maz advised quietly.

 

"Ah, here's one now," the older woman uttered as she led Rey over to where Leia was standing with a dark-haired man with a wide smile.

 

"Poe Dameron, meet Rey Smith," Maz introduced the two.

 

Poe turned his grinning face from Leia to Rey and his smile faltered momentarily. He recovered quickly holding out his hand. Rey gripped his palm and pumped it in greeting.

 

"So nice to meet you, Mr. Dameron. Thank you for coming tonight," Rey greeted.

 

"Please, call me Poe. And I'm delighted to be here, truly," he beamed at her, still holding on to her hand.

 

Rey heard a deep firm voice suddenly next to her.

 

"You can let go of her hand now, Dameron," commanded Kylo with two flutes in his hands. He handed one to Rey.

 

Rey looked at him quizzically, pulling her hand away from the other man.

 

Kylo turned his head away from the group and leaned in close to Rey's ear, whispering.

 

"It's ginger ale."

 

The feeling of his hot breath on her ear and neck sent a shiver down Rey's spine that had nothing to do with the jumble of nerves she had been experiencing for the last forty-five minutes.

 

As he leaned back away from her, she met his eyes and gave him a smile in silent thanks. He acknowledged with a brief nod before turning his attention back to the now speaking interloper.

 

"Kylo Ren. Can't say I expected to see you here," the grin of Poe turning smug.

 

"Well, tonight's just full of surprises," Kylo replied, his eyes flitting quickly among the group of conspirators.

 

"He's been helping Rey with the case for support. And has been doing a marvelous job, as you're about to find out. These two make quite the team," Maz informed, nodding at the couple knowingly.

 

"I look forward to hearing the presentation, Rey. Leia and Maz have had only great things to say about you," was Poe's response.

 

Rey felt someone approach from behind and saw Kaydel whisper into Maz's ear before she turned back to the group.

 

"It seems like everyone is here. I'll get them settled and then introduce you, Rey. Kaydel is preparing the presentation. Thank God she's here for that. I'm rubbish with technology," she scoffed before walking away.

 

Poe escorted Leia to a seat while Rey and Kylo made their way to where the screen came down from the ceiling.

 

As Rey watched Maz work the room making sure everyone was settled, she felt Kylo take her hand and give it a squeeze. She felt the usual tingling sensation and warmth shoot up her arm and she turned to look at him.

 

"You'll be great, Rey. Just be your regular self and they won't be able to help but love you. You've got this," he encouraged her with a smile and a final squeeze of her hand before stepping away.  _ Breath Rey, just breath. _

 

Maz moved to the front of the room near Rey and introduced her to the crowd of attentive faces. As Rey looked out at her audience, she took a quick sip of ginger ale to moisten her mouth before beginning to speak.

 

"Thank you all for coming tonight; I'm delighted to welcome you to my home. It's my pleasure to introduce you to Rey Smith, the founder and Executive Director of the Rey of Light Foundation. Rey's cultivated a remarkably brilliant idea and I can't wait for her to share her vision with you all. I know you'll be as awe-inspired as I was when I first learned about it. I also know you'll be excited as I am to play a major role in bringing her vision to reality. So without further ado, Rey Smith," Maz announced, gesturing to Rey to begin. A brief applause sounded through the room.

"Thank you Maz," Rey responded with a smile at her introduction. "I'm thrilled to be here tonight to meet all of you and share my vision with you. Thank you all so much for being here."

 

Rey began her speech by telling the crowd about herself, her experiences at college and what led her to her current circumstances. It was only a few minutes before she launched into the heart of the presentation. Having practiced the presentation several times already, she was easily able to incorporate the last minute suggestions from Maz. She soon fell into a rhythm as she always did when talking about the subject she was so passionate about.

 

On cue, Kaydel turned on the projector so Rey could present a short video she and Kylo had spliced together of some of the interviews she recorded. There were a few slides when Rey discussed some of the ways the new privatized system would work. She focused on the difference it would make in not only kids' lives, but also the rippling impact on healthcare, employment, prison, drug use, social security and other social services that become overloaded by broken adults coming out of an inherently flawed foster system. Another video played that demonstrated some of these points with real people who experienced them.

 

The presentation finished up on a very positive note on all the good things the Rey of Light Foundation would be able to accomplish if given the proper support and funding. As she finished the last bit of her address, she made eye contact with Kylo, who was beaming at her. The look whipped the butterflies in her belly into a frenzy. An exuberant round of applause followed the conclusion of her presentation. Maz came to stand next to her again as the clapping subsided.

 

"We'll have the servers come around again with food and drink for anyone who needs a refresher while we do some Q&A," proclaimed Maz.

 

"Before we do that, I just want to say thank you to Maz, Kaydel Connix and Kylo Ren for all their help," Rey gushed, her eyes lingering on Kylo. "I am so appreciative of all you are doing to support me in this endeavor."

 

The Q&A ended thirty minutes later when Maz announced dinner was ready and asked everyone to make their way to the dining room. Rey waited at the front of the room, soon joined by Kylo. He was smiling broadly at her.

 

"You were incredible," he affirmed his baritone voice low. Rey shuddered at the deep timbre and the intensity of his expression. He pulled her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She was entranced for a moment before they were interrupted.

 

"Rey, that was phenomenal," complimented Poe, forcing Rey and Kylo to drop hands quickly. "I doubt there will be a person leaving tonight who doesn't want to be part of this project in some way, shape or form. May I escort you to the dining room?" 

 

Poe offered his arm to Rey. She briefly glanced to Kylo, whose countenance had changed to one of annoyance before answering.

 

"Thank you, Poe. You're very kind," she responded politely, wrapping her hand under his arm.

 

Kylo followed behind the pair. She could have sworn she felt a tension between the two men when they interacted the first time. She absolutely felt it this time.

 

The dining room was spacious, as all the rooms in Maz's home seemed to be. There were name tents on each place setting, which allowed Maz to place Rey, herself and Kylo strategically. Rey was delighted she was sitting next to Leia on one side while Poe was on the other. Kylo sat diagonally a few seats across from Rey, and in perfect distance to converse with his mother during dinner.  _ I wonder how that's going to go? _ she snickered internally.

 

The dinner was served in 5 courses. Rey doubted she had ever consumed such an elaborate meal before. The conversation flowed easily during the dinner as participants continued to ask various questions. Rey and Maz answered them thoughtfully, Maz making sure everyone was aware that both board members for the nonprofit were needed as well as donations.

 

"How did the First Order get involved in this project, Ren?" Poe questioned loud enough for Kylo to hear. "I thought you and Snoke wouldn't be caught dead near a nonprofit venture?" It was more of a statement than a question.

 

"The First Order isn't involved,  _ Dameron _ ," Kylo derided. "It's a side project."

 

"A side project, huh? I'm surprised Snoke lets you out on your leash that far," Poe scoffed.

 

"Only about as far as Leia lets you out on yours," was Kylo's calm mocking reply.

 

"Now, now, boys. None of that tonight," intervened Leia expertly, redirecting the conversation. "Rey, dear, what started you on this idea in the first place? It's such a complicated system to take on."

 

"I had friends who were in the foster system growing up, and I learned a lot about the pitfalls back then. By the time I got to college, it didn't seem like the problems were any better. One of my college classes asked us to think of something we could do to make the world a better place and that's when the idea took root," explained Rey, glancing at the people around her.

 

"The interviews you conducted were very powerful," Leia commented. "To hear experiences directly from the source was extremely moving."

 

"No one knows the faults better than those caught in them," replied Rey solemnly.

 

Rey answered more questions as the meal continued. Once the final course was being cleared away, Maz invited the guests back into the living room for dessert, coffee, and nightcaps. It was approaching 9:30 pm as a couple of older individuals decided they'd been out late enough and began their goodbyes. Each assured Rey and Maz that they wanted to be involved in the project as a potential board member and definitely intended to donate.

 

As the two women entered the living room, Maz steered Rey towards two guests she hadn't interacted with yet. One was an older man of medium build with large round glasses named Gial Ackbar. Rey shook his hand firmly in greeting. The other man was slightly taller with gray hair and a gray beard. He introduced himself as Ben Kenobi. Both men were in the process of complimenting Rey on her presentation when Kylo joined the conversation. Kylo reached out a hand to each man, whom he clearly knew.

 

"How did you get involved with this project?" the gray-haired man directed at Kylo.

 

"I do a bit of side work from time to time, and Maz asked if I would consider this project," Kylo replied smoothly. "There may or may not have been some blackmail to encourage me to meet with Rey. As you saw tonight, she has tremendous drive and passion. I met her and I didn't need much convincing after that," he finished by shifting his sight to Rey.

 

Rey's cheeks warmed as she met his gaze. He had a smirk on his lips as if he'd just let everyone in on a secret joke. Rey wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but it wasn't only her cheeks that were getting warm.

 

"How long will you be working on the project, Kylo?" the man with the glasses asked, pulling Kylo's attention away from Rey.

 

"As long as she needs me. It's groundbreaking and to be a part of it is pretty special. I hope I'm around to see it come to fruition," he turned and peered at her again.  "She's quite brilliant and is  _ very  _ easy to work with," his smile was gleaming.

 

Rey was still staring at him while he spoke, her eyes widening at his words. Her attention was finally brought back down to earth when one of the older men cleared his throat. 

 

_ Was he being extra charming for the guests? _ If he was, the extra charm was working on her too. She really needed to control her reactions to those smiles.

 

"I'll make sure to tell Maz before I leave that I would be delighted to be a member of the board for the Rey of Light Foundation," Ackbar informed her, shaking her hand once again.

 

"Same here Rey. Your passion and dedication for the project were obvious. I'm glad Maz thought of me to support you in this. You're going to go far, young lady," Kenobi asserted shaking her hand. Turning to Kylo, he offered his hand again, "Always a pleasure."

 

"Likewise, Ben," responded Kylo as he grasped the elder's palm.

 

Rey mingled and greeted the rest of the guests as they finished their coffee and desserts. She was shocked that just about everyone had replied positively to her about wanting to be involved. One guest named Amilyn Holdo said she knew several individuals she wanted to introduce to Rey for potential large donations.

 

The gathering slowly dwindled as more and more guests bid their goodnights. Rey was speaking with Leia and took the opportunity to ask her about the strange greeting she witnessed several hours before.

 

"Can I ask you a personal question, Leia?"

 

"Of course, dear. What's on your mind?"

 

"When you arrived, Kylo called you mother and you called him Ben," ventured Rey.

 

"That's more of a statement, but I know what you're getting at. Kylo is my son. His real name is Ben Solo but he changed it to Kylo Ren when he went to work for the First Order," she enlightened. "I refuse to call him anything other than the name I gave him when he was born." 

 

"Why did he change his name? He said to me once that you and he didn't get along, but he never mentioned you were his mother." Rey was more confused now than she was before.

 

"It's a long story dear, but the long and the short of it is he was mad at me and his father for sending him to his Uncle Luke's so much when he was young. And since we were so involved in our nonprofit work, he decided he wanted nothing to do with it, or us, and went to work for Snoke instead," Leia finished with a wistful expression.

 

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry," Rey replied, not sure of what to say to this revelation that seemed to explain so much.

 

"Oh, don't be. Family drama is par for the course with Skywalkers and Solos. I'm just thrilled he is working on this project with you. It's a huge leap for him to engage in the nonprofit world. Maybe there is hope yet to bring him back from the 'dark side'," she chortled.

 

"Honestly I would have thought this temper tantrum would have abated by now, but he is as stubborn as his father," Leia remarked.

 

"I've noticed that about him," Rey chuffed.

 

"Mmm. And I noticed a few things watching the two of you together tonight. He's much calmer and less antagonistic. I can tell working with you has been good for him."

 

"Oh, I don't know about that," Rey responded shyly. Just then Maz, Poe, Kylo and a man named Canady joined the group.

 

"Rey, Maz was just telling me you live in Temple Village. That's on my way if you need a ride home?" Poe asked with a hopeful tone.

 

Kylo, who was now standing next to Rey, answered grimly, "She has a ride already, Dameron. Nothing for you to concern yourself about." 

 

As he spoke, Kylo's left hand moved possessively to the small of Rey's back, the contact sending a tremor through her and heart jumped in her chest. There was no way anyone in the group missed the action.

 

Canady broke the palpable tension by abruptly saying goodnight to everyone before making a hasty exit. Poe quickly followed.

 

"Rey, a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to working with you." He shook hands with Rey briefly before giving both Leia and Maz a hug.

 

"Ren," was Poe's farewell to Kylo, briefly nodding his head.

 

"Dameron," Kylo returned before Poe turned and left.

 

When the front door closed, Maz motioned a server over and told her to bring one of the bottles of champagne and some glasses.

 

"Now that that's over, shall we debrief?" Maz got right down to business taking a seat on the couch. Leia sat next to her while Kylo and Rey settled across from them.

 

"I spoke with Kaydel before she left and gave her the lowdown" Maz informed the group. "She has a list of people's reactions to the presentations, the questions they asked, and where they all said they stood at the end of the night. 

 

"Rey, you completely cleaned house!" Maz exclaimed. 

 

"I've never seen anything like it! I looked around the room while you were speaking and you had everyone hanging on the edge of every word," Leia chimed in. "You truly have a gift Rey."

 

A server finished pouring glasses of champagne and handed them out to the foursome.

 

"We will gather everything together on Monday and begin analyzing the data. For now, we need to toast this evening that was without a doubt, a resounding success!" Maz proclaimed excitedly, lifting her glass in salute. "To Rey and the Rey of Light Foundation!"

 

After the toast, they went back to discussing guest reactions. Leia complimented Rey and Kylo on the case for support and the videos shown.

 

"I have to say, after witnessing you tonight, the two of you certainly make a great team," Leia remarked with a smirk directed at Kylo. Rey and Kylo glanced at each other briefly with shy smiles.

 

"As I've said all night, Rey is very easy to work with," Kylo responded simply.

 

"When we get back to work next week, we'll plan our next moves on who we want to tap for the board," Maz interrupted. "We'll need to know who can commit to it, and how we approach those that just want to be donors.

 

"For now, though, it's been a long day and Rey, you must be exhausted! Why don't you two head home? Leia and I have some catching up to do." Maz waved her hand in the direction of Rey and Kylo.

 

Farewells complete, the pair made their way to the front door, Kylo's hand finding its familiar home on her back like a homing beacon. It brought both comfort and excitement to Rey as she recalled how he had placed his hand there when Poe offered her a ride home. She should have been outraged when he did it as if he was putting a claim on her. Instead, she'd felt a rush of satisfaction at the dominant gesture.  _ That  _ was a very confusing emotion, which she chose to absolutely ignore until further notice. 

 

They drove in silence, the tension in the air thick until Rey could take the quiet no longer.

 

"Leia is your mother," she stated as she focused her sight on the driver.

 

"She is," was his only answer.

 

"And your name is Ben Solo?"

 

"It was. I changed it when I started my professional career."

 

"Why?" she queried.

 

"That's...a long story," he replied cautiously.

 

"I've got time," Rey encouraged. He only peered at her before looking back to the road, his lips pressed in a line. Clearly, no reply was forthcoming.

 

"And you and your mother don't get along?"

 

"No."

 

"I take it you don't want to talk about this," she alleged.

 

"I do not."

 

"Okay," she responded, disappointedly.

 

An uncomfortable silence prevailed and Rey turned her attention to the scenery outside her window. After a few minutes, his deep voice drew her gaze back to him.

 

"It's...not something I talk about. There's a lot of...history there," he offered with a sigh.

 

"It's okay, really. You don't have to talk about something that makes you uncomfortable," she consoled. "If you do ever want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

 

Kylo gawked at her and then changed his expression to something undecipherable.

 

"What?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

 

"No one has ever offered to just listen before. Mostly everyone just wants to tell me I'm wrong," he clarified.

 

"Well, I think I've already made enough erroneous judgments about you that I've had to apologize for," she chuckled.  

 

She heard a laugh rumble from his chest. She smiled that she was able to break the tense moment to return to comfortable conversation.

 

"So what happens now?" she asked curiously. "We tested the story and got positive results. What does that mean for you working on the project? Is your role complete now?"

 

"We'll likely make some revisions to the case for support based on feedback from tonight. We may still need to test it a couple more times to refine for multiple audiences. After we finalize it, we'll put together a polished visual case for support," he answered in explanation.

 

"What about the video presentation tonight? Isn't that the visual case for support?"

 

"Not exactly. We may use elements of it, but we'll create a video with text and voice over to publish. Tonight we did a combination of things because we had you right there, which is the best case scenario. But not everyone who donates will get to meet you personally. 

 

"The video will be used as another tool to draw in supporters. We also have to pick out pictures and graphics to put in the print materials. There's actually still quite a lot to do," he advised her with a smirk.

 

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he teased, taking a quick peek at her before turning his head back to the road.

 

She smiled at him.  _ Good _ , she thought to herself. Then thought again,  _ No! Not good! Wipe that smile off your face Rey!  _

 

The pulled up in front of her building, Kylo assisting her as usual.

 

"I'll walk you in," Kylo announced in that tone that brooked no argument. 

 

When they arrived at her apartment door, butterflies began churning in her abdomen again and she felt his hand searing into her back. She turned to say goodnight but he did not remove his hand as usual. Rather, it slid across the shiny fabric of her dress to rest on her waist. Blood began rushing in her ears.

 

"Rey, you were magnificent tonight. Truly. You have this light inside you that is just utterly captivating. Everyone there saw it," Kylo remarked softly, moving his free hand to rest on her waist as well. 

 

He held her eyes with a smoldering gaze. Rey was completely taken off guard by his sweet words and the current location of his hands. For once, she entirely speechless. With him so close, her nose was filled with the fragrance of him, and it was utterly intoxicating. This scent she had come to know decidedly as Kylo surrounded her. The warmth of his hands on her waist was spreading to her lower abdomen where a tightness coiled. She knew what was about to happen and she knew she didn't want to stop it.

 

"You were radiant. And I couldn't keep my eyes off of you," his gaze lowered to her lips, making her mouth go dry.

 

She couldn't help but look at his mouth as he began to lean in towards her. She closed her eyes and felt like she transported to heaven as his plush warm lips finally touched hers. She didn't think she'd ever felt something so wonderful as this. His mouth moved gently over hers and his light grip on her waist suddenly became firmer. He pulled back briefly, making Rey ache at the loss.

 

"I've wanted to do this all night," he breathed in his deep voice, now lower from desire. Then he recaptured her lips; gently at first, but soon pressing harder.

 

His tongue ran across the seam of her lips, begging entrance. Rey opened for him, allowing him into her warm and waiting mouth. She felt his tongue exploring her slowly until she finally dared to reach out with her own. When their tongues finally touched, it was like the strike of a match exploding into a flame and their kiss intensified tenfold. Rey's arms circled Kylo's neck pulling him closer while his arms wrapped around her tightly, his hands roaming up her back.

 

The kiss deepened as they melted into each other, their tongues and lips exploring and sparring sensuously. Rey's fingers dug into the hair at his nape eliciting a low grunt from his chest. When his wandering fingers found bare skin at the top of her back through the straps of her dress, they both groaned at the sensation.

 

Her mind was filled only with him and how thrilling his kiss was. Desire was pooling in her abdomen making her want to be even closer. As if he could read her mind, he pulled her closer until their bodies were flush against each other, no space between them. He pressed her up against the wall of the corridor as he plundered her mouth.

 

Desperately needing to breathe, Rey broke the kiss. Both of them were panting. Kylo moved his lips to her jaw and kissed down her neck to her pulse point, extracting a sigh of pleasure from her. After the brief reprieve, she pulled on his hair to bring his mouth back to hers. She allowed herself to be lost in this passionate moment with him, enjoying the feel of his large hands on her body and heat of his kiss. She felt his hands descend down her back. And just when it felt like his hands were about to lower further to slide across her ass, she pushed him back.

 

His hair was thoroughly tousled from Rey's hands, his pupils were blown wide and his lips were kiss bruised. It was a sight she never expected to see but delighted in it nonetheless. She reveled in the reaction she elicited from him. His expression was one of confusion as to why she broke the kiss.

 

She suddenly became shy, as if she didn't just have her tongue down his throat. She fiddled with her purse for her keys.

 

"I should probably go in," she croaked as she pointed a thumb behind her to her door.

 

"Right. Right," he replied, taking a step back and running a hand through his ruffled hair.

 

Rey turned away from him to unlock her door. Once open, she turned back around to face him.

 

"Thank you for everything tonight, Kylo. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you," she told him sincerely.

 

He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek with one hand, his eyes burning like hot embers.

 

"Yes, you would have. But I'm glad I'm here," he murmured before dipping down to take her lips in one last kiss.

 

She responded immediately as if a choice was never a part the equation. But this kiss was brief. He pulled back, his thumb strumming her cheek softly. 

 

"Good night, Rey," he said softly.

 

"Good night, Kylo," she whispered, unable to trust her voice.

 

He dropped his hand from her face and strode down the corridor. She felt the loss of his touch and warmth of his body as acutely as a cold shower. She entered her apartment and quickly closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against it and let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. Her hand made their way to her lips of their own accord.

 

_ What did I just do? _ She thought as sanity finally made its unwelcome return. She shook her head as she realized she just made her whole work situation a lot harder.

 

She consciously pushed that out of her mind and decided she would worry about that on Monday. 

 

For now, she would savor the memory of his kiss. She had never been kissed the way Kylo kissed her in her entire life. And if she was being  _ really  _ honest with herself, it was  _ glorious _ .

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! **_FINALLY_** they kissed! Well, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I'm dying to know what you all think!
> 
> Comments make an author’s world go ‘round!
> 
> Thank you to my husband, who we will heretofore call Bruce Wayne, what I called him when we were dating oh so long ago (yes, he is a major Batman fan) who beta'd this chapter for me! Although he was probably much too kind about it!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser)
> 
> Spotify playlist (inspiration) [TIHLS - A Reylo Fanfiction](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=qbQrUL48RLmcCKu7H_5OhQ)


	9. Thought Contagion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo talks to Snoke. Rey and Kylo work. Maz and Leia work. Rey and Kylo talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title comes from the new Muse album, _Simulation Theory_ ["Thought Contagion"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ_3S-IQm38). I feel like this song speaks to how Kylo Ren/Ben Solo in canon got to where he is now. How he went so far down a path that perhaps he regrets. The song reflects on how other people's thoughts, ideas, and beliefs can sometimes infect your mind and end up changing the way you think yourself. And even how you think _about_ yourself.
> 
> This idea plays a large role in the Kylo Ren character of this story, and in some respects, Rey as well. And I made a First Order Consulting Logo! Tell me what you think!

The Monday morning status meeting at First Order Consulting went along as usual. Account managers reported on their respective current clients and where they were in the process of acquiring new ones. New developments were shared, as well as progress on the various deadlines for contracts, print materials, visual materials, models, videoing, and television. 

 

Snoke called upon Kylo to give an update from the creative department as a whole and a status on all their current projects. A major component of this update addressed expectations on timelines being met. As usual, his creative team would meet timelines earlier than expected, a feat he was always proud to boast about. Phasma, Hux and the others in his department were very hard workers and collaborated well together. They all supported each other and pitched in without question when situations called for it. He had chosen his team carefully and they worked together like a well-oiled machine.

 

However, Kylo's hands-off, pygmalion management style irked Snoke to no end. The CEO preferred to coerce his subordinates to do their job, while Kylo encouraged his team to stretch to their fullest potential. And they always delivered. They were also fiercely loyal to the Creative Director which contributed to Snoke's discontent. Pitting one against another in competition was the elder's idea of effective management.

 

As the status meeting concluded, Snoke commanded Kylo to stay behind as the rest of the group left the conference room. He remained in his seat mentally preparing himself as everyone else quickly departed, lest they also were asked to stay behind. Anyone being asked to stay back after a status meeting knew it was not a good sign.

 

After the conference room door closed, Snoke remained silent as he studied Kylo's profile.

 

"Did you have a good weekend?" the old man questioned in a pretentiously pleasant voice.

 

Kylo took a deep breath to center himself before turning to meet his boss's glacial stare.

 

"I did."

 

"And pray tell, what did you do?" Snoke replied, his voice dripping with contempt.

 

"It sounds like you already know exactly what I did," was the younger man's even reply.

 

"I heard you were at a gathering for a nonprofit organization looking for supporters and funding," the old man sneered.

 

"You heard correct."

 

"What I found  _ most  _ interesting was when he told me that you, the mighty Kylo Ren, had a hand in assisting what he described as 'a lovely young woman's project'."

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Kylo contemplated his next words carefully. 

 

"I did," Kylo responded honestly. There was never any use in lying to his employer.

 

"And why on earth would you be helping a nonprofit organization?"

 

"I merely helped with creating a story to help her along. My involvement is essentially over," Kylo assured.

 

"And your mother?" Snoke inquired, his lip curled in disgust.

 

"What about her?"

 

"She is also involved in this project?"

 

"Yes, she's been asked to be on the board of directors," Kylo replied.

 

Another uncomfortable silence loomed between the two as Snoke considered his subordinate's words. Kylo did not yield to the accusing eyes upon him.

 

"The event was Maz Kanata's?" it was more a statement than a question.

 

"Yes."

 

"Hmm," the old man hummed, stroking his chin with a gnarly hand.

 

The bastard liked to make people squirm whenever he could. In these situations, Kylo always did his best to maintain firm eye contact. He refused to give Snoke the satisfaction of thinking he had been able to intimidate him.

 

"Straying a bit far from home, aren't we? Or is it your trying to go  _ back  _ home?" The statement hung in the air like an accusation.

 

"I did a favor for an old friend; nothing more," Kylo responded stoically.

 

Suddenly the ancient man's face twisted in fury as he leaned forward and slammed his fist on the table. His voice erupted with such disgust Kylo almost flinched. 

 

"While you were off playing knight in shining armor, I was busy cleaning up  _ your  _ mess!" 

 

"My mess?"

 

"I got a call over the weekend from a very confused and irritated Philip Altman. It seems the print work sent over to Vaporfi on Friday was  _ not  _ what was agreed upon," Snoke revealed with a sneer.

 

Kylo's lips pressed together and he remained silent. He knew exactly what his boss was talking about, but hadn't really planned ahead for how he would defend his decisions. It was something he'd done on impulse without thoroughly thinking through the consequences.

 

"It seems the models used in the print ads with the new pen vapes were much older looking than what was originally shown to Altman's team weeks ago. You can imagine my surprise to receive a call informing me that my esteemed creative team presented less than perfect work to a client," his boss expounded with disdain.

 

An eerie silence filled the room as Kylo contemplated his reply. He would wait until he was asked a direct question; it never paid to volunteer anything before the man got his pound of flesh. 

 

"It seems you have forgotten your place, boy. You belong here. Your job is to do what I tell you, when I tell you and how I tell you," contempt was dripping off every word. "You don't get to change the rules just because you've suddenly grown a conscience. Besides, it's a bit late for that, isn't it Ren?"

 

Snoke rose from his seat and adjusted his suit before walking around the table and to the back of the room. This was another one of his tactics to make a subordinate feel small and powerless. Kylo would have to twist his body to look at him the next time he spoke. 

 

"Hux and Phasma are doing reshoots tomorrow with younger models. The cost of the previous photoshoots will be deducted from your pay. You are now off Vaporfi. But don't worry, you'll still get full credit for all the work we do with them both now and in the future. We can't have your reputation for killer instincts being tarnished now, can we?"

Another silence befell the room while Kylo waited for Snoke to continue his rant.

 

"Here at the First Order, we do one thing and we do it well: we make money. Clients pay us big money to produce what they want. It doesn't matter if sometimes what they want is...distasteful.

 

"So what do you have to say for yourself, Ren? Is this little do-gooder girl tricking you into believing you have a heart? Or better yet, that you could possibly redeem yourself somehow? Return home perhaps? We both know it's much too late for you. You think she'll want your help when she finds out your family history? What you've done?"

 

"No," Kylo replied grimly, staying still in his seat.

 

"No, no. Of course not. They didn't want you before, they certainly don't want you now. This is your one warning, Ren. Do not interfere with the business of the First Order. "

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

The elder moved about the room back towards his seat at the head of the table.

 

"We have some new business we are soliciting. Use this as your opportunity to prove your worth. Remember who you are and where your place is. Do not disappoint me, boy."

 

"I won't, sir," was Kylo's lackluster reply.

 

"We shall see. We shall see."

 

Kylo took that as his dismissal and left the conference room. As he headed towards his own office, he wondered for the first time why he put up with the venomous and overbearing tyrant. Snoke had been telling him for years he was nothing without the First Order, reminding him of his past and why he joined the First Order in the first place. Convincing him that the First Order was the only place he would be successful. But these side jobs with Maz were really starting to make him wonder if that was actually true. Rey had told him as much in his car on the way to Maz's. Could he really be something without Snoke and the First Order?

 

********

 

When her alarm sounded on Monday morning, the seriousness of what transpired on Saturday night with Kylo hit Rey and hit her hard. 

 

She'd tried all day Sunday to get it out of her mind, but it would creep in the minute she wasn't consciously trying to repress it. And each time, she felt the butterflies rise in her gut and would reprimand herself for thinking about it yet again. In fact, she'd had trouble sleeping after finally getting into bed Saturday night. Her roommates were apparently having a great time because they never came home while Rey was awake. As a result, she had nothing but herself and her thoughts of Kylo's kiss to keep her company.

 

She tossed and turned as her memory kept taking her back to the moment his lips first touched hers. She wasn't sure it was a feeling she would ever forget. It was like her lips touched the softness of a rose petal while simultaneously being set on fire. The contact stirred a feeling in her she was unfamiliar with. She'd certainly been kissed before, but never like that. And when the kiss deepened between them, their tounges tasting each other, she felt a tingle shoot down her body to her core. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow when she recalled grasping his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers so she could devour him again. She'd never behaved so wantonly!

 

How was she possibly going to face him on Monday when they debriefed the event? Every time she considered it, she pushed it away and determined she would deal with it on Monday. But now that Monday was here, she wasn't sure she  _ could  _ deal with it. She was so embarrassed! Of course, she could claim it was all a mistake; a misunderstanding. But she practically swallowed the man whole; how do you pass that off as a mistake? She was just glad she recovered enough sense to stop the kiss and the progression of his hands before it got even more intimate than it already was.

 

As mortified as she was, she couldn't forget that Kylo was a very willing participant in the kiss. And he was the one who initiated the kiss in the first place. The attraction was definitely not one-sided. Nevertheless, what happened could absolutely not be repeated. They worked together for goodness sakes! They were both just caught up in the success of the evening.  _ Right? _ They were professionals and could agree to just pretend it never happened and get right back to business.

 

After waffling for a good 45 minutes on what to do, Rey decided she couldn't face him today. It was just too soon. A bit of a break from each other would allow calmer heads to prevail. By the time they saw each other again later in the week, or maybe even the following week, they would have time and distance on their side. By then, any awkwardness would be gone and they could resume their status quo.

 

With that decision in her mind, she called Kaydel and told her she wasn't feeling well and would work from home. And for the meeting scheduled later in the day with Maz, Leia, and Kylo, she would participate by phone. She knew she was being a bit of a coward, but that's just the way it had to be for now. She couldn't risk having an uncomfortable discussion taking place in the presence of Maz and Leia. Or risk engaging in another kiss. That would be much too dangerous.

 

*********

 

"Maz, Leia is here. Shall I send her in?" Kaydel asked over the intercom.

 

Moments later, the door to Maz's office opened and Leia walked in and took a seat across from her longtime friend.

 

"Did you tell Ben yet that Rey is conferencing in?" Leia asked with a smirk.

 

"No, I thought it would be much more interesting to see his reaction when he arrives and finds out she's not here, don't you think?" Maz replied with a chuckle.

 

"You know, you have a real mean streak!"

 

"I know," the woman behind the desk smiled conspiratorily.

 

"Well, Ben spent half the time we talked Saturday night trying to convince me there was nothing going on between him and Rey, but it certainly didn't seem like it. I watched him during Rey's presentation and he looked entranced by her; completely enraptured. I've never seen him that way in his entire life."

 

"I know, it was something to watch," Maz nodded in agreement.

 

"And then when Poe asked if Rey needed a ride home? And he put his arm around her? I thought Poe's jaw was going to hit the floor!" Leia exclaimed in laughter.

 

"Oh yes, the look he gave Poe was positively murderous! Now  _ that  _ I hadn't seen yet, that possessiveness with his hand on her back. I've seen the way he looks at her, and he is much nicer to her than me. But that move was very new! Rey working with Ben seems to be impacting him quite a bit. Hopefully, Poe doesn't fuck that up by sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong," Maz replied.

 

"Poe is always distracted by beautiful women. I'll have to tell him to leave this one alone. I noticed Rey's impact on Ben also and it was pretty impressive. She seems very good for him. I know he wasn't thrilled to see me or Poe, but he handled himself very well."

 

"He did. I know he was surprised to see you, but I didn't want to create any unnecessary anxiety telling him ahead of time. Honestly, I can't even remember if I told him that you were the one who told me about Rey," Maz replied.

 

"So out of curiosity, is Rey really ill? Or did something maybe happen between the two of them after they left?" 

 

"I think we should ask Ben that question after the conference call, don't you?" Maz responded with a gleam in her eye.

 

"Like I said, a real mean streak!"

 

********

 

The two women were in the conference room of Rey's office suite when Kylo arrived. He took a seat opposite them before glancing towards Rey's office.

 

"Where's Rey?" he asked.

 

"Oh, she's not feeling well so she's going to conference in to debrief the event," Maz replied, watching Kylo carefully.

 

Kylo's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together to form a straight line.

 

"We are just about to dial her in," Leia informed him. She and Maz glanced at each other covertly while Kylo settled himself in.

 

Maz used her cell phone to dial Rey's number. After a ring, Rey answered. When Maz and Leia were done fawning over her to make sure she was taking care of herself, they began to debrief the event from the weekend.

 

Fifty minutes later, they concluded the conference call with Rey, having made some decisions for next steps. They had a number of guests they wanted to officially ask to volunteer for the board of directors. Maz explained to Rey the typical process for filling out the board of directors of a nonprofit. Just about everyone had previous experience in serving on a board, which was very much in Rey's favor. 

 

Kylo contributed to the call and gave his opinions but did not address Rey directly on the call. 

 

There were several people who had verbally committed specific donation sums during the evening. The put a plan in place for Rey to call those individuals, as well as plan for how to contact the potential board members. Maz volunteered to be the chair of the board, but that would only be official once the entire board of directors elected her.

 

The meeting concluded with several action items for each person. Rey and Kylo would need to schedule time together to make necessary changes to the case for support as well as begin work on the visual case. Leia and Maz were to continue to work on board members and networking with philanthropists. Maz also needed to get in touch with her contact at the IRS to find out what the hold up was with the tax id for the foundation.

 

After Maz ended the call with Rey, the conference room became silent. Leia turned her attention to her son beside her.

 

"Anything you want to tell us about your ride home the other night?" she inquired with arched eyebrows.

 

"What do you mean?" Kylo replied defensively.

 

"Well, for one, Rey isn't one to let a little tummy ache get in her way. I'm just wondering if perhaps she was avoiding coming into the office for some reason?"

 

"I don't know what you are talking about. I've already told you there is nothing going on. If you choose not to believe that, that's on you."

 

"Mhmm. So when you put your arm around her after Poe asked her if she needed a ride home? That was 'nothing'?" Leia further interrogated.

 

"Dameron's an ass. Rey doesn't need to deal with him trying to get in her pants," he replied with a sneer.

 

"So you were just being 'nice'? Helping a girl out? Since when do you just 'help out'?" his mother replied sarcastically. Kylo barked out a laugh and shook his head.

 

"I'm not discussing this with you. If we're done here, my workday is not over. I have to get back to the office."

 

With that, he packed up his belongings and stood up.

 

"I'll be in touch," he directed at Maz, then strode out of the office.

 

After he left, the two friends looked at each other in surprise and burst out laughing.

 

"Oh, he has it bad!" Leia exclaimed before she dissolved into giggles again.

 

********

 

As Kylo stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby, he reached for his phone in his jacket. He typed off a text to Rey.

 

_ Kylo Ren <everything ok?> _

 

_ Rey Smith <just not feeling well today> _

 

_ Kylo Ren <nothing serious I hope?> _

 

_ Rey Smith <no, just a virus I think> _

 

_ Kylo Ren <do you need to see a doctor?> _

 

_ Rey Smith <no, I'm sure it will pass in a day or two> _

 

The elevator door opened and he walked out of the building to the waiting company car. After settling in and telling the driver to bring him home, he pulled his phone out again.

 

_ Kylo Ren <when do you think you'll feel good enough to rework the case?> _

 

_ Rey Smith <maybe we could just use email?> _

 

He felt an unexpected pang in his chest at her words and frowned. There was some truth to that; technically they  _ could  _ just make the changes back and forth through email. There weren't that many changes to make. But that wasn't how they'd approached anything so far. All the work had been done together collaboratively and in person.

 

_ Kylo Ren <that would work for the narrative, but not the visual case> _

 

_ Kylo Ren <we need to meet in person for that> _

 

_ Rey Smith <ok> _

 

_ Kylo Ren <I'll work on some changes and send them over to you> _

 

_ Rey Smith <sounds good> _

 

_ Kylo Ren <feel better soon> _

 

_ Rey Smith <thank you :)> _

 

Kylo stared at his phone continuing to frown. He was disappointed when he arrived at Rey's office and she wasn't there. He wasn't quite sure how things would go with her after the kiss they shared two nights ago. There was certainly a chance things could be awkward. And there was also the possibility Rey might just act like it never happened so she didn't have to deal with any discomfort.

 

If he was honest with himself, he'd been wanting to kiss her for a while. Even though he knew, of course, he shouldn't. He knew to kiss her was just a bad idea overall. But once his lips touched hers, he was completely lost to her. He didn't think he had ever felt anything so soft and tempting in his life as her lips on his.

 

When she opened up to him and let his tongue explore her, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Her taste and the sensation of her tongue gliding across his set off a chain reaction of combustion through his body, engulfing him in flames and desire as he'd never known before. He had pressed his body up against hers as he pinned her to the wall outside her apartment. Fortunately, he resisted pressing his hips flush against hers or she would have felt the raging erection her kiss elicited. 

 

Warmth pooled in his lower abdomen as he recalled the intensity of their kiss. She didn't seem to regret it or feel uncomfortable immediately following. Quite the opposite in fact. Her face was colored a lovely shade of pink, her lips red and wet from being kissed so thoroughly and the pupils of her eyes blown wide with passion. Even her voice was affected by the intimacy, hoarse and weak.

 

She may have enjoyed the kiss as much as he did at the time, but it was possible that in the light of day, she felt regret. He himself had a policy about getting involved with clients or coworkers. But as usual, everything was different with Rey. He knew they wouldn't be working on the same project forever. And even the First Order allowed coworkers to have relationships. It wasn't forbidden the way it once was in businesses. 

 

It was definitely possible she didn't go into the office today to avoid seeing him. For now, though, he would just take her at her word and see how things played out in the next few days. He'd know soon enough if she was avoiding him and they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

 

********

 

As the work week went on, Rey and Kylo exchanged various email messages and texts daily. Rey was careful to keep everything business related, even when Kylo was asking her questions about her illness and if she was eating enough. They were able to make the necessary changes to the written narrative based on the feedback and observations from the dinner party. 

 

In addition to working with Kylo remotely, she made many phone calls during the week to follow-up with the guests. On Wednesday Rey went into the office to work since Kylo would have no way of knowing if she was emailing him from her apartment or her office. There were no meetings set up with him yet this week so there was no risk in running into him.

 

While Rey was in the office on Thursday, she met with Maz who finally had good news about the tax id. The Rey Of Light Foundation was official now. Kaydel finished setting up the bank accounts and they were ready to start accepting the donations promised. Maz also gave her the green light for additional staff. Finn and Rose gave their two-week notices at their current job so they could begin working for Rey. Kaydel helped Rey figure out the office equipment and supply needs and got everything ordered.

 

Maz and Rey were discussing the Board of Directors when they got around to the potential of one Poe Dameron.

 

"How do you know Poe?" Rey asked Maz. It was clear from the dinner party that Maz, Leia, and Kylo were all very familiar with the man.

 

"Oh goodness, I've known Poe since he was in diapers! His parents were very involved in nonprofit work. Shara and Kes Dameron were good friends with the Solo's for many years until their passing. Poe picked up right where they left off."

 

"What happened to Poe's parents?"

 

"Tragic car accident," Maz replied with sadness in her voice and eyes. "Poe took it very hard. He was still a teenager. Leia became kind of a second mother to him. It was helpful to Poe and terrible for Ben."

 

"What do you mean terrible for Ben?" Rey inquired with a furrowed brow.

 

"Well, Poe and Ben were already fiercely competitive with each other as it was. Then when Poe started spending more time with Leia, Ben felt even more invisible than he already had."

 

"Why did Ben feel invisible?"

 

"Leia and Ben's father, Han Solo, were very active with their nonprofit organization  _ Republic Charities _ when Ben was growing up. Ben helped them all the time when he was young, but as time went on he slowly drifted away from it. Leia and Han, however, stayed right in the middle of it, as they always were.

 

"Leia's brother Luke was around and so Ben spent a lot of time with him during those early teen years. And with me. He resented it; seemed like his parents had time for saving faceless people somewhere far away but none for him. Then add the emotional state of a teenager who lost both his parents, and it drove Ben further away. As Poe got older, he got involved in  _ Republic Charities _ until it folded. Leia was able to get him established elsewhere and he has been closely connected with her ever since."

 

Rey looked at Maz with her mouth open, stunned to speechlessness. After a few moments, Rey shook her head in wonder at the revelation she just discovered.

 

"Well, that explains Kylo's behavior towards Poe at the dinner party. I sensed the tension between them, but I had no idea it went back to childhood," Rey replied incredulously.

 

"Yes. Ben's always held a grudge against Poe. The straw that broke the camel's back was over a girl, of all things. Poe was always a charmer, but Ben...well he was gangly and awkward when he was a teenager. When the girl Ben had finally gotten up the nerve to ask to the senior prom dumped him in favor of Poe, that was it. Ben moved in with Luke for the remainder of his senior year, then moved to Coruscant for college and never came back. Not on weekends or vacations, nothing. Not even when his father died," Maz finished mournfully.

 

"And so it's because of his parents and Poe that Kylo is so bitter about nonprofit work, then? He feels like it took his family away from him," Rey suggested despondently, searching Maz for confirmation.

 

"I believe so, yes. And when he graduated college and went to work for Snoke, he changed his name and started over as if his past never happened," she continued. "If he wanted to do the opposite of nonprofits, he couldn't have done any better than attaching himself to Snoke. With Ben's anger and hurt, he was ripe for the picking for a seasoned predator. The old shark used all that fury, pain and self-loathing and honed it into a corporate weapon for his own use. Snoke was already very powerful in the business world but adding a natural talent like Ben to his roster made him unbeatable. And as soon as Snoke is done with him, he'll crush him. Just like all the others."

 

"So Snoke has done this type of thing before? Used someone and then ruined their reputation?" 

 

"Oh, yes! Once you work for Snoke, you better pray to make it all the way to retirement," cautioned Maz. "If he is angry enough to fire you or you try to leave the First Order, he will twist everything you've ever done to such a degree you would never be able to work in competition against him. If he can't have you, no one can. He's done it more times than I can count."

 

"Wow, I had no idea he was so evil. Kylo has told me a few things about his boss, but I never imagined he was like  _ that _ . So Kylo is basically stuck there, then?"

 

"For now yes. I keep offering him various side projects to hopefully show him he can move on from Snoke, but I'm not sure he believes it yet. He might make less money if he worked strictly for nonprofits instead of for-profit organizations, but working with you is certainly proving him capable of doing it."

 

********

 

The two finished discussing business. Now that the bank account was set up, Maz could transfer the seed money in and Rey could begin working at the Foundation full time. She would be able to quit her evening job at the Millennium. Rey was excited about the prospect of going into her very own office every day. After the dinner party and the resounding success of it, everything was starting to feel very real.

 

Once they were finished, Maz left Rey's office. Rey moved to her desk and looked out the window and contemplated the information and insight Maz had just unveiled about her coworker. What Maz divulged explained so much about Kylo to her. Learning about his family history was both exciting and frightening at the same time.

 

As she stared out the window, she considered some of her past conversations with Kylo about nonprofits and his anger and cynicism. She also remembered how when Leia's name first came up in a conversation between them while she was tending bar, he abruptly left. And then his behavior when Poe was around the other night. She hadn't known what to make of some of his comments to Poe, like when Kylo told him to let go of her hand. Or when he told Poe he was on Leia's leash. And finally when he had put his hand possessively on her back in front of Poe saying she was none of Poe's concern.

 

She'd felt a bit of a thrill when it happened, as well as uneasiness given the crowd of individuals around them. But she certainly would never have guessed it was because Kylo felt he was in competition with Poe for everything. He'd had to compete with Poe for attention from his parents. Kylo even had one of his girlfriends stolen by the other man!

 

Rey froze stiff at the thought. Poe stole one of Kylo's girlfriends?  _ Wait a minute, is that why he kissed me?  _ Was he competing with Poe over...her? Did he put his arm around her in front of Poe to stake his claim?

 

Rey's lips hardened into a straight line and she clenched her jaw. Heat rose in her face as her ire began to build.  _ You've got to be fucking kidding me! He only did those things to try to keep Poe from doing them! _

 

It was obvious from the first time Poe looked at her that he was interested. Rey had seen admiration in a man's eye enough working at the Millennium to know when she was being appraised. She'd learned to not let it bother her as well as some tricks to discourage the appraisal from going any further. Obviously, Kylo had noticed the same thing. And he responded by putting his arm around her as if saying:  _ 'mine' _ .

 

_ God fucking dammit!  _ Now that she understood Kylo was merely claiming her, she was enraged.  _ How dare he? _ She was not an object to be owned or claimed. She belonged to no one. How could she have let that happen! Was she so blinded by her own attraction to him that she couldn't see what was right in front of her?

 

He'd made such a fool out of her.  _ God, I am so stupid! _

 

She was harshly reminded why letting people get close to her was just an awful idea. It  _ always  _ turned out bad for her. Getting attached and then hurt was an experience she was oh so familiar with and did not want to repeat again. She'd learned this lesson so long ago, she was furious with herself for letting her guard down. And with a man like Kylo no less! A rich entitled pompous ass perfectly capable of objectifying a woman. The realization of the position she allowed herself to be in strengthened her resolve that it would never happen again.  _ Never _ .

 

********

 

On Friday morning Rey was in her office working on a letter to a philanthropist Leia told her about who may be interested in becoming involved. She traded some emails with Kylo sharing results of her meeting with Maz regarding the tax id and bank account. He, of course, asked how she was feeling and she finally told him she was back in the office.

 

They completed the changes on the written narrative during the week and had begun discussing some ideas for the visual case over email. Once Kylo knew she was back at her desk, he planned to come to her office towards the end of the day to work with her. Rey had no problem steeling her resolve to just ignore the kiss and just get on with work. After she had calmed down about the rivalry between Poe and Kylo, she realized the best course of action was to avoid any and all drama so that work could continue uninterrupted. After all, it was the work that mattered most.

 

When Kylo arrived at her office and knocked on her door, she greeted him professionally with a pasted-on smile and gestured for him to move to the conference room. They sat in their usual seats, Rey at the head of the table and Kylo to her left. She noticed him watching her carefully, but just kept to the plan. Any even remotely personal questions were answered with short curt, one-word responses, quickly followed by a return to work.

 

Rey was still looking at her laptop while waiting for Kylo to answer a question she'd asked. Finally, she looked up to see he was watching her with his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow arched.

 

"What?" she probed brusquely.

 

Kylo didn't answer, he just kept staring as though he was observing a science experiment unfold in front of him.

 

"What is it?" she asked again, her voice even sharper than before.

 

"So you  _ were  _ avoiding me earlier this week," he stated, his expression daring her to deny it.

 

"I was not avoiding you, I didn't feel well. I'm better now. Can we get back to work, please?" she countered him succinctly.

 

"No."

 

"What do you mean no? We have work to do. Please focus," she commanded sharply. "I think that a visual of-"

 

"No, we're not doing any more work until we talk about this icy attitude of yours," he interrupted, pinning her with his dark orbs.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just focusing on -"

 

"No, you're not. You're trying to be all business so we don't talk about anything personal and I want to know why," he demanded resolutely.

 

Rey decided to change tactics. He was digging in his heels and clearly wasn't going to move on from this until he was satisfied with an answer. She sorely wanted to get past this to get back to the important work they were doing.

 

"Okay, fine, Sherlock. You want to know why I am being professional? The boundaries of our working relationship need to be reestablished. They were...overstepped and need to go back in place for us to work effectively together, " she sternly enlightened.

 

"U-huh," his mouth parted and his brow furrowed as she explained herself.

 

"If there's nothing further, then let's look back at -" she began trying to redirect him back to a picture on her laptop.

 

"Yes," he interrupted again. "Yes, there is something further to discuss. You aren't just being professional, you're being aloof and frigid. That's different than being 'professional'. You've always been professional when we work together. But you've always been friendly and warm, which is suddenly completely missing. Why?" 

 

Rey was getting frustrated with the line of questioning and was starting to lose her temper. 

 

"Really, Kylo? I have to explain why? Did you forget that you kissed me?"

 

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. In fact, I've thought about it quite a lot this past week. And I'd like to remind  _ you  _ that you kissed me back; rather passionately I might add," he informed her smoothly.

 

"That was a...mistake and now we need to...to move on from that and -," she stammered while a light blush tinted her cheeks.

 

"Who said it was a mistake? I didn't think it was a mistake. In fact, I enjoyed it thoroughly," Kylo replied, uncrossing his arms leaning in towards her and dropping his gaze to her lips provocatively.

 

Rey's flush deepened and she broke eye contact with him to try to regain her composure. Except that when she looked back up at him, the intensity in his eyes made her panic and she bolted up from her chair to take a few steps back from him. They were talking about mistakes and she knew she had just made a tactical one with Kylo by admitting anything to him. She needed to protect her heart and so she reached for the protection that was always there for her: anger. Anger at herself for being so foolish and naive to allow herself to be hurt. She wielded it with prowess.

 

"I don't care if you enjoyed your little game, but I will  _ not  _ be used as a pawn between you and Poe Dameron," she declared vigorously. "You two can go measure your dicks elsewhere, I'm not interested."

 

Kylo's chair shoved back recklessly with the speed with which he shot to standing, his visage a masterpiece of fury.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he barked at her, his eyes narrowed and dangerous.

 

Rey was not cowed by his ire. Angry Kylo was something she could handle. Soft, seductive Kylo was not.

 

"You heard me! Your little competition with Poe. The digs at him at the dinner party. The way you put your arm around me in front of him. And then kissing me, as if you had first dibs on the prize, staking your claim. I know all about your rivalry. How he stole your girlfriend," she sneered at him.

 

She watched as his nostrils flared and his chest heaved as he observed her from across the room. After a few moments, he walked around the table towards her, his line of sight never leaving her. As he stalked closer, Rey instinctually took another step back. By this time, she was very close to the conference room wall. He stopped advancing when he was about two feet in front of her.

 

"You think that I kissed you as part of a rivalry with Dameron? Because I had something to prove to him?" he questioned in a very deep and low voice.

 

"There's no other explanation that makes sense," Rey practically croaked. Her mouth became dry at his proximity and she darted out her pink tongue to wet her lips.

 

His gaze was drawn to the motion before he raised his sight back up to her eyes when she couldn't control the hitch in her breath.

 

"There really is, Rey. There's a very good explanation for why I kissed you. Would you like to hear it?" he crooned softly and his scowl evaporated.

 

"No -" she begged.

 

He stepped in closer to her.

 

"I kissed you because I wanted to. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. Long before Dameron showed up at that party. And I know you wanted to kiss me too," his voice was practically a whisper as he tried to coax the truth from her.

 

"I really don't think -" she tried to speak but he cut her off yet again.

 

"Rey, don't be afraid; I feel it too," he murmured as his lips descended towards hers.

 

But he stopped their progress, his lips hovering just above hers. Allowing her to close the distance if she so chose.

 

Rey breathed in the scent of him and all her senses were flooded by his nearness. He was so close to her she could practically taste his kiss. But in the end, her protective streak won out.

 

Rey took a step back from him and fixed her eyes on a spot behind Kylo.

 

"None of that matters. It's best if we just forget it happened and get on with our work," she pronounced with as much calm as she could muster. She began to turn away from him towards the door. "I'll be back after I use the restroom. Then we can get back to work."

 

Rey left the room and raced towards the ladies room. Once inside she looked at herself in the mirror and let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her face looked flushed and wild. 

 

She knew she basically just ran away from him, but she needed to recover herself before going back out there. She hoped Kylo would respect her decision and not push her again. She honestly wasn't sure she would be strong enough to resist if he didn't. And if she couldn't trust herself around him, then there were going to have to be some changes in their work arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love some meddling old ladies?       ❖Comments make an author’s world go ‘round!❖
> 
> Thank you to Bruce Wayne for the quick Beta turnaround. Although each time he reads for me, he has to tell me how much of a _romance_ this is. Thanks for the newsflash, hon! I'm sorry there are no heads being lopped off.
> 
> Thank you to my BFF [@Cosmogonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmogonika/pseuds/Cosmogonika) for all your help and support of my writing. I love you to the moon and back!
> 
> ♥♥♥Also, a special mention of my good friend [@Pandora_Spocksao3](https://pandoraspocksao3.tumblr.com/) who gave me the final push of inspiration I needed to get started with writing. She is going through a difficult time with her health. If you have a moment, keep her in your prayers and drop her some sunshine on Tumblr. ♥♥♥
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser)         Spotify playlist (inspiration) [TIHLS - A Reylo Fanfiction](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=qbQrUL48RLmcCKu7H_5OhQ)


	10. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's grumpy. Maz is bossy. Rey meets someone new. Real talk with real folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so late! But to make up for that, it's an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I had some challenges writing this chapter with real life getting in the way, along with rethinking and rewriting certain sections. I could have cut things out, but then it's not the story I want to tell. I didn't want to short-change you guys with skimping on details because it's the little details that make stories for me!
> 
> There's some good plot-furthering in this one, I hope you like where it's going!

 

 

The next couple of weeks flew by in a blur. Rey began working full-time and beyond for the foundation, both at the office and at home. She greatly appreciated the ability to do some of her work from her apartment, which was unlike any other job she'd had before. And since she was essentially her own boss now, telecommuting was absolutely allowed!

 

Rey did her best to avoid having to interact personally with Kylo, and when she did, she made sure others were present. She had a couple of meetings with Maz and him, as well as a couple of interviews they needed to do for the visual story. She made sure to meet him at the specific location of the interview and leave quickly after the interview was over. After refusing the offer of getting a coffee after one of the interviews, he seemed to get the hint that she wanted to limit their time together.

 

While her strategy to avoid spending time with him was working splendidly, she missed the warm camaraderie they previously enjoyed. There weren't many opportunities to joke or laugh together and she found herself a bit sad about the turn of events. She knew it was for the best and that she would eventually get over whatever attraction or infatuation she'd had with him. _She had to, right?_

 

It was apparent he was being respectful of her wishes to keep things on a professional level. Truthfully, she had expected him to perhaps be bitter or upset at her rejection and possibly be a bit nasty. Yet he remained as approachable as he had been the entire time they worked together. It was conceivable that she had been a bit too harsh with him about being in competition with Poe. After all, what happened with the stolen girlfriend was when he was a teenager, and the man was now in his 30's. He certainly seemed surprised when she accused him of using her as a pawn, but aside from denying it, he hadn't brought it up since. He'd been nothing but nice to her and hadn't put any pressure on her about their kiss. Maybe he was already over whatever attraction he'd felt towards her and had moved on? That thought caused her brow to furrow and a frown to cross her lips. She quickly pushed the thought away as completely none of her business.

 

********

 

"Mitaka! Get Hux in here!" Kylo barked on his intercom to his assistant.

 

Several minutes later a knock sounded on his office door.

 

"Come in," he called impatiently.

 

Hux entered the office and closed the door before striding to the chair opposite Kylo's desk.

 

"What is going on with this copy, Hux? It's like a kindergartner wrote it!" scowled Kylo.

 

"The client asked we be very plain and clear in the message. And this is what we discussed and agreed upon last week," the redhead replied carefully.

 

"Maybe we did, but now that I see it together with the visuals Phasma created, it's too childish. It needs to grow up. The deadline is Friday and Snoke will want it by Thursday. Get the revisions to me by the end of the day," the large man ordered.

 

"You feeling okay, Ren? You've been on edge all week," Hux ventured warily.

 

"I'm fine. This just needs a rework. Close the door on your way out," Kylo barked, dismissing his copywriter unceremoniously. His gaze dropped quickly back to the documents on his desk.

 

The slim man stood quickly and marched toward the door muttering, "Sure thing, boss."

 

After the door closed, Kylo wiped a weary hand across his face and then rested his chin on his open palm. The little bastard was right, he had been on edge all week. He was very annoyed Rey was constantly keeping him at arm's length. So instead of taking it out on her, he was taking out his aggravation on his subordinates.

 

He'd been doing his best to respect her wishes to keep things professional between them, but it was honestly getting harder and harder. He had asked her if she wanted to get a coffee after they finished an interview with a stakeholder last week, but she quickly declined saying she had plans with her roommates. It certainly hadn't escaped his notice they spent absolutely no time alone together. Not since the night when she accused him of using her to get back at Poe.

 

He was stunned by the allegation. While he did no such thing, he couldn't deny he had acted jealous of the attention Poe paid to Rey that night at the dinner party. Because he _had_ been jealous. It had nothing to do with their past, however. He had long been over the childish rivalry with Poe. Kylo knew he would be jealous of _any_ other man showing interest in Rey. And Dameron had certainly been obvious in his interest.

 

He knew that part of the reason he was on edge was that he missed the friendly relationship they had developed over the course of the several weeks they'd worked together. Particularly the week leading up to the dinner party when they shared nightly meals he'd ordered from Diego's. They hadn't talked about anything deeply personal, but they had certainly connected those evenings. They even laughed together! He hadn't seen a genuine smile on her in the last two weeks much less a laugh. The only smiles were pasted on and didn't reach her eyes. Not nearly as bright as the ones he'd come to enjoy seeing on her lovely face.

 

He groaned and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. There wasn't a whole lot he could do about the situation with Rey right now. She made sure she was never alone with him. And he was up to his neck right now with this new client pitch. Now that Snoke knew about his side gig with Rey and Maz, Kylo was reticent to give him more ammunition to reprimand him. _I just have to be patient_ , he thought to himself, knowing that patience was never something he excelled at.

 

********

 

As the board of directors meeting came to a close, Rey shook hands with every person that committed to being a board member for her foundation. They didn't have quite the full fifteen that typically comprised a nonprofit board of directors, but they were close. They had just four more to confirm before they could vote for Maz to be chair. More importantly, they knew exactly who those four people were and just needed to make the appointments with them and finalize things. During the week, Rey and Kaydel adapted various templates for board members to read and sign. Documents such as commitment letters, board member terms, expectations, roles and responsibilities, codes of ethics, sub-committees needed, definitions of donors' rights, and other paperwork that needed to be completed to make things official.

 

After the last board member left, all that remained were Rey, Maz, and Leia. Rey was cleaning up her laptop and other belongings when Maz caught her attention.

 

"Rey, do you remember the solicitation letter we sent out to that major philanthropist a couple weeks ago?"

 

"Yes, of course, a Mr. Calrissian?" Rey replied astutely.

 

"Well, I didn't mention to you at the time that he is an old friend of mine and Leia's," Maz explained as she gestured to Leia. "He has an event this weekend that he would like you to attend up in Bespin City. He indicated he was prepared to make a major gift. I told him you'd be there."

 

Rey found herself irritated at the fact that Maz had, for all intents and purposes, just told her what she was going to do this weekend. She recalled Kylo telling her several weeks ago that Maz was pushy and that it was up to Rey to push back. So she did.

 

"Maz, I'm so thankful to have your support, guidance, and leadership on this project and foundation. I would be nowhere without you. I also think it's important for both philanthropists and board members to be in contact with me directly when it comes to scheduling my time, as well as seeing me as the leader of the organization. I am a bit afraid that if we continue moving forward with you visibly at the head, it will undermine any decisions or actions I make in the future."

 

Maz listened carefully and then traded an appraising look with Leia. Rey meanwhile was holding a nervous breath.

 

"Rey, you are absolutely right. I am so glad you spoke up about this. I do tend to take over," Maz admitted. " _You_ are the leader of the organization and the overall project. And while it might have been helpful for me to direct things in the very beginning, it's critically important that you are visible in that role as we put together the board of directors and major gift donors."

 

She reached over to pull Rey's hand into hers, holding it with the two of hers.

 

"You are a brilliant capable young woman. I'm sorry if I've been overstepping, dear," Maz imparted in a gentle tone, squeezing Rey's hand softly.

 

"Thank you, Maz. That means so much to me," Rey replied in all sincerity, bringing her free hand over to squeeze Maz's.

 

"If it's alright with you, I will get back to Calrissian and let him know to expect to hear from you about when you can schedule a visit."

 

"That sounds perfect," Rey replied with a nod and a smile.

 

All three women packed up the remainder of their materials and exited the office suite together. Rey entered the elevator alone as Maz said she and Leia had other business to attend to before leaving.

 

Once the elevator door closed and was heading down to the lobby, Leia pushed the up button.

 

"That girl is one smart cookie," Leia's admiration was obvious.

"Yes, she is. And she knows how to handle a potentially sensitive conversation," Maz concurred with a nod.

 

"No wonder she's so good with my son," Leia chuckled as the elevator arrived. The two friends stepped in together still grinning.

 

"Speaking of my son, I couldn't help notice he wasn't here tonight. Any particular reason?"

 

"Not really. Although when I mentioned to Rey about him attending, she said she didn't want to intrude on him. Then followed up with an explanation that a meeting revolving around board membership really didn't have anything to do with the story. I couldn't disagree," Maz enlightened.

 

"Oh, she's good alright!" Leia exclaimed as they entered her friend's large office.

 

Maz took her seat at her desk and Leia sat opposite her.

 

"I'm just going to give Lando a call," Maz noted as she pulled the phone down from her mouth while it rang in her ear.

 

Leia could hear Lando's distinctive voice as he spoke to Maz.

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you twice in one day?" the man crooned.

 

"I just wanted to get back to you on Rey's availability for this weekend. I spoke a little prematurely. Rey will be calling you back directly to let you know when she is available to meet with you. It could be this weekend or it might be later, I'm not sure," the woman informed him.

 

"Fine, fine. Just have her let me know when she can meet," his deep voice replied smoothly.

 

"Although I do have a favor to ask when she does get in touch with you," Maz stated, meeting Leia's eyes with a mischievous grin.

 

Leia tilted her head at Maz, not knowing where she was going with this "favor".

 

"Oh? And what might that be, Maz?"

"I mentioned to you before that Ben is working on the story for Rey. I think it would be very beneficial for you if you met with both of them. In fact, I think you should make it a requirement of setting up the meeting," she disclosed playfully, a smirk on her face.

 

"Is that right? Beneficial for me or...?" Lando replied with a chuckle.

 

"Well, actually I think it would be beneficial for Rey and Ben. They were working together wonderfully for several weeks. Then all of sudden something changed and things haven't been as smooth. Spending a little time together getting out of the city might be just what they need to get back on track," his old friend explained further.

 

"I see. And I suppose that requesting that Ben accompany her to meet with me will be all my idea? Am I reading that right, Maz?"

 

"Quite right, Lando," Maz laughed.

 

"So are we getting work back on track or something else?" the man asked shrewdly.

 

"Maybe a bit of both. Only time will tell on the something else," replied Maz wisely. "But Leia and I are pretty positive we saw something there. So we're...helping."

 

"Helping, huh? I'm fairly certain it's called meddling!" was Lando's flippant reply.

 

"So will he do it or not?" Lando heard Leia's impatient voice snap in the background.

 

Both women could hear him chortling on the other end of the line.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it. But I take no responsibility for the outcome! I'll talk to you pot-stirring old biddies later," Lando answered before ending the call.

 

The two women exchanged sparkling smiles at each other as Maz put her phone down. _Oh, this was fun!_

 

********

 

Rey wiped her palms on her thighs looking at her phone. She hated being in this position of needing someone like this. She'd done her best to try and convince the philanthropist that she was the only one he needed to meet with but he had insisted Kylo be there as well. He didn't have the best reason, but when he mentioned the ballpark dollar amount of his major gift she really couldn't continue to argue with him. So here she was, delaying the inevitable.

 _Oh for fuck's sake!_ she admonished herself. _Just call him! It will all be fine!_

 

She found him on her phone and pressed call.

 

"Rey, what a surprise to hear from you," Kylo answered smoothly.

 

"Yes, hi. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she asked. After all, she knew he was at work.

 

"Not at all, what can I do for you?"

 

"Well, there is a philanthropist that is considering making a major gift to the foundation and wants to meet with me to discuss this weekend," she informed him nervously.

 

"That's great news, Rey. Congratulations," he replied.

 

"Thank you, but congratulations are not why I called you."

 

"Oh?"

 

"It seems he has a condition of wanting to meet with both of us to discuss the foundation and his gift," she clarified. There was a brief silence before he replied.

 

"Whatever you need, Rey. I'm happy to come along if it will help," Kylo assured her.

 

"Well, you might not say that when I tell you what he has in mind. He has an event at his home on Saturday night he would like us to attend. In Bespin City," she finished, irritation recognizable in her voice.

 

"Bespin City, huh? And who is this philanthropist?" he questioned suspiciously.

 

"His name is Lando Calrissian. He invited us to stay at his estate since it's such a long drive from here." Rey held her breath waiting for Kylo's reply.

 

"Lando Calrissian," he repeated in a tight, knowing voice.

 

"Do you know him?"

 

"You could say that."

 

"I tried to get him to relent on it having to be this weekend, but he said his schedule was tied up the next couple of weeks, and -" she rushed until Kylo cut her off abruptly.

 

"It's fine, Rey. I'm available."

 

"You are?" she responded with surprise. "And you don't mind going all the way to Bespin City?"

 

"Why not? It's better than working in my apartment all weekend," he answered easily. "What time do we need to be there?"

 

"Oh...um...the event starts at 7:00 pm. And he invited us to stay as guests for the night, but I'm totally fine with coming back right after," she promised quickly.

 

"If he is giving you a major gift and invited you to an event at his home, it's probably considered rude to reject his hospitality, don't you think?" he suggested in a superior voice.

 

"I didn't think of that. I...I just didn't want to intrude on your time, is all," she justified skittishly.

 

"It's not a problem," he confirmed. "What time should I pick you up on Saturday? It will take a little over 2 hours to get to the estate. Does 4:30 pm sound alright?"

 

"Oh, well I thought I would meet you there," she replied lamely. Even she knew she sounded unconvincing.

 

"Are you that afraid to spend time with me that you'll Uber or take a bus 2 hours away when I can drive both of us?" he challenged her smugly.

 

"I'm not afraid of spending time with you!" she protested indignantly.

 

"Fine. I'll be there at 4:30 pm. Is it black tie or just formal wear?"

 

"He said formal wear," was her defeated reply.

 

"I'll see you on Saturday then. Goodnight, Rey," he murmured with what Rey felt might be smug satisfaction in getting his way, yet again. She ignored it completely.

 

"Right. Good night, Kylo."

 

********

 

Kylo got into his car after putting his overnight bag in the trunk. On his way to Rey's apartment, he recalled his phone call with her two nights before. After hanging up with Rey, he put down his phone in front of him and burst out laughing. The whole driving to Bespin City and staying at his Uncle's estate had his mother and Maz written all over it! He supposed he should be upset he was being manipulated by the two of them, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Apparently, they had also noticed the distance Rey was putting between them and also weren't fans. For once, he actually appreciated the meddling, basically forcing Rey to spend time alone with him. And somehow they got Lando in on it too. _Those women were truly masterminds!_

 

As he made his way up the stairs to her apartment after she buzzed him in, he had to suppress a wave of excitement that went through him. He would have her to himself for the two-hour car ride, and then have time with her at a big party where she didn't know anyone but him. He gave a begrudging silent thanks to his mother's machinations.

 

When Rey opened the door, she looked beautiful but nervous. She was wearing the same dress she had worn to the dinner party at Maz's house a few weeks prior. And he wasn't complaining. The dress was absolutely gorgeous on her and showed off all her curves in the just the right way.

 

"You look beautiful, Rey," he said smoothly to ease her nerves.

 

"This is the only fancy dress I have. I've never gone to so many fancy events before," she explained as she looked down and gestured at her dress.

 

"No one there is going to know that. Your dress is perfect," he promised.

 

"Thank you," she smiled weakly before turning and bending to grab her overnight bag.

 

When he was able to restart his brain after being shown her perfect round ass directly in front of him, he moved quickly to take her bag from her.

 

"Here, let me get that," he insisted.

 

"Oh, okay. Thanks," she muttered timidly.

 

"Do you have everything you need?"

 

"Yes, I'm ready to go," she replied as she took her purse off the counter.

They made their way down to Kylo's car without speaking. He opened the passenger door of his Tesla for her and offered her his hand, but she grabbed the door instead to bend her body and slide in. He closed the door and shook his head with a smile as he went to stow her bag in the trunk.

 

It was a minute or two into their drive before Rey broke the silence.

 

"So…," she ventured.

 

"So?" he answered with a smirk, glancing at her briefly.

 

"How do you know Lando Calrissian?"

 

"I wondered when you might ask that question," he scoffed. "Lando is an old family friend. He ran in the same philanthropy circles as Leia and Maz. It's not surprising they tapped him for a major gift."

 

"So, you've probably been to his estate before then?" she assumed from his explanation.

 

"Yes. It's nice. You'll like it," he stated with a bemused smile.

 

"So do you know why he demanded that the meeting had to be with both of us?" Rey inquired, her eyes narrowed as she peered at him from the side.

 

"I don't. But my guess would be that given he is considering a large donation and you are a relative unknown in the nonprofit world, maybe he felt he should be meeting with more than just one person?" he postulated on the fly. He certainly wasn't going to admit he knew the whole thing was a setup.

 

"Yeah, maybe," she grumbled looking out her window.

 

Then she turned back towards him after a few moments as he negotiated merging onto the freeway.

 

"Thank you for driving, by the way," she offered with a feeble smile.

 

"You're welcome." He glimpsed her faintly upturned lips and veered his sight back to the road. "Actually I like driving, so trips like this don't bother me at all. It's a nice change of pace."

 

"I never learned to drive," she volunteered, disappointment evident in her voice and visage.

 

"Really? How come?" he probed delicately.

 

"Driver's ed costs money; there was no way Unk-" she halted suddenly, then began again. "There was no money for that. Plus no car to drive, so it didn't really matter. Kinda wish I knew how to though."

 

"There's no reason you can't learn now. It's a nice freedom to just hop in a car and drive wherever you want to go. Take off to wherever for the weekend? No need to always rely on public transportation," he raised his eyebrows, glancing her way to gauge her reaction.

 

"Yeah, maybe someday I'll do that," she answered with a heavy sigh.

 

"So how have things been going at the office? I feel so out of the loop lately," he queried, changing the subject.

 

"Oh, it's going really well. Things are moving right along."

 

"How is the board of directors coming? I know you've been meeting with people the last couple weeks. Did you get everyone you wanted?" he inquired, taking a quick peek at her.

 

"Oh, yeah we are almost all set. Just a few to go. We had a group of them at the office on Wednesday night. A few people couldn't make it so I'll have to do some one on one meetings. Actually…" she started cautiously.

 

"Yes?" he encouraged, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

 

"It was after the board meeting that Maz told me that I was meeting with Lando this weekend. I was a bit upset that she just accepted the meeting and didn't even discuss it with me. She didn't even know if I was free," Rey explained, smoothing her hair on her neck.

 

"So what did you do?"

 

"I took your advice, actually," she replied, turning to him and meeting his gaze briefly. "I said if she continued to be the visible leader it would undermine anything I do in the future."

"And what'd she say?"

 

"She agreed with me and apologized for taking over. She said she would let Mr. Calrissian know I would be contacting him about my availability. Then she said I was a brilliant and capable young woman," Rey finished cheerfully, a clear smile on her lips.

 

"Maz is very astute and doesn't suffer fools. That's high praise coming from her," Kylo remarked, a wide grin gracing his mouth as well. "Can't say I disagree with her assessment either," he returned, glancing over again. He felt his heart flip when he saw her face beaming at him.

 

"Thank you, Kylo," she responded solidly with a nod of her head.

 

From there, they fell into comfortable conversation as he cruised further north towards their destination. He made sure to keep away from any controversial subjects or anything that might upset the new delicate balance they established during the car ride. Kylo told her some stories about Lando from when he was a child and a teenager, how he liked to gamble and raise holy hell with his father. After mentioning his father he quickly moved on to other stories about "Uncle Lando" as they all jokingly called him, and how in the 1970's he had really gotten into wearing capes.

 

As they approached the estate, he recognized he felt lighter for those two hours than he had in two weeks; back in her presence and being gifted the sight of her smiles and the sound of her laughter. He knew somewhere in his brain he should be concerned about that realization, but he was loath to do so. Not now that they were back talking to each other so easily again.

 

As they pulled in to the valet parking, Kylo informed the attendant they were overnight guests and had bags that needed to be brought in. He gave them their names and the young man in a uniform assured Kylo everything would be taken care of. Kylo handed the shorter man folded cash that he swapped for his car keys. He then went to the other side of the vehicle where another valet had opened the door and was beginning to help Rey exit. He immediately dismissed the attendant to offer his own hand to assist Rey. He was pleased when this time she took it. He held onto it and wrapped it in the crook of his elbow as they climbed the stairs to the front door.

 

Kylo had been here many times and remained unimpressed. Rey however, was stunned with the opulence of the main entrance, her eyes filled with wonder. She missed a step and stumbled, but he was right there to keep her steady.

 

"You okay?" he smirked at her.

"Yeah," her voice uttered anxiously, as she gripped his arm harder. She made sure to look down to watch her step while she was on the stairs. "I'm still not used to hanging around with rich people," she declared sardonically.

 

Kylo erupted with laughter at her comment.

 

"Well, Lando really goes in for the shock and awe sometimes," he snickered. "But he is as casual as they come. And if Maz and Leia already bragged to him about you, he'll love you."

 

They were greeted as they entered Lando's home and gave their names. Another uniformed attendant directed them through the house towards a set of large wide open doors leading out to a patio. It was set up with tables and chairs, a bar, and twinkling lights everywhere. The patio led into a garden, next to which was a large tent.

 

There were many guests milling around and talking on the patio and inside the tent. Kylo led them to the bar to get a drink. Once they had their drinks they checked out the tent where there were more tables and chairs, tables with food and food servers, multiple bars and a DJ set-up with a dance floor.

 

"Wow, this is quite the shindig!" Rey marveled. "I'm not sure I ever even asked what type of event this was, but I certainly didn't expect a dance floor."

 

"With Lando, who knows? We might as well enjoy ourselves until he finds us. Knowing him, he's busy rubbing elbows with whatever big-wigs he invited," he quipped.

 

The pair helped themselves to some food at the buffet tables and talked while observing the guests. As the tent became more crowded, they started hypothesizing the relationships between people who were together. Before long they were trying to outdo each other with outrageous backstories.

 

"See that guy over there with the obvious hair plugs? Yeah, he's totally her sugar daddy. She is way too young and sexy to be hanging around with him!" she wisecracked before taking another sip of her wine. Kylo laughed out loud.

 

"What, younger sexy women can't be with older men for love?" he jested with mock indignance.

 

"They can, but not that old! He could be her father! That's just gross!"

 

They both were laughing so hard Rey snorted. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment making them laugh even harder. As their laughter died down, he found himself still staring at her. Until she turned her wide eyes to him and caught him. Her smile slowly disappeared.

 

"What?" she prodded.

 

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head with a smile and looking away.

 

"Maybe we should head back up towards the house to see if Lando is around?" she suggested.

 

They walked up onto the patio, weaving in and out of groups of people talking with each other. Suddenly a deep voice sounded behind them.

 

"Well, what have we here? If it isn't the infamous Kylo Ren!" The pair turned around towards the tall dark man flamboyantly dressed in a crushed velvet suit. "And you, my dear, must be the lovely Rey. It's an honor to make your acquaintance. I'm Lando Calrissian," he concluded, reaching out his hand towards Rey.

 

"Mr. Calrissian. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting us to your home tonight," Rey replied smoothly, shaking his hand with a warm smile.

 

Lando then turned to Kylo and shook his hand, giving him an affectionate clap on the shoulder as well.

 

"Lando, nice to see you," Kylo remarked coolly.

 

"Likewise, son. It's been a while since I last saw you. Still working for the dark side I hear?" the older man jibed. He quickly followed his remark with another, focusing his gaze on Rey. "Although I'm glad to see you're serving the light now as well."

 

Lando smiled at her while still taking her in.

 

"Thank you for agreeing to come to my estate tonight. I know it's a long haul from Coruscant. Why don't we head into my study so you can tell me all about the Rey of Light Foundation?" he suggested, gesturing with his arms to head into the house.

 

Once settled in the study, Rey began to speak.

 

"As we spoke about on the phone, normally I would have my laptop to go over the story with you."

 

"Yes, I recall. I'm much more of a people person Rey and I make most of my investment and philanthropic decisions based on the people I'm working with. I have found it to be most beneficial," he replied candidly. "From what Maz and Leia have already told me, I have a feeling this meeting will come to an equitable conclusion. So please, Rey, tell me about yourself and your project. Why is it so important to you?"

 

Rey proceeded to tell him her standard backstory of how she came to be interested and involved in revamping the foster care system. As per usual, once she got going her passion and vitality came through loud and clear for Lando. Lando looked between Rey and Kylo periodically as Rey spoke.

 

Lando asked a few questions here and there. For the most part, Kylo remained silent, mostly watching Rey, but occasionally looking at Lando for his reaction.

 

"And Kylo, you did the case for support?" Lando questioned with an arched eyebrow.

 

"I assisted Rey with the story. Most of it was already there, I helped somewhat refine it," the younger man corrected.

 

"Well the story is remarkable and the project is groundbreaking. Privatizing foster care? This could be revolutionary!" Lando exclaimed jubilantly. "Well, it's easy to see why Leia and Maz were so eager to get involved. I didn't need a visual presentation to convince me that this venture is going to be a success; just you, Rey."

 

Rey's face turned pink as it always did whenever she received praise. The shyness was something Kylo had noticed early on and he enjoyed it every time he got to see it.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Calrissian," she replied. "Do you have any other questions for us? I know you asked specifically for Kylo to be here," she pushed.

 

"I did ask that didn't I?" he said with a chuckle. "First of all, please call me Lando. Being called Mr. Calrissian makes me feel old. Secondly, I couldn't have you come to this party without a dance partner, now could I?" he finished as he pushed up to standing, smirking the entire time.

 

Rey and Kylo stood up as well, Rey appearing at a bit of a loss as what to do next.

 

"I'll have my assistant get in touch with you next week regarding my contribution, but you can expect it will be quite large. I would like nothing more than to see this project succeed, Rey," he said as he looked between the young couple. "And it's clear that the two of you are the team to make that come to fruition. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the guest of honor before he's too drunk to conclude our business for the night. Please enjoy the rest of the party."

 

Lando shook hands with both of them and strode out the room and down the hallway. Rey looked at Kylo, her head tilted to one side and one eyebrow arched.

 

"That's it?" she exhaled in disbelief.

 

"I guess so. I think he just wanted to size you up for himself," the tall man answered with a grin.

 

"Huh, not what I expected. He was rocking the velvet suit, though!" she giggled, making Kylo laugh as well.

 

"Come on, let's go celebrate your first six digit major gift," was his suggestion as he offered her his arm.

 

********

 

As the party went on into the night, guests continued to eat, drink and be merry. The dance floor would fill up and flow out depending on the songs the DJ played. Much of the music was pleasant background music that wasn't too loud for talking. Rey and Kylo enjoyed a few more drinks and more food as it was brought out. As usual, he was amazed by how much she could eat in one sitting. He wasn't sure where she put it all. The comfortable rapport they'd fallen into since the car ride was like balm to his tortured soul. He debated whether to just keep enjoying it or take the risk of bursting their bubble by talking about something more serious.

 

The dance floor cleared slightly as a new song came on. Kylo stood up and offered his hand out to Rey still sitting at their small table.

 

"Join me...please," he invited, bracing for her reaction.

 

Her bulging eyes shot up at him and her lips parted, clearly not expecting this request.

 

"What?"

 

"On the dance floor," he clarified.

 

"Oh. I'm...I'm not sure that's a good idea," was her lame reply as she licked her lips and darted her eyes away nervously.

 

"What are you afraid of?" he challenged in that deep bass tone.

 

At that she snapped her eyes back to his, narrowing her eyes at him. "Afraid? I'm not afraid," she protested sharply.

 

He leaned down and took the glass from her hand to place it on the table and re-offered his hand.

 

"Then you should have no problem dancing with me." His expression was smug.

 

Rey looked side to side and then stood, meeting dark orbs with a hazel glare.

 

"Fine, one dance."

 

She brushed by him without taking his hand as she strode to the dance floor. He followed behind smirking to himself. Finally, at the dance floor, she turned to him but didn't assume a dancing position with him. He offered his hand for her to take and held out his other arm suggesting it go behind her.

 

"Rey?" he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head towards her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

She took a step closer, her trembling hand accepting his as he wrapped his arm around her waist, settling his palm on the small of her back. He felt that same heated tingling that he'd felt every other time as their bare hands curved around each other.

 

He could feel his heart beating faster as he took her into his arms. She placed her free hand on his bicep as they started to sway with the music. They danced quietly for a minute or two, getting used to the other's movements in time to the music. He felt her rigidity as they moved.

 

"Loosen up, Rey. It's a party. You should be having fun! You just landed a huge donation to your foundation," he goaded her, squeezing her tiny hand in his and attempting to coax her body closer with his other.

 

"I _am_ having fun," she practically snapped at him, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat. "I just think that dancing may be overstepping the boundaries again."

 

"I'm not sure where these artificial boundaries came from in the first place. I certainly didn't agree to any," he mused, a smirk on his face again.

 

That got her attention. Her lips drew tight before she launched at him.

 

"You most certainly did. And we need to keep to them," her sight dropped to his chest directly in front of her.

 

"Oh!" he exclaimed with a chuckle, nodding his head before leaning down so his head was next to hers. "You mean when you ran away, just when things were getting interesting," he taunted, whispering into her ear. He could practically hear her pulse hasten at his nearness. He definitely heard the hitch in her breath.

 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered. She pushed weakly at him to create space between them, but he didn't budge.

 

"Then let me remind you, sweetheart," he crooned into her ear. "We were discussing why I kissed you. Although I don't think we discussed why you kissed me back. Care to explain?"

 

He maintained his proximity, knowing he was crowding her, but enjoying her scent as he inhaled it while his mouth and nose were nudging in her hair by her ear.

 

"I, um…," she started, her voice hoarse and flustered.

 

"It's okay, take your time. I don't mind waiting for your answer," he breathed into her ear, his lips so close to grazing her skin.

 

He could feel her try to take a deep breath and swallow, and when her diaphragm inflated, he could feel the slightest touch of her breasts against his chest. The hand on the small of her back gripped her tighter in response to the contact.

 

Suddenly a pounding bass blasted from the speakers as a hip-hop dance song began, breaking the intimate spell they had been under. He pulled back and released her reluctantly. When they were both separated enough, she looked up at him with her face flushed and her lips parted. He had all he could do to keep himself from kissing her then and there. But he held himself in check.

 

"Let's go get some air," he urged, his own voice rough.

 

He placed his hand on her back to turn her and guide her out of the tent. They passed by their previous table as he directed them towards the garden off the patio. He led them to a secluded area that had a concrete railing caging in the flower and brush arrangement.

 

They stood there in silence, Rey concentrating on the garden in front of her with Kylo standing to her side, watching her intently.

 

"I know I kissed you back. I know I did, but I shouldn't have," she finally confessed, her voice tense and tight. "We work together and I can't afford to get involved with anyone," Her body and face were still facing away from him as if she were afraid to look at him.

 

"I don't think working together has anything to do with it," he rebuffed.

 

Rey didn't answer, she just looked down at her hands fidgeting together on the railing.

 

"So that leaves you not wanting to get involved," he postulated evenly. He turned his body to be side by side with her, moving closer to her so their arms touched. "I can only assume someone hurt you very badly."

 

He glanced over at her and noticed her expression had changed from contemplation to one of hurt as she pursed her lips and swallowed. He watched a moment more before turning back to the garden.

 

"Poe Dameron had nothing to do with me kissing you. Yes, we were in competition with each other when we were teenagers, but that was over years ago. We both grew up," he explained carefully.

 

"It's fine, you don't need to explain anything to me," she replied, her voice still wavering.

 

"Yes, I do," he affirmed, his voice commanding, turning his head to look at her again.

 

"Why?" she asked turning to him, her eyes scrunched up as she wrung her hands.

 

"Because I want you to know that the next time I kiss you, it's for no other reason than because I want to. And because you want to, too," he responded softly with that deep voice.

 

At that, her breath hitched again and her gaze dropped to his lips. His felt his own breath shallow when he noticed. He slowly reached out a hand a cupped her cheek and she leaned her face into his hand slightly. As much as he wanted to lean down and kiss her right now, he felt like now was not the right time. So he forced himself to pull his hand back and cleared his throat. He looked up towards the patio.

 

"Do you want to get another drink?" he inquired as he veered his sight back to hers.

 

"Maybe some water, I think I've probably had enough to drink for tonight."

 

He nodded at her and led her towards the bar getting water for them both before making their way back to a section of the patio where there were tables of dessert and coffee.

 

"Oh my God, are those mini raspberry cheesecakes? They are so cute!" she exclaimed with a huge grin, her eyes lighting up.

 

Kylo chucked at her excitement over the tiny confections tastefully arranged on the table. She picked up one and popped it into her mouth, closing her eyes as she chewed. He was positively mesmerized by the action and her subsequent reaction to the sweet. He practically groaned seeing rapture crawl across her face as she savored the treat. When she stuck out her tongue to lick some powdered sugar off her lip he felt a twitch in his pants. He grabbed a napkin off the table and handed it to her, keeping his head turned to the side. He didn't want to scare her with the surge of desire that he thought must be clearly written on his face by now.

 

He cleared his throat before speaking."It's getting late. I'll find out from one of the staff where Lando is putting us up for the night."

 

It wasn't long before they were both walking up the stairs to the second floor of the house where a guest room had been prepared for each of them. He'd declined assistance from the staff to find the rooms. He knew his way around Lando's fine on his own. He could tell Rey was getting more nervous the closer they got to their destination.

 

"This should be your room here." They stopped in front of the door and Kylo knocked first to make sure there was no mix-up. After a moment and no reply, he turned the knob and walked into the room, Rey trailing closely behind.

 

"Looks like that's your bag," he nodded at her overnight bag on the bed after taking in the room.

 

"Yes," she replied walking further into the room. Neither spoke nor moved for several long moments and tension began to fill the room.

 

"When did you want to head back tomorrow?" he tried to lighten the mood.

 

She turned to him, her shifting from one foot to the other. She didn't meet his eyes and she was biting on her lips.

 

"Can-can you sit down for a minute?" she gestured with her hands to two chairs placed closely together opposite the large luxurious bed.

 

He closed the door and moved to one of the chairs following her lead in sitting down. She was perched on the edge of the chair, rubbing her hands over her thighs. He observed her with watchful eyes, waiting until she was ready to say whatever it was she was going to say.

 

"I...I don't do relationships well. I've...always had difficulty with them. My roommates, Rose and Finn: they're my best friends. But it took me years before I trusted them," she spoke slowly and deliberately, obviously carefully choosing her words. She wasn't looking directly at him but darted her gaze to him periodically.

 

She clearly was getting to a point, so he indulged the quiet while she continued to organize her thoughts.

 

"Yes, I have been hurt; but not the way you think," she disclosed. "The reason I have difficulty with relationships is because-," she halted unexpectedly and looked up at him, almost as if surprised she stopped.

 

"It's okay, Rey. I'm listening," he reassured her in a soft and gentle voice as he leaned forward in his seat. His brown eyes were soft, his face open and he gave her a nod to continue.

 

"I haven't told many people this," she replied, smoothing the hair over the back of her neck. Then she shook her head. "I've forgotten how hard it is to say out loud."

 

She paused again, focusing her vision on her hands that were now wringing each other on her lap.

 

"I was abandoned. When I was 6 years old. My parents left me at a fire station and never came back. I lived in foster homes growing up. Just when I would start to feel comfortable with a family, that I had a home, I would be moved to a new one. And I never knew why," she explained.

 

He was stunned at what she revealed. While he suspected she had some personal experience with the foster system, this was not at all what he expected. It was much worse.

 

"When I was 12, I was placed with a foster who only took in kids for the money from the state. On paper, I had a guardian and a place to stay, but it was all a lie," she whispered, her eyes glistening. "I fended for myself. I got myself to school, I found my own food, I worked and found places to sleep. I spent all my time just trying to survive."

 

Kylo clenched his jaw as she relayed her tale. A storm of fury was slowly building inside him. _How could anyone ever treat a child so callously?_ His fingernails bit into his palms from fisting his hands so tightly. Yet he remained silent, giving Rey all the time she needed.

 

"Protecting myself from being hurt was the only way I was able to make it through. Rose and Finn were the first people that ever cared about me. They are more than just friends, they're my family. So when I say I have difficulty with relationships, it's because I never had them. It's...hard for me to trust.

 

"So to find out that your name is Ben, not Kylo, and that you had a childhood rivalry with Poe over a girl, it was easy to jump to the conclusion you weren't trustworthy," she said sadly.

 

She met his gaze with glassy wide eyes and wrinkled forehead while she smoothed her hands over her thighs once more. As she spoke, his fury turned to shame as he realized he had no one to blame but himself for her distrust and retreat from him.

 

"Rey, I am so sorry for what you went through as a child," he replied tenderly, leaning further towards her to grasp her hand and she responded by clutching his. "I knew you were strong, but I had no idea just how strong."

 

His eyes burned into hers as his thumb stroked across her knuckles. "I regret giving you any reason to doubt my sincerity or my trustworthiness." She released a shuddering exhale as her lip trembled. He lifted his other hand to cup her cheek, dragging his thumb over her bottom lip, his dark orbs darting back and forth between her lips and her eyes.

 

"I promise you that I would _never_ do anything to hurt you," he pledged solemnly before dipping down to seal his vow with a kiss.

 

He felt her lips still quivering as he made contact with his own. He moved his mouth over hers lightly and tenderly, as if her lips were a flower that he would crush by putting any more pressure on them. Her lips drifted softly over his in answer. He pulled her top lip between his lips for a brief moment before letting go and pulling back. His hand was still on her cheek and they were both leaning far off their chairs. They stared in each other's eyes for another moment before Kylo moved to stand pulling Rey along with him.

 

"I know that wasn't easy for you to tell me. Thank you, Rey," he told her, his eyes conveying the same intensity as when he listened. "Your parents have no idea of the remarkable woman they missed out on."

 

She pressed her lips together in a weak smile nodded at him and he took a step back, dropping his hand from her cheek.

 

He looked around the room briefly and then looked back at Rey, his jaw clenched.

 

"It's not easy for me to talk about my childhood either, although for very different reasons than yours. Maybe we can...talk more...tomorrow?" He knew she had already gone through enough emotions for one night. And frankly, he wasn't really ready to get into his sordid past yet. But she had been so brave, he felt he owed her nothing but the same honesty; his earlier confession nothing compared to what she had just revealed.

 

"I'd like that, yes," was her response, relief evident on her features.

 

He nodded and strode towards the door to let himself out. He stopped and turned back before opening the door. She had moved to the bed where her bag lie.

 

"I'll see you at breakfast then?" he raised his brows in question.

 

"Yes," she nodded.

 

"Sleep well, Rey," he murmured.

 

"Goodnight, Kylo," she replied with a smile.

 

He left the room and closed the door behind him striding down the corridor to his own room. He drew in and let out a long breath. He felt his anger return at what she had endured, and he knew he got the shortest version of the story possible. He now knew what had propelled her so single-mindedly for years with her project. And he was determined he would do whatever he had to for her to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 portions if you got the Empire Strikes Back reference. It's small, but it's in there.
> 
> Sometimes authors struggle with real life commitment/challenges and meeting reader expectations with timing and quality. You know what would really make my day (and my Christmas)? If you like the story or this chapter, taking a moment to let me know. A comment doesn't have to be long to be valued by the author. You can also "subscribe" to getting a notification as soon as a chapter is updated!
> 
> I wrote a fluffy Winter Fic that has chapter 1 of 2 complete if you'd like to check it out. It's called  
> [Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081243/chapters/40167917)
> 
> Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)
> 
> Spotify Playlist [TIHLS - A Reylo Fanfiction](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=F43QGS2zQAGYNV6lgOqeVw)


	11. You're In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo does some thinking. Kylo tells Rey a bit about his past. Rey does some thinking. Rose and Finn start at the Foundation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner of 10 portions for guessing the last chapter ESB callbacks are: 
> 
> Scyfymom13 who nailed the "What are you afraid of?" (Han) and "Afraid? I'm not afraid." (Leia) AND Lando introductions.  
> PHMom2six who nailed mention of Lando wearing capes in the 70's.  
> Pandora_Spocks who nailed the "Well, what have we here?" when he meets Rey. Orig line in ESB was "Hello, what have we here?" when he meets Leia. AND she noticed the capes mention.
> 
> The chapter title comes from the song "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle. I thought I discovered the song on my own but since then, I've found it's on _lots_ of people's Reylo Playlists! Kylo is figuring out some stuff about how he feels, and maybe even Rey too. "You're in my veins and I cannot get you out" is seemingly appropriate for this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much to the indomitable [@sagemcmae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae) for beta'g this chapter! Let me tell you, it wasn't easy!!! She's been a writing powerhouse lately so be sure to check out her latest stories. There's a veritable cornucopia to choose from!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend [@cosmogonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmogonika/pseuds/Cosmogonika) who not only helps me with plot and general encouragement but who gifted me a beautiful piece of artwork used in the mood board for this chapter: the title of my story written in calligraphy! It's beautiful and I love it! Thank you so much, my dear!

 

Chapter 11 - You're In My Veins

 

Sleep was hard to find that night for Kylo. He laid in bed with his hands laced behind his raven hair, boring holes into the ceiling and chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. He ruminated about what the gorgeous, sweet and incredibly courageous woman in the next room had just confided in him. He knew he was really unworthy of the trust she had placed in him, but he’d be damned if he didn't desperately want to be worthy.

 

Kylo wasn't sure at what point it began, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt he was falling for her. The fury that ignited inside him at the mention of her mistreatment caused an unfamiliar feeling in him: compassion. It wasn't something he'd ever felt for anyone. He'd methodically avoided the entanglements of relationships for so many years that it was bizarre to be _thinking_ about Rey in that capacity.

 

He didn't become "interested" in women. He didn't go out on dates. When he felt the biological itch that needed to be scratched, he made sure to be far away from where anyone knew him, get what he needed, and get out. There was no staying the night with a woman or cuddling in the afterglow. He always made sure he went to their place so he could leave when they were done. Under no circumstances did he give them his number. He never gave any illusions about what he was after. Once the need was sated, it was time to move on. And move on he did. So the fact that he desired to hold Rey in his arms and comfort her was an overwhelmingly foreign feeling for him.

 

He now understood why she was so reluctant to admit her clear attraction to him.  She was afraid of being hurt, and apparently with very good reason. But was that all this was? Physical lust for each other? The women he bedded over the years he had been attracted to, he desired them. But it was limited to _only_ that; there wasn't anything deeper. There were no continuing interactions or learning about each other, and certainly, no exchanging of deeply held secrets like the one Rey just shared with him. They were transactions in a way; the joining of two people to meet a need. And for the longest time, that was exactly what he wanted. Now, with Rey, he didn't know precisely _what_ it was he wanted, but it was most assuredly not _just_ a one-time arrangement.

 

Kylo didn't know what to do with that divination because it had never happened to him before. So no; no it wasn't merely lust or desire. Thinking back to his declaration that he would never do anything to hurt her, he swallowed when he realized just how painfully true that was. He would just as soon cut off his right arm than have her look at him the way she had in her office last week.

 

His heart clenched recalling the hurt and anger in her glistening eyes as she accused him of using her. No, he never wanted to be the cause of that again. Except that revealing to her his own dark past would probably elicit that precise response. Rey already knew he changed his name, that he didn't get along with his mother, and about his childhood rivalry with Poe. But those were the easy things to discuss. Kylo wasn't sure he would ever be able to speak aloud the worst of his sins to her.

 

Snoke was right when he said Rey wouldn't want him if she knew the truth of his family and his deeds. How could he be someone she could trust with what he'd done? The only other person who knew was Snoke, and he had had no problem throwing it in Kylo’s face when he felt like it. But they never _discussed_ it. Not since Snoke first told him what he was able to find out about the crash. Kylo could feel himself starting to sweat just thinking about it and knew there was no way he could tell Rey that truth. Not if he wanted to spend time with her and get to know her more, and of course, explore whatever it was that was growing between them. He couldn’t take her disappearing from his life. He was already addicted.

 

********

 

They enjoyed a simple breakfast before leaving Lando's estate. The staff informed them their host had taken off earlier in the morning for a golf outing but that he insisted they stay for breakfast. The cook had prepared one for them already. Not wanting to be rude, they obliged.

 

They were on the ride back to Coruscant when Rey finally initiated a conversation about their previous night’s discussion. Kylo had just entered the freeway as Rey began to speak.

 

"I wanted to thank you, for last night," she said carefully, fingering the chain around her neck. "You didn't pressure me, you just listened. And that was...nice."

 

"You don't need to thank me for listening to you, Rey. I'm just glad you felt like you could. Talk to me that is," he replied as he glanced over at her. She gave him a small smile and a silence fell between them.

 

"And I said I would tell you about my past," he conceded with a sigh.

 

"You did. But if you don't want to -."

 

He cut her off. "No. It's just...hard to talk about." She nodded solemnly when he peered over at her again. Almost a minute went by before he spoke again.

 

"I was kind of an angry child. My parents were very involved in their work and it always seemed like they were too busy for me. So I did what kids do when they want their parent's attention: I acted out. A lot."

 

He adjusted the rearview mirror and checked it a couple times before looking over at her. She was listening attentively, her hands in her lap and expression open.

 

"When I was younger, I tried to help with what they were doing. But I got bored with it, and eventually, I stopped. They didn't. They were just as busy as they always were. I would get shuffled off to my uncle and sometimes even Maz. Or worse: the Dameron's.

 

"Dameron's parents were very friendly with mine until they died. And because Poe and I were the same age, they assumed we were friends, too. But we were more like...frenemies," he explained. She smiled and nodded for him to continue.

 

"I assume Maz is the one who told you about the... _girl_?" His eyebrows raised as he glanced at her and she nodded in confirmation. "What exactly did she tell you, anyway?"

 

Rey tilted her head down towards her hands and wet her lips. "Well, she said Poe stole the girl you were taking to the prom and then you moved in with your uncle."

 

He huffed out a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. "Of course that's what she'd say. Maz may have known me most of my life but she does _not_ know _everything_ ," was his grim response. He pursed his lips and his eyebrows pinched together.

 

"So that's not what happened?" she questioned as she turned her focus from her hands to the man next to her.

 

"It's not quite that simple," was his answer. "Poe didn't _steal_ her. _She_ asked _him_ to the prom and he said yes, not knowing she had already agreed to go with me. Although I didn't know that initially."

 

"So did he take her?" she asked, her lip curled and her brow creased in concern.

 

He heaved a sigh before continuing. "No, he didn't. She's the one who told me she was going with Poe instead of me. When I got home, I lost it. I was so pissed, I trashed some stuff in his room. He was living with us at that point." He peered at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "When he got home, he tried to tell me he had no idea she was going with me, but I wouldn't believe him. I had so much pent up anger about my parents spending so much time with him and not with me; him and all his _perfection_ ," he practically spit the word.

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah," he agreed, grimacing. "We got into a huge argument. Once we calmed down and talked, Poe swore to me he never would have said yes if he had known. And then he called and canceled on her. Neither of us wound up going."

 

"Did you believe him?" she probed further.

 

"Yes, eventually."

 

"I don't understand, then. Why did you move out? He didn't betray you."

 

"That's where it gets complicated." He paused, took a deep breath and ran his palm across his jaw, contemplating his words. "When Poe's parents died, my parents became his new de facto parents. They never had any time for me, but suddenly Leia was taking off time from work to spend with Poe. And some missionary flights Han was supposed to fly were delayed or farmed out. They never, _ever_ put anything on the back burner for me, but suddenly they had all the time in the world for Poe.

 

"So by the time the prom mess came up, I was already angry and bitter. When push came to shove, they took his side. Before the truth came out, they were already berating _me_ as if _I_ was the one who'd done something wrong," he sneered, shaking his head. "It was just too much; I couldn't take it anymore. Poe had _always_ been like the son they wanted, not me. So I decided they could have him. And I left."

 

"Oh, Kylo," she murmured in a soothing tone. Rey extended her arm across the console and placed her hand gently on his thigh. Kylo dropped his head in surprise and then lifted it to meet her stare. What he saw in her eyes, he'd never seen before from another soul: understanding. At the sight of her hazel orbs glistening, he swallowed and grasped her hand with his own. He gave it a squeeze, a comforting warmth beginning to spread out from the center of his chest.

 

They sat in silence, clasping each other's hand resolutely. The purring roar of the Tesla's engine and passing traffic were the only sounds they could detect. He couldn't recall anyone showing him the kind of empathy and consideration Rey was gracing him with. He was certain she understood how he felt on the deepest level because she experienced the same, only much worse. Kylo at least had his Uncle Luke to turn to. Until he didn't, that is. Sometimes he turned to Maz. But Rey never had _anyone_ to turn to when she was abandoned and alone. When life was at its worst for her, the only person she could count on was herself. He almost felt guilty for basking in the warmth of her light as they sat in the quiet of his car.

 

"I know what it's like to feel unwanted and alone," she whispered, her voice shaky and he squeezed her hand sharply, almost tight enough to hurt.

 

"I know." He tried to pour his own care and understanding into their joined hands. They continued to sit in stillness, each in their own thoughts but also bound by their empathy for each other.

 

Suddenly, her phone buzzed startling both of them. Kylo's lips pressed together, the tender moment between them broken. He held onto her hand until she cast a glance at him with a raised eyebrow, forcing him to begrudgingly release his grasp.

 

"That was Maz. She's anxious to know how we made out with Lando." After announcing what the buzzing was about, she furiously typed out a response.

 

Her phone buzzed again quickly.

 

"And she wants to know if anything else exciting happened." Rey peered over at him with a furrowed brow. "What do you suppose she meant by that?"

 

Kylo was barely able to contain the grin threatening to overtake his lips. "I have no idea. People tend to drink heavily at these things. Maybe she was hoping for some gossip?" he suggested innocently.

 

Of course, he knew _exactly_ what Maz was getting at, but it would be a cold day in hell before he would tell her or his meddling mother _anything_ about what transpired with Rey. Even if they did do him a massive favor by orchestrating his time alone with her. As far as he was concerned, what they shared with each other was profoundly deeper than anything physical they could have done. Rey shared something painfully personal with him. She'd bared her soul, telling him things she probably only told her two best friends, her self-made family. She trusted him enough to reveal her innermost scars while at the same time telling him she didn't trust easily. He knew how significant this step was.

 

While Rey still wasn't prepared to admit her feelings, Kylo recognized how meaningful it was for her to open up to him. He also knew he needed to reciprocate with something of equal significance to remain on equal footing, which was imperative for a relationship with this remarkable woman. After disclosing what happened with Poe and his parents, for the first time in a long time, he actually felt lighter; as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He hadn't divulged every dark secret, but it was enough for now. For both of them. He turned to observe her again and smirked, amazed at how she was constantly able to make him feel things he'd never felt before. She truly was a marvel.

 

********

 

They conversed about lighter subjects the rest of the way home to Coruscant, passing the time comfortably. Once parked in front of her building, he exited and retrieved her bag from the trunk before opening her door. Unlike most of the times they went through this routine, Rey was not dressed in formal clothes and heels but in jeans and combat boots. Which meant she really didn't need a hand getting out of the car.

 

That, however, didn't matter in the slightest to Kylo. Sure enough, he offered his hand to help her out of the car. She rolled her eyes and gave him the look that said, _'are you kidding me?'_.

 

"Take my hand, Rey," he ordered in that deep bass tone. She rolled her eyes again but acquiesced. Kylo didn't release her hand once she was on the sidewalk; instead, he held it firmly as he escorted her inside.

 

"Wh- What are you doing?" she asked, glancing from their hands to his face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a light flush.

 

He smirked down at her, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking you to your apartment." He wore a shit-eating grin on his face as he resumed facing forward and increased the pressure of his grip on her hand.

 

"Not that, I mean..." she gestured with her free hand to their knotted ones. "This, with your hand."

 

He turned his head and glimpsed their hands then met her somewhat panicked gaze.

 

"I should think that was obvious," he deadpanned. The shit-eating grin came back as soon as he turned his head away.

 

He opened the apartment building door for her and let her enter first, still holding her hand. She tried to pull free, to no avail.

 

"Why are you holding my hand?" She was clearly irritated now with his evasion, but as usual, she made it too easy for him to tease her.

 

"I thought it was a good idea," was all he replied. He led her down the hall to the elevator.

 

"Well what if I don't think it's a good idea?" she rebuked him. He rocked back and forth on his heels while they waited for the door to open.

 

He looked over at her after they entered the elevator. "Huh. I hadn't thought of that." He didn't let go.

 

Once they were inside, she dropped her head, rubbed her brow and sighed loudly. He was chuckling now. She gave up arguing as they exited the elevator and walked to her door. They stood facing it side by side but he made no move to relinquish his grasp of her hand. So they stood there, staring at the door. Not speaking.

 

"Aren't you going to open the door?" he finally asked, mirth evident in his tone.

 

"Well, I would, but someone is holding my hand hostage. I can't get my keys out of my purse." Her voice contained both exasperation and resignation as if she knew what would come next.

 

"Oh, here, let me," he responded as he twisted to reach across her torso and lift up her purse. She peered up at him and saw the same smug grin he'd been sporting since they left the car. He held open the purse while she retrieved her keys. She flashed him her own smirk before she pressed the keys into the lock and opened the door. He followed her in and closed the door behind him.

 

Rey dropped her keys on the counter as he put her overnight bag on the floor, then she turned to face him.

 

"Kylo, I told you about my past because I wanted you to know why I don't trust easily," she explained, veering back and forth from his intense dark stare to his broad chest.

 

"We may have gotten to know each other over the last month or so working together, but we don't _know_ each other." Her hazel orbs searched his amber ones, imploring him to understand what she was saying.

 

He maintained her gaze and hunched closer to her. "I understand, Rey," his voice deep and gentle. "We'll take it one day at a time."

 

Before she had time to respond, he pressed his warm lips against her soft pink ones. He caressed her lips with his hot tongue and she responded immediately, opening up and allowing him entrance. He slanted his mouth over hers and swept his tongue into her warm wet mouth. He searched for hers greedily as he tasted every bit of her. When her tongue finally stroked his, a grunt was ripped from Kylo's throat. Their mouths and their hands, still entwined, were the only things touching and he made no move to pull her closer. She moaned softly as he increased the pressure of his mouth on her welcoming one and tilted his head further so he could lick deeper into her warmth. Her moan stoked his desire and he slowly pulled back. He teased his lips across hers, ending the kiss with a chaste peck.

 

They slowly pulled back from each other and he admired the flush that crept across her cheeks. Her pupils were blown wide and he could barely see the hazel encircling them. A surge of male pride coursed through him at the evidence of how he affected her.

 

"I have some work I have to do today, so I have to get going," he commented quietly. She nodded, her eyes still wide.

 

"I have to get some things done today as well," she replied huskily.

 

"No more avoiding me?" his voice went up as if it was a question, but what he said next confirmed it was actually a statement. "I'll know if you are." The smirk was back in full force as the color in her cheeks deepened. He lifted their still joined hands in between them and she finally smiled, her dimples on full display. He watched her as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it softly before letting it go.

 

"I'll talk to you soon." He walked to the door and opened it, casting a glance back at her before letting himself out. A grin remained on his face the entire way home.

 

*******

 

Monday morning, a happy trio of Rey, Finn, and Rose all took the bus to the Takodana building in downtown Coruscant. Today was the first day their big plans from college were finally coming to fruition: the three of them working together at Rey's nonprofit to revamp the broken foster system.

 

Rey could hardly believe they were at this point. She was so excited to show her roommates around the office. She had spent most of Sunday finishing work plans of what both her best friends would be working on during their first week. She obtained all the necessary forms required for them to file with payroll (they were outsourcing to a recommended company) and employee contracts. Maz, having helped nonprofits get off the ground many times before, had templates and forms galore for everything they needed to establish company policies and protocols.

 

Rose and Finn were sharing one of the offices, as their work would generally be done in conjunction with each other. Rose immediately saw opportunities for decorating her space, which made the remaining two just shake their heads. Getting her friends settled with their office ID badges, onto the file share network, and various other administrative details took most of the day.

 

It was late in the afternoon when Rey got a text which brought a wide grin to her face.

 

_ <Kylo Ren> just landed in Naboo _

 

_ <Kylo Ren> saw this and thought of you _

 

An image came through of a cheesecake covered with raspberries. Rey erupted into laughter.

 

Rose popped her head into Rey's office. "What are you giggling at?" she demanded. Rey looked up at Rose and smiled.

 

"Oh, nothing. Just a private joke about cheesecake. Nothing that funny," Rey waved her hand dismissively.

 

"Rey, there is _nothing_ funny about cheesecake. Cheesecake is serious business," called Rose as she retreated into the corridor heading back to her office. Rey laughed out loud and focused back on her phone to tap out a series of replies.

 

_ <Rey> ooh, looks delicious! _

 

_ <Rey> what did I say about not knowing each other?? _

 

_ <Rey> you already know me too well ;) _

 

She put her phone down and looked back at her laptop, recalling the text message conversation she had the previous evening with him.

 

_ <Kylo Ren> I have to go out of town for a few days _

 

_ <Rey> oh, where to? _

 

_ <Kylo Ren> Naboo. Client meeting I can't get out of _

 

_ <Rey> I've never been there. Have you? _

 

_ <Kylo Ren> yes. It's quite beautiful. I should take you some time. you would love it. _

 

_ <Kylo Ren> I'll check in with you while I'm gone, if that's okay _

 

_ <Rey> of course! Have a safe trip! :) _

 

Rey had been a bit alarmed at the pang of disappointment she felt when he said he was leaving town. Then a jolt of she-didn't-know-what hit when he said he wanted to take her to Naboo. And asking permission if he could check in with her? Were they together now? Wasn't checking in with her while he was away something a boyfriend would do? The thought filled her with both panic and pleasure.

 

When she decided to tell Kylo about her childhood, it was in an effort to explain why a relationship with her was a bad idea. It had nothing to do with convincing him of anything else at all. Except that's not how he took it. Instead of sprinting away as fast as he could, he stared into her eyes and promised he would never hurt her. And then proceeded to kiss her in a way no one else ever had. Not that she had kissed that many men. But Kylo’s kiss was so soft and tender and sweet; it felt like a promise. And honestly, it scared the hell out of her.

 

He had tried on multiple occasions to get her to open up about her past for the sake of the story, yet when she offered it freely he simply sat and listened. He wasn't listening as an advertiser, looking for an angle to capitalize on. He listened as if he cared, as if what she'd gone through mattered to him, personally. Rey thought she’d seen a flash of fury cross his face when she spoke of her last foster, Plutt; at having to fend for herself entirely on her own. Growing up, pity was a response she had grown accustomed to.  Disgust was another common one. Sympathy sometimes. But _never_ fury. No one, besides Rose and Finn, had ever been furious on her behalf. And now Kylo. She found the sentiment a bit troubling.

 

She was torn from her reverie by the buzzing of her phone on her desk.

 

_ <Kylo Ren> your favorite dessert seems like the most important fact to know about you _

 

_ <Rey> you're so right! _

 

_ <Rey> Glad you made it there safely _

 

_ <Kylo Ren> driver is here. Talk later? _

 

_ <Rey> yes :) _

 

She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but Rey was finding it very hard to ignore how sublime kissing him was. She'd shared two amazing kisses with him, and the experiences left no doubt in her mind that Kylo Ren had a mouth made for kissing.

 

It was blasphemy to call the fumbling encounters she had in college kisses compared to what it felt like to have _his_ tongue in her mouth. She was under the impression she didn't really like open mouth kissing because of some of those earlier episodes. Apparently, those _boys_ didn't know what the hell they were supposed to be doing with their tongues. Kylo, on the other hand, clearly knew what he was doing.

 

His kisses made her body hot all over and caused a throb between her legs. Even the few times she actually _had sex_ hadn't accomplished that. _No one_ had ever made her feel the way _he_ made her feel. She tried to avoid admitting it to herself for the last few weeks. After being thoroughly kissed by him, there was no denying Kylo made Rey feel things, both physically and emotionally, she'd never felt before. It frightened her. Opening herself up to him meant she was opening herself up to the possibility of being hurt. She wasn't sure that was a risk she was willing to take. Rey also wasn't sure she wanted to deny herself the pleasure of kissing him again.

 

Later that night, as she was sitting in bed with her laptop researching potential grant awards, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled.

 

_ <Kylo Ren> Hey _

 

_ <Rey> Hey _

 

_ <Kylo Ren> Are you busy? _

 

_ <Rey> no, just doing research _

 

_ <Kylo Ren> video chat? _

 

Rey flinched and felt a twinge of anxiety flare in her chest. She contemplated whether or not she was comfortable with him seeing her in her pajamas with her hair up in a messy bun.

 

_ <Rey> sure _

 

A few moments later FaceTime was ringing. _Well here goes nothing,_ she thought, as she pressed accept.

 

"Hi," she greeted him breathily. She could feel the apprehension coursing through her body. _God, why am I so nervous to talk to him?_ He didn't respond right away, he seemed to be taking in her appearance, which made her even more anxious.

 

"Sorry, I'm a mess. I'm in bed doing my research so I've already got my jammies on." Rey felt heat bloom on her face and knew she must be turning red.

 

"You are not a mess. I was just surprised; I've never seen you with your hair up," he finally responded. His voice was deep and it made her flushed for an entirely different reason. She immediately moved her hand to rub the back of her neck.

 

"Oh. Right," she replied curling some stray tendrils behind her ear.

 

"How was the first day with your new staff?" he asked.

 

At the mention of "her staff," Rey’s face lit up. She proceeded to tell him all about the bus ride in, how impressed her roommates were with her office suite, and how nice it was having someone in the office with her all day.

 

"I have a feeling I'll get less done with them here now, though," she laughed. "They're sharing an office together and they like to screw off a lot."

 

He chuckled at her. "You can close your door when they get too annoying," he suggested.

 

"How was your flight? Are you at least staying in a nice hotel?"

 

"The flight was uneventful, which is what you want out of a plane ride," he deadpanned and she giggled, nodding her agreement. "As for the hotel, I guess it's considered a nice place. I don't really pay that much attention since I'm here by myself. I'm only in here to sleep anyway."

 

"Turn the camera around so I can see what it looks like," she commanded. He fumbled with his phone until he figured out how to reverse the camera and slowly panned the room.

 

"Yeah, you poor guy. Your room is way nicer than any hotel I've ever stayed in!" she exclaimed with a snort. He turned the camera back onto himself. She had slapped her hand over her mouth and was giggling, bringing a smile to Kylo's face.

 

"Did you just snort?" he questioned in mock offense, the grin expanding to show his teeth.

 

She continued to giggle with her hand over her mouth nodding. "Yes, I'm so sorry! That happens sometimes," she responded, beaming at him.

 

"It's fucking adorable," he announced, a smirk still gracing his face. The remark made her blush and giggle again.

 

"So, um, are you in meetings all day tomorrow?" She changed the conversation to a safer subject.

 

"Yes, and I'll be bored to tears," was his grim reply. "What's on tap for you the rest of the week?"

 

"Oh, well, I have to connect with Lando's assistant about his donation. I've got a couple more stakeholder interviews to set up for the visual case for support. And I have some appointments to finalize the Board of Directors. Plus lots and lots of research."

 

"Sounds like you'll be busy. Do you want me to come by on Friday to work on the visual case?" he inquired, his voice holding a touch of uncertainty.

 

"Yeah, I think that would be helpful," she answered quickly. "Plus you should meet Rose and Finn since they'll be taking over some of the marketing materials." Rey was a bit nervous about how he would take this bit of news. She mentioned a staff to him but never what that staff was going to be doing.

 

His expression became a scowl. "Really?"

 

"Well, at some point. Rose is an artist and Finn's a writer. It's always been our plan. Although they are helping with the launch, so they're doing a lot more than graphics and writing right now."

 

"That makes sense." He went quiet for a few moments. "I'm glad you finally have some help and not everything is on your shoulders."

 

"Me too," she agreed. There was a silence as they both stared at each other.

 

"Well, it's getting late, I should let you finish your work. And I have a really early start in the morning," he said reluctantly.

 

"I should probably turn in anyway. It is getting late."

 

"So I'll see you on Friday?" he confirmed.

 

"Yes."

 

"Then I guess this is goodnight."

 

"Good night, Kylo," she replied, her voice much huskier than she expected.

 

"Good night, Rey." He replied in that deep bass that happened when the volume of his voice went low. The one that sent a shiver down her spine and made warmth coil in her belly.

 

After she ended the call, Rey closed her laptop, plugged in her phone and pulled up the covers. She lay staring at the ceiling for a long time thinking about their conversation.

 

Kylo was only in a white undershirt and it was the most dressed down she had ever seen him. When he panned the room with his camera, it was obvious that just like her, he was sitting in bed. The thought of him half-dressed, in bed, and talking to her on the phone put an image in her mind she was rather uncomfortable with, yet was also startlingly arousing. She pushed the image from her mind and instead focused on meeting with him on Friday to work on the visual case.

 

Why did Friday suddenly feel so far away?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a fluffy Winter Fic that has chapters 2 of 3 complete. It's called[Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081243/chapters/40167917) Rey is a new professor at the New England art college Ben works at. A snowstorm hits and Ben must come to Rey's rescue. Cue fluffy and snowy fun.
> 
> I wrote another short story as a gift for The Reylo Writing Den Winter Fic Exchange. It's called [Let's Meet Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180975/chapters/40396676) and is a Reylo Christmas Fic. Rey works at an art museum and must work with Ben's event management company to put on a black-tie party. Snarky banter ensues. Chapters 3 of 4 are complete.
> 
> Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)
> 
> Spotify Playlist [TIHLS - A Reylo Fanfiction](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=F43QGS2zQAGYNV6lgOqeVw)


	12. In the Presence of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a lunch date. Kylo goes out of town. FaceTime is used. Kylo meets Rose and Finn. Rose and Finn give Rey advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday and I'm really old now. So to counteract the annoyance of aging, here's a new chapter for you!
> 
> It's confirmed: I am a slow writer. Some scenes practically write themselves and others I hem and haw over for days. I can guarantee I am writing this story to the end, I'm just not as fast as some other fanfic writers in this fandom. So thank you for sticking with me!
> 
> I love you all, dear readers! It means so much to me that you like my story. I try to respond to each and every comment and sometimes it takes a while, but I absolutely treasure every single one. They bring me so much joy!
> 
> Thank you to my sweet friend Sage McMae for the beautiful moodboard, which she gifted me several months ago while I was having a difficult time at home with one of the kids. Such a sweet thing to do to cheer me up!
> 
> (Continuity catch: Rose is the artist and Finn is the writer, i.e. make sure you remember what you said in the beginning of the story!! LOL!)

Beautiful Moodboard gifted by [@wewantreylo](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/wewantreylo) ([@SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae))

 

Chapter 12: In the Presence of Friends

 

Work consumed Rey's attention during the week Kylo was out of town. Bringing Rose and Finn up to speed on employment paperwork, the foundation, and on the case for support proved to be unexpectedly time-consuming. However, as she reviewed everything with her new employees, it was finally hitting Rey just how much work she had done in the last month. She obviously had been helped along the way but she realized how much of the work she had done by herself. She accepted the praise and compliments of her roommates, but she also knew there was still much to be done.

 

During the week, she had meetings with Maz and Kaydel to introduce her new employees, although she didn't really like to think of them that way. They were her best friends, her family. She didn't feel as though she was above them in any way. Plus they were there to help her and were equally as excited where the foundation was headed. Rey also met with several new members of the Board of Directors that went very well. One meeting, unfortunately, presented a few challenges she hadn't anticipated having to deal with.

 

Finally being able to meet with Poe Dameron was a feat all on its own due to his incredibly busy schedule. Meeting him at the Imperial Hotel restaurant was easy enough to manage, considering its proximity to the Takodana building. The conversation, on the other hand, was not as simple to navigate.

 

The conversation began innocently enough. They discussed the foundation, the project and some ideas on how they were going to get there. What she wasn't expecting was when the discourse became distinctly personal.

 

"So...you and Kylo. You two are...close?" the curly haired man inquired apprehensively.

 

Rey stopped chewing her food and immediately pitched her gaze to his, her eyes narrowing under a creased brow. Poe shifted his attention to his food, shoveling it around on his plate, waiting for her response.

 

"What do you mean, are we close?" she answered after forcing down the food in her mouth.

 

"You know, you've been working together for a while and now you're...close?" his voice went up slightly at the end.

 

"Okay…" She was beginning to feel very uneasy about what he might truly be asking. "Yes, we have been working closely the last couple months. On the case for support for the foundation."

 

Rey took a sip of her water and hoped in vain that this line of discussion was over.

 

"Right. But now your _close_ close?" She just stared at him hoping her expression gave nothing away. "I mean, at Maz's dinner party. It seemed like you might be _close_."

 

She put her glass back on the table and cleared her throat, then fixed an indifferent gaze to his questioning one.

 

"I don't know what you're getting at, Poe, and I fail to see how any of this is relevant to your status as a board member. Now, if we could get back-"

 

"At Maz's dinner party, Kylo had his arm around you and it seemed like you were...together," he cut her off with more conviction than any of his vaguely probing questions.

 

Rey immediately stiffened and swallowed. Heat crept up from her center and she prayed her cheeks did not turn pink.

 

"Did he? I don't recall." She tried for apathy but was not sure if she accomplished it.

 

The man across from her took on an exasperated expression, running his hand through his unruly curls and sighing heavily.  He leaned in and spoke quietly.

 

"Listen, the guy was once practically my brother and we've been down this road before. I don't want to encroach on his territory if, you know..." he gestured with his hand towards her, "You're his."

 

An unplanned and intense staring competition burgeoned across the small table, he with pleading scrutiny and she agape. After what was either seconds or an eternity, Rey glanced down, closing her mouth and shaking her head.

 

"Oh," she huffed. A few more moments went by as she contemplated her words. At last, she raised her eyes, her hazel orbs hard and her mouth tight. "Just so we're _perfectly_ clear: I'm not _anyone's_. No one _owns_ me."

 

Poe suddenly realized the foot he inserted in his mouth was going to be very difficult to remove.

 

"Er...yeah, I think that came out wrong. What I was trying to say was-"

 

She held up a hand as the man scrambled to rectify the mess he made.

 

"Let's just forget about it, shall we? I think we have more important matters to discuss regarding the foundation," she responded tersely. "Leia recommended you for the Board of Directors and had glowing things to say about your work on other boards. Are you interested in joining this one?"

 

He had the grace to look chastised as he cleared his throat and straightened his posture.

 

"I am. I think you have a terrific idea that could really do some good. I'd be honored to be part of such a groundbreaking endeavor," his stated, his voice returning to the suave professional that first arrived at the table.

 

"Wonderful. You were the last candidate I needed to confirm. We would like to get all the board members together next week to elect the officers," she explained. "Is email the best way to reach you to confirm the date and time?"

 

"Yes, that would be fine," Poe replied. Just at that moment, the wait server was walking by their table. Rey motioned to her and asked for the check.

 

The remainder of the meeting continued with very few words until Rey was able to make a clean and quick getaway.

 

********

 

Kylo was on his flight home from Naboo thinking about Rey. He contacted her every day while he was away. For some reason, that first night he just had this intense feeling of needing to see her. Which is why he opened his FaceTime app on his phone for the first time. Hux tried to use that feature with him previously but Kylo had always refused. Now being out of town and feeling like he needed that thread of connection to her, to  _see_ her, he realized why the app was so popular. Witnessing her in such a relaxed state had done things to him. It seemed rather intimate to him that she was laying in her bed in her pajamas. Truth be told, he'd gotten hard in his pants thinking about what other purposes FaceTime could be used for.

 

Seeing her with her hair pulled up and loose tendrils framing her face made her somehow seem more vulnerable. Although the conversation wasn't long, the fact that she allowed him to see her in her less than put together state was both comforting and encouraging. It felt like another step in in the right direction of her letting him in, another chink in that armor fiercely guarding her heart; to see the real Rey.

 

He liked that she wanted to know what his room looked like. It was almost like sharing a secret with her, as crazy as that sounded.  Hearing her laugh then snort practically undid him. She had seemingly let down her guard enough to laugh freely with him and it caused a sharp sensation in his chest upon realizing this. It was a sound he wanted to hear more of.

 

The rest of his visit to Naboo was actually incredibly busy and he arrived back at his room late each night. On trips like this, there was always a lot of schmoozing with the client and his colleagues into the late evening. He was expected to participate. One of the nights, Rey texted she was going to bed early and she wouldn't be able to FaceTime with him later. He made his excuses early that evening claiming he had work he needed to do. That was something he _never_ did on business trips, and it caused his co-workers to give him curious looks when he left them behind. Talking to her, _seeing_ her, at the end of his day was fast becoming the motivator to get him through the boring routine of it all. He wasn't about to give that up.

 

On his last night in the hotel room, he settled into a sitting position on the bed with his back supported by some pillows against the headboard. His long legs were stretched out and ankles crossed. He ran his free hand through his hair as he pressed the video call button.

 

An enormous smile crept across his features when she answered, her hair messily pulled up, hazel eyes bright and pink lips spread into a grin. He felt a sharp pang in the center of his chest upon seeing her.

 

"Hi," he breathed. _God, he didn't even sound like himself!_ He cleared his throat and took a quick sip of his water on the nightstand.

 

An adorable blush painted her cheeks as she replied in turn, "Hi."

 

"You said you were turning in early tonight. Rough day?"

 

"You could say that. I just didn't really get a break all day," she expanded. "How about you? How were your meetings today?"

 

"Long and boring," he groused. "Nothing I haven't done a million times before."

 

She huffed out a laugh at his gripe. "I'm surprised you called, I thought you'd still be entertaining the client." Her voice was soft but uneasy, her eyebrows slightly lifted.

 

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just told them I had work I needed to get done. The rest of them can handle the schmoozing tonight."

 

"Oh," was all she said.

 

"I'd much rather be talking to you than sitting through idle chitchat with that rabble."

 

She snorted, "That bad, huh?"

 

"You have no idea," he replied with a smirk. She let out a soft laugh as she shifted around on his screen.

 

"Were you able to sign the client?"

 

"We won't know until probably next week. They have other bidders and will want to compare before deciding," he answered indifferently. She hummed her reply.

 

"How are Rose and Finn holding up? Are they driving you crazy yet?" he inquired bemusedly.

 

"No," she laughed. "They are not driving me crazy. But it has been very time consuming getting them up to speed. I haven't had a lot of time during the day to get my own work done. Hence the exhaustion tonight."

 

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your beauty sleep," he teased, smiling.

 

She returned the smile, then quickly licked her lips and swallowed.

 

"When, um...when are you coming back?" Her voice was somewhat breathless, he thought.

 

"Why?"  he taunted with a gleam in his eye. "Miss me?" He could see the flush starting to rise in her cheeks.

 

"Oh, no, I just…" she tried to answer smoothly, completely failing. He could see the panic about to overtake her.

 

"Relax, Rey. I'm just teasing you," he chuckled. His voice was deep and quiet when he next spoke, "But I won't lie to you, talking to you at the end of the day has been the only thing to make this trip bearable." He watched her intently as her lips parted and eyes grew ever so slightly wider in response.

 

He could see her agitation with his confession, that she didn't know how to feel about it or what to do with it. She was still skittish like a frightened lost kitten and he had to remain patient with her. With how tightly guarded she was, he doubted she ever had a serious romantic relationship with anyone, so all of this was brand new territory for her. It was for him as well, but for some unknown reason, she seemed to be constantly filling him with a confidence he didn't know he was capable of. Maybe being a bit older or because of his line of work, he was better at the "faking it until you make it" methodology of getting through things. Whatever the reason, he knew that going slow would be the only way this would work.

 

"You don't have to say anything, Rey. I just wanted you to know," he clarified gently. "I'll be back in Coruscant late tomorrow night. We have meetings tomorrow until five and then I have to wait around for my flight. But I'll see you on Friday."

 

"Oh, okay," she replied with a nod.

 

"Get some rest, Rey. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?" he dropped his chin and raised his eyebrows in question.

 

"Okay. I, um, I'm glad you called," she practically whispered. That clench in his chest was back.

 

He smiled at her before saying, "Me, too." They regarded each other silently for several moments.

 

"I...should probably sleep now." Another pause as he nodded at her and hummed his agreement. "Goodnight, Kylo," she said softly, a small smile on her lips.

 

"Goodnight, Rey."

 

After ending the call, Kylo tossed his phone onto the bed and rubbed his hands over this face with a groan. Yes, he knew he had to take it slow with her, but she was going to be the absolute death of him. Now he had to go take a cold shower to get rid of the uncomfortable bulge that bloomed at her soft voice and the movement of her perfect pink lips when she told him she was glad he called. He was probably going to have to get used to a lot of cold showers for the foreseeable future.

 

********

 

Friday arrived and Rey had been keyed up all morning. Kylo was due into the office later in the afternoon and her stomach was in knots over it. Something between them had changed while they were at Lando's estate together. The kiss in her apartment seemed to cement the change somehow. She was confounded; it scared the hell out of her and at the same time lit her with excitement. Every time she thought back to that kiss, heat would bloom in her gut and she would get a tingle in her chest.

 

There was no denying she was downright giddy before and after the video chats with Kylo during the week. So many warring emotions were flowing through her, she wasn't sure which one was taking precedence at any given moment. The call they had the previous evening while he was at the airport waiting for his flight was rather innocuous. However, the night before was a different story altogether. Kylo revealed a couple of things that evoked tremendous conflict for Rey. She hadn't been expecting it, so when the call came in, she had no time to school her initial reaction. It was indeed a pleasant and unexpected surprise to see him on the video chat. Then he divulged he skipped out on the client just so he could talk to her before she went to bed. Her heart fluttered frantically making it hard to respond without making a complete fool of herself. She ended up doing that anyway when she couldn't keep the insecurity from her voice, asking when he was coming home. _Real smooth Rey._

 

What really got to her, though, was when he said talking to her was the only thing to make his trip bearable. All kinds of fireworks were set off inside her, both emotional and physical. Making matters worse was the fact that she felt the same way. She began looking forward to those calls, even if they were short. Yes, something had definitely changed between the two of them and she was positive she didn't really know how to deal with it.

 

Yet somehow he seemed to know that and returned the conversation to less panic-inducing topics, assuring her she didn't have to say anything.  Almost like he had a sixth sense of when to push her a bit and when to pull back, keeping her from being overwhelmed; keeping her from running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

 

She was still sitting at her desk, staring at her computer but seeing nothing when she heard a soft knock on the door. Her gaze automatically shifted from the screen to the door and saw the object of her musings. The flutter in her chest she was just thinking about returned in full force and her breath hitched as Kylo's tall form stood in the office doorway. His dark eyes were trained on her while a smirk was drawn across his lips.

 

"K-Kylo!" she squeaked as she shot up from her desk. She cringed as she registered how high her voice went up, her face heating rapidly.

 

He sauntered into her office a few steps, never taking his sight off her, and let out a snigger at her wide eyes, her flushed cheeks and her hand pawing through her hair.

 

"Everything okay, Rey? You look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar," he baited her with a mischievous grin, depositing his bag on the seat across from her.

 

"What? No, I -"

 

Rey was saved from answering by her co-workers barging into her office.

 

"Hey, Rey! We heard voices…" Finn commented as he burst through the door, immediately taking in the giant man who recently entered.

 

Kylo winked at Rey, still wearing that ridiculous grin before turning to the pair that just arrived. Rey clapped her mouth shut and felt like her face was positively on fire now.

 

"You must be Rose and Finn," Kylo addressed them, offering a hand to each. "I've heard so much about you from Rey. It's nice to finally get to meet you."

 

Rose and Finn took turns shaking hands with the sharp-dressed man, both of them slightly in awe.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Finn replied with a smile. "It's good to meet you too. Rey said you'd be coming in this afternoon." Finn glanced over at Rey and noticed her discomfort.

 

"Rey, you okay?" he asked with concern. "You look all…" he gestured with a hand across his face, "Flushed." Rey swore her face just turned a brand new shade of scarlet.

 

Kylo cleared his throat, drawing the attention to himself.

 

"I think I just startled her when I came in," he smoothed over the tension. "How are the two of you liking working here so far? Rey said she's been getting you up to speed."

 

Rose was the first to jump in and talk about how impressed she was with the office, how it had always been their plan to all work together and how much fun commuting was when it was all three of them together. During Rose's gushing, Rey had time to pull herself together by taking some meditating breaths and some sips from her water bottle. Then Finn began raving to Kylo how much they liked the case for support and asked him how he got involved with the project.

 

When they had seemingly wrapped up the conversation, Rey suggested they all go into the conference room. Rey sat at the head of the table, Kylo on one side and Finn and Rose to the opposite of Kylo. As they conversed, she could feel Kylo's appraising eyes on her. When he spoke, it was her turn to take inventory of his appearance. His hair was like it usually was; its length just above his shoulders and looking as if his hand had run through it several times today. It was clear he'd shaved in the morning, but the slightest of growth was evident above his lip and on his chin. She wondered idly if he'd ever sported a goatee. Though not usually a fan of facial hair, she thought it might actually be attractive on him. His suit was navy blue with a white shirt and a solid blue tie. As she processed his clothing, it occurred to her she'd never seen anything but a solid blue or black tie on him. She was brought back to reality when she noticed Kylo staring at her hungrily. Then his deep voice reciting her name finally made it through the haze of her daydreaming.

 

"Huh?" she answered and Kylo smirked. Her gaze quickly darted to her roommates, knowing she'd been caught staring at him. She felt a warmth spread up her neck into her cheeks and she adjusted herself in her seat to straighten her spine.

 

She cleared her throat before mumbling, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She looked down at her computer for a moment and pressed a button before turning her head back towards Kylo. "What was the question?"

 

He raised his brow and tilted his head, but otherwise said nothing about her momentary lapse in attention.

 

"I have some new ideas for the visual case I'd like to go over with you at some point. Do you have time this weekend?"

 

"Um, I might. What did you have in mind?" she replied, her breath hitching in her throat at the want in his eyes.

 

"I have time tomorrow afternoon if that works for you?" he offered in a hoarse voice, watching her intently.

 

She tried to diffuse the tension by making a show of looking at her calendar. "Yeah, that should work." She glanced up and nodded at him, then peered back at her friends. She noticed both of them observing her and Kylo with interest. She pointedly ignored them.

 

Rey led a conversation about the case for support and they discussed at length some of the concepts and ideas Rose and Finn had worked on originally and how they came to be represented in the current version. The newest foundation employees had several observations Rey wanted them to share with Kylo and he took the feedback in stride. He even complimented Rose on her shrewd understanding of visual interpretations. They communed for almost an hour with the topic occasionally shifting to how close they were to printing materials, what types of print materials they might want, and whether or not a professional photographer should be brought in.

 

As it approached five o'clock, Rey suggested they wrap up. Rose and Finn left the conference room closing the door behind them. She and Kylo were now alone. Her anxiety ratcheted up instantly.

 

"I like your friends," he commented nonchalantly after a few minutes of awkward silence. She could feel the weight of his stare and tried to settle herself before meeting it.

 

"I couldn't have asked for better." She smiled as she peered at him but it slowly dissolved as she took in his penetrating expression. His chestnut orbs were burning like hot embers as he raked his gaze over her face, shifting distinctly from the professional to personal.  

 

She felt a familiar warmth radiate in her chest when his sight dropped noticeably to her lips and stayed there.

 

He leaned into the table closer to her, his voice deep and low saying, "It's good to see you, Rey."

 

Her mouth suddenly as dry as the Sahara, Rey quickly swallowed as she tried to moisten her throat so she could actually speak. It didn't really help.

 

"It's-" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "It's nice to see you too." Blood started rushing in her ears making it hard to concentrate over the noise. He began taking a thorough inventory of her face as if something might be out of place from the last time he saw it. It was unnerving yet thrilling.

 

"The video chatting was okay, but it's not the same as seeing you in person." If she wasn't blushing before, she was now. Desire exuded from his sultry voice. "Talking to you was the first time I've ever even used the damned thing." He was smirking now.

 

"R-Really?" If he kept looking at her like that, she was going to lose not only her thinking capacity but her ability to speak as well. "You'd never used FaceTime before? How can that be?"

 

"Easy, no one I needed to be in contact with like that before," he replied smoothly, as if the reason was as obvious as the nose on her face. The smirk was still there, tormenting her with its deliciousness.

 

Rey started fidgeting under his sensual scrutiny, smoothing the hair on the back of her neck and shifting her sight to the computer in front of her. Not without getting her own glimpse of _his_ lips before doing so. _Was it getting warmer in here?_

 

"About tomorrow…" he began softly. When he didn't continue, she knew he was waiting for her to meet his eyes.

 

"Mhmm?" was her reply as she tried to be casual, though the high pitch of her vocalization probably ruined any possible chance of that. Then there she was again, enraptured by his stare like a fly in a web, unable to break free.

 

"I'll pick you up around three." His voice was commanding and it sent a shiver up her spine.

 

Still, she tried to resist being told what to do. "Why don't I just meet you here? That way I can-"

 

Bemused, his voice was seductive when he interrupted. "Rey, you're arguing again."

 

A knock on the conference room door interrupted their heated conversation, Kylo indicating the visitor could enter. Rose was at the door looking sheepish. She glanced between the couple sitting at the conference table.

 

"Rey, we're ready to head out. Are you coming?" her girlfriend asked tentatively.

 

"Yes, we just finished up," Kylo answered firmly as he stood. He picked up his bag he had brought into the conference room with him. "After being out of town for almost a week, I have work to catch up on at the office anyway."

 

He cast a glance at Rey again confirming he would pick her up the next day. She nodded almost imperceptibly in acquiescence.  It was sufficient enough for Kylo, apparently, because he said his goodbyes and exited the office suite. After his departure, Rey let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

 

Rose was staring at her with one eyebrow raised and her lips curled as if she knew a secret no one else was privy to. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head before addressing the blushing woman seated at the conference table.

 

"So that was Kylo Ren, huh?"

 

Rey wasn't sure if her face could get any redder as she answered, "Yep, that's Kylo Ren."

 

If she was hoping her friend would leave it at that, and she was, she was soon disabused of that notion.

 

"You neglected to say how _hot_ Kylo Ren is when you've spoken of him. I wonder why that is?"

 

Yes, Rey was sure her face could and was getting redder because the intensity of the heat in her cheeks rose to undocumented temperatures. Her shrewd best friend noticed.

 

"This is going to be an interesting ride home, _Rey of Light_. Seems like you've got a lot of explaining to do," Rose mocked as she turned to leave the conference room. "C'mon, let's get going. Friday rush hour is going to be a bitch."

 

********

 

The trio was on the bus and  Finn and Rose were both pumping Rey for information on Kylo. They wanted to know about not just the tall handsome man but also what was going on between them. Rey, as expected, denied any romantic involvement.

 

"How can you say there is nothing going on between the two of you?" repudiated Finn. "You could cut the sexual tension with a knife in that conference room."

 

"I'm with Finn. You were literally caught ogling the man, like a parched desert rat finding an oasis," Rose agreed.

 

Rey tried to dismiss it, but her roommates were just not having it.

 

"Is he as into you as you obviously are into him?" Rose wanted to know.

 

"It does seem like...he's into me. But I don't really know if I'm into him," she refuted.

 

Both friends erupted in laughter. "Yeah, right," Finn snorted. "And I have a bridge in Mos Eisley to sell you."

 

"Rey, what's the big deal if you like him? If you both like each other, there's no reason to feel guilty or be embarrassed about it. You deserve happiness, Rey," her girlfriend stated understandingly. "It's not healthy to keep yourself locked away from affection like you do."

 

"We know you're afraid of getting hurt, peanut," the dark-skinned man observed. "But you have to take a risk in order to get a reward. I'm not saying Kylo is the one to take the risk on, but you'll never know if he's the one that's worth it if you keep holding yourself back."

 

Rey tilted her head and looked out the window, away from her well-meaning friends, considering their words. If she put herself out there, yes she could find out where things go from here, but she could also have her heart ripped out. She still wasn't sure she was willing to take that chance.

 

Rose took her hand in hers and squeezed. "I know this is hard for you, sweetie. But I'm your friend and I'm always going to tell you the truth. You were not that pleasant to be around this week, and Kylo was out of town. I don't think that was a coincidence," her black-haired friend remarked contritely as Rey turned a shocked face to her. "Because the week you worked with Kylo every night was the happiest I've ever seen you. You came home every night with a huge smile on your face."

 

Rey looked at her friends, dismayed. Could this be true? She knew she had been on edge this past week here and there, but had it really been that bad? She thought back to the video calls and how a calm settled into her bones when she saw his face on her phone. That she couldn't stop the smile that overtook her when she saw the call coming in. How nervous and excited she was about seeing him today. How heated and affected she was by his presence earlier. 

 

Wasn't she contemplating all of this earlier in the week herself? Just a little while ago in her office? Had his absence and return affected her so much her friends noticed? Rey worried her lip fiercely as she contemplated what all this meant.

 

"I thought you guys didn't like him, because of some of the projects he worked on?" she knew she was grasping at straws now.

 

"Nice try, Rey, but that was all you," Rose chided with a sad smile. "And I haven't heard you say a disparaging thing about him since you started working with him. Then you started coming home smiling all the time. We figured he wasn't the monster the media made him out to be."

 

"After seeing the two of you together today? We're not blind, honey, there's definitely something there," her male companion offered in agreement. "You owe it to yourself to see what it is."

 

"From where we are sitting, he isn't acting like a guy who just wants to get in your pants. Trust me, I know what that looks like," Rose scoffed. "And so do you."

 

Rey remained silent, ruminating.

 

"Has anything...happened between you two yet?" was Finn's question.

 

Rey's gaze darted to other passengers on the bus as her face turned pink. Her companions chuckled.

 

"I'll take that as a yes!" snorted Finn.

 

"Not like that!" Rey returned, indignant. "Just...a few kisses," she finished in a low voice dipping her head down.

 

"Like a peck or full-on make-out?" Rose wanted to know. The pink on Rey's face suddenly became closer to red. Her roommates looked at each other with knowing grins.

 

"Has he pushed for more?" the petite woman queried. Rey shook her head.

 

"Let me see if I've got this straight: you've made-out with him, more than once, but he hasn't pushed you to go further yet; he was out of town until late last night and came to see _you_ before catching up on a week's worth of work. Now he wants to see you again _tomorrow_ , he looks at you like he wants to _devour_ you, treats you like a queen, and called you every night when he was out of town (yes, I could hear you talking to him--thin walls, remember?). He _refuses_ to let you take the bus to work tomorrow insisting he picks you up and drives you. And now you are scared _shitless_ that this could actually be something real," Rose recited placidly. "Is that about right?"

 

Rey looked back and forth between her roommates as they gaped at her expectantly. She licked her lips and shrugged. She couldn't deny Rose had essentially hit the nail on the head.

 

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," she answered with a resigned tone and weak smile.

 

Rose reached over and pulled her best friend into a loving embrace. "Oh, honey! Don't seem so sad about it! This is a _good_ thing. Why don't you stop worrying so much and just take things one day at a time?" Rose suggested lovingly.

 

"That's exactly what he said," Rey admitted sheepishly. Her roommates laughed, shaking their heads.

 

"Okay, so I think there's _a lot_ you still need to fill us in on." Finn then commanded, "When we get home, we are ordering take out and you are going to dish on _everything_ that's happened since you met. And don't leave _anything_ out!"

 

********

 

The clanking and clashing of pans roused Rey from her slumber the next morning. She opened her eyes and quickly closed them with a groan, the brightness of her room too much for her to take. She grabbed her phone checking the time. It was much later than she expected; she hadn't slept in this late in a long time. The change in her overall work schedule was still taking some time to get used to. Until recently, weekends were spent studying or waitressing leaving very little time for lounging in bed on a Saturday morning.

 

She sat up and immediately regretted it. Her head was pounding. Putting her hands to her temples and rubbing, she tried to figure out why she had a headache. She thought back to the previous evening; they'd taken the bus home, ordered Chinese and drank… Oh. They drank wine and a lot of it while her roommates tried, and succeeded, to pull every little detail about her interactions with Kylo out of her memory banks. It turned out she had a very good memory where he was concerned.

 

Some of what they wanted to know was embarrassing to Rey, but her besties told her if she couldn't talk to them about it, who could she? After all, they were her family and they wanted her to be happy. They were both pretty adamant that based on everything Rey told them about Kylo and their interactions that he had been nothing but a gentleman toward her and that she should give the guy a chance. To them, it was clear that he cared about her. Surprisingly, talking with them about Kylo and what was happening between them had actually made her feel better, lighter. Where she expected them to tease her, they listened with open hearts and without judgment. As they sat together and talked and laughed, she felt contentedness; like she had a family. She never appreciated them so much as she did then.

 

Except now they were making tons of noise in the kitchen and it was exacerbating the marching band in her head.

 

"Are you _trying_ to be extra loud?" groaned Rey as she addressed the two chefs in her kitchen.

 

"Hey, it's sleeping beauty!" exclaimed the male, rushing over to give her a hug.

 

"It's not our fault you drank close to a whole bottle of wine there, Rey-Rey," the sable-haired woman chastised.

 

"Ugh, stop being so chipper! And don't call me Rey-Rey," she griped, shuffling toward the bathroom. "You know I hate that nickname."

 

"Yeah, we know. But the best time to call you it is when you're hungover," Finn laughed as she slammed the bathroom door. "It's definitely more fun that way," he elbowed Rose.

 

"We're just being good roommates," Rose added as Rey returned to the kitchen. "You know, making sure to help you get over your hangover before your da-, I mean, work appointment with Kylo." The cooks were giggling like little girls now.

 

"Hardy har har," the one still in pajamas grumbled. "You two think you're so funny, don't you?"

 

Her roommates glanced at each other conspiratorily. "Yeah, we really do," Finn answered impishly.

 

********

 

The sound of the door buzzer startled Rey as she was putting on the finishing touches of her make-up.

 

"Got it!" the other woman in the apartment called, pressing the buzzer to let Kylo in.

 

Rey fluffed her hair and inspected her appearance in her bedroom mirror one more time, then shook her head at herself. Taking this long to get dressed before going into the office on a Saturday was definitely something new for her. Not that she didn't take pride in her appearance, she did. But belaboring clothing choices, _undergarment_ choices, and putting on makeup was not part of her regular routine. Primping was not something she did generally. Yet here she was; _primping_. She internally groaned.

 

In the end, the outfit she opted for was a soft pink button up crew neck sweater paired with skinny blue jeans and her black low-heeled booties. The pink sweater was one of her newest favorite finds at Ahch-to. Giving one final adjustment to the waist of the sweater, she exhaled deeply.

 

Rose answered the knock, opening the door wide to let Kylo in.

 

"Hi, Kylo," she greeted the huge man entering the apartment. "She should be right out."

 

"Rose," he nodded towards her. Rey soon came striding out of her room toward the comically mismatched pair near the door. Kylo seemed like he must be at least two feet taller than Rose.

 

"Hey," was Rey's address to Kylo. She picked up her brief bag and put her keys inside. She then nodded to him and noticed he was standing there smiling at her and she returned it self-consciously, now that Rose knew _everything_. If she was afraid her roommate was going to embarrass her in front of Kylo, she needn't be.

 

"Rey, just a reminder Finn and I are going out to meet Jess and the gang for dinner and drinks so we won't be back until late," the tiny woman informed her. She made it sound like a Rey had already been apprised of the evening's events but she was positive this was the first she was hearing about it.

 

"Oh, okay. Have fun," Rey answered, a bit disconcerted. She was looking at Rose until she heard their guest's rumbling baritone, drawing her attention to him.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yes, ready."

 

He gestured for her to exit ahead of him and then pulled the door closed behind them. Unsurprisingly, the heat of his hand was soon felt on her lower back as he escorted her to the elevator.

 

"You look nice," he complimented her, stealing a glimpse as they walked.

 

"Thank you," she replied shyly, a twinge in her chest both from the warmth and pressure of his hand on her and from the compliment. "So do you," she followed up with.

 

They stepped into the elevator and she regarded the handsome man next to her, noting his casual dress. He was wearing a navy blue crew neck sweater with black trousers. The color was such that it was hard for her to tell if they were black jeans or something else.

 

"It still surprises me to see you in something besides a suit," she remarked with a smirk.

 

He leaned down towards her, saying in a very quiet tone, "Well if suits are your thing, I can put one on for you later."

 

She huffed out a laugh. "You're such a brat. Always trying to get a rise out of me."

 

Now they both were smiling.

 

"Can you blame me? You're usually a pretty easy mark. And you're adorable when you get mad." The smile turned smug.

 

They arrived at the Tesla parked in front, Kylo opening the back seat for Rey's bag prior to getting the passenger door for her. He opened it partially before taking a step closer to her, preventing her from getting in.

 

"Oh, by the way, I forgot something," he said, forcing her to look up at him.

 

When she did, he swooped down and captured her lips with his, surprising her with a searing kiss. His tongue was immediately on her, begging entrance. After the initial shock, she responded eagerly, parting her lips and allowing his greedy tongue inside. His hands went to her waist as he tilted his head gaining a better angle to deepen the kiss. Her arms wound around his neck, her hands inserting themselves into his hair and he groaned. Heat and tension coiled in her belly as she felt the velvety texture of his hot tongue stroking against her own. He bent over her and pulled her flush up against his body, his hands sliding across the back of her sweater, pressing her closer. Without her permission, her throat emitted noises of its own as his tongue plundered the inside of her mouth.

 

The need to breath made itself known and their lips finally broke apart, ending the blistering kiss. Both of them panting, Kylo leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed as he said hoarsely, "I have been wanting to do that from the moment I saw you yesterday."

 

"You have?" she replied, her own voice breathless and weak.

 

"Haven't you?"

 

A beat of silence went by before she whispered, "Yes," her eyes still closed.

 

When she opened them, Kylo had pulled back slightly and was looking down at her with unrestrained hunger.

 

He pulled the door open all the way and released her from his hold. "Let's go."

 

After he pulled out into traffic, he cast a glance at her. He reached his hand across the console, resting it with his palm up. The movement caught Rey's attention and he shot her a smirk and wiggled his fingers, inviting her to take his hand. She placed her hand in his and he gave it a squeeze, holding on to it firmly. She turned her focus back to the road in front of them.

 

After a few minutes of companionable silence, she realized that Kylo had missed a turn.

 

"You missed the turn-off to head toward the office," Rey advised him uneasily.

 

"We're not going to the office," he replied with confidence.

 

"We're not?"

 

The driver shook his head but said nothing.

 

"Where are we going then?"

 

"To my apartment," he replied evenly.

 

Her eyes rounded. She recalled the lust in his eyes when he looked at her on the sidewalk like he wanted to ravish her, and panic ran up her spine. She attempted to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let her.

 

"To work, Rey. If we have to work on a Saturday, we might as well do it comfortably rather than sitting in stiff office chairs," he clarified calmly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand to soothe her. He gave her a moment to let the idea sink in.

 

He glanced at her again. "Okay?"

 

She let out a loud exhale. "Okay."

 

"Good girl," his quiet baritone approved.

 

Her head whipped towards him and the heat and tension she felt while he kissed her earlier returned like the flare of a match strike at his words. She was stunned into silence with her body's immediate and intense reaction and that shit-eating grin was back on his face like he knew exactly what he just did. She turned her head away and looked out her window trying to calm herself. It was shaping up to be a very long and interesting afternoon at his apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a few new songs to the playlist so be sure to check it out: Spotify Playlist [TIHLS - A Reylo Fanfiction](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=F43QGS2zQAGYNV6lgOqeVw)
> 
> A couple other fics I'm working on
> 
>  
> 
> [Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081243/chapters/40167917)
> 
>  
> 
> [Let's Meet Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180975/chapters/40396676)
> 
> Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)


	13. But Not To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where Chapter 12 left off, Rey and Kylo go to his apartment to work. Stuff...happens.
> 
> *********TRIGGER WARNING********* The childhood trauma tag is earned in this chapter.
> 
> If you want to skip that part, when you see: _“Rey- “ he began soberly, but she cut him off viciously._
> 
> Pick up at: _He cupped her face in both his hands and gently turned her to face him, imploring her with his stare to believe his words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story is very apropos. Life keeps striking me, hard and in the face! Apologies, my beauties, for making you wait a MONTH to find out what happens at Kylo's apartment! It's rude, I know. I'm not a fast writer and when life gets in my way, it puts me further back. 
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it, as did [@myjedilife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) doing a tremendous beta that definitely made this chapter better! Thank you so much, my friend!❤
> 
> A song that really inspired me for this chapter is Wildfire by Syml (on the TIHLS Playlist):  
>   
>  _Darling, please take my hand_  
>  _Please get up, rise to stand_  
>  _I can't be the one to sing your song_  
>  _'Cause I believe it's not your fault_  
>  _Don't be scared, you are my rock_  
>  _Nothing's gonna hold you down for long_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sometimes we break so beautiful_  
>  _And you know you're not the only one_  
>  _I breathe you in so sweet and powerful_  
>  _Like a wildfire burning up inside my lungs_  
>  _I'm burning up, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
>  _I'm burning up, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh_  
>  _I'm burning up_
> 
>  
> 
> _In good time, you'll come to know_  
>  _When you release, when you let go_  
>  _You can find yourself where you belong_  
>  _You're not a curse, you're not too much_  
>  _You are needed here, you are enough_  
>  _And nothing's gonna hold you down for long_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sometimes we break so beautiful_  
>  _And you know you're not the only one_  
>  _I breathe you in so sweet and powerful_  
>  _Like a wildfire burning up inside my lungs_  
>  _I'm burning up, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
>  _I'm burning up, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh_  
>  _I'm burning up_
> 
>  
> 
>  _Darling please don't give up_  
>  _Drop your hate and sing for love_  
>  _Let me be the one who sings along_  
>  _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
>  _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh_  
>     
>  _Sometimes we break so beautiful_  
>  _And you know you're not the only one_  
>  _I breathe you in so sweet and powerful_  
>  _Like a wildfire burning up inside my lungs_  
>  _I'm burning up_  
>  Songwriters: Chad Copelin / Brian Fennell  
> 

Chapter 13 – But Not To Me

 

Her eyes were wide and rounded, her lips parted open as Rey quickly appraised the reflective high-rise building called Supremacy Point.

"Why am I not surprised you live in the most expensive apartment building in Coruscant?" she remarked bemusedly, casting a quick glance at him.

Kylo barked out a laugh and smiled, but didn’t reply. He drove to the underground garage and parked in his reserved spot near the elevator. They rode up in silence for the first several floors until the back wall became transparent and light filtered into the confined space. Rey quickly turned and took in the view, a "wow" leaving her lips as the lift sped toward the top floor.

The doors opened to a wide foyer with a gleaming black and white tiled marble floor. The walls were decorated with huge murals, gorgeous art of geniuses gone by. Kylo unlocked his apartment by punching in a code on a panel to the right of the door, and waving a fob from his keys, then let his beautiful companion inside. She continued the visual inspection of her surroundings, a desire to not miss anything evident in her expression. A loud exhale escaped her, the expanse and decor of the huge space were truly breathtaking.

She took a few steps into his well appointed and spacious living room with a black leather sectional sofa sitting opposite a wall with a wide screen tv mounted on the wall. To the right of the living room was a dining area containing a long dark wooden tables and chairs. Behind the dining area was a wall and an opening that led to a large open kitchen with an island in the middle. The aesthetic of the apartment was black and chrome and sharp angles, aside from the sumptuous looking couch.

"This is some place, Kylo," Rey marveled.

"Glad you like it," was his amused reply, that smug grin making yet another appearance.

He led her to the dining area where his laptop, iPad, and briefcase were located. Surprisingly, the head of the table had been left open for her. She pulled out her laptop and assumed her place.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Kylo asked, playing host.

"Oh, yes, please," she answered, licking her lips. "Some water would be great."

The imposing man removed himself to the kitchen, and Rey tried to steady her heartbeat. She was grateful for a moment without his presence to take some deep calming breaths. Her body was still on high alert - both fearful and excited at the speculation that they were here to do  _ anything  _ but work. Yet now, for all intents and purposes, it certainly seemed that they would be getting some work done after all, to her relief  _ and  _ disappointment.

Kylo returned with two crystal glasses, and he held one out to her instead of placing it on the table as he did his own. There was still tension between them from the earlier kiss outside her apartment. Her heart skipped a beat when she cast a glance at him, her smile wavering from the force of his stare. Feeling suddenly clumsy, she focused her attention on the glass and his well-manicured hand, feeling a tingle go through her when her fingers brushed against his retrieving the glass. She tried to cover her reaction by quickly taking a sip, but her lips were tremulous, and she prayed desperately she wouldn't dribble water down her chin. After she took several gulps of water, she carefully placed the glass on the table at a safe distance away from their laptops.

"I’ve been reviewing some of your interviews and taking screen captures to use in the visual case, but we will still have to get new release forms in order to use the still images," Kylo said.

"Oh, that’s a really good idea," she answered, thoughtfully tilting her head. "If we do enough of that, we won’t need to hire a professional photographer." Keeping expenses down was critical to any nonprofit's success.

"Not necessarily," Kylo warned. "There will very likely be other things we want professional photography for."

"Like what?"

"I’ll get to that in a bit. But first, let me show you some of the images I thought may be good for print materials."

Kylo turned his laptop towards her and shifted his chair to scoot a bit closer. They spent the next hour or so looking through various images and text he had plucked from the written narrative. He began making some arrangements of what a potential pamphlet or information sheet might look like. The young woman was rather amazed at the speed and expertise with which he came up with something so quickly.

"You are really good at this," she complimented, smiling.

"Thank you," he responded with a smirk. "I do this all the time; this is nothing."

The sound of his voice dimmed in her consciousness as she became distracted with the movement of his hands over the keyboard and the mouse. She wondered how the mouse looked almost a normal size under his large hand.  _ Did he have to buy an extra-large mouse to accommodate his extra-large hand? Did he get regular manicures? Because there was no way someone’s cuticles looked that from good clipping them at home; hers certainly didn’t.  _ That thought brought on a frown:  _ he had nicer nails than she did. _

She continued being distracted until she finally heard him call her name, which apparently, he’d done several times now.

“Rey?” he called, the amusement clear in his pitch.

“Hmm?” was her languid response.

“You’re frowning. You didn’t like this one?”

“Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something else,” she waved him off quickly when she felt warmth rise on her cheeks, hurrying to change the subject. “You were going to explain the need for a professional photographer?”

“Yes, that is something I wanted to talk to you about; but it’s actually a bigger conversation,” he hinted carefully.

“What do you mean, a bigger conversation?” Wrinkles creased her forehead.

Kylo drew his lips tight before clearing his throat and hunching his body forward.

“I have some…ideas about the visual case, particularly about the video,” he said cryptically.

“Okaaay,” Rey drew out the word. “You seem reticent to tell me.”

“I know you’re not going to be thrilled with it, at least not at first,” he ventured cautiously.

“Why don’t you just tell me what it is, and I’ll make up my own mind about how thrilled I am?” she snipped, irritation evident in her tone.

“Fine,” Kylo retorted, a bit rankled by Rey’s reaction. He pinned her with his gaze for a few moments before continuing, “I think we should use your experiences with the foster system as a focal point.”

Rey could do nothing but stare at him, mouth agape, while she tried to gather her wits. Panic, fear, and anger were slowly but surely overtaking her, and reasonable thought was dissipating into the ether.

“Oh, no, no, no, no. That’s not how this is going to work. You know I don’t want my story involved in this,” she cried as the terror started to mount, her body stiffening.

“Just hear me out, Rey,” the imposing man beside her stated calmly. “We can talk about this.”

Her head started shaking from side to side as she sat ramrod straight in her seat, her hands starting to smooth the hair over the back of her neck. He saw he was losing her, her breathing turning rapid and her pupils constricting.

“I told you that in confidence! In what world do you think I want to air my dirty laundry in public?”

Rey pushed herself back from the table when his hand reached out for her. “No, we’re not having this conversation,” she pronounced before getting up from her chair and walking away from the table.

“Wait! Just calm down for a minute,” Kylo pleaded, his voice a low, deep timbre. “Let me tell you why it’s a good idea for you to tell your story.”

Rey began pacing from one end of the living room to the other - which is where she escaped to when she left the table. Kylo approached her mindfully, as one would approach a frightened animal.

“I don’t want to. End of story,” she shouted with finality, turning her back to him.

“The why question, Rey,” he reminded her evenly. “You experienced the shortcomings of the foster system and that’s why you are doing this, why you are so passionate about it. People want to know that, Rey. You are not just preaching, you are not just gathering information, you are not just doing good. You are speaking from experience and that is a powerful motivator.”

“I don’t care!” she bellowed, turning to face him again, her hands fisted by her sides.

Kylo calmly took a step closer to her but maintained the neutral pitch to his voice. “You should care. Because people  _ will _ find out about it, whether you want them to or not. Once you’re a public figure you will be under a microscope. People who knew you when you were young will be only too happy to say how they knew you. Especially if it wasn’t pretty.”

Rey’s face crumpled, her eyes pooling with unshed tears. “What?” she gulped in disbelief.

“You’ve never thought about this, have you? What you are doing is groundbreaking. Nothing like this has ever been done before and people are going to want to know everything about you,” he informed her gently, moving closer to her, warmth and tenderness in his chocolate orbs. “If  _ you _ tell your own story, you have control of it. It prevents anyone from discrediting you or defaming you.”

She turned away from him, unable to take the sincerity in his gaze. “People will pity me,” she uttered almost inaudibly.

“No. They won’t. They will admire you and they’ll know that you speak from the heart.” Kylo paused before letting out a deep exhale. “The worst thing you could do is to allow someone else to tell  _ your  _ story for you. Let me help you with this.”

The young woman didn’t like where this conversation was going. She was deeply regretting her decision to come here because now she felt trapped. She felt  _ his _ pity and she did not like it one bit. She slipped into her automatic defense mechanism like she was sliding on an old glove. It was so easy - like saying hello to an old friend.

“You really think people won’t think less of me? That they won’t look at me with disgust when they hear about what I had to do to survive?” Rey spouted in anger, her eyes flashing after she whirled her body toward him.

Kylo stepped closer again, but she moved away, out of his reach. She could feel the bile rising in her throat as her body began to tremble. She needed him to be away from her.

“Rey- “ he began soberly, but she cut him off viciously.

“You think they want to hear my story? You think they want to hear my  _ experiences _ ?” she practically sneered the word. She continued, barely taking a breath as her anger rose. The dam she'd built up around these memories was beginning to crack and crumble.

“What do you think they’ll want to hear about first? Should I tell them about how I went dumpster diving for food? That I knew exactly when the best time was to check the trash on the days the soup kitchens were closed or out of food? Or should I tell them about the days I went hungry because even the food pantry was empty?” She barely paused before continuing, her eyes twin pools of anguish as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

“Maybe I should tell about how I got to school extra early every day I could to shower in the girls’ locker room, even though I had to redress in the dirty clothes I came in with? Or how I knew what days Goodwill got new clothing shipments, so I’d have something clean to wear at least once that week?” the distressed woman's voice now an anguished whisper.

“Rey- “ Kylo tried to interject again, but she was having none of it. He approached her and she held up a hand to stop him, her eyes wild.

“No! You said everyone wants to know my story. There’s so much more to tell! I can tell them about the foster father who beat me until I learned to make myself invisible. That I knew every homeless shelter in Jakku where I could find a bed the nights he was on a drunken rampage and I couldn’t sleep in the house. Except for when I didn’t get to one early enough, and I had to sleep on the street.”

She knew she was out of control, but once the dam had completely burst, the floodgates opened and she couldn’t stop the tide of pain flowing out from her. Kylo tried to move toward her, but she backed away from him every step he took in her direction, preventing him from coming near vehemently.

“Stop, Rey-“

“I can’t stop!” she cried, tears falling down her cheeks in rivers as the agony became too much to bear. Her vision became blurry and she could no longer see him clearly through her tears, but her tirade was not yet over. “ _ They _ never stopped; they moved me from house to house and just when I thought maybe this one would finally be my home, I'd have to move again and I never even knew why.

 

"And the bullies, the rich kids; they never stopped. They would corner me in one of my safe spots on the streets and terrorize me, beat me up… and…and I’d have to find a new place to hide from them. I'd get a short reprieve, but they always found me again,” she mewled as she turned her back to him again. 

 

"They would hit me and taunt me and tell me I was nothing, a nobody. That no one cared if I lived or died," her voice broke over the words as she succumbed fully to her sobbing. 

This time he was not deterred. Kylo lunged and grasped her from behind, embracing her resolutely, not letting her shake him loose as she tried to free herself. He hunched over her back, pulling her securely against him, the side of his head pressed firmly against hers and his chin on her shoulder while her hands covered her face as she cried.

“Stop, Rey. Stop,” he murmured as he cocooned her with his hulking frame, stifling her efforts to break free. “It’s okay,” his deep baritone murmured to her. “It’s okay.”

 

She eventually gave in, Kylo draped over her, comforting the anguished girl lost in her harrowing memories of a desolate youth. 

 

Her weeping ebbed away slowly until she was sniffling lightly. He let go of her briefly, handing her some tissues he'd retrieved from the coffee table and enveloped her from behind again. They remained quiet as she dried her tears and blew her nose. He would occasionally nudge his nose into the hair by her ear, placing reassuring kisses there. Her breathing was almost back to normal when he spoke.

 

"Rey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he uttered softly. "Please know that was not my intention in bringing up this subject."

 

She let out a sigh and took in a quivering breath, then swallowed thickly. Reason finally returned as the angry haze dissolved. She was embarrassed over her outburst and crying in front of him.

 

"I.. I'd like to go home now," she entreated, her voice weak and nasally from crying. 

 

Kylo leaned his head down and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "Don't do this, Rey. Please don't go this way," he beseeched her.

 

"I'm not doing anything," she declared, her voice stronger now.

 

"Yes. You are. I pushed you and you're doing what you always do: put up a wall and run away."

 

"That's not true."

 

He brushed her hair slightly off her neck and kissed it. "It is true. You know it is."

 

His hand came up to the back of her neck and tried to gather up all the hair, as if in a ponytail at her nape and she shrieked, "NO!" 

 

With surprising strength, she bolted forward out of his arms, ducking her head away from him her hand slapping onto the back of her neck. She whirled around to face him, her expression covered in shock and fear.

 

"What's the matter, Rey?" He looked almost as shocked at her reaction as she was.

 

Her hand remained clamped to the back of her neck and she backed further away, eyes like saucers, her mouth hanging open.

 

"What's the matter with your neck?" His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed flat.

 

"No...nothing!" she shrilled.  _ Oh God, oh God, oh God! I don't want him to know. Please, no! _ Terror flooded her once again, this being one hurt she did  _ not  _ want to share with anyone. It was her shameful dirty little secret hiding in plain sight and the thought of him knowing about it filled her with dread.

 

"Then why are you covering it and look like you've just seen a ghost?" He took several purposeful strides toward her.

 

Unfortunately for Rey, she was just a few steps in front of his couch. Kylo reached out for her, his long arms coming towards her, and when she moved to step backward, her foot scraped the bottom of the couch throwing her off balance. She landed on the soft leather sofa on her behind with a yelp. Kylo quickly crowded her and she had to lean her back against the cushions of the backrest to make room for his bulk. His hands were pressed into the top of the backrest behind her, his body bent over her, caging her in. She felt like a cornered animal, fear written all over her face.

 

"Show me," he demanded in an authoritative tone, searching her eyes with intensity.

 

"No." She shook her head determinedly, pressing herself as deep into the cushions as she could to move away from him.

 

He softened his approach, shifting his body to sit beside her on her left and taking hold of her free hand, the one not clamped onto the back of her neck protectively.

 

"Rey, please show me." This time, his tone was soft, deep and warm, his eyes pleading. He was so much harder to refuse when he spoke to her and looked at her like this.

 

"I don't want to," she whispered, her lips trembling and eyes glistening with unshed tears as she shook her head.

 

"I know, sweetheart," he breathed, gradually moving his hand to her forearm and gently pulling her hand from her neck. "You don't have to hide anything from me. Shhh. It's okay."

 

His eyes never left hers as he lowered her hand to her lap. Her lips were quivering and, not for the first time in the last hour, she felt frightened and lost. Like a little girl expecting bad news, she had to move on again. Kylo slowly raised his hand towards her hair and pushed it off her neck.

 

"It's okay," he repeated softly as he slowly shifted his body to see what she hadn't wanted him to discover. She clenched her eyelashes shut, forcing the tears loose, mentally preparing for her dismissal.

 

She heard the sharp intake of breath behind her.

 

"Is that...is that a  _ brand _ ?" he asked incredulously.

 

"Yes," she whimpered as another tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

 

"Who did this to you?" She could hear the restrained fury in his voice as he spoke.

 

"The rich kids; the bullies," she sniffled. "A bunch of us got them. They chased us down one by one. It was like a game to them."

 

"Why an 'S'?" Kylo asked, his voice full of indignation.

 

"It means 'Scavenger'. That's what they called us. The kids in foster homes and homeless shelters that had to fend for ourselves. They wanted us to never forget that we came from nothing, that we had nothing, that we  _ were  _ nothing," Rey finished with a sob. Here was the moment she had feared, the one she dreaded since the first time he asked her about her reason  _ why _ .

 

He cupped her face in both his hands and gently turned her to face him, imploring her with his stare to believe his words.

 

"Listen to me, Rey. Whatever those kids said...however many times they said it; they were just punks trying to make themselves feel superior. You know it's not true, it never was." His eyes burned like hot embers as they bore into hers, his thumbs wiping the moisture from her cheeks as her tears continued to fall. "To them, maybe you were nothing," he paused for effect, "but not to me."

 

This... _ this _ , was  _ not  _ what she expected. This was not the rejection or disapproval she anticipated, the one she experienced multiple times in high school and college when the scar on her neck revealed her worth to those around her. There was fire and desperation in Kylo’s eyes as they pleaded with her to believe him. Deep inside her, something old, jagged and broken shifted. 

 

She let out a shuddering breath, a cross between a cry and a gasp. Kylo was still holding her face gently. He lifted a hand, brushing the hair away from her eyes before returning it to her cheek, dragging his thumb across her bottom lip slowly. He dipped his head down, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Rey was incapable of doing anything but closing her eyes, as she responded to the faint pressure. She felt the warmth of his lips permeate into hers as the kiss lingered, their lips moving together. 

 

He released her face and planted one hand at the back of her head and one on her waist, but instead of deepening the kiss, he broke it and pulled her closer to himself. He buried her face in his neck, enveloping her in a crushing embrace. She felt a strong, warm hand stroking her back, while another combed through her tresses as he held her.

 

They remained on the couch positioned this way for what seemed like an eternity. Kylo continued to soothe and comfort her as her breathing began to regulate, the shuddering breaths becoming fewer until they were completely gone. The worst of the storm had finally passed, the safe harbor she'd been provided in his arms achieving its intended purpose of calming her tempestuous emotions. Rey breathed in his masculine scent, her nose burrowed into the crook of his neck and let out a relieved and contented sigh.

 

Being in the circle of his arms and feeling his warm body pressed against hers was a decidedly satisfying and pleasant sensation. He was like a heater turned on the highest setting and she melted into him while he held her. His face had been buried in her hair, not doing much of anything but resting there while she settled her swirling emotions. Now that she had stabilized, his face shifted from her hair down to her ear and she felt him kiss her there, through her hair, the heat from his breath sending a shiver down her spine. 

 

Her own arms wrapped around his back, her hands grasping at the sinuous muscles there. Kylo trailed his mouth down to her neck and deposited another kiss, this one decidedly different from the sweet, comforting and gentle one from moments ago. This kiss was open-mouthed and moist, his lips opening and closing over her pulse point again and again until suddenly she felt a hot lick from his tongue, cascading an electric jolt that went straight to her core.

 

She surprised herself by letting out a soft noise at the contact, digging her nails into his back. Encouraged by her response, his mouth began a new attack, this time pressing deeper into her soft supple skin, delivering wet hot kisses with his plush lips and velvet tongue burning a trail up her neck to her jawline. Once there, he used the hand still on the back of her head to guide her lips to his, seizing them with torrid possessiveness. His tongue invaded her mouth and she met it in battle with equal ardor. The fingers that had once been on her back moving in comforting circles were now squeezing and kneading, the pleasant embers of warmth between them now ignited into an inferno. He kissed her like a man starving, Rey being the only one who could give him the sustenance he needed.

 

Sweet tension was coiling in her belly as he devoured her, and she reveled in the grunts and noises emitted from his throat. He began to lean her back onto the couch and it was then that she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, plunging one hand into his hair and pulling him closer. His raven mane was so soft and thick, she grabbed fistfuls of it, pulling and tugging at it. 

 

His own wandering hands were now cataloging every nook and cranny of her back while he positioned her underneath him. She was still half seated, half lying on her back when his hand slid down over her ass to her thighs, lifting her fully onto the couch. He adjusted himself, his upper body pressed down onto hers, his legs alongside hers, all while never breaking his conquest of her mouth.

 

Rey had been impressed by his kissing expertise in the past, but these kisses were on another level entirely. Never had she been so thoroughly ravished before. None of her past experiences with kissing and touching were anything like how it felt with Kylo. In the past, it was always a quick means to an end, but with him, with  _ him,  _ it was kissing for the sake of kissing and intimacy and pleasure. And oh, did he know how to bring the pleasure.

 

By unspoken agreement, their heads shifted as they continued to explore one another with tongues and lips. Her aroused breasts were pressed against his solid chest, yielding exquisite pressure on them. One of his hands drifted down to the waist of her skinny jeans and his long fingers pulled her shirt from where it was tucked in, and before she could register what he was doing, his hot hand was scalding the skin of her back - causing them both to moan in pleasure.

 

"Rey," he breathed in between blistering kisses, "you feel so good."

 

His hand snaked higher up her back, trying to touch every patch of sensitive skin it could find. Satisfied he had explored all he could of her back, Kylo’s fingers drifted slowly toward her lace covered breasts at a teasingly slow pace. 

 

Her body felt as if it had been set aflame and she was burning with a passion she never experienced before; she didn't want it to stop. When his roaming hand finally arrived at its destination, she released a breathy sigh, her fleshy globe now fully enveloped by him. Desire ran through her body at the sensation and her hips canted upward without her permission.

 

Without warning, he was pulling the shirt over her head and she helped, lifting her arms as he pulled it off, tossing it away. Hastily, he resumed his occupation of her mouth and continued the exploration of her barely covered breast. He shifted the lower half of his body over her and used a knee to wedge her legs apart. She welcomed the intrusion by spreading her thighs, letting his hips settle in between, a soft moan escaping from the back of his throat. It was then that she could feel the full extent of his arousal pressing upon her. When his hand returned to cup and squeeze her breast, she groaned in pleasure, as did he when her hips bucked against him.

 

Rey was lost in the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing with Kylo. She had certainly been intimate with a man before; well, boys really. Back in college, she'd tried out sex a few times. She hadn't really found the experience all that thrilling. She knew sex was rampant across campus, but from the times she engaged in intercourse, she couldn't see what the fuss was all about. In none of those instances had she reached orgasm, the boys spurting before she had the chance to really get into what they were doing. There was a distinct absence of passion and desire. If anything, her involvement was more based on curiosity than anything else. Once the mystery of it all had been solved, she came to the conclusion that she was just the type of person sex didn't do much for.

 

Except that at this moment, as she lay underneath the delicious bulk of this intelligent and handsome man, she realized that her belief couldn't have been more erroneous. This compassionate man, who had just held her while she cried, was now kissing and touching her like he couldn't get enough of her. He awoke a passion in her that she did not know she possessed. With her carnality now unleashed, she clutched and pawed at him to continue his seeming mastery of her body and bring forth the untold ecstasy his touch promised.

 

"God Rey; I want you so bad," he muttered as his lips began to slither down her neck toward her bosom. His tongue was forging a fiery path as it descended lower and his hand sailed up to her shoulder to slide down her lacey strap, enabling him full access to her naked pillowy flesh.

 

She loosed another sigh as she writhed beneath him, "Kylo."

 

He mouthed at the top of her breast while his hands moved to her back to pull her as close as physically possible. She arched her back to press her chest to his mouth, urging him to place his lips where she most wanted them. Her hands were in his hair, fingers dragging across his scalp eliciting grunts of euphoria, especially when she yanked on his beautiful locks.

 

The hands that had traveled to her back were now sliding lower and lower, blazing a red-hot path to her tight ass. His palms encompassed each rounded globe perfectly, squeezing and lifting them as he rocked into her.

 

Lascivious moans from both of them echoed in the room as his rock hard shaft was pressed vigorously against her throbbing core.

 

"Fuck! Rey," his deep baritone was emitted through what sounded like gritted teeth.

 

She was being transported to another realm of existence, one where the only thing that mattered was this sexy and powerful man and how he was making her feel. When she felt his erection against her mound, her body begged for more as if it had a will of its own, her authority over it rescinded.

 

Rey's breathing became heavy and labored as their bodies moved together in this sensual dance. Kylo's tongue moved from the rounded curve of her breast to the dusky pink areola and began swirling around the pebbled nipple, eliciting a panting whimper from her. She bowed her spine again, raising herself to him as he continued to lick and tease her hardened bud, driving her insane.

 

"Kylo," she whined, applying pressure on his head. She was desperate for him to take her into his mouth, beginning to feel out of control with want and longing.

 

She let out a loud gasp when he finally closed his mouth around her nipple and sucked. He hummed blissfully as he suckled her, taking as much of the peachy flesh into his mouth as he could. The vibrations from his vocalization sent electric tremors through her, causing her to drive her hips up into his again as she keened, yearning for more friction. He pumped his hips into her and she moaned, her mind and body inundated with sensation and cravings she was completely unfamiliar with.

 

His hands moved her abdomen to find the front of her pants. His nimble fingers opened the button and began unzipping, and suddenly, she froze. Sanity, it seemed, had returned, cold and fast. She went from writhing, panting and undulating against him to completely and utterly still, holding her breath. He noticed the change in her right away. His mouth came off her breast with a wet pop and he cast his glazed-over eyes up at her.

 

"Rey?" his voice was hoarse and gravely as he looked at her with concern.

 

She let out the breath she had been holding and turned her head to the side, moisture gathering quickly in her eyes. She was so embarrassed by her lewd behavior, she had never acted so completely and utterly wantonly before. He made her feel so out of control of her own body, almost like she was an outsider looking in. She had been a  _ very active _ participant in what was just going on between them, but now, she was scared. It was one thing to have his hands and mouth on her naked breast, but entirely different to have him touch her  _ there _ . Even though her body was screaming for more, the moment he went to give her what her body was clearly saying she wanted, his hands on her zipper shocked her from her erotic stupor. She tried to swallow over the giant lump that formed in her throat, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. Mortification overrode any residual excitement her body had been experiencing.

 

She'd never had this experience before, but she knew what came next. She'd heard the stories in college - a girl being fully involved in a sexual encounter and then changing her mind at the last minute - being called a 'tease'. She knew from those stories that men do  _ not  _ like a tease.

 

Kylo hoisted his body up, resting his weight on his forearms as he peered at her flushed and worried face. She knew he was right there, but she couldn't look at him. He had just been so kind to her and she did not want to see the anger and disgust she was certain would be in his eyes because she stopped the progression of where this tryst was going. She hadn’t meant to lead him on. Everything they were doing felt so good, but she was not ready to take that step with him. Not yet, anyway.

 

"Rey, tell me what's wrong, sweetheart," he entreated softly. As softly as he could while trying to calm his racing heart and catch his breath, anyway.

 

Rey had already dropped her hands from him, and now they were fisted beside her as she laid limp and motionless under him. The tenderness of his voice proved to be her undoing, and without her permission, tears fell again and she covered her face with her hands.

 

Kylo rolled his body off her and pulled her close, her face buried against his shoulder.

 

"Shh...shh," he crooned. "It's okay, Rey. I moved too fast, didn't I?" She nodded her head into his shoulder. Now she was not only mad at herself for letting things get as far as they did, but she was also angry because, for the umpteenth time, she had misjudged him unfairly. He clearly was  _ not  _ upset or disgusted with her, and he was soothing and comforting her for the second time in less than an hour.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressed so hard," he muttered before letting out a chuckle. "Literally."

 

Rey barked out a sobbing laugh. He began pulling her to a sitting position with him and she noticed out of her peripheral vision that he adjusted himself in his still tented trousers.

 

"C'mon, let's sit for a minute," he directed as he pried her from his shoulder. 

 

She reluctantly allowed herself to be drawn back and dropped her hands from her face after wiping away the moisture that had gathered there. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze, his dark orbs still blown wide from passion.

 

"Look, I didn't bring you here to pressure you into having sex with me. I didn't plan what just happened between us," he promised, innate sincerity in his voice. "It's okay that you're not ready. I would rather you stop things than go through with something you're not positive about yet. Okay?"

 

She nodded, forlorn.

 

"But know this: when we make love, and we  _ will _ , it will be when you want to just as much as I do, and you're absolutely sure about it. I won't accept anything else."

 

Her lips parted at his declaration and her watery eyes grew wide. 

 

He leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, then her cheek before standing.

 

"It's getting late, why don't I get started on making dinner?"

 

"You're making dinner for me?" she questioned skeptically.

 

"Don't look so surprised. Yes, I know how to cook," he snorted. "It's not often that I have a guest I get to show off my culinary skills to." He began making his way toward the kitchen.

 

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she teased. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her.

 

"What other girls?" His lips pursed as he awaited her answer.

 

"You know, the other girls you bring back to your apartment and cook dinner for," she replied as if the answer was obvious.

 

"I've never brought any girl here," he responded with a smirk. " Just you." He turned on his heel and resumed his journey, leaving her behind with a dazed expression on her face and a heavy feeling in her stomach.

 

********

 

Kylo Ren was a pretty decent cook. He learned soon after graduating college that if he ever wanted to dine on anything more complicated than mac and cheese, he needed to learn how to cook for real. An adult education class, while he was in grad school, is where he learned the basics; that and YouTube. It seemed there wasn't anything you couldn't learn from a YouTube video.

 

He left Rey to her own devices in the living room, assuming she probably needed some time to herself after the emotional turmoil of the last hour. He got to work on preparing the chicken and mushrooms he'd purchased this morning when he came up with the plan to bring her back here. As he worked, he berated himself for letting things get so out of hand with her on the couch. He wasn't lying when he told her he hadn't planned that. But  _ goddam _ , she had been  _ so  _ responsive when he had her in his arms. He literally couldn't help himself.

 

He knew broaching the subject of using her experience in the foster system as a focal point of the visual case for support would elicit intense emotions. Which is why he specifically brought her to his apartment to do so. Without question, her first instincts would be to fight and then run away. If they had been in the office, she unequivocally would have bolted, and then he wouldn't have been able to help calm her down and comfort her the way he fiercely wanted to.

 

Her spewing the deeply buried pain of her past in the explosive way she had was  _ not  _ something he anticipated. And for that, he felt terrible. He knew she needed to talk about some of what happened, and he had a sense that it would probably be bad. Needless to say, he had absolutely  _ no idea _ just now heinous it had been for her, what she had endured. Horrified was the most appropriate term he could come up with. That and an intense rage that seared through every bone in his body, particularly when she showed him the brand on the back of her neck. He'd never seriously thought about killing someone before, but the term vengeance echoed seductively in his mind.

 

Yet he had to control the assorted emotions swirling inside him - because this was about  _ her _ . She was being torn apart by memories and misery and there was nothing he wanted more than to safeguard her in his arms; to be her shield and champion. This strong and radiant woman evoked protective feelings in him he'd never had about  _ anyone  _ before.

 

His intent was to comfort and calm her when he pulled her head to his shoulder and wrapped her up tight. He'd done a pretty decent job of it, too, until she made that contented sigh. The tension in her body finally released and she went soft, her body melding into his. That's when the embrace changed from comforting to something else. Suddenly he became away of all her soft curves and how good she felt in his arms. It was as if a stray spark hit dry kindling and instantly flared into a white-hot blaze. When she started making such sweet, soft noises as he kissed her, he knew he was done for.

 

He shook his head to stop where his line of thinking was going. That erection that was still standing proud wasn't going to go away if he thought about how provocative their time on the couch had been. That had to wait until later. Much later, after he had brought her home.

 

******** 

 

By the time dinner was ready, Rey was composed and in control of herself. She was grateful Kylo had made himself scarce in the kitchen. If she hadn't been such an emotional and physical mess, she would have offered to help. Instead, she first had to locate her discarded shirt and put it back on. After, she went to the bathroom to put cold water on her face and try to tidy herself up. Her hair was a complete mess from his hands combing through it and from their... _ activities _ . She felt a kaleidoscope of butterflies flitting in her abdomen as she thought about what they'd just done together. How it felt when his mouth and hands explored her naked skin, how turned on she was when he pressed his hardness between her legs, and how much she liked it when he squeezed her ass. Thinking about it all caused her pulse to spike.

 

She splashed more water on her face as she chided herself for being so reckless. She had come dangerously close to doing something she was positive she would regret. He was already getting too close, and if she did  _ that  _ with him, he would have the power to rip her beating heart from her chest and crush it with his bare hands. She would be powerless to do anything to stop it from happening, yet she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed what they had done and how much she had  _ wanted  _ it. 

 

If only he had been a jerk to her, had been angry at her that she stopped him from undoing her pants and taking things further. It would make everything so much easier. She could have stormed out and written him off. Except he didn't do that; he responded with caring and understanding. He even went so far as to tell her he was  _ glad  _ she stopped him if she wasn't sure.  _ Who does that? _

 

Rose and Finn told her last night that she wouldn’t know who was worth the risk if she didn’t open herself up to it. She couldn’t lie to herself anymore that there wasn't a potent connection between her and Kylo. It was so hard for her to take that risk, but he was continually showing her that he was deserving of it. She initially had lots of preconceived notions about him that all proved to be not true. Deep down, Rey knew she wanted to take that chance. On him. She felt a safety and belonging in his arms she'd never felt before. He just told her that she isn't nothing, that she was something to him. He said he wanted to make love to her, but only when she was positively sure. It wasn’t tonight, but maybe she could be sure someday soon. The thought made her smile and inhale deeply at the same time.

 

She took some more centering breaths to try and settle her scattered thoughts and nerves. So far, nothing she had said or done had scared him away. That had to count for something, had to  _ mean  _ something. While she was skittish about having her story as a focal point of the campaign, he had a point about her being in control of the story that's told, rather than someone else. Kylo said he wanted to help her with it. As she stared at the reflection in the mirror and touched the back of her neck, she resolved that for tonight, she would be open and she would try.

 

********

 

While they dined, Rey told Kylo more about growing up in Jakku. She'd already given him the nasty headlines, but she filled in various details about the names of the families she stayed with over the years. She told him the name of the foster that beat her and left her to fend for herself. He mostly just listened to her, occasionally asking a clarifying question and she saw the effect her story had on him. His expressions changed rapidly from compassion to anger, from understanding to disbelief, from hopefulness to anguish. By the end of dinner and her elaborations, her hand was sheathed tightly in his as if he was willing his strength to enter her body through their linked hands.

 

"I know you're worried about people pitying you. I think sometimes it can be easy to mistake empathy and compassion for pity," he explained evenly. "Your experiences  _ should  _ evoke emotion. But one look at you, Rey, and people know they don't need to pity you. You overcame all of that. Just by virtue of what you are doing now, your strength is obvious."

 

"That's good, then," she replied, shifting her gaze away.

 

He squeezed her hand, "Rey," he called. She returned her focus to him.

 

"Thank you for trusting me with this; for telling me. I know it's hard for you to talk about," he told her quietly, chewing on the inside of his lip before continuing. "It means a lot to me that you trust me."

 

She could see vulnerability in his expression, something she hardly saw from him - but it was there, solid and clear. She felt a twinge in her chest at the depth of his gaze and she licked her lips before responding.

 

"You're welcome. You're right, it is hard for me to talk about, but you have been making it easy for me to trust you," she answered, giving him a small smile. "And...I think you're right about me being the only one who should tell my story. As much as I hate being the center of attention, I think it makes sense to use it in the visual case."

 

"Okay," he replied softly, gripping her hand tightly again.

 

She looked down at her plate as she began, "I...uh, I also wanted to...apologize for -" 

 

He interrupted her immediately with, "Rey, you don't need to apologize for anything."

 

She peered at him, shaking her head and glancing around as if to look for answers.

 

He leaned in and captured her eyes. "I mean it. We're fine, everything's fine," he assured her, a smile showing the dimples gracing his cheeks. She nodded and returned his smile, relieved.

 

"I think it's time to relax now. You've had a long afternoon. Maybe we could just sit on the couch and watch a mindless movie together? What do you say?"

 

"That actually sounds amazing," she agreed, her smile growing wider.

 

********

 

After the table was cleared and the dishes were done, they retired to the living room where Rey plopped herself on the leather sofa, Kylo getting the controller to turn everything on and select a movie.

 

"I don't even care what the movie is," she commented as he searched through Netflix and HBO. She burrowed herself into the couch, curling her legs up underneath herself. Kylo sat next to her, stretching his arm across the back of the couch, inviting her to slide closer if she chose. She did, and he smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her back to draw her into his side.

 

He picked the movie and it played for a long while, even though he wasn't paying the slightest attention to it. All he could focus on was Rey tucked in next to him, his arm around her, and her head resting on his chest. He hadn't felt this contented in...for as long as he could remember. He never really dated, even when he was younger, so there weren't any memories of him watching tv with his arm wrapped around a girl on the couch. He had never done this before, never wanted to. He knew without a doubt that it was something he wanted to repeat doing again with Rey. 

 

He glanced down at her, thinking how tiny she looked curled up next to him and his heart clenched. Those protective instincts he felt earlier returned with a vengeance and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, tightening his grip around her. There was no way she could see the tv with the position of her head on his chest, and her breathing had evened out. He was fairly certain she was sound asleep on him, and it made him smile. Her trust had come a long way in a short time. She confided in him today. He knew how important a step that was for her, for their relationship - and his smile grew wider. Not to mention that she didn't run screaming from him when he told her he was definitely going to make love to her. His girl had come a long way today, but he knew there was still far for them to go.

 

Namely, he still hadn't told her much about his own dark past. He gave her that one short story about Poe and the prom. That was just scratching the surface. But those were problems for a different day. Right now, he basked in the feeling of having her right next to him. He looked at the clock and realized it had actually gotten quite late. He could wake her up and drive her home, or…

 

Well, he could, but would she be pissed if he did? He debated with himself for only a moment before deciding one has to take advantage of the opportunities they find in front of them. He kept his arm around her back where it was and slid his other arm underneath her curled up knees. He slowly moved to stand, taking her with him in his arms. He adjusted her carefully so he had a solid grip and slowly carried her to his bedroom. He probably should be taking her to the guest room, but once he thought about her in his bed, there was no way he was going to bring her anywhere else. Yes, he was a selfish man and right now, he was perfectly okay with that.

 

He gently laid her on his king size bed in the place he usually slept. The door to his bedroom had been closed when he gave her the tour of the apartment so she hadn't seen it earlier. He gingerly pulled his arms out from under her and she snuggled into the pillow. He pulled off her shoes and tucked her legs under the covers and pulled them up over her torso.

 

He wasn't sure if he should sleep on the couch or in the guest bedroom. He figured it would probably be too presumptuous of him to get in next to her, regardless of how much he really wanted to. He stood looking at her and taking in the vision of her sleeping in his bed. This,  _ this  _ was something he wanted to repeat with Rey, and often. Just as he resolved to leave her to sleep in peace, she peeked her eyes open at him.

 

"Kylo?" she questioned, groggy from sleep.

 

He lowered himself to her so he could whisper. "You fell asleep on the couch. I put you in my bed, but I'll sleep on the couch. Go back to sleep." He planted a kiss on her forehead before rising to stand. He started to turn to leave the room when he felt her hand pull him back.

 

"Stay...please," she asked in a sleepy voice.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

She dropped her hand from him and nuzzled her face on his pillow. "Mhm," she mumbled.

 

"Okay," he whispered. "I just need to lock up first." She hummed her response.

 

He left the bedroom to turn everything off and locked up before returning to the gorgeous woman in his bed. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, he left his pants on but took his sweater off - leaving him in a black, tight undershirt. He went around to the opposite side of the bed and slid in behind her. Her body was already warmed from being under the covers. He scooted up to her back and played big spoon to her little spoon, laying his arm over her middle. She squirmed and wriggled her rear as he pulled her close and she let out a sigh of contentment.

He kissed the back of her head before whispering, "Goodnight, sweetheart." 

 

He could get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my lifeblood! Question: Are you interested in the songs that inspire authors? Do you like to know what they are? Or you're here to read a story and don't care about the music? Inquiring minds want to know!
> 
> I completed my first Reylo fanfiction story! It involves Halloween costumes and smut. Do you need to know more? [Love is a Misunderstanding Between Two Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410599/chapters/38417672).
> 
> Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)


	14. Schemers Trying To Control Their Little Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is taken from the Joker in _The Dark Knight_ when the Joker tells Harvey Dent that the cops have plans, the mob has plans and they are all schemers trying to control things. You'll see this chapter is full of schemers with plans.
> 
> This was a monster chapter of well over 9k words so I split it into two for easier digestibility.
> 
> Thank you so much to my friend [@MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) for being my amazing beta! She has several WIP's, and I highly recommend checking them out!

 

 

Chapter 14 - Schemers Trying To Control Their Little Worlds

 

Steam filled the tiny bathroom as Rey stood motionless, her head bowed, allowing the pelting splatter of the hot liquid to cascade down the backside of her body and into the tub. The sensation of the hot water caressing her was both cleansing and soothing to her skin and muscles, if not to her mind. Her thoughts were a cacophony of memories, sensations, accusations, and confessions - none of which were calmed by the emollient spray.

 

It had been an emotional couple of days and she still had not wrapped her head around the ramifications of all that transpired. She raised her hand and ran her fingers gingerly across the scar on her neck. She hadn't told anyone about what happened. Long hair, scarves, turtlenecks...they all kept her secret hidden. So used to always having her neck covered, she forgot about it more often than not. She had been so immersed in her emotions and then the feeling of Kylo's soft warm lips on her neck that she let her guard down momentarily. In her shock, she had reacted so poorly there was no way to escape divulging her greatest shame.

 

She grabbed the soap and scrubbed furiously at her neck, as if she could cleanse the incriminating evidence away. But there was no erasing stain on her skin, just like there was no eschewing of her past any longer. Kylo was right: if she didn't control what was told of her story and how, someone else would. Indeed, this was an aspect of her endeavor she never considered before. The thought of having to confront it all scared the absolute shit out of her. She preferred to leave it dead and buried.

 

Turning to let the splash of water rinse the soap away, her focus switched to the man who'd held her through the storm. What she first thought of as pity Kylo had convinced her was not -  and that was a revelation she had not been prepared to cope with. Pity and disgust she knew how to manage; him showing her empathy and concern she did not. Yes, Rose and Finn always showed concern for her and supported her when she needed it. However, the support coming from Kylo was unlike that of her friends, evidenced by how his comforting turned sexual, eliciting a whole host of other emotions she wasn't prepared to contend with.

 

Not to say she didn't enjoy kissing and touching him, no, she had _thoroughly_ enjoyed that. A twinge struck her chest as she thought about just _how much_ she had relished his attention. His tongue was absolutely sinful and the things he could do with it even more so. His huge hands were so warm and the way they caressed and squeezed her body had aroused her almost frantically. He made her feel desirable, sexy even. No one had ever made her feel like that before. It made her want to give him everything...

 

A sharp knock on the door startled Rey from her reveries. "You're going to use up all the hot water!" she heard Rose's voice holler through the door.

 

"Right, sorry! I'll be right out," she called back.

 

She quickly finished up and emerged from the humid room in her bathrobe.

 

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out in there," she mumbled to her passing roommate as she made her way to her room to finish getting ready for work.

 

********

 

"I hear the meetings in Naboo went well last week?" the craggy old man remarked as the conference room door closed.

 

Kylo met his boss's gaze evenly. The weekly status meeting was now concluded, and it was just he and Snoke still occupying the room.

 

"Yes, the meetings went fine. It looks like they will be signing with us by the end of the week," he replied confidently.

 

"Wonderful, wonderful. That makes me very happy, indeed," said the elder.

 

"Excellent," the Creative Director agreed as he began to unfold his large body from his chair.

 

"Except…" Snoke interjected, leveling his protege with a piercing glower. Kylo repositioned himself to sit. "There is something that makes me _unhappy_."

 

The young man remained silent, waiting for his employer to continue.

 

"It seems that you cast aside your obligations as the Team Lead and left the... _entertaining_ of the client to your subordinates," the man sneered. "Is that true, Kylo?"

 

Clearing his throat first, Kylo responded impassively, "The final night of our stay, yes, I did turn in a bit early. But things were well under control by that point."

 

"Hmm," the CEO rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And was the contract already signed before you made this... judgment?" His tone was now sickly sweet.

 

Kylo worked his jaw before replying to his mentor, "No, the contract was not signed yet."

 

"Oh, so you _didn't_ know we had the business when you decided to neglect your duties?" the nasty old man jibed.

 

"I didn't negl-"

 

"Kylo Ren!" he was cut off by the bellowing voice of Snoke, recomposing himself after the angry outbursts before speaking again. "You seem to think you are the decision maker around here. Let me assure you that you are not."

 

The decrepit man rose from his chair and adjusted his suit jacket before strolling around the conference table, his hands clasped behind his back.

 

"When you are representing the First Order, you will do as you are directed. And if you've been directed to court a client, you will be present and paying attention to every encounter with them. Do you understand?" Snoke commanded harshly.

 

Kylo gritted his teeth and glared back at the angry man across from him, nostrils flaring. He debated whether or not to respond.

 

"Hux, Phasma and Needa were all there and handling things just fine. I wasn't needed any longer," he defended himself calmly.

 

His boss scoffed, "Oh, you weren't needed. I see; because we've spent the better part of ten years building up the reputation of Armitage Hux, putting _his_ face in the forefront, giving _him_ all the credit, promoting _him_ as the creative genius everyone wants to work with." The old man's oily smile slithered across his face. "If you wanted to be replaced, why didn't you just say so? I gave you your career, I can also take it away."

 

Snoke continued circling the conference table like a predator, the silence in the room now deafening. He halted just behind Kylo.

 

"I don't know what's gotten into you as of late, but you have been sloppy, disobedient, and ungrateful. Don't forget who made you, boy. I can just as easily crush you." The ice in the voice in back of him shivered down the seated man's spine. "This is your last warning, Kylo. Do not interfere with the business of the First Order, or there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

 

"Yes, sir," was Kylo's sober reply.

 

"Good. I'm glad we understand one another. I'd hate for there to be any confusion of what is expected of you: complete dedication."

 

With that, the conference room door opened and Kylo was left alone, fuming as he worked his jaw trying to calm himself down.

 

********

 

Sitting at his desk, he narrowed his eyes and stroked his jaw in contemplation. With his decision made, he reached out with a gnarled finger, pressing the button to buzz his secretary.

 

"Yes, sir?" came the voice through the intercom.

 

"Get me the private investigator on the line. I have something for him to look into for me."

 

"Right away, sir."

 

He had a suspicion of what was causing this aberrant behavior in his young apprentice. He was priming Kylo to take over the First Order some day, but if the younger man continued to buck his training, a new tactic would have to be employed. It was much dirtier, but Dick Snoke had never been afraid to get his hands dirty to get what he wanted. He would do whatever was necessary to keep Kylo where he wanted him; under his thumb and as his corporate weapon, regardless of the cost. It was time to find out more about this...girl.

 

********

 

When Kylo got back to his office, he slammed his door shut. _Fucking Hux_. He paced the office, hands fisted by his sides. He was sure he was the one to report back to Snoke that he'd left the client early the last night in Naboo. It really wasn't a big deal; they were talking shit about the women in the bar, trying to impress one another, and Kylo was more interested in connecting with Rey that night than measuring dicks with those clowns. It's true, it was the first time he hadn't stayed out while wining and dining the client. He had no qualms about the First Order paying for his top-shelf whiskey, after all.

 

What was surprising to him was that Hux would report back like that. He thought he had been keeping his creative team well appreciated and satisfied, but maybe Hux was gunning for his job? Or, more likely, Snoke tasked him with keeping an eye on him. Ever since Kylo used older models instead of young ones in that photoshoot for the Vaporfi vape pens, the old man had been treating him differently. Looking at him with a more critical eye, it seemed.

 

 _Whatever_. He scrubbed his face with his hands and pushed thoughts of his mentor out of his head. He'd much rather spend some time thinking about his weekend and the progression in his relationship with Rey.

 

He smiled when he thought about how she had asked him to stay with her as he laid her asleep in his bed. Then the feeling of curling his body around hers. He had fallen asleep in no time laying next to her warmth and softness. When he woke up in the morning, their legs tangled together, his hand on her breast and his head nuzzled into her shoulder, he had never felt more content. Not yet fully awake, he pulled her closer and pumped his hips against the warm body next to him until his consciousness made him realize he was not dreaming and that it was Rey in bed next to him.

 

Coming back to reality, he quickly lifted his head and blinked at her, her soft, even breathing filling his ears, her face so peaceful in sleep. He reluctantly removed his hand from her breast and tucked an errant lock behind her ear as he smiled down on her. For the first time in a long time, Kylo felt well rested, as if he'd gotten a full night of sleep instead of fitful spurts, waking up from nightmares or stressful dreams.

 

He leaned in and kissed her on the temple before slowly disentangling himself from her and sliding out of bed. The last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable that she had slept in his bed _with_ him all night. He padded around the bed toward his bathroom, turning and giving a long look at her sleeping soundly, seemingly comfortable and unquestionably gorgeous in his bed. His heart clenched at the sight, along with a twitch of his dick when he thought about her lying there naked instead of fully clothed. That thought would have to wait a bit longer though, unfortunately.

 

He was in the kitchen, finishing up frying the bacon when Rey called his name timidly behind him.

 

"Kylo?"

 

He quickly turned to her and smiled. "Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you with the noise?" he ventured softly.

 

She smiled back shyly. "Oh! No, not at all. But I did smell something delicious when I woke up. Can I do anything to help?"

 

He appraised her disheveled look and motioned with his head for her to come over. She arrived next to him with an innocent look and he leaned in to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

 

She was surprised - but didn't hesitate to meet his lips and return the kiss with intent. He pulled back and smiled at her, nodding at the cabinet behind her, "The plates are in there if you want to grab a couple."

 

She swiveled and opened the appointed door to find the plates, placing them on the counter next to the stove. His attention was now fully back on the bacon to prevent it from splattering and burning either of them. Rey grabbed some napkins and put them on the top plate for Kylo to lay out the bacon. Once completed, she took the plates into the dining area where the pancakes and eggs were already prepared for them.

 

"Wow, this looks amazing," she marveled at him. "How long have you been up?" she laughed.

 

"Not long," he replied. "Coffee?" he asked as he lifted up the pot he had brewed.

 

"Yes, please."

 

He poured her a mug and brought it to her before heading back to the kitchen for milk and sugar.

 

"I hope you like milk, I don't have any creamer," he explained sheepishly. "I take it black so that's not something I usually buy."

 

"Oh, milk is fine, thank you," she replied.

 

They both sat at the table pulling food onto their plates and an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

 

"About last night," Kylo started, casting a glance at her and returning his focus on serving himself. Rey's face turned a light pink at the mention of the previous night's activities.

 

"We should probably plan some time to talk about how we want to approach your story. Give you some time to think about it," he remarked calmly. "Obviously there are parts you won't want to mention, and you don't have to. It's your story and you have control over it."

 

"Yeah, okay. You're right. We should plan a time to talk about what to include and how to keep it from being a pity-fest," she replied. She seemed surprised he brought up the conversation about her past and not the full-on make-out session on his couch.

 

They continued eating the breakfast he'd made quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

 

"I have no idea what movie we were watching last night," he lifted his eyes to observe her, attempting conversation.

 

She laughed as she took a sip of her coffee. "I have no idea either. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep right away," she responded with mirth. She cast her eyes toward him before directing them back to her food, "You make an excellent pillow."

 

Kylo laughed out loud. "I noticed. I could hear your breathing and I knew you were sound asleep." He shifted in his seat and regarded her thoughtfully. "I hope you're not upset I didn't bring you home."

 

She peered at him with a furrowed brow, "Oh! No, not at all." Then realizing the implication of her comment, she turned her eyes back to her plate. "I mean, I don't mind that I slept here. You were a perfect gentleman."

 

The relief that coursed through his veins at her comment lifted a massive weight off his shoulders, and he let out a deep sigh.

 

A brief quiet fell over them as they ate and took surreptitious glimpses of each other.

 

"Actually, last night was probably the best night of sleep I've had in a while," she offered, the pink in her cheeks returning.

 

He paused in his eating to observe her. "Really?" he asked in childlike wonder, and she nodded in response.

 

"Mhmm," was her honest reply.

 

"Actually, it was mine too," he remarked demurely. "I...don't usually sleep well."

 

Her hazel eyes met his dark amber ones and held them hostage. Something undefined and immeasurable passed between them in that moment. It was bone deep, and as true as the sun in the sky during the day and the moon at night.

 

Just then, the ringtone for her phone shrilled in the silence, startling them both. He wasn't sure if his racing heart was from the jolt of adrenaline from her phone ringing, or from whatever it was that passed between them.

 

She smiled sheepishly, "I should probably get that. It's probably Rose wondering why I didn't come home last night."

 

He watched her pull out her phone and the ringing stopped. She was scrolling when she huffed out a laugh.

 

"Yep, she's wondering if I'm still alive. She texted ten times last night."

 

He smiled and returned his attention to eating. "Then you should probably answer her. I can take you home when we're done with breakfast."

 

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

 

They finished eating while discussing mostly neutral topics, things like what they were each doing the rest of the day (work), what the upcoming week looked like (busy), and when they would be meeting to work together again (in two days).

 

"It's the first official meeting of the board of directors for the foundation and they'll be editing and approving the bylaws, electing officials and discussing goals. I think it would be helpful if you were there to talk about what we've done so far and your thoughts on the visual case," Rey elucidated and he nodded at her in understanding. "Especially now that we are going to use my story in it. It's never been mentioned before, and you have a way of explaining things. Plus, I think I'm still too emotional about it. I need time to toughen up."

 

He reached across the table and took her hand, forcing her to lift her eyes.

 

"You will, Rey. It's not going to be tomorrow, but you will be able to distance yourself from the deep emotions. I think maybe all of this will help you in the long run," he encouraged with softness in his gaze. "The past happened and just ignoring it lets it fester, giving it too much power over you. You can take back the power, Rey. Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. It's the only way to become what you were meant to be."

 

She stared at him agape, as if an epiphany had just crossed her horizon. Then she smiled and shook her head as she shifted her gaze to their joined hands.

 

He squeezed her hand and ducked his head, "What is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"You just keep surprising me," she replied, meeting his intense stare with one of her own.

 

"In a good way, I hope?" His expression was uneasy and unsure.

 

"Yes, in a good way," she confirmed, gripping his hand tighter, her voice soft and breathy.

 

"Good," he said with finality, nodding. "C'mon, let's get you home before Rose and Finn call the police on me for keeping you hostage."

 

********

 

Board members started arriving around one-thirty for the meeting that would begin at two o'clock. Rey, Rose, and Finn gave each board member a tour of the small office suite as they came in, before leading them to the conference room. Rey made sure to have the written narrative in pamphlet format for the attendees, along with other materials the board would need to review during the meeting.

 

Rey was busy shaking hands with board members when Kylo arrived, but somehow a sixth sense told her his eyes were on her, and when she turned her head she met his dark look with a smile. In return, he granted her with his typical smirk before moving on to greet board members he was already familiar with.

 

When everyone was finally seated around the table, Rey began the meeting with introductions. The board members introduced themselves as well, Finn and Rose taking copious notes of what each said for future reference.

 

The meeting went on as planned, and Rey was happy when she could turn over the reins to Kylo for a few minutes as he explained about the written narrative and the upcoming visual case for support. The written narrative was well received by the group. Surprised expressions erupted around the table as he explained that Rey's personal experiences with the foster system would be used in the visual case for support. Maz was the first one to approve.

 

"Well, that explains your passion for this project, Rey. I think it's very brave of you to share something so personal. I know you're in good hands to make sure it's done right," she finished, nodding her head in Kylo's direction. He returned the nod.

 

"We'll be working on that coming up. In fact, I haven't mentioned this yet to Rey," he stated while peering at Rey for her reaction, "but I think the hiring of a professional photographer to take some shots of her in Jakku, where she grew up, would be important for the visual case for support."

 

Rey's eyes grew round as the panic set in. She recalled he'd said something about the need for a professional photographer the other day, but she had no divination it would be for her. Maz must have seen the terror in her countenance as she quickly cut in.

 

"I think that is an excellent idea. But we'll need to make sure Rey is comfortable with the photographer. You'll be with her for the photo session?"

 

"Absolutely," he smiled glancing over at Rey again. She swallowed but didn't comment. They had the rest of the meeting to conduct and she couldn't think about that right now.

 

The next hour or so went over various nonprofit formalities. Maz was elected as the Chair, Leia was elected as the Secretary, Poe as the Treasurer, as well as the election of several other officers.

 

Once the business side of the meeting was completed, Maz turned the conversation to Strategic Planning.

 

"As you all know, in the start-up phase we have been following the initial plans Rey put forth in her business plan. I think we've made it to the point where we would be smart to bring in a strategic planner who can help us layout the roadmap of how we get from point A to point B. I'm recommending we bring in Luke Skywalker from Rebel Alliance Media to consult.

 

"I'm sure most of you are familiar with his work," she continued. "He's helped some of the largest nonprofit organizations in the country with their strategic planning, to great success. Rey, what do you think about that?"

 

Rey was caught completely off guard. This wasn't anything they had previously discussed. They had been using Kylo in that capacity for the most part, but maybe it made more sense to have someone like Skywalker who was really experienced in the nonprofit world?

 

"I think that could probably be really helpful," she answered thoughtfully, if not a bit nervously. "We have just the shell of a strategic plan right now, so another set of eyes, particularly ones that have seen many different plans over the years could help us solidify what our next steps are, in addition to clearly defining roles and responsibilities."

 

She risked a glance at Kylo, who looked none too pleased with the turn of events. Was he worried she was replacing him? What was that scowl on his face about? She stared at him a bit longer, but he refused to meet her gaze.

 

A couple of other board members spoke up about their positive experiences with Skywalker. They took a vote, and it was unanimous that Leia would contact Skywalker and ask him to come in to meet with the officers and Rey.

 

The last part of the meeting focused on the idea of a fundraising gala, a common occurrence to attract major gift donors and attention to a cause. Many of the board members had prior experience with staging very successful ones, so there was a significant amount of knowledge in the room for such an endeavor. Rey and Maz had previously discussed the possibility of a gala, but Rey was surprised that this was what the board went to first. She supposed there was going to have to be a fair amount of trusting her board of directors to help her foundation head in the right direction. Definitely something to bring up to Skywalker when he came in.

 

After the meeting adjourned, people were milling about the office suite, either catching up with old friends or talking with each other more about the foundation. Rey was in a discussion with Leia as she spied Poe and Kylo talking outside in the lobby. It was at that moment she realized she forgot to tell Kylo about her business lunch with Poe. She'd been so annoyed and uninterested after the lunch, it was the last thing on her mind when she was with Kylo over the weekend. It's not like she had done anything wrong, but it seemed like Poe didn't really know when to keep his mouth shut. She'd have to remember to ask Kylo about the conversation later.

 

At last her office cleared of visitors, leaving only Kylo and her roommates. It was late enough in the day that Rey told her best friends to head home. She was going to remain in the office for a while longer and she and Kylo had some work to discuss. Rose raised an eyebrow at her, but otherwise said nothing.

 

By the time Rey returned from the ladies room, Rose and Finn had departed. The office was silent as she made her way back to the conference room. Discovering Kylo absent, she called his name.

 

"Kylo?"

 

"I'm in your office," his deep voice replied.

 

She entered the room and he was leaning against the front of her desk, arms crossed against his chest.

 

"The meeting went well," he offered as he observed her thoughtfully.

 

"Yes, it really did. I think I'm pretty lucky to have so many experienced board members," she responded with a smile, nodding in agreement.

 

"You are. Obviously, Maz and Leia's connections have paid off, but that's only because your proposition is so compelling," he assured her before continuing. "I was surprised Dameron was up for Treasurer."

 

Rey cleared her throat self-consciously, steeling herself for her next comment.

 

"Yes, he mentioned that is a role he's been in several times when we had lunch last week." She watched him carefully for his reaction, but he seemed at ease, still resting on her desk.

 

"He mentioned he had lunch with you," the well-dressed man remarked. "Just before he asked if you and I were an item. He said he asked you but you refused to tell him one way or the other."

 

She felt a pang in her chest. "I'm not sure how accurate that statement is, but yes, he seemed very interested to know if I was…' _yours'_ is how he put it. I told him I don't belong to anyone and then I redirected the conversation back to what we were there to discuss."

 

Kylo guffawed, throwing his head back before meeting her confused expression.

 

"That sounds like something you'd say," he replied, his grin wide enough to show the deep dimples in his cheeks.

 

She was taken aback that he was amused rather than angry and an unsure smile crept across her lips.

 

"Poor Dameron. He fancies himself a player, but he's really kind of an idiot," he quipped. "I should have known he'd say something to piss you off. He has all the tact of a bull in a china shop."

 

At this, Rey chuckled, the uneasiness evaporating into the ether from his words.

 

"I wasn't keeping it from you. It just slipped my mind because it really wasn't important to me," she clarified.

 

"I know." Kylo pushed himself up from the desk and walked the few feet to stand in front of her. His hand caressed her cheek softly, lifting her chin as his lips descended.

 

She released a soft breath as his pliant, warm lips moved across hers, laying her hands on his unyielding chest. The initial contact of the kiss was feather light, but as his lips parted against hers, he increased the pressure, encouraging her to do the same. This time it was _she_ who stroked _his_ lips with her tongue first, and he was quick to acquiesce to her probing, allowing her entrance. Her hand slid up from his chest, over his shoulder and lodged itself into the downy hair at his nape as she delved her tongue further into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

 

Kylo's throat emitted a guttural noise and his hands moved to her back, pulling her in closer until she was pressed against him. Heat coiled in her belly, their tongues chasing and stroking each other playfully. The kiss went on as their hands roamed each other's bodies; hers along his shoulders, back and neck, his caressing her back, sides and ass. She could feel her arousal rising as his hands explored her through her clothes and she let out a moan at the sheer bliss of it all.

 

She pulled back from the kiss, completely breathless and overwhelmed with desire. He was equally affected, she could tell, from his heavy breaths and the darkness of his eyes blown wide with passion.

 

"I think," she started, her voice cracking before she cleared her throat. "I think we got a little carried away there." She could see his eyes focusing on her kiss-bruised lips and pulled further back from him.

 

He didn't reply, but let her put some distance between their bodies.

 

"We should probably not do that in the office," was her suggestion as her breathing began to normalize.

 

"Do what?" he questioned with his infamous shit-eating grin.

 

She chuckled at his smug look and slapped him on the chest. "You know exactly what, Kylo. We can't be caught making out in my office!" she enlightened.

 

"Right," he replied, his arms still holding her in place. "But there's no one here but you and I now. No one is going to catch us," he assured her, his voice changing from playful to seductive.

 

"Well, maybe not right now!"

 

He started to pull her in closer to him while she pushed back on his chest. Being the one with superior strength, Kylo was winning the battle and he dipped his head aiming for her neck. She stopped him by pressing her index finger against his lips.

 

"Wait!" she ordered. "There's something else from the meeting I wanted to talk to you about."

 

He pulled back begrudgingly with a shrug of his shoulders and a sigh on his lips.

 

"What is it?" he asked rather disinterestedly.

 

"You seemed upset or annoyed when Maz said she wanted to bring in Luke Skywalker to consult," she expounded with concern. "You don't think it's because she wants to replace you, do you?"

 

He groaned, in what sounded like exasperation, and dropped his head to his chest, holding it there for a few heartbeats before lifting it to meet her puzzled expression.

 

"No, that's not what she wants to do," he assured her grimly. "Actually, if we're going to talk about this I need a drink in my hand."

 

He dipped his head to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead before letting her go completely. She had no idea what was going on now and she continued to stare at him as if he was a stereogram she was trying to decipher.

 

"Why don't I take you to dinner and we can talk about what Maz wants with Luke Skywalker," he suggested as he turned to pick up his briefcase.

 

"Um...okay," she answered, feeling a bit uneasy about what he might divulge. "Is it bad?" she asked with trepidation, her face contorted in an all-over cringe.

 

Kylo turned around and smiled at her. "No, it's not bad. Just...typical. C'mon, grab your stuff and we'll go to Diego's. It's only a couple blocks away. Then I'll tell you everything you want to know."

 

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my food and inspiration! Also, Chapter 15 is right around the corner. Would you have preferred the whole thing at once for one really long chapter? Or you like it better in 2 shorter chapters?
> 
> Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)


	15. Betrayal and Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where Chapter 14 left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are afoot! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much to my friend [@MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) for being my amazing beta! A story of hers I am particularly in love with at the moment is [Bound To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169637/chapters/42971165). Go read it!
> 
> So why can't I always update this soon you ask? Well, I have 3 kids and 2 of them are on the autism spectrum so real life interferes with my fun regularly. The oldest is getting ready to go to college so there's always a lot going on with them. I am a relatively slow writer as well. So thank you for being patient when I don't update as quickly as I'd like. You can feel free to blame it on my kids! 🤣

 

 

 

Chapter 15 - Betrayal and Loyalty

 

They were seated at a table for two at Diego’s twenty minutes later. Ordering drinks was first on the agenda for Kylo and he knew exactly the brand of top-shelf whiskey they carried. Rey ordered a glass of Pinot Grigio.

 

The restaurant was small, but elegant. The tables were decorated with small fresh flower centerpieces, along with a hurricane globe burning in between them. They were seated at a table to the far right of the restaurant, with a small bar to the far left. There was ambient piano music playing lightly through speakers in the ceiling and the entire place gave off a welcoming soft glow.

 

"This is the Diego's we had meals delivered from for a whole week, right?" Rey asked as she surveyed her surroundings, her eyes landing on the man sitting across from her after her perusal.

 

"Yes, that week we worked in your office every evening. Diego did that as a favor to me, he doesn't really run a take-out business," he returned with a smirk.

 

"Well, it's really beautiful in here. I like the atmosphere of a small place like this," she admitted easily.

 

"I had a feeling you would like it, nevermind that the food here is the best in Coruscant," he added bemusedly.

 

The waitress came back with their drinks and some fresh bread, halting the conversation for a moment.

 

Kylo picked his drink up and took two big gulps, almost finishing his entire beverage. Rey sipped her wine demurely, waiting patiently for him to get on with the explanation of his reaction to bringing in another consultant in the meeting earlier.

 

He took in a deep breath and exhaled before fixing his eyes upon hers and leaning in, his elbows resting on the table.

 

"Do you know why Leia will be the one to get in contact with Luke Skywalker?" he queried, with narrowed eyes and a tilted head.

 

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No, why?"

 

"Because Luke is Leia's twin brother," was his apathetic answer.

 

"What? They're brother and sister?" she exclaimed in disbelief. Her eyes were drawn wide until understanding dawned on her. "So...Luke Skywalker is your uncle? The one you lived with when you moved out of your parent's house?" As she slowly put the pieces together, more questions were raised.

 

"Yes, it's _that_ Uncle Luke," he acknowledged. "The reason bringing in Luke was such a surprise today, to both of us, was because that's the way Maz and Leia wanted it to be."

 

"I don't understand. Why would she want it to be a surprise?" The wrinkle in her forehead was getting deeper by the minute.

 

"Maz and Leia are meddlers and they are very proficient at it. They've probably been planning to bring him in from the beginning, but waited until the board of directors was established so they could vote him into the project without having to discuss it - with me in particular," he explained, but Rey was still lost as to the meaning.

 

"You've lost me again," she said with uncertainty, a slight shake of her head.

 

He sighed dejectedly before continuing, his body slumping. "I haven't had anything to do with my uncle in over ten years now. We...don't speak."

 

"But you left your parents to go live with him," she reminded him. "What happened?"

 

"I think I need a refill before I get into that story," he said, leaning back in his chair and downing the remaining amber liquid in his glass.

 

They hadn't even looked at a menu yet, but Kylo waved over their waitress and, when she arrived, the first thing he did was ask for another drink, followed by asking about the special of the day. The server quoted a Chicken Braciolettini with Mushroom and Wine Sauce, which they both decided sounded delicious. The week Kylo had meals delivered to her office, they'd tried many different dishes, each one as scrumptious as the last. They had no qualms about just ordering the daily special. Rey munched on some of the fresh bread and dipping oil on the table while they waited for her companion's new drink.

 

His whiskey arrived and he took a sip before replacing the tumbler on the table and began to spin it slowly in front of him. She sampled her wine as she gave him the time he needed to begin his story. He focused his attention on her briefly but didn't maintain direct eye contact with her as he started to speak.

 

"After leaving my parent's house, I was very angry. I felt...abandoned by them. My whole life I was always competing for their attention, it never seemed to be given freely. They gave it to me when I helped them with their work or when I helped...Han...with his plane." He paused to take another swig from his tumbler. "When Poe came into the picture, to me he was just one more thing I had to compete with. By the time I moved in with my uncle, there was a lot of pent up anger." He paused to take yet another swig from his glass.

 

"After Han died, I started having fits of rage that were essentially giant temper tantrums. I didn't do a very good job trying to keep them under control." He peeked at her, his mouth drawn tight as though he was ashamed. "Luke said I should go to counseling, but I wasn't interested. I was young and stupid, and I felt like my anger was justified, so why did I have to do something about it?"

 

Rey just nodded and listened attentively as Kylo continued with his story. There was a pause in the story as the waitress delivered their salads and they mumbled their thanks. Neither touched the food in front of them.

 

"I was busy enough my freshman year at college that I was able to keep it mostly under wraps. But during one of my school breaks when I was back at Luke's, I had a really bad episode and destroyed some stuff in his house. Nothing too valuable that couldn't be replaced but he witnessed the whole thing. And apparently, I scared the shit out of him."

 

"Oh God, did he kick you out?" she asked with a stricken expression, her hand on her heart.

 

"No, he didn't. It was actually worse." He swallowed and she was mesmerized by his Adam's apple bobbing in his neck. His expression turned bleak.

 

"I was doing very well in my program at school and had been recommended for several internships for the upcoming summer. The one that everyone wanted to get, the one that was highly coveted, I was recommended for - Galaxy Media. They said I would be a shoo-in with a recommendation from the great _Luke Skywalker_."

 

He took another swill of his whiskey. He cast a glance at her and she watched him chew on the inside of his mouth, his expression pained.

 

"It wasn't until all the internships had been announced just before finals that I found out I didn't get it. I couldn't understand, I'd been practically assured I would get it. I called the recruiter at Galaxy Media and he said I should really talk with my advisor at the college.

 

"My advisor told me that the recommendation letter submitted by Luke Skywalker was not favorable. I was stunned. How could it not be favorable? Luke was my uncle for God's sake!" he exclaimed bitterly. He seemed to realize his volume had gone up a bit and his eyes darted around the room, making sure he hadn't garnered unwanted attention.

 

"The advisor handed me the letter and I sat in his office in shock as I read it. My esteemed _uncle_ had completely sabotaged any chance I had at this internship, either then or in the future, and with it the guarantee of a job at one of the best marketing companies in the country upon graduation. He killed any opportunity I would ever have at working there. He said that while I showed potential, I was immature, reckless and volatile with severe anger management issues. He didn't think I would be a good fit for the internship."

 

"Oh, Kylo, that's awful," she sympathized, reaching out with her hand to cover his as he held his glass of whiskey. He peered at her but pulled his glass to his lips to gulp down the last sip, leaving her hand bereft on the table. She pulled it back into her lap.

 

His eyes turned cold and his nostrils flared as he grit his teeth together at the memories. She wanted to hold him and comfort him, the way he had done for her, but he didn't seem to want that at the moment. So she sat, wringing her hands under the table while he spat out the rest of the story.

 

"By that time, all the other internships were taken, and the only one left was with the First Order. Snoke said he saw great potential in me and that he would take me under his wing; help me channel my anger into something more useful. The fact that his company was the exact antithesis of what Luke was doing was poetic justice as far as I was concerned," he finished with a disgusted expression.

 

They sat in silence now, Rey trying to keep her own composure as her heart bled for what his uncle had done to him. It was such a brutal betrayal for someone who already felt abandoned by his family. This impressionable and broken young man had turned to his uncle for help and had been utterly and completely let down. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes but refused to allow them to fall, swallowing them back. She vowed to herself that she would be strong for him, just as he had been strong for her.

 

"Did you ever talk to him about the letter?" she inquired carefully, already knowing the answer he would give.

 

"No. I never spoke to him again. I picked up everything I'd left at his house when he was out of town. Snoke sponsored my housing costs for the remainder of my college career, so I didn't have to figure out where to go during school vacations," he answered with disdain.

 

"And Luke never tried to apologize for what he did?" she wondered out loud, incredulously, eyebrows raised high on her forehead.

 

"I've never tried to contact him - and he's never tried to contact me, which is best for everyone," he concluded with finality.

 

"So you think Maz and Leia held back on bringing Luke in because they were afraid you'd say no? Or you would drop out?" she ventured, still trying to understand the complicated series of events.

 

"Maybe. I think what they really intended is for me to make amends with Luke, and they are trying to force me into it through working with you," he postulated, his head tilted to the side as he spun his empty glass on the table.

 

"Well, shouldn't it be Luke who needs to make amends? You were the kid and he was the adult!" she argued fiercely.

 

"It's possible he never told anyone what happened. I mean, that would explain why Leia always thinks it was Snoke's doing, that Snoke somehow wooed me to the 'dark side', as she calls it," he hypothesized with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

It was at that moment that their meals arrived and Rey wasn't sure she was very hungry after hearing Kylo's story about his uncle's treachery.

 

"Whatever the case, I'll be keeping a low profile when he's around."

 

Rey put down her napkin and stood up. Kylo lifted his head to meet her eyes in question and she moved around their table to his side, pulling his face into both her hands and kissing him tenderly. When she pulled back, his eyes had changed. They were no longer sad or bleak, they were steady and full of gratitude.

 

"Thank you for telling me," she whispered as she smiled at him, affection flowing from her.

 

He gulped before answering in a low voice, "You're welcome."

 

Rey let go of his face and returned to her seat, then watched as the tension seemed to leak out of his stiff frame, his eyes softening and filling with an inner glow. Contented she had done something to ease his inner pain and make him feel heard without judgment, she turned her attention to the delectable meal in front of her and began eating.

 

********

 

The black sedan pulled up just as Rey and Kylo exited the tiny restaurant. They had a nice chat with the owner and chef, Diego, during their meal and Rey gushed to him about his exquisite cuisine. She complimented the friendly man that the week they dined on Diego's meals was the best week of her life.

 

The couple slid into the leather upholstered back seat, Kylo giving Rey's address to the driver. Rey was now well past trying to refuse her dinner partner's efforts to escort her home in the company car. Not to mention getting a ride directly to her door was pretty sweet for someone used to hoofing it around the city.

 

They were quiet for several minutes after the driver pulled into the flow of traffic on the city's busy nighttime streets. Rey looked over her shoulder at the man next to her, who was currently looking out the window, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

 

"Kylo?" she called to him quietly, leaning her head towards him.

 

"Hmm?" he responded as he turned his head in her direction, his eyes with a faraway look in them.

 

"I know it was probably really hard for you to talk about what happened with your uncle, but I'm glad you did," she reassured him with a soothing tone. She sought out his hand resting on his knee and grasped it with her own. This time he allowed her to comfort him with her touch and she was grateful. He lowered his sight to their entwined hands.

 

"What your uncle did was not okay. Whatever challenges you were going through, you did not deserve what happened to you," she justified with a gentle voice. "He should have helped you, not hurt you. It wasn't your fault."

 

He ran his thumb across her knuckles. "I'm not sure anyone in my family would agree with you. I did have an anger management problem and I was violent."

 

"But you were just a kid and you had experienced trauma. The adults were supposed to help you, not turn on you. I'm not proud of everything I did when I was young either," was her earnest reply.

 

He remained silent, still stroking her hand.

 

"Maz said Snoke took advantage of you back then, that you were lost and he manipulated you." She knew she was taking a risk by bringing this up, but it was something Maz had said to her a long time ago and she wanted to know what Kylo thought about that observation.

 

He scoffed and shook his head before lifting his eyes to hers.

 

"Maz is dramatic if nothing else. The truth is, I had nowhere else to go. I might have been messed up, but he didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to. And at the time, he was the only one who believed I would amount to anything. Once Luke sabotaged me, it took away most other options."

 

She squeezed his hand and let out a loud sigh, her brow furrowing as she drew her lips in tight.

 

"So what about now?" she practically snapped.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You've proven you're brilliant, surely there are countless options wide open to you now?" she insisted in a disgruntled voice.

 

"I'm not sure that's true. Plus, I owe him my career. He took me in and mentored me when no one else wanted me."

 

"Are those his words, or yours?" Her eyebrows raised up in question.

 

His expression became pensive as he chewed the inside of his lip, contemplating her question.

 

"I haven't met the man, and from what I hear, I don't want to. He may have given you your first shot, but it's not him doing the creative work, that's you. _Your_ talent. You owe your career to yourself, no one else," she asserted, her tenor confident and sure.

 

"You seem so sure of that," his deep timbre replied softly, his amber orbs almost completely obsidian in the dim light of the car.

 

"I am," she agreed, an impish grin gracing her face. "And whatever anger management problems you had in the past, I haven't seen them at all, so clearly you've worked on that."

 

He chuckled. "My co-workers may disagree somewhat with that. Though even I can tell I've been less angry since I met you." The playfulness quickly disappeared from both of them and the atmosphere became serious.

 

Rey felt a wrench in her gut and found herself speechless, which was not a common occurrence for her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, but her eyes were held captive by the intensity of his stare.

 

Caught up in Kylo's revelation, neither noticed they had pulled up in front of Rey's apartment building until the driver noted it, clearing his throat.

 

"Mr. Ren, we've arrived at the lady's destination."

 

She sat while her companion exited the vehicle, stepping onto the sidewalk before reaching a hand back to help her out of the car. Her gut was still wound tight from what the tall man escorting her into the building had divulged: that she somehow helped to make him less angry. She found this thought both wonderous and titillating. How was it that she would have that kind of an impact on this powerful and confident man? She was just Rey, a nobody. Maybe he wasn't as confident as he portrayed himself to be? She knew herself how easy it was to wear a mask to hide what was underneath - pain, self-doubt, and even self-loathing. Perhaps this handsome, successful man who seemed to have it all was doing the same?

 

Rey didn't have more time to reflect more on the notion because they arrived at her apartment door.

 

"Rey," he appealed softly as she was inserting her key into the door.

 

"Before we say goodnight," he paused, chewing on the inside of his cheek, something she noticed he did when he was either contemplating or maybe nervous? "I...I've never told anyone what happened with my uncle, outside of Snoke. I just want you to know that I appreciate you listening. And for taking my side. No one's ever done that before."

 

He swallowed before moistening his lips, eyes bright and glossy as his penetrating gaze seemed to burrow into her very soul.

 

Rey could barely breathe, the emotion coming off him so intense. His tongue darting out drew her attention there before she raised her eyelashes to his. She felt her senses heighten, all her nerves endings tingling in anticipation.

 

"I am on your side," she murmured in an almost whisper, her voice not strong enough to project over the blood pounding in her ears.

 

This time when their lips met, it was not the soft gentle caress they had become accustomed to when they kissed. There was no soft exploration or tentative testing. No, this time, their lips crashed into each other like two freight trains slamming together in a cataclysmic explosion of fire, lust, and desire. Tongues dueled for dominance rather than engaging in a teasing dance as before. Rey's body was flooded with warmth, accompanied by a deep craving to remove all distance between them, and this time she let her inhibitions lead her.

 

She arched her back to propel her feverish body into his, her hands thrust into his hair. His hands went to her back and he pulled her flush against his solid chest. Suddenly she was being pinned against her door by his massive frame with a thump, their fiery kiss never ending. One hand was up against the door while the fingers on his other were kneading her back as they made their way down to the rounded curve of her ass and squeezed roughly as he ground his hips against her.

 

His throat issued a needy moan and she could feel his arousal straining against her, the previous warmth in her now igniting into an inferno. He continued his bruising domination of her lips and mouth, increasing her craving to the point she yanked her mouth away, gasping a moan at the indescribable sensations coursing through her from head to toe. A throbbing heat erupted between her legs as he continued caressing and kneading her back and buttocks, his tongue adorning her with a blistering trail down her neck.

 

All of their previous kisses had been mouth-wateringly divine, but what they were doing now was kissing from another galaxy. They were grasping and pulling and pawing at each other as if they could meld their bodies into one, both of them desperate to be as close as they could. She was practically vibrating with need, panting and whimpering as he devoured her.

 

He focused attention on the highest point of her collarbone, where her neck and shoulder met, dropping open mouth hot kisses there over and over. When he nipped at her skin with his teeth, she mewled, fire shooting straight to her core. Kylo emitted a pleased grunt at her reaction before releasing her skin there with a wet slurp, lifting his head to resume his conquest of her lips.

 

She was so lost in their haze of passion, she didn't hear the ding of the elevator when it reached her floor. It wasn't until she heard voices approaching that she understood they were no longer alone and she began trying to untangle herself from Kylo. He seemed to realize at about the same moment and they both pulled back from each other, completed flushed and disheveled from their steamy encounter.

 

Rey smoothed her clothes and hair while Kylo did the same, except he also had an additional problem in his pants that needed adjustment. He angled his back to disguise he was taking care of it but she had a birdseye view, and as she observed his embarrassed expression she smirked at him knowingly.

 

The voices getting significantly closer caused her to turn to see who it was. Rose and Finn were making their way down the hall, talking loudly to each other but looking straight at her and Kylo, their eyes dancing with mischief.

 

"Oh, hi guys," Rey called to her roommates. "I didn't know you had gone out. Kylo was just dropping me off. We grabbed some dinner and got some work done," she persuaded them, nodding at Kylo.

 

"That's great. I'm sure you were very...productive," Rose returned wryly as she regarded the guilty looking couple in front of her.

 

Kylo nodded at the two interlopers, mumbling their names as Finn made for the door.

 

"I'm just gonna...let myself in if you don't mind," the dark-skinned man stated, looking at Rey pointedly as she was standing directly in front of the door.

 

Embarrassed, she stepped aside quickly and said, "Oh, right, right. Sorry!" She looked up at Kylo, who was now smirking and she could feel the heat in her face rising. "I'll be right in!" she called as her best friends entered the apartment and closed the door.

 

"I'm pretty sure they saw us," she advised him, grimacing.

 

"Would've happened sooner or later." His smirk turned broader, showing the dimples in his cheeks.

 

He dipped down and placed a lingering kiss on her swollen lips.

 

"I should let you go in," his low bass uttered, his lips hovering over hers. "I'll talk to you later."

 

"Okay," she replied in a breathy murmur. He fixed one more kiss on her mouth, then turned and walked down the hall to the elevator. He cast one last glance her way and smiled before stepping on.

 

Rey entered her apartment to see a smug couple of friends - who appeared to be ready to pounce on her the moment she entered.

 

"Okay girl, you need to spill!" Rose ordered, her arms crossed as she deliberately raised her eyebrows.

 

"Yeah, we saw that smoldering embrace with hands...in...lots of different places, Peanut," Finn chimed in. "Inquiring minds wanna know."

 

"Well, things may have taken a turn with Kylo," she began bashfully.

 

This was going to be an interesting conversation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my food and inspiration! 
> 
> The consensus is long chapters are FINE! But splitting was fine too, so I should just do what I want! LOL! Thank you for your feedback on that, it is really helpful.
> 
> Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)


	16. Some Kind Of Madness Is Swallowing Me Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are explored. Thinking is done. Realizations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay in posting. I was very lucky and went to Star Wars Celebration in Chicago April 10-16 so that really threw a wrench into writing! It was awesome and I met so many nice people, and a TON of Reylos!
> 
> And on Saturday night, I'll be seeing Burn This, the Broadway Play starring Adam Driver who was nominated for a Tony Award for the role! I am truly lucky to be able to go to this. I have a very wonderful husband!
> 
> Thank you to MyJediLife for all her support in being a wonderful beta and friend.❤❤❤
> 
> The chapter title comes from a line in the song _Madness_ by Muse, a song on the [TILHS playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=F43QGS2zQAGYNV6lgOqeVw).

 

Chapter 16 - Some Kind of Madness is Swallowing Me Whole

  
  


_ "Kid, hand me that adjustable wrench over there, will ya?" his father asked. _

 

_ Ben got up from where he was tightening up the bolts on the brake struts to hand over the wrench to the man in the cockpit. _

 

_ "Here you go, Dad," he said as he tapped Han on the shoulder with the wrench, alerting him to the arrival of the tool. _

 

_ The older man looked over his shoulder at the tall, lanky sixteen-year-old with a mop of wavy raven hair. "Oh, thanks, Ben," he muttered with one hand, his other holding the knob in place. _

 

_ The adolescent stood watching as his father wrapped the instrument around the bolt and adjusted the size to fit snug before heading back to what he was working on. _

 

_ "As soon as we're done," his father uttered through gritted teeth as he gripped the wrench tight, "we'll take her up for a ride." Han drew in another breath before putting all his might into one final twist, "How does that sound, kid?" _

 

_ "Really?" the young man asked with excitement. "Can I do the take-off?" _

 

_ "Sure, kid. Why not? You've seen me do it enough by now," the elder answered with a chuckle. _

 

_ "No way, you're serious? I can pilot lift-off?" _

 

_ "Absolutely. I'll be right there with you." _

 

_ The teenager got back to work with gusto on the brake strut for the front wheel.  _

 

_ "Another 10 minutes and I'll be done with the strut," he called out in exultation. _

 

_ The two worked in silence until Han climbed down from the cockpit to oversee his son's work. Han knelt next to the boy and leaned down to angle his head in the right direction to look up inside the casing. _

 

_ "Looks good, Ben," Han complimented. "You're becoming quite the mechanic. I'm going to start having you do all my pre-flight maintenance soon!" he joked as he ruffled the dark mop of hair on his son's head. _

 

_ "Dad!" Ben recoiled against the childish gesture.  _

 

_ While Ben finished his work, the older man cleared out all the tools and refuse from the cockpit, returning everything to their proper places inside the hanger. _

 

_ Before long, it was time to take the plane up. The young man claimed his usual seat, putting on his headset and strapping in. His father did the same, closing up the plane. Ben went through the pre-flight checks of the systems before starting the engine. _

 

_ Once everything was in order, he glanced to the experienced pilot for the go ahead. After a terse nod, he started up the engines and the smile that grew on his face could probably have been seen from space. _

 

_ He went through the additional steps for pre-take-off, calling them out to his father one by one for confirmation. Once those steps were complete, he began communicating with the control tower of the small airport for take-off. After several minutes of instructions and questions, he maneuvered out of the hanger towards the runway on orders of the flight controller. They waited on the runway for probably ten minutes or so before getting the go-ahead to proceed. _

 

_ Ben set the take-off thrust and began to accelerate down the runway. His father coached him, both he and Ben talking to each other and confirming with each other the entire time. At long last, it was time to pull down on the control column and ascend into the air. The young man felt a flutter in his heart and stomach as he pulled back on the throttle to become airborne, smiling so wide he thought his face might crack. _

 

_ They continued to climb the sky, Ben conversing back and forth with his mentor as they rose to a cruising altitude of 35,000 feet. As the craft leveled out, he let out a whoop of excitement. _

 

_ "Whoo-hoo!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and turning to meet the proud eyes of his father. _

 

_ "You did it, son! I never had a doubt!" he bellowed in excitement, reaching over to clasp his son's shoulder and holding on. _

 

_ "Thanks, Dad," he uttered with emotion in his voice. He turned his gaze back out the windshield, swallowing the lump in his throat and licking his lips. As he looked ahead, he saw nothing but clear skies. Ben felt, for possibly the first time in a long time, happy; completely confident and accepted. He felt at home. _

 

Kylo pulled on that treasured memory of he and his father flying together and what it felt like because he'd felt it again. Last night; with Rey. For the first time in almost twenty years, he felt comfortable in his own skin. And it was all because of  _ her _ .

 

The morning had brought such peace to him upon waking. He'd gone right to bed once he arrived home after dropping Rey at her apartment. He laid in bed, one arm folded behind his head as stared at the ceiling, going over his encounter with Rey that evening again and again. As much as he hated talking about his past, he knew he owed her the truth, especially if it was going to impact her project.

 

He’d recounted the sordid story of his botched internship and Luke's betrayal. She listened to him attentively and without judgment. He couldn't remember the last time  _ anyone  _ had listened to him that way. Snoke certainly never did. The old man was always judging him, mostly on what Kylo was doing to make him money. His mother never listened without judgment, not that he had really tried after his father died. Even Maz was judging him, wanting him to tuck tail and go home, making him feel like he had made the wrong choices so long ago.

 

But not Rey. This courageous, singular woman stopped judging him some time ago; perhaps at the party at Lando's when she first told him about her past. He shouldn't be surprised if he really thought about it. She experienced and lived through so much hardship in her youth, and she knew all too well about being judged, particularly about things that were out of her control. Trust may not come easy to her, but once earned she was on your side for good.

 

Yet he didn't really understand that until tonight. Until she specifically told him, in no uncertain terms, that she was on his side - then the feelings came crashing into him like a sandstorm in the desert, completely enveloping him. Something inside him snapped at her declaration. Whether it was something stuck, finally breaking free, or something snapping into place, he couldn't be sure. What he did know was that he was powerless to do anything but devour her with a kiss that unleashed all the passion he felt for her. Both thanking and worshipping her for her acceptance of him, for her empathy and understanding - for giving him that indelible feeling of home; the one he hadn't felt since that day he first flew his father's plane from take-off so long ago.

 

As his eyes bore into hers, he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her at that moment outside her apartment. He's sure that if her roommates hadn't come along, he would have done his damnedest to try and get into her bedroom to make love to her, even knowing that she wasn't really ready to take that step yet. Desperate, he would have done anything to hold onto that long-lost feeling coursing through his veins.

 

Now, though, as he thought about things, he was in no hurry to take things further. Her response that she was on his side was all the assurance he needed that she trusted him, and that they would get there when the time was right. He knew that her trust was just about the ultimate gift she could give, right before love. She trusted him. Of that, he was certain. When he told her about what happened with Luke, she never interrupted him, never offered an alternate version of what Luke could have meant; never insinuated that he misinterpreted what his uncle had done. She just listened and then aligned herself with him.  _ Him! _ Something no one else had done in fifteen years! Not even his own family.

 

Then the way she responded to his passionate assault; she met him with equal fervor, acquiescing and inviting him to continue his exploration of her mouth, of her body. He knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It didn't take much for him to get hard for her and he let her know. She didn't seem to mind one bit. But then her roommates came along and put an end to things. While he was frustrated, he knew it was the best thing in the long run. He knew she wasn't emotionally ready to take things further yet.

 

Now, knowing she wanted him and that she trusted him, he knew he could wait as long as she needed. He knew without a doubt that she was what he had been waiting for; that in her bright, hazel eyes lay the answers to so many of his questions. He realized now that he had just been going through the motions of living the last fifteen years. Just filling his time with work at the First Order mindlessly, doing Snoke's bidding, not really thinking about it, or caring about much of anything besides himself.

 

Rey made him think; she made him want. She made him want to be a better man, be a better person, be someone who contributed positively to the world around him. She opened his eyes to the way he had been going about his life and caused him to think about the responsibility he had in the profession he chose. He wanted to be worthy of her trust and her love. God, did he want to be worthy of her love - because he was certain he was in love with her.

 

Yes, he, Kylo Ren. The great apathetic and cynical man that scoffed at the idea of love was actually in love with someone he most assuredly did not deserve. Love, an emotion he had always considered impractical and fruitless. An emotion that made you weak and vulnerable; to be avoided at all costs, yet he knew without a shred of doubt he loved her. She was so resilient. A beautiful soul who had endured such brutal hardship, yet still had such a bright and hopeful outlook on the world. A world that had been nothing but cruel and harsh to her. He could only hope to ever be as strong as this woman full of light.

 

He slept easy after coming to terms with his feelings, confident in them. He awoke feeling more rested than he had in years. He was content in his assessment from the prior evening: he was in love with Rey. He knew she had strong feelings for him, as well. Her trust was not given easily, was withheld for the worthy and somehow, some way, she considered him to be so. He vowed he would never let her down again and he would do everything he could to be worthy of her.

 

********

 

"So, Kylo Ren had his hands on your ass, Rey. Care to explain?" Finn questioned, his arms crossed on his chest.

 

Rey leaned her back against the closed door to the apartment and laughed. "No, I really don't want to explain. Actually, I think it's rather self-explanatory, Finn," she countered, pushing off the door and heading towards her bedroom.

 

The young man got in her way, putting out his hands toward her. "Oh, no, no, no. You don't get off that easy, girl. You blew off our Friday night for that guy and we want the details, Rey!" he exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

 

She stopped as she met his outstretched arms. "I'm pretty sure you just saw all the details you need," she huffed, trying to shove her way past her roommate.

 

He halted her progress with his hands on her shoulders.

 

"So, are you guys together now?" he asked, head down and his lips pressed together.

 

"I don't know, what do you think, Finn?" she replied haughtily, crossing her arms in front of her.

 

He looked to Rose - who had a grin like the Cheshire cat - before returning his attention back to the brunette in front of him.

 

"I think that you are together," he declared, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. "But I want to hear what  _ you  _ think, Peanut."

 

Rey shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip and looking away, still trying to avoid having to answer. Several silent, tension-filled moments went on while her best friends waited for her to respond.

 

"I have no idea," she bit out sharply. "Happy now?"

 

"Not really, no," Rose replied with a furrowed brow. The short woman grabbed for Rey's arm and pulled her towards the couch. "So at least give us some details! Have you had sex? I know you stayed at his place last Saturday night. Is he a good kisser? He looks hot in those designer suits, but how does he look out of them?" Her questions rushed out of her without her even taking a breath, making Rey gape at her.

 

"Rose! I'm not telling you those things!" she exclaimed in indignation at her friend's line of questioning. The three of them sat down on the couch, Rey looking between her roommates and shaking her head at them.

 

"Why not? I tell you all the dirt about the guys I date. Fair's fair," the black-haired woman returned.

 

"I don't know. Maybe because you're going to work with him, too? It's just weird, okay?" was her weak reply. "Plus, there's really not much to tell."

 

"Oh, pffft! You don't have to give the dirty details, just the general basics. Is he a good kisser, yes or no?" the lone male in the group asked.

 

Rey looked at them both, trying to think of a way to get out of answering their invasive questions. She, unfortunately, knew the only way she was ever going to be able to go to bed was if she gave them at least one answer.

 

"Yes, Kylo is a very good kisser. Satisfied?" She moved to get up from the couch but was immediately pulled back down by a strangely powerful yank on her wrist by Rose.

 

"Uh, uh. You don't get off that easy. How does he look under those Armani suits he wears?" the young woman purred, waggling her eyebrows and smirking knowingly.

 

Rey huffed a sigh. "I don't know. We haven't gotten that far yet," she answered honestly, then pressed her lips together, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "He knows I want to take things...slow," she added, as if she was afraid of her friends' response to her confession.

 

"Rey, don't you feel bad about taking it slow at all, you hear me?" Finn advised with a stern look. "No one gets to decide anything for you. We stand behind you 100%, don't we, Rosie?" He nudged her shoulder with his own, seeking her agreement.

 

"Of course we do," she wholeheartedly agreed. "While I want to see my bestie getting some good action, I know about your intimacy issues. As long as he is respecting your pace, and you're both happy, there is nothing wrong with that." She took the hands of her best friend in her own before speaking again.

 

"I see the way he looks at you, Rey. It's obvious how much he respects and cares about you. And that tells me just about everything I need to know about him where you're concerned. I'm really looking forward to getting to know him better," the Asian woman assured her.

 

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate that," Rey replied.

 

"Though I have a feeling, based on what we walked in on a while ago, it won't be long before you guys get hot and heavy," Finn remarked amusedly.

 

"Finn!" Rey exclaimed.

 

"What? I'm just calling 'em like I see 'em!" he chuckled as Rose smacked him in the chest.

 

"I answered your questions and now I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Rey announced as she rose from the couch and started to move towards her room.

 

**********

 

The shadows of the nearby skyscrapers drew across her vista, as the sun lowering in the Monday afternoon sky darkened her usually bright office. Rey was staring out the window, sitting at her desk and rolling her ballpoint pen in her hand distractedly. She wasn't studying anything in particular because her mind's eye was recalling her time with Kylo the previous Friday evening.

 

She hadn't anticipated seeing him beyond the board meeting that afternoon, and she definitely didn't expect to go out to dinner with him. Yet she couldn't deny that she had been a bit giddy that he wanted to spend more time with her - and take her out. When they arrived at the tiny Italian restaurant, it felt almost like they were on a date, though neither of them called it that.

 

She was flummoxed by what Kylo had revealed about his Uncle. While she had no family of her own to base her assumptions, she hadn't ever thought that one family member could be so cruel to another that way. She was also angry. How could an Uncle do that to his nephew? This was not what she ever envisioned a family being like when she did imagine having one. She usually imagined the Hallmark channel families, full of love and holidays and thoughtfulness. Not stabbing your loved one in the back. She wondered if Leia knew about what Luke had done to his nephew. Surely Leia would have had a different opinion about her son leaving and never speaking to his Uncle again if she knew. Wouldn't she?

 

Rey knew only too well how hard painful memories were to talk about. She vowed to herself that there was no way she was going to do anything but listen to Kylo with an open heart and open mind. The fact that he was even willing to open himself up to her in the first place was not lost on her. He'd said before that talking about his past was difficult for him. That he offered a piece of it freely to her meant something. He trusted her. 

 

From what she had observed of his very isolated life, he did not trust easily at all. He didn't seem to have any friends and he was estranged from his family. It seemed that his whole life revolved around work. That he trusted her with the most deeply personal event in his life, well, she couldn't begin to describe how that made her feel. 

 

Her heart bled for him while he told the tale of his Uncle's betrayal. He was so young and at such a vulnerable point in his life. She felt deeply for that young version of Kylo -  that over the years had turned so cynical that he went without friends, family or even a confidant. 

 

It was also very clear that his boss was emotionally abusive. Some of the things that he'd told her - about how Snoke said Kylo would be nothing without him, or that Snoke was the only one who wanted Kylo - those things just weren't true. At least they weren't true anymore, yet Kylo still seemed to believe them as if they were fundamental truths of the universe. The grotesque old man had clearly ground these beliefs hard into the impressionable young man's psyche. 

 

Now she finally understood what Maz meant when she said she was trying to help him see he didn't need Snoke anymore, why she kept bringing him in on different projects outside the First Order way of doing business. She was trying to build his self-confidence and create a portfolio of work he could call all his own, and hopefully, finally break away from Snoke and his insidious influence. Rey decided she was firmly on board with this endeavor.

 

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her desk, bringing the tip of the pen to her mouth, tapping it gently on her rose pink bottom lip, still lost in her recollections of Friday night. Her attention shifted to their kiss in the hallway, that had been rudely interrupted by her roommates. Prior to their untimely arrival, she had been in the process of ardently returning Kylo's very passionate kiss, her stomach fluttering at the memory. For once, she had actually taken a risk and was honest about her emotions. Normally she would have shied away from the intimacy of admitting to him she was on his side, but the way he looked at her, with such desire and longing, she couldn't help herself. She could see his vulnerability in his dark amber eyes and ventured to meet it with her own. 

 

They had shared several passionate kisses already, but this... _ this _ kiss was something else entirely. It was if each of them were pouring their whole soul into the kiss, into their touch. At that moment, they were connected like never before, and while it was thrilling and exciting, it was also scary. Rey wasn't sure she would have been strong enough to not take him into her room and ravage him if her roommates hadn't shown up when they did. It was both a blessing and a curse because although she was left aroused and wanting, she knew she wasn't ready for that level of intimacy with him just yet. This wasn't a typical relationship; she knew instinctively that whatever this was between them, it was deep, and that when they took that step together, it would change things profoundly between them. 

 

She wasn't ready for it. She'd never been in a serious relationship before because she never let anyone get close enough. Through working together, she got to know Kylo in a way that she hadn't known any of the men she dated previously. That she had strong feelings for him, she knew. What she wasn't sure was what she was going to do about them. She decided that things would move at whatever pace they moved. She wasn't going to go out of her way to rush things or slow them down.

 

Her phone buzzing on her desk with a text message jogged her from her reverie. She dropped the pen and picked up her phone. It was a text from Kylo and she smiled. Speak of the devil.

  
  
  
She scowled at the message. She really did  _ not  _ want to do a photoshoot but talking with Maz earlier convinced her that she needed to do it. Kylo had already made the arrangements anyway. Grumpiness about the photo shoot wasn't the only thing causing her to make a face. If he was asking about Saturday now,  that meant he would be out of town for the rest of the entire week. Her heart sank after it's original fluttering. 

  
  


The flutter was back. This was the second time he was out of town that he wanted to Facetime with her. Yet when he was in town and they hadn't seen each other, they didn't Facetime. It was a curious trend that she was sure to over analyze later.

  
  


She was up until after midnight most nights doing work, and she smiled thinking about him being considerate of her beauty sleep. Not to mention, she actually looked forward to the video chat. It was a unique way to talk to him and she really enjoyed his awkwardness at the technology.

  
  


She felt a twinge in her chest. What did he mean by that? Did he mean he was going to be taking her places? Or that her work would be taking her places? She hesitated, her fingers hovering over the letters. Before she could decide what she wanted to ask, another message came through.

      

Rey continued looking down at her phone and frowned and deflated.  _ Guess I won't be seeing him this week _ , she thought glumly to herself.  _ Well, that sucks! _

 

What did she just say to herself about pacing?

 

********

 

Work kept Rey so busy during the week, she didn't have much time to dwell on the fact that she missed Kylo. At least until he FaceTimed her in the late evening. Seeing his face pop up on the screen caused a twinge in her belly, and she was annoyed her voice always sounded breathless when she answered. They never talked for long and he most assuredly did not want to talk about the work he was doing there. Instead, they talked about what was happening with the foundation and a bit about the photo shoot on Saturday. Apparently, Kylo worked with the photographer he hired previously and said he was very good. He asked her for some locations that were meaningful to her in some way, and DJ, the photographer, was going to scope those out during the week to assess how he would shoot them.

 

Rey didn't see Kylo until he knocked on her apartment door at 8:00 on Saturday morning. Finn and Rose were still asleep, so Rey quietly moved about her apartment getting ready. She answered the soft knock hurriedly, inviting the massive man in the doorway inside, greeting him with a genuine smile. His gaze darted around the apartment quickly before settling on her.

 

"Roommates still in bed?" he queried with raised eyebrows.

 

"Yeah," her voice cracked.

 

"Good," his deep baritone replied, his large body moving towards her. "C' mere," he muttered, reaching his arms out towards her and dipping his head down to capture her lips. She raised her chin and when their mouths touched, she felt something she hadn't ever felt before: home. The kiss was tender and sweet. It was like finding that thirst-quenching oasis after traveling across the barren desolate desert in search of something precious.

 

His arms wrapped around her warm body, pulling her snug against him and her arms wound around his neck, fingers delving into the soft black hair at his nape. The kiss deepened between them while a week's worth of separation was soundly driven from their consciousness. His tongue was hot and seeking as he licked inside her mouth slowly but deeply, seemingly savoring her taste.

 

Rey's lips were pliant under his as she grasped his hair and pressed her body close, matching his kiss with slow strokes of her own tongue. When they both finally had to breathe, they pulled apart and he rested his forehead on hers while they both drew ragged breaths.

 

"I missed you," she heard him say softly, and she smiled. While her heart had been pounding during their kiss, the words he spoke caused butterflies to take flight in her belly, making her breath hitch.

 

"I...I missed you, too," was her breathless reply. This was such new territory for her, she didn't know what came next. Luckily, Kylo kept them on task.

 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "I grabbed us coffees on the way over."

 

They pulled back from each other and Rey was self-conscious of the blush she knew had grown over her face from the kissing and confession. Kylo stepped back, holding on to one of her hands as he did, and looked her up and down.

 

"You look beautiful, Rey. This is a perfect color for you to be photographed in. The green brings out the beauty of your eyes" he remarked and she colored further at the compliment.

 

"Thank you. Just let me get my purse."

 

They left her apartment in the usual manner, his hand spanning the small of her back as they walked. When they got outside, he opened the car door for her and they were soon on their way.

 

It was about a two-hour drive to Jakku from Coruscant. The two chatted and drank their coffee as Kylo drove. The photographer was set to meet them at one of the shelters Rey frequented as a teenager. Kylo informed her that he planned to interview her and ask questions while they did the shoot.

 

He was again reticent to talk about his business trip, stating that it was just the usual boring client wooing he always did and that what Rey was doing was much more interesting. She wasn't sure if he was avoiding talking to her about work in general, or if there was something specific he didn't want her to know. Whatever the situation, she decided to let it go and prepare herself mentally for the day, knowing it would be taking an emotional toll on her.

 

DJ was an interesting character. He looked more like a shyster than a photographer, but he must be good if Kylo had used him before and selected him for this shoot. He gave her an appraising leer and Kylo put a possessive arm around her waist as he spoke to the shifty-looking man.

 

"So we'll be shooting in the locations I mentioned the other day. I'll be asking Rey some questions while you are shooting, so we get some candids in addition to the staged shots," Kylo instructed the shorter man.

 

"Sounds good, man. Just tell me when to start shooting," he answered with a casual shrug.

 

They had her pose here and there, both on the outside of the shelter and the inside. They took some time to speak to the current manager Tallie Lintra, whom Rey was not familiar with, but mentioned she knew the shelter's manager during the time frame she stayed there. Hera Syndulla was well known in Jakku for her generosity and compassion to those in need. It wasn't surprising that the kind woman was still impacting the less fortunate people of Jakku.

 

"Hera was very good to me when I was young. I will always be very thankful for her kindness," Rey commented wistfully to the small group. Kylo was next to her, with DJ off to the side of them just observing.

 

"Do you remember anything specific she did for you?" Kylo asked quietly. She looked off into the distance to ponder the question before answering.

 

"She knew my foster father well and the temper he had. There was one night when he had been on a drunken tear, and one of my housemates had already escaped to the shelter for the night," she shifted her gaze between Tallie and Kylo intermittently. "I was a late arrival and all the beds were taken. She knew if she turned me away I'd have nowhere else to go, so I'd either have to go back home and risk taking a beating or sleep on the street.

 

"Hera kept me in her office until her shift ended and then told me to follow her. I thought she was maybe going to bring me to another shelter and convince one of them to let me stay. But that's not what she did. She took me with her and let me sleep at her home. She lived in a small apartment with her husband and they let me sleep on the couch that night. I took a shower in the morning and she gave me breakfast." Rey's eyes were now watering with the memory, causing her voice to waver.

 

"I couldn't believe she did that. No one was ever that nice to me. It was the first time I went to school with food in my stomach in so long. It wasn't the last time she helped me in that way, either." She paused for a few moments and tilted her head. "I think sometimes maybe she saved my life that night. I was so depressed and lonely and afraid. She gave me back hope."

 

Kylo put his arm around her shoulder and spoke quietly to Tallie, informing her he was taking her outside for some air. As they stepped outside, Rey chuckled shakily, wiping away the tears that had spilled from her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, being here brings up a lot of old memories," she said as she tried to regulate her breathing and he pulled her into a strong embrace. She felt comforted as his big arms wrapped her up tight, rubbing her back.

 

"You have nothing to apologize for. I knew today might be emotional for you. We will just take a break any time you need one, okay?" was his assurance. "Just remember that you are not alone today. I'm here, and if anything gets to be too much, we can stop."

 

Concentrating on the feeling of safety his arms provided, she took some calming breaths to push back the tears. That he knew today would pick at old wounds and was prepared to support her invoked a security she was not used to feeling. She was used to keeping her feelings and vulnerabilities hidden, not sharing them with someone else. Just one more untraveled road that she was taking with this curious man.

 

DJ emerged from the shelter and suggested they move on to the next location, the library. They drove in their separate vehicles and arrived several minutes later. Once out of the car, she looked up at the building's facade and smiled. 

 

The photographer took some shots of the front of the building, then several with Rey in them before they headed inside. They wandered through the sections of the library as she narrated her experiences there. When they arrived at the third-floor study area, her eyes lit in recognition.

 

"This is where I spent most of my time when I was at the library," she told Kylo, smiling as she ran a hand over the back of the chairs set up at a table near the window. "My foster home did not have air conditioning and when it got really hot, this is where I would come. This floor wasn't as frequented, so not only was it a great place to concentrate, it was fantastic to sleep," she chuckled fondly as she cast a glance to her large companion.

 

Kylo returned her smile and waited patiently for her to continue.

 

"I'm sure the librarians knew I abused being in the library, but if they minded, they never said so," she informed quietly, pulling out a chair and sitting at the table, her shadow joining her. He sat and listened attentively while she spoke.

 

"I really liked this series of young adult novels," she said as she focused on the man beside her for a moment. "It was science fiction about this galaxy far, far away. It had villains and heroes, stories about hope and redemption, even a bit of romance," she laughed before glancing away, looking out the window.  "I just devoured them. They would always put them aside for me to read first. They were always really nice to me here. The library was always a safe place for me."

 

It was quiet for a few moments while she was lost in her thoughts.

 

"I'm glad you had somewhere that felt safe for you," she heard from the deep baritone next to her.

 

She turned her head and smiled, meeting the intensity of his glittering gaze.

 

"I did," she responded with a small smile. "Sometimes I think about the way I grew up and I think how horrible it was, how so many people let me down. But that's not the whole story. There were good people too, people who helped me. People who helped keep my hope alive."

 

Her hand was resting on the table in front of her when a massive, warm one enveloped it completely. Her skin tingled from the contact and she looked down at their joined hands.

 

"I suppose that's why I never gave up. There were plenty of other kids that did. They just gave up the fight and turned to drugs, quit school, joined a gang." She spoke almost too softly to be heard. She felt a squeeze on her hand. "Sometimes I would feel like giving up, that it wasn't worth how hard I was fighting. And then something great would happen, or someone was kind to me when I really needed it. I knew if I could just make it through another day, I would be okay." Her eyes lifted to Kylo's, whose eyes also appeared to be glistening as she spoke, his throat bobbing. "Then I got into college, left Jakku and never looked back. I know I was lucky to get out, but I also worked hard to make it happen."

 

"You are the strongest person I know, Rey," he assured her, his voice deep and low. "I don't think I've ever known anyone more resilient than you. You are remarkable," he finished, lifting her hand to his mouth, brushing his plush, soft lips over her knuckles with a tender kiss.

 

Rey let out a noise that was a cross between a laugh and a choked sob and they both smiled at it.

 

"C' mon," he invited, standing and pulling lightly on her hand. "Why don't we take a break and get some lunch. Let you recharge for a bit."

 

She cleared her throat, knowing her voice would likely crack from the emotion that passed between them if she didn't.

 

"That sounds like a really good idea."

 

*********

 

They had lunch at a nearby restaurant, a new one that Rey was unfamiliar with, which meant there were no haunting memories to assault her while they dined. She informed him of the progress they'd made that week on planning for the fundraising gala. Due to the number of experienced board members, the planning was coming along much faster than one would have expected for a start-up nonprofit. A location, The Imperial Hotel, had already been secured as the location. Ironically, the event would be held in the same ballroom in which Rey first met Leia at the Women In Development luncheon not all that long ago, when her whirlwind adventure first began.

 

Luke Skywalker had met with her a couple of times during the past week and was seemingly making quick progress on the strategic plan. Apparently, he really was an expert at that. This whole time Rey had been amazed at the speed with which everything happened. It was not at all what she expected and she knew it was not the norm, but she was so thankful to be in the position she was currently in, a full board of directors and experienced mentors and consultants helping guide her path.

 

Finished with lunch and their discussion of what Kylo missed at the foundation in the past week, they left the restaurant rejuvenated.

 

"Are you ready for the next stop?" he inquired, his hand firmly on the small of her back as they walked to his car.

 

She let out a deep sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, creases in her brow.

 

Kylo drove them in his sleek black Tesla to the house she never wanted to visit again. The house she left in the middle of the night for Coruscant, and the house that held her darkest secret.

 

The car pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the dingy old house that had seen better days. To Rey's eyes, it looked like the front steps had been replaced and there was a new door. Otherwise, the house looked almost exactly the same as the day she left it: unkempt and shitty.

 

She took another deep breath and mentally fortified herself to get out of the vehicle.

 

DJ was busily snapping photos while Rey and Kylo remained on the sidewalk just looking at the house.

 

"I had Mitaka call and get permission to go inside for a few pictures if you want," he offered tentatively. She shifted her gaze to him with eyes like saucers, her lips parted.

 

"Really? Who owns it?" she asked in surprise, her voice high and tight.

 

"No one from around here. Apparently, it was a family that moved here from across the country," was his vague but helpful reply.

 

"Huh." Her lips drew together in a tight line and she swallowed. "Sure, if they don't mind," she answered, not sounding at all sure she wanted to go inside.

 

Kylo hesitated at her response. "We don't have to go in if you don't want to, Rey. There are no rules about what we need to do here."

 

She cast a glance at him and gave a curt nod before taking a step forward, stating, "No, it's fine. We can go in."

 

She strode ahead with purpose, climbing the new steps and making her way to the front door. Kylo matched her gait and rang the doorbell while Rey stared at the door, waiting.

 

The front door opened with a creak, revealing an older woman with gray hair and a friendly face.

 

"Hello, are you the girl who lived here once?" the woman asked to verify the strangers presence at her door.

 

Rey continued staring straight ahead as if the woman hadn't spoken.

 

"Ah, yes, that's us. Rey," Kylo replied, gesturing to the silent woman beside him, "lived here when she was young. Is it still okay if we come in? We won't be but a few moments."

 

"Yes, yes. Please come in. We've been here about 5 years now, but haven't done too much to the place, what with the cost of home repairs these days," the woman blathered while opening the screen door for them and admitting them inside the home.

 

The entry led to a small foyer. To the left of the foyer was a large dining room, the white paint on the trim peeling in multiple places, the well-worn hardwood floor covered in the middle by a rug under the dining table.  To the right of the foyer was what appeared to be a living room - with a worn couch and armchair on the outskirts of an old oriental rug and a rocking chair in one corner. Directly in front of where they stood was a high, steep staircase leading to the second floor of the home. Off the back of the foyer was a hallway that led towards the back of the house.

 

As soon as Rey stepped over the threshold, her heart began beating impossibly fast and her breathing became difficult. Her head began to pound and black surrounded the edge of her vision, like the vintage filter setting for a digital photo. Her hearing began to dim as if she was far away from the people right next to hear. She could vaguely hear a deep voice next to her calling her name. Her mouth went bone dry and she opened it to speak, but nothing would come out. It seemed like she stood there both for a second and an hour. She took one look straight ahead, turned on her heel and marched back out the door she came in through.

 

Kylo immediately followed and put his arm around her. They got down to the bottom of the front steps when she finally stumbled. He urged her back to sit on the steps and gently pushed her head down. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying because he sounded so far away, but she thought she heard something about putting her head between her knees. She let him guide her and tried to focus on her breathing. She felt the circles he was rubbing on her back and neck, and the soothing strokes of his nimble fingertips on her scalp.

 

Slowly but surely, the pounding in her head began to dissipate and the rushing noise that had been in her ears eased up, allowing sound to penetrate her consciousness again. They sat for several minutes with Kylo calming her, and she could finally start to hear him cooing to her that everything was okay, that he was there and she was not alone.

 

Her breathing started to normalize finally, and she took a deep, shuddering breath. She started to raise her head from between her knees and the large hand that kept her grounded let up on its pressure so her upper torso could incline upward.

 

"You're feeling better?" the soft bass queried, continuing to stroke her back as she finally sat upright.

 

"Yes, I think so," she replied cautiously.

 

"As soon as you stepped inside your face turned white. I thought you were going to pass out. Are you sure you're okay now?" She could hear the concern in his voice and took another deep, cleansing breath.

 

"I'm alright. But I don't think I want to go back inside," she responded apprehensively, turning to face the man who had just been her crutch in an incredibly vulnerable moment.

 

He huffed a laugh at her words. "No, I don't expect so."

 

Just then, the kindly older woman appeared on the steps with a glass of water for Rey. She took the glass, thanking the woman with a smile before sipping the water slowly, her lips still quivering from the rise of emotions she was just overcome by.

 

She gulped the water down as if she had just crossed a barren desert. When she finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Kylo pulled her in close to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing his lips to her temple.

 

"I'm so sorry, Rey," he apologized pleadingly. "I should have known it would be too much to bring you here. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

 

She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh at the feeling of his lips on her skin, rejoicing in the feeling of those strong arms wrapped around her, holding her securely and giving her a safe haven.

 

"It's okay, Kylo. Even I didn't know I would react like that." 

 

"It's not okay," he declared. He quickly rose from his seat and gave thanks to the friendly old woman for the water and said their goodbyes. He gripped her bicep and gently pulled to help her stand up before wrapping his arm firmly around her shoulders, guiding her to his car. After she was safely in the car, she saw in her side view mirror he went to speak to DJ for a few minutes. He looked agitated as he spoke, running his hand through his raven hair multiple times. The pair parted and Kylo moved towards the car and folded himself into the driver seat.

 

As soon as he was inside and the car was started, he shifted his body towards her, reaching out his arm to cup the nape of her neck and rub his thumb along the column under her ear.

 

"Are you okay? I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't -" he cut himself off, grinding his teeth together and working his jaw as he looked away, his brow furrowed.

 

She reached over and put her palm to his face, causing him to look at her sharply.

 

"Really, it's okay, Kylo. It's not your fault I reacted like that," she pleaded.

 

"It  _ is  _ my fault. It's -" he stopped abruptly, pressing his lips together. "I'm supposed to take care of you, not cause you pain. I swore I would never do that."

 

Rey took in his fierce expression and tried again. "Kylo, you couldn't possibly have known. And you didn't cause me pain, old ghosts and memories caused the pain. You had nothing to do with it," she assured him, a soft smile drawing across her face, her thumb drifting along his bottom lip. Her gaze moved between the pleading in his eyes and the pout of his mouth.

 

"I shouldn't have brought you here," he whispered, as if he didn't trust his own voice. As she met his eyes, the dark embers she saw there burned into her own and it was as if she could feel the emotion he conveyed in them in her soul.

 

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, soft and sweet, lingering for just a moment. As she pulled back, his lips chased her slightly, like a honey bee being drawn back into the sugary nectar of a blooming sunflower.

 

"And you did take care of me. I've never had anyone take care of me before. I didn't even know what it felt like. I've always had to endure everything on my own." She shook her head, tilting it to the side. "Having you with me today when I was vulnerable...it felt really good to not have to be so strong for once. No one but Rose and Finn has ever supported me like that before."

 

She watched his throat bob as he swallowed. "I'm glad you felt I was here for you, but I -"

 

Her index finger across his lips silenced him. "Enough of blaming yourself, okay?" 

 

She threw a stern glare at him to punctuate her physically shushing him, and he kissed her finger, eliciting a smile from her.

 

They each pulled their hands back to themselves and adjusted their seatbelts, Kylo steering the Tesla onto the road.

 

"Now if you really want to make me feel better, I am in desperate need of a chocolate shake after that," she joked.

 

He laughed, throwing his head back and she reveled in how much younger he looked when he laughed and smiled as she watched, amused. It was a sight she was becoming addicted to, a sight she wanted to see much more of.

 

"A chocolate shake it is," the handsome driver replied, casting a quick glance and a wink at her. She'd never felt so connected.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are LIFE! Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)
> 
> I occasionally add new songs to the [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/jenniferoleary1/playlist/51CkUg5jCYMGQyF9HKBVoo?si=F43QGS2zQAGYNV6lgOqeVw) if you want to check it out.
> 
>    
> My other works if you're interested:
> 
> [Love is a Misunderstanding Between Two Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410599/chapters/38417672) 4/4 **Complete**  
> [Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081243/chapters/40167917) 3/4 **WIP** Will be finished very soon!  
> [Let's Meet Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180975/chapters/40396676) 4/6 **WIP**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a kudo or comment, or come find me on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser)


End file.
